The Sperm Donor's Daughter
by KRay Cullen
Summary: Bella's daughter is bound and determined to find her sperm donor, 1918-9833160623 and nothing will stop her. Who finds him first? Bella or the sperm donor's daughter? HEA. Fluffy. Slight Angst. Funny. Rated M for lemony citrus flavor!
1. Finding 1918

**A/N: Hey everyone! Random new story idea and I really love it so I hope you will too :)**

**Several things to note. Bella has a daughter and her name is Rosalie. But it isn't the Rosalie that you are thinking of as in tall beautiful blonde scary as hell when pissed Rosalie, although she will be brought up later on. But for now all you need to know is that Bella has a daughter named Rosalie and she always calls her Rose(a way to separate the two for you all) and 'the' Rosalie we all know and love will always be called Rosalie.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story. I plan on lots of comedy a little lemon here or there and more comedy :) **

**Hope everyone likes. Steph owns of course.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose(Bella's daughter Rose not Rosalie)POV**

**May 2012**

I worked my ass off for this job. It was my first job out of high school and that may not seem like a big deal to most but it was for me. School wasn't my scene so I wasn't going to have my mom waste loads and loads of money-that she doesn't have-to send me off to some fancy smancy college that I can't even pronounce the name of. So, for me it was going to be a job that I really enjoyed and could be great at for the rest of my life. This job…was not that job. _That_ job was to own my own dance studio. I loved dancing, it was my life and to be able to instruct others in something I love, is my dream! One would think that you need a college education for something like that but I disagree…it's all about the people you know in this society.

This job…didn't even come close to owning my own studio. But this job had other purposes…other dreams to fulfill. I was going to find my father!

"Rosalie Swan." I stood when I heard my name called and walked over to the gorgeous guy standing at the receptionist desk calling my name. Odd for a man as hunky as him to work in a place like this.

"Rose, please." I corrected him when I approached the desk.

"Ok, Rose. Here is your paperwork, dress code, and basically your bible for this place." He smiled up at me and I swear he just winked…or maybe I envisioned that.

"Thanks." I said and took the stack of papers from his hand.

"Oh, and your schedule. We will see you tomorrow, bright and early." He smiled. I am such a sucker for those big puppy dog brown eyes. Cue even more dramatic sigh. I am really going to like this place…and hopefully find the information that I need.

"Oh, thanks again…" I looked at his name tag and smiled back to him. "Jake. You know if you changed your name to Jack we could have ourselves a tragic romance based on historical events. You know? Jack and Rose?"

He stared at me for a moment and then started laughing hysterically. "That's a good one…Rose."

I laughed and felt my face heat up as I nodded and turned towards the door. God! I am such an idiot! I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself. How lame am I? _…tragic romance based on historical events. _Who does that? I should have just said, hey wanna be my Jack so that we can sink together in the _Titanic_? 'I'll never let go Jack.'

I would like to see the script for that part of the movie. _"I'll never let go Jack!" _[release hands while Jack floats to the bottom of the Atlantic]

I snorted to myself and headed around the corner to the parking lot. I spotted my little lime green bug and smiled. It was a graduation present from my Grandpa Charlie. He used to have a Volkswagen bug when he was my age but it was the old ones that were manual. Yeah, I don't do manual so he insisted on getting me my very own. Mom disagreed. Thought the safety ratings weren't high enough. I don't know what she thought I should drive, a minivan?

I laughed as my phone began to ring in my pocket. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I answered in a sing song voice as I opened my car door and slid in.

"Rose, where are you at?" Mom asked curiously. "I thought you were going to Gramps?"

"Oh, I am headed there now." I told her evasively. She didn't know about this job and she was going to flip out when I tell her. I mean like completely flip a switch! Shit a brick house and a three car garage to go with it. I told Gramps yesterday and he swore on his life to not tell mom. Thankfully he hasn't yet but my poor grandfather completely misinterpreted the job. I laughed really hard at him.

"Headed there now…well, where are you now?" She asked, not believing me and I could hear the whole, 'we shouldn't have gotten you a car yet' speech coming real fast.

"I got a job!" I blurted excitedly because I had to tell her at some point. She would be suspicious when a check with my name on it started coming in the mail from Port Angeles Sperm Bank.

Yeah, when I told Gramps he thought that I um…helped men get the sperm out as he so cleverly put it. I nearly died I laughed so hard.

"Rose!" Mom exclaimed loudly. "That is great, baby. Where did you get a job at? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I uh...wanted to surprise you. Surprise." I said not very convincingly.

"Oh, that is such great news, wait till Gramps hears. Where did you get a job at?" I wasn't going to tell her that over the phone.

"Oh, I am almost at Gramps' house now. I told him yesterday and he says he is going to buy me some new clothes for the job so I am going to go but I will fill you in when I get home." I assured her even though I was still sitting in the parking lot of the sperm bank.

I still laugh when I think of grandpa's reaction to my job. First he looked furious, then confused and then…worried. Mom, she would just be furious.

"Rose…"

"Bye mom, love you." I hung up before she could ask any more questions.

With a smile on my face, I cranked the car and headed towards Gramps' house. It was going to be a very long day.

When I got to Gramps' we went over the dress code and then headed to the store. He let me drive and the entire way we talked about what I would do at work.

"Well, it's mostly just filing paperwork and doing some computer stuff. Nothing too serious." I assured him.

"So you won't have to actually touch the…um…" He was really struggling with this.

"No Gramps. I don't have to touch the sperm."

He blushed and looked out the window. "I wish you wouldn't use that word it sounds so…" He shuttered and shook his head causing me to laugh.

"You know Rosie," Grandpa has always called me that. He says that I have Rosie cheeks. I tell him I am not Santa Claus. "Your mom is going to have a real hard time over this."

I sighed and nodded. "I know but…I don't know how else to get the answers that I need."

"You could always ask." He suggested but I just shot him a funny look before he pointed to the road for me to watch it instead of him.

"Gramps when have I ever done anything the easy way? And besides…I have asked hundreds of times and I always get the same answer. No."

"She is just trying to protect you, Rose. He could be psycho or…dead." Gramps shook his head and looked out of the window again.

I laughed and said, "Well then I won't be missing anything will I? But I can't help but to think that he is out there somewhere. I know he was informed about me, he had to have been. Right? And what if he has more kids? What if I have a little sister or a little brother? I just can't stand _not _knowing. And I don't think that mom knows anything about him other than what his jizz looks like."

I thought Grandpa was going to throw up. It only made me laugh but then we both grew quiet and I started thinking about why I wanted this job. I wanted to find my biological father. Or in this case…my sperm donor. Mom had me when she was 22. She didn't want anything else for her life but to have children and since she couldn't find a suitable man, she just went and did it herself. She never told me how I came about until I found the paperwork when I was 14. She had never mentioned my father _ever_ so I wanted to know and went snooping through her papers. I was shocked when I found the file information from Port Angeles Sperm Bank with her first sonogram clipped to it. Wow…I was one of _those_ kids. I actually thought it was pretty cool and when I confronted her about it she completely flipped out. But she tends to do that. She will die when she finds out that I am now working there.

The only information that I have about him is the specimen number 1918-9833160623. So over the past four years I have called my father 1918-9833160623. 1918 for short, mom rolls her eyes every time I say it and she just tells me not to worry about it.

Well…tell a fish not to swim.

But the point of this job was to find my father and I would find him. No doubt about that.

After a fun afternoon with gramps and several new smock outfits I head home to face the storm. Mom was on the phone when I came in and I sat down at the island in the kitchen to wait on her. I dropped my bags off in my bedroom before going to find her because I didn't want her to see my clothes before hearing the story from me. She smiled and winked at me as she held the phone between her cheek and elbow.

She was so beautiful. Long flowing brown hair, big brown eyes. I remember when I was younger that I would always ask her if I could trade eyes with her. Mine were green and I had the same brown hair but I had streaks of red here and there. It was subtle but pretty. In the sun my hair was almost a coppery color.

"Next week is the book fair?" Mom asked bringing me out of my thoughts. She was an author, writing children books and she was really good at it. When I was little she would always make up stories to tell me at night and I would always say to write them down so I could read them to my kids one day. Of course I was five and it was adorable but I guess she finally took the advice of a five year old and started writing children's books. She loves doing what she does but I know that she is dying to write a novel. She talks about it from time to time.

"Noon on Wednesday. Sounds great, ok thanks Jane." That was her editor. "You too, bye."

"Jane says hi." She said as she sat the phone down and smiled at me anxiously.

"Hi Jane." I said and laughed.

"So…" Very impatient that one.

"So, I found three new words today that make Gramps cringe." I laughed at myself. I figured that this would be the easiest way to tell her…make a joke out of it. Maybe she won't flip too much…Well I can hope anyway.

"What are they?" She propped her elbows up on the island and leaned towards me.

"Jizz, spunk, and baby cream." I laughed hysterically at myself and the memories of Gramps nearly throwing up all over the place and turning green every time I said any of those words. "Well, I guess that means four words instead of three."

Mom looked confused. "What random words to torture your Grandfather with."

"Well..." I said and looked over her head at this fascinating spot on the wall. It was so interesting how that color of beige blended with the same color of beige beside of it and beside of that…

"Rose." Mom said warningly. She was about to flip. I could feel it coming. Like the pressure before a big storm. There was lots of pressure in the air. "What is it?"

Maybe if I said it really fast she wouldn't hear it all clearly and then I could pull the whole 'ok, love you, bye mom' thing. "Igotajobatthespermbank! Ok love you bye."

I jumped down and moved as quickly as I could out of the kitchen. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. "You what?" She screamed. She only screams when she is mad. She screamed really loud. Really really loud.

"Rosalie Ann Swan, get your ass back in this kitchen."

I cringed and stopped at the foot of the hallway. Taking a deep breath and turning slowly back towards her. I could still see her but I think I will keep my distance and stand here.

"Why?" She commanded and shook her head. "Why would you get a job there?"

I sighed and said, "Oh come on mom, you know why."

"That's no place for a young girl to work especially no place for you. I didn't think they would let you work there." She sounded defeated. She knew I already had the job and she didn't want to discourage me because it was my first real job other than babysitting for everyone in the neighborhood. This is why I waited to tell her. Because now she is in a corner and can't tell me to _not_ take the job. I hate that I did this to her because now she is really upset and I don't like to be the reason she is upset.

"I just want to know mom. I want to find him and see what he looks like and see what he has made out of his life. Do I have any siblings? Is he married? Does he have a clue about me? I just want to know and the only one who can get the information is you…and you don't want the information. They won't release it to me so I am just going another route to find out the truth."

She just stared at the floor as my rant sunk in but I wasn't done and I know that this would probably hurt her but she needed to hear it.

"You know what it was like to have two parents growing up, yeah Gramps raised you but you knew your mom, you saw pictures. You heard her voice over the phone. You got presents on your birthday and Christmas. You knew she was there and I don't have that. Is it so wrong for me to want that?"

"No." Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What I had Rose, was a woman who claimed to be my mother and thought she could buy me with pretty expensive things for Christmas and my birthday. She never cared about me, and she still doesn't. I don't want that for you. That is why I went this route. That is why I have dedicated myself to be everything for you so that you wouldn't have to hurt the way that I have."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I never realized that this is why my father isn't in the picture. This is why there has never been a picture for a father. She didn't want me to hurt. I understand that… "But mom, this _is_ hurting me. Not knowing who he is and where he lives. Every time I pass a man in the store or out in town, I wonder if that's him. I feel like I have a whole piece of something missing inside of me and I won't stop until that void is filled."

"What if he is a dead beat low life piece of shit?" She asked me seriously and I am sure that is something that she has worried about. I worry about that too.

"Then he is. I can't change anything about the man and I don't intend to, I just want to see him, mom. Looks in his eyes and know that I am part of him. That's all."

She was quiet for several long minutes as she stared at the wall above my head. I am sure she was considering the way the beige bled into the same color beside of it as well.

After several long silent minutes mom sighed and looked at me. "Go get ready and we will go to dinner to celebrate."

I felt a smile creep up on my face and I just nodded as I headed towards my room to get dressed.

**A/N: Ok so it's short sweet and to the point but aren't you all excited to find out who 1918-9833160623 is?**

**Extra credit points to someone who can tell me what the numbers 1918-9833160623 are and how they are significant to the sperm donor :):) *Hint…the last ten digits are two different zip codes put together.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Reviews are love! :)**

**Thanks to SinCityTowGirl for prereading she is the best EVER! Lots of love for her.**

**Next chapter soon :) I don't really plan on putting the story on an update schedule since I suck at trying that so put it on story alert and keep an eye on your inbox for updates. The story is completely finished I just have to edit here and there so there won't be any really long intervals between postings. I am addicted to reviews so the more reviews you leave the sooner I will get chapters out but still…no more than a week between updates if all goes accordingly :D**

**Also you can follow me on Facebook. Keel Ray C…that's me! There is a link on my profile page to facebook and I will always post there when there is an update. **

**Thanks for reading. See you soon!**

***KRay***


	2. Door Bruises

**CHAPTER 2**

**Door Bruises**

**RPOV**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! You all make me smile :D **

**And yay for everyone who figured out who the donor is thanks to his ID number 1918-9833160623! LOL I mean did you all google those last ten numbers? Haha too funny. I thought it was a rather clever idea if I am allowed to say so lol.**

**Alright…on with the chapter. Steph owns as always. I just play :)**

**Enjoy…**

The next morning I left home in my emerald green smock outfit with the black trimming and headed for work. It was exactly 7:45 and I had forty five minutes to get to work and it was only a fifteen minute drive. I was so excited and anxious about my first day. What would they have me do? Sort files online? Organize the system? I wasn't sure what my job title exactly entailed. When I had my interview and my supervisor, Kate, went over my job description I was so excited I don't really remember much that she said. But how bad could it be right? It's office work. I worked as the secretary aid during my fifth period study hall my last semester of high school and I liked it. This couldn't be much different than that, right?

I smiled and sung along with the song on the radio as I moved swiftly down the highway. It was going to be a good day. I pulled into the lot twenty minutes later and with time to spare, I sent mom a quick text telling her that I was at work safely. Last night at dinner she seemed to chill out about the whole sperm bank issue. She wished me good luck and put on her most positive, supporting smile this morning when I left. But I know that it's killing her. And now…I finally understand why. She never talks about her mom, Renee and for her to openly admit last night that she had basically tried to buy my mom hurt me. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if my father, if he is out there, tried to buy my affection and love like that if he never wanted anything to do with me. That would hurt. The rejection of it would crush me and I don't even know my father. I couldn't imagine what it's like for mom.

I suddenly feel very sorry for her and wonder if I am doing the right thing in taking this job because what if my father, 1918, does hurt me? Then what? Mom will be right and I will have wasted precious time for nothing.

I jumped when there was a rapid knock on my window. Looking up I saw the bright grin of Jake staring down at me.

Swoon.

I smiled and waved quickly as I grabbed my bag and keys and opened the car door. He was standing a little too close and the door slammed right into him. He groaned loudly and doubled over grabbing his crotch.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed and looked around for help. "I'm so sorry. Did I hit your junk? Oh shit."

He coughed what was a mixture of either a moan of pain or a half hearted laugh. I put my hand on his back, trying to sooth him.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly and knelt down looking at his face. He was kind of turning red. "Jake?"

"Yeah," He squeaked in a high pitched voice. "I'm fine, go on in. I'll just be a minute…"

I stood up gnawing on my lip as I debated this. I could either stay here and subject him to possible more accidents or I could just go on in like he said.

I sighed and nodded. If I tried to help him inside the building it would probably wound his ego more than the door to the nuts already has. I nodded one more time and said, "If you're sure."

"Yeah." He squeaked again. "I'll be ok…go. Please."

I sighed and quickly headed towards the building. I only turned back before going around the corner to see him leaning against the side of my car and breathing so deeply his cheeks were puffing out.

I went on into the building feeling like shit and met Kate at the desk. "Good morning, Rose."

"Morning." I grinned brightly. "Um…Jake is on his way in. He is ok, though. May be a few minutes."

Kate looked at me curiously and nodded slowly. "Alright," She stood from the desk and motioned for me to follow her. "Come with me and I will show you how to clock in."

I smiled and glanced towards the door waiting for Jake and then followed Kate down the long hallway of many rooms to the room at the very end. "You will get thirty minutes for lunch each day in the middle of your shift. This is our break room if you want to bring your lunch. Just be sure you label it before you put it in the fridge or it gets tossed."

She pushed the door open and I saw a vending machine, a coke machine, a small fridge sitting in the corner and two round tables with four chairs around each of them. She then pointed to a chart on the wall next to the door.

"This is our time log. You sign in here when you get here and before you leave and also when you take your lunch." Kate smiled at me and I nodded with a smile of my own.

"The employee restrooms are over here." She walked back out into the hall and opened the door closest to us that was marked 'Employees Only.'

We walked in and it just led into another shorter hallway. There were two doors for the bathroom, one labeled men, the other labeled women. There was another door that said, 'Stock Room' on it. Kate opened this door next.

It was pretty basic, trash bags, toilet paper, tissue boxes, cleaning supplies and every type of medical supply ever needed. All of that was basic until I turned and looked at the wall covered in magazines. Porn. I felt my mouth fall open in shock at what I saw.

"Kind of gross right?" Kate asked me and then sighed before continuing her rant. "Every donation room has to be stocked before we open at 9," They call the room the guy goes into to jack off a donation room? "They normally stay pretty stocked with a good variation of magazines but if someone asks for specifics it should more than likely be found in here."

"Easy enough." I shrug and Kate laughs at me before nodding for me to follow her back out into the hall.

She points to the large metal door at the end of the hallway and says, "That's the back door, we normally only use it to take the trash out because the dumpster is right outside and some people use it for smoke breaks. Do you smoke Rose?"

"No." I shake my head fervently at her.

"Good." We headed back out into the hallway and she starts pointing out the different hallways that lead off of one another. Pointing out specific ones. "This hallway here, the furthest hallway hosts our labs. The hallway to the left here, is specifically for the donors. And the others host various restrooms, linen closets and recipient patient rooms. Jake can show you those today as the clients come in. And that is basically the tour, we can head back up to the front now and see if Jake has made it in finally and he can help you with the rest. I have some client forms to process." We head out into the hallway and she laughs once before asking, "What happened outside, to Jake?"

I snickered once before quietly saying, "He was standing a little too close to my door when I opened it and I hit him in the balls."

Kate snickered and said, "Good thing he isn't donating, today."

I laughed but looked at her curiously. Today? Does he normally donate sperm? For two seconds I had a very impure thought about Jake with those magazines…

"How's the balls?" Kate asked Jake as we rounded the corner to the front desk.

"Perfect." He says in an exasperated voice.

Kate chuckled at him and said, "She's all yours."

Jake was looking at the computer as Kate snickered and disappeared into her office.

"I really am sorry." I told him earnestly.

"Uh huh…you will pay for it." He nods nonchalantly as he pushes away from the computer and points to the chair he just stood up from.

I look to him quizzically and then shrug as I sit down in the chair. Is this how he expects me to pay for it?

"Do you know how to work spreadsheets?" He asks and leans down over the chair as I scoot closer to the desk. He puts one hand on the back of my seat and one hand on the desk literally hovering above my right side.

I got a nice whiff of his cologne and got a little distracted by it for a moment.

"Rose." He says my name, drawing my attention to his question and I immediately nod.

"Yeah, I can run them in my sleep." I confirm. We used spreadsheets in my secretary job during high school.

"Ok, the appointment scheduling is set up in a system similar to a spreadsheet. When someone calls and asks to make an appointment there are two types you need to know of." His right hand grasps the mouse and his body shifts a little closer to me. I sit perfectly still. "The document icon here that is labeled Donors is obviously for the men calling to make appointments. You click on this and it is set up in the spreadsheet format. The vertical lines signify hours that the appointments are available and the horizontal lines are for the donors names. You file the name in the box like so…" He points to the name typed into the 9:30 time slot and nods. "Make sense?"

"Yes. Perfectly."

"Ok, what's called the recipient file is for the women coming in visiting with the doctors. It is located on this icon…same concept applies here. And whatever you do, don't answer the phone today. Kate wants you to see how everything works before she lets you start making appointments. Easy enough, right?"

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy…" I say with a bright smile and look up at him. His face is literally inches away from mine and when he huffs one short laugh I can smell his toothpaste.

"Don't make me laugh. I'm still mad that you hit me in the balls." He says sternly and exits from the spreadsheet.

"I really am sorry." I whisper softly still staring at his face inches from mine.

He looks down at me and smiles, barely showing any teeth. I can feel the heat from his skin and for just a moment I get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. Until I see those eyes shift quickly to my lips, then I realize that my infatuation as shifted very swiftly from his dark eyes to his plump bottom lip. Oh dear sweet bottom lip…

"Rose." He whispers softly and looks back into my eyes.

"Yeah?" I half sigh, half whimper.

"I will get you back for it." He says before flashing me an evil grin and disappearing from me, turning the corner and heading down the hall.

I nearly fell out of my seat after him. What the hell?

"You don't leave a girl hanging like that Jake!" I shout after him and hear him laughing from down the hall.

Shaking my head I turn back to the computer and see the manual sitting there. I read over it last night before I went to bed. Things I was supposed to do during the day, things that I wasn't supposed to do during the day.

I learned a lot in my reading. That every client, donor or recipient, must bring in a signed release form from their family doctor saying that they are in the health to give sperm or take it. If the clients don't have a family doctor they may see a doctor of our staff at a very high price. But at least I know my father was in good health at the time he donated his baby juice.

Apparently repeat donor's are quite the thing here and it makes me wonder…how often has my father, 1918, came in to donate. Does he still visit frequently? I did some research and most men do it for the money. Did my father need the money? Is that why he did it? He couldn't have just randomly decided…oh, I think I will donate my sperm so that I can have a random child running around one day.

I shook my head of the thought and looked back to the manual in front of me. While I was reading the manual, I didn't see anything on how to search past donors and I wonder if that is in the computer system or if it is all hard copies buried in a filing cabinet somewhere. I would have to find out from Jake. I couldn't use the excuse that a patient had called earlier inquiring recent donation dates for himself and find out that way. I wasn't allowed to answer the phone. But, I also couldn't come flat out and ask him. Not after his hit to the nuts today. I would have to butter him up.

I am good at buttering up.

Very good at buttering up.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second little chapter and now that you know a little more about the Daughter…don't you want to find out a little more about the Donor? Leave Reviews and let me know what you think! **

**What do you think Rose will be doing to butter Jake up after the bruised nuts? :) I love these two so much. They are my new favorite and I think you will understand why in the next few chapters. **

**Once again thank you to SinCity Towgirl for prereading. She is my favorite…even when her son accidentally calls me at random hours LOL!**

**One last thing…my new favorite story and I definitely want to pimp it out because it is great and everyone needs to read it! It's a WIP but I am pretty sure she is almost done with it :) Just a few more chapters! "Last Call" by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy**

**Ok thanks for all the reviews :) Don't forget to leave one. Until next time…**

***KRay***


	3. Brown Sperm

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took a few days to get another chapter up…I have been pretty busy with RL lately but now it is here. :)**

**Steph owns as always. I own brown construction paper for all my enemies ;) **

**Read on!**

The week has flown by and I have done nothing but show patients to their rooms. There have been many…many attractive men come in to donate and even more single women coming in to consult with the doctors about getting babies. I am actually surprised at the numbers of people that have shown up. Who knew that a sperm bank could thrive this way in Port Angeles?

Mom has surprisingly lightened up about the whole thing, mainly because she gets off on the ridiculous stories I come in with everyday and trust me…there are some doozies.

On Wednesday this woman came in raising hell wanting to know if her husband had been in there donating. Her specific words were, "Has that son of a bitch been in here whacking off?"

I tried really hard not to laugh in the woman's face but Jake easily calmed the situation. And speaking of that puppy dog, I call him that now, has practically been eating out of my hand for the past four days.

The day after the balls hit I came in with a batch full of fresh baked brownies. Who knew…that's his favorite dessert. The next day, I brought cinnamon rolls. And cookies the day after that. He loves me. He just doesn't know it yet.

As far as his 'pay back' to get me back for the incident, nothing has happened but I see him planning when he thinks I am not paying attention.

There are three other secretaries, desk clerks, or whatever my job is titled other than Jake and I. One is literally a grandma, she is seventy something years old and has worked for the clinic since they opened. We all call her Mamaw, her name is Mary. Then there is Felix, he is gay, 25, and has a major crush on Jake and then the other one is Lizzie. She is pretty cool but she goes around farting when she thinks no one is around. It's disgusting and kind of comical in a Bart Simpson kind of way. Surprisingly no one has said anything about it to her so she must think that she gets by with it. She is in her mid 30's. I found out yesterday that Jake just turned 22 a couple of weeks ago and I still don't know what his story is or why he works in a Sperm Bank as a secretary.

Today is Saturday and we are only open until one and then I have tomorrow off. I am excited because it's Sunday. Me and mom always have dinner with Gramps on Sunday to watch the race. It's our little family tradition and I love it.

I am sitting at the desk staring at the computer screen, wondering what I would have to do to get into the system to find out about 1918. How far would I have to dig? It was nearly nineteen years ago when the donation was made and I am sure that there was a different computer system then. Everything has surely been updated recently. All of the monitors look brand new and the nurses carry around little iPads that they check the patients in with. It pops up on our screen every time a doctor has seen a patient or has made a note on their record.

They didn't have iPads nineteen years ago.

I sigh, feeling defeated before I have really even started. I have been back to the stock room several times this week, and in that hall there is a door labeled filing and I wonder…just wonder if it would be in there. Do I have access to that room? How long would it take me to get in there and find 1918-9833160623? Longer than I have today, I know. There is only thirty minutes left in this work day and no more appointments. There are two patients visiting with doctors but they should be leaving soon and then we will have to close up.

I wonder if I have buttered Jake up enough this week to ask him about it. I brought a fresh batch of brownies today just for him. The other desserts have made it to the break room all week but Jake hid the plate of brownies under the shelf on the front desk this morning.

"Hey, Rose."

I jumped when I felt Jake's hands press down on my shoulders and heard him speak behind me.

"Hey puppy." I answered and he just laughed at me as his hands slowly began to work my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I was momentarily distracted by his strong big hands gripping my shoulders like that. It felt amazing so it took me a second or two before responding.

"Just sitting here waiting until 1." I sighed and rolled my neck around. That felt amazing.

"I like your top, today." He said conversationally.

I rolled my neck forward to see which one I was wearing but the strain of those muscles felt good so I kind of forgot what I was doing and just closed my eyes as I moaned.

"Jake that feels amazing." I commented on his handy work. "Why aren't you getting paid to do this everyday?"

He laughed once and said, "I took some classes on pressure points one time. It was really interesting. They taught us some massaging techniques one night. I guess it kind of stuck."

I hummed and said, "Jake, I would almost bake you brownies everyday if you would do this for the rest of my life."

His hands paused for a moment as if he was actually considering it. Then he resumed his ministrations. "Nah…I'd get too fat. Maybe every three days?"

I laughed and nodded. "Deal."

"So…" He started and took a deep breath before asking, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

My eyes popped open and my head snapped up as his question reached my ears. I must have tensed up too because he squeezed a little harder and kept working on my shoulders.

"I'm spending the door with my family. Why?" I didn't look at him as I spoke and his hands had stopped working on my shoulders.

I felt one of his fingers twirl through my ponytail before he said, "No reason." And then he walked away.

What. The. Hell?

I turned and caught his black smocks just as he was turning down the hall. I felt my mouth pop open as I stared after him.

And I repeat… What. The Hell?

Was he trying to ask me out and then just changed his mind?

Was he just trying to be a big flirt?

_YES!_

For the first Sunday in my life I wanted to do something else besides watch the races and eat with mom and Gramps. Only because he had intrigued me so. And what I wanted to do…included Jake and his hands massaging my shoulders some more.

I finished the rest of the day without seeing Jake and at one Kate came out of her office to tell me that I could go ahead and leave. So I clocked out, got in my car and started to drive home.

It was a beautiful day so I rolled down the windows and let the warm summer air float through my little car. I was just enjoying the song on the radio and the breeze when mom called.

"Yes mommy dearest?" I answered the phone.

"Well you are in a good mood." She said with a smile in her voice.

"It's a beautiful day and I just had a good half day at work. Can't complain."

Mom snickered and said, "Well, do you care to stop at the store and pick up some trash bags and a gallon of milk? You have used all of our milk up this week with your baked goods and now I have none left to go in my cereal."

I laughed and said, "Yep, that's all you need?"

"Yes. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

I pulled up at the grocery store and was humming the last song on the radio as I went in. I walked straight to the dairy aisle and picked up a gallon of milk and when I turned around there was a lady standing behind me waiting to get milk as well but she was giving me the oddest look.

I felt my face twist up in confusion at her expression but I just shrugged and walked away. What the hell is her problem? Haven't you ever seen anyone get milk before?

Then as I wandered down the utility aisle looking for the trash bags that mom uses, a man walked by me laughing. He glanced towards me quickly as he passed and covered his mouth while shaking his head and walked on. What the hell is up with people today?

I grabbed the trash bags and headed to check out trying to hurry and get out the door before anymore crazy people laughed at me. When I got to the register I greeted the woman with a smile and sat the stuff down. Turning around, I grabbed a copy of my favorite fashion magazine from the wrack behind me and placed it on the counter for her to ring up as well.

When I looked back to her smiling she had an expression of shock on her face. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her hand was frozen over the trashbags.

"Is something wrong?" I questioned her seriously.

The lady gasped and shook her head as she hastily finished my transaction and gave me my total. I paid as quickly as I could and left the two cents in change I was supposed to get back and hit the door. What is wrong with people today?

I slammed my car door shut and hurried home. When I got there mom was standing in the kitchen flipping through her cooking magazine and no doubt waiting on her milk.

"There is your precious milk!" I almost shouted and slammed the gallon onto the counter.

"What in the world happened to you?" She said, shaking her head.

"People are psycho. Everyone that I passed in the store was looking at me like I was some kind of crazy person! Do I have a booger hanging out on my face or something?"

Mom laughed and shook her. "No, you look fine."

"Then what the heck is everyone's problem?" I growled in frustration and turned to put the trash bags in the pantry on the other side of the kitchen.

I heard mom gasp from behind me and start laughing hysterically.

"What?" I screeched and turned back around completely exasperated.

She was covering her mouth with her eyes wide open. "Rose…honey you…"

She shook her head and walked over to me, pressing on my shoulder so I would turn. I turned around and I heard some tearing noise before my top pulled a little and then fell back onto my back.

Laughing still, mom reached around me and placed a piece of paper in my hand. It was brown construction paper cut out in the shape of a sperm. It contrasted beautiful off of my soft pink smock.

I flipped it over and on the back it said, '_Love Jake, your puppy.'_

I just about lost it. I felt my face flame red and I crumpled the piece of paper up in my hands as I marched over to my bag and dug my cell phone out to send him a _quick _message.

_**Jakie-poo…I am going to…kill…you…. Better wear a cup the next time I see you! Love Rose **_

I sent the message tossed my phone onto the counter. Mom was still laughing hysterically at me.

"I can't believe you didn't know it was there!" She laughed some more. "Did you go into the grocery store with that on?"

"YES!" I screamed in complete embarrassment. "I am never showing my face in the store ever again!"

Mom doubled over laughing as my cell phone pinged, signaling I head a message.

I opened it and read from Jake.

**My balls feel better for the revenge :):)**

I gritted my teeth and quickly typed back, _**I went into the grocery store with a giant swimmer on my back!**_

His reply was instant.

**Oh shit! That is better than I could have planned it! roflmao**

I gritted my teeth harder and slammed my phone down as I stormed off into my room. Mom…she was still laughing.

Revenge would be sweet. Oh so sweet.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Do you own brown construction paper? Tehehehe**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always. :) She is really my favorite.**

**Go watch Snow White and the Huntsman this week…I plan on it tomorrow whether I have to do it alone or not! LOL**

**I promise we will be getting to the donor very very shortly. Can't wait for you all to meet him :D**

**Leave me a review because they are better than fifty giant brown sperm haha!**

***KRay***


	4. Bad Brownies

**Chapter 4:Bad Brownies**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. They really make my day :) I really love all of my reviewers and followers :) So glad that everyone found Jake's revenge funny! I was kind of worried about it lol**

**So the donor is coming up real soon! And Hopefully I will be posting faster now that my data has reloaded and I have more gigs to waste…until near the end of the month anyway :):)**

**Yeah I think that's all I have for now…Steph owns as always. I just play. **

**Enjoy…**

**RPOV (still daughter Rose :))**

The rest of Saturday went by quickly and I eventually found the paper semen joke funny. Eventually…

Sunday was just another typical Sunday with mom and Gramps. We talked a majority about my first week and then I spent the rest of the day thinking about how to get even with Jake but then…I had a wonderful idea.

So Sunday night before I went to bed, I made a 'special' plate of brownies just for Jake.

When Monday morning came, I couldn't get to work fast enough. Jake was pulling into the lot right when I got there. He drove an old red Volkswagen Rabbit and for a moment I thought it was fate for us since we both drive VW's but then I just realized that it was a good sign about today. I had a good feeling.

I looked at the clock and we still had twenty minutes before we had to be inside so I figured that now would be a good of time as any. Jake parked directly in front of me so I motioned for him to join me in my car. He signaled for me the hang on just a minute so I waited impatiently as he dug around his car for something. I eventually got too impatient so I honked the horn and pointed for him to get over here…now.

"Ok! OK!" He mouthed and got out of his car rushing over to climb into my front seat.

"What's up?" He asked and then gasped when he saw the plate of brownies sitting in my lap. He started to reach for them but I smacked his hand away.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned and rubbed the back of his hand.

I looked at it briefly hoping it stung like hell.

"I put Ex-lax in them…just for you. As pay back for the giant brown swimmer on my back." I looked right into his chocolate brown eyes smiling sweetly.

"You did not." He contradicted and shook his head.

"Maybe I did…and maybe I didn't." I shrugged and looked back out the window.

"Come on Rosie…give me the brownies." He cooed and inched his fingers over my arm and reached for the plate again. I smacked the back of his hand again.

"OW!" He squealed back at me. "That hurt woman."

"Good. It is supposed to. I need your help. Then you can have the brownies." I told him seriously, looking at him.

He sighed and shook his head. "So now you are trying to bribe me with brownies?"

"I heated them up right before I left because I baked them last night. The chocolate chunks I put in them are melted now…warm gooey chocolate goodness." I told him softly.

He swallowed and looked back to the plates. "No ex-lax?"

I shrugged and looked out the window again. "Help me and I will tell you."

He sighed and I watched from the corner of my eye as his gaze shifted from me to the brownies and back several times. "Ok, what do you need?"

I smiled and almost clapped excitedly as I looked at him. "Ok…so there is only one reason I really got this job."

Jake narrowed his eyes at me, not really sure where I am going with this but he listened intently.

"I am a donor baby Jake. And my mom won't sign the paper for me to find my father. He donated here nineteen years ago and I want to find him but I don't know how to get into the system to do it."

"Rose," He shook his head at me. "You could get in a lot of trouble for going against the papers that your mother signed to specifically keep you from finding out."

"Yeah but if you do…no one will know that it's for my father." I assured him.

"So you want me to risk my job so you can find your sperm donor?" He asked me in disbelief.

I knew he would think that. "No, Jake. You are in and out of that filing room all of the time. No one would suspect a single thing. All I want is his name. I will let Google do the rest of it."

"How do you know that the filing room is where his records would be?" He asks me cockily.

"Because the computer system is too updated for it to be in the system. Where else would it be?" I asked sincerely. If there was another place and he knew about it…then great!

"Rosie, I don't know…that's kind of against policy. Confidentiality records. And how do you know that he didn't sign the form nineteen years ago so that he couldn't be found?"

"I've seen my mom's copy of the records. She signed, that I am not allowed to see any records on him and that she is the only person allowed to access it."

He sighed and looked out the window for a minute. I could tell that I was close to breaking him.

"Please Jake…all I want is a name. That's it. I will do the rest off of company grounds. They will never know. You know the filing room and how it's organized. I am only asking you so it will save me some time. But if I have to go in and look myself, I will do it. I don't care if it risks my job or not. I want to know. I _need _to know. Please…Jake please."

He sighed again and leaned his head back onto the head rest. "You would have to have his social or his identity number…something."

"1918-9833160623." I spouted out like I was saying my ABC's.

Jake looked at me quickly. Our eyes connected and we stared at each other for a long moment before he finally said, "Kate will take her break thirty minutes before us. I will look then and if I can't find it in that time. I won't look again."

I felt my joy bubbling up inside! "Thank you so much Jake!" I reached over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I was so excited. He was going to do it! He was going to find my father's name for me. I squealed excitedly and really clapped my hands this time.

"Thank you so much! I owe you so big! All the brownies you want all the time."

"Good!" He exclaimed. "Starting with these. Did you put ex-lax in them?"

"No! I wouldn't ruin a perfectly good batch of brownies like that!"

"GOOD!" He nearly shouted at me.

I watched as he anxiously peeled the Seran wrap off the plate and grabbed the first brownie, taking a big bite of it. I did say that I wouldn't ruin a perfectly good batch of brownies. I said nothing about ruining just one specific brownie in the batch.

I grinned evilly and looked away so he wouldn't see my smile.

"Ok, save the rest for lunch, let's go in before we are late."

"Wait." Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Right his identity number down before we go in. I don't want someone to see it and suspect something."

I quickly tore off a scrap of paper from some lose pages in my back seat and scribbled my father's number down. In a few hours he may be more than a number…I may actually have his name.

I couldn't wait to find it out. I wonder what his name is…John? Too plain. Zachary? Too long. David? No…

Oh the possibilities. I absolutely could not wait until lunch time. I am pretty sure I will be on cloud nine the rest of the day.

How entirely wrong I was…

The day started out fine. Jake had his plate of brownies with the one spoiled brownie on it and I was going to find out who my father is.

We walked in and Kate had called in sick so Mamaw was already in for her. She was doing something on the computer when Jake and I walked and she had the frazzled look on her face.

"Mamaw what's wrong?" Jake asked quickly. He must know that when she has that look, something bad has happened. And we hardly ever let Mamaw on the computer because she has no idea what she is doing with it.

"Well Jacob," She always calls him Jacob. "I was trying to turn this thing on…and I pushed another button and…well, I don't know what happened."

I heard Jacob mumble several profanities under his breath so that she couldn't hear him. She stepped away from the computer and let him have a go at it and I could tell by the expression on his face that it wasn't good.

"You hit the reset button." He said calmly to her and smiled like it was an easy fix. But when he looked at me, standing on the other side of the front desk I could tell that it was bad. Very bad.

"Did it mess everything up?" Mamaw asked him.

"I'm sure it will be alright." I assured her. "Want to come with me and turn all the lights on?"

"Ok." She waved her hands in the air as a sign of surrender to the computer and to Jake.

As we started down the hall and into the exam rooms she said, "I didn't mean to mess it up. All these damn machines around here…I don't know what I am doing."

"It's ok." I assured her. "Jake is really smart…he can fix it."

"Yeah, Kate will have my neck." She commented and I just laughed once.

"No. She has done it too before I am sure."

"Rose," She stated and stopped halfway down the hall and looked at me. "You're being too nice. I screwed it up, let me take the blame."

"Ok Mamaw." I nodded and flipped on some more exam room lights as she got the rooms on the other side of the hall.

"You and Jacob…" She said when we started down another hall. "You like each other don't you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No…we are just friends."

"You bake for him everyday…" She stated and looked over at me, peering over top of her glasses. "When my husband was alive he was lucky if I cooked any day for him. He was the cook. I burned something every time I tried."

We laughed and she told me a story, "When we were first married, I was trying to make him a grilled cheese one day for lunch…burned it to a crisp. It was completely black and I nearly set the kitchen on fire."

I laughed with her again. She shrugged and said, "I told him that day if he ever planned on eating again he would cook whatever he wanted for his own damn self."

She cracked me up. I couldn't help but to laugh. She sighed and said, "But you and Jacob. He likes you…I can tell. I have a sixth sense about that sort of thing. Plus you met when you first started working here, right?"

"Yes." I smiled and nodded to her.

"You met under a new moon…that's a good sign. Means new beginnings."

Mamaw is a very superstitious woman. She lives by the calendar signs.

"Well, can I tell you a secret?" I leaned over and whispered to her, looking around for Jake. She nodded so I said, "Don't tell him but I slipped ex-lax into one of the brownies I made for him today."

Mamaw started laughing so hard I was afraid that she was going to fall over right here in the hall. "I won't tell," She finally whispered back to me. "Serves him right… Felix told me what he put on your shirt Saturday. He should have the runs after a stunt like that."

We both started laughing loudly then.

After a few moments, when our laughter died down she said, "Go one back up front I will get the rest of the lights. Go see if the computers can be recovered."

"Alright." I told her before heading back to the front.

When I rounded the corner Jake was on the phone with someone talking about bytes and software and stuff I didn't know a thing about. So I reached down and grabbed a brownie from his plate. I made sure that it was a corner piece. I know for a fact that I didn't put the ex-lax in a corner piece.

I waited for him to hang up. When he finally did he sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

"That bad?"

He looked up at me with an angry look and said, "It wouldn't have been so bad if she would have just hit the reset button."

"She didn't just hit it?" I cringed knowing that whatever he had to tell me was bad.

"No." He stated firmly. "She held it in, apparently. Do you know what happens when you hold the reset button in?"

I shook my head waiting for him to continue.

"It resets the computer to the factory settings." He growled out between his teeth. Yeah…he was really pissed.

"That's not good."

"No. It's not. So I had to call tech support. They said that when the systems were set up here someone programmed them for the company recovery. Which, thankfully means that the software company can recover everything that was lost, but they can't make it out until tomorrow."

"Yikes." I hissed and started chewing on my lip. "So what do we do?"

Jacob shook his head and rubbed his forehead roughly. "I don't know. We can't cancel our appointments and I am just hoping that the scheduled appointments are in the nurses iPads but they won't be able to pull records up. Just see who is scheduled for what time. The records are streamed straight from the main monitor," He pointed to the monitor in front of him. "and it is turned off and it will not be turned back on today."

"But all of the records on printed in hard copies, right?" I questioned, hoping that it would help.

Jake took a deep breath and shook his head. "I doubt it. Maybe a few but not all. And even if they were printed, it would take forever to find them. Because the past months haven't been organized yet."

"I could organize them. Sign into one of the iPads and pull the printed records we do have."

Jake stared at me for one long minute and then nodded. "We will have to. Just let Mamaw run the front and _not _touch the computer and we will just pull records from the back before everyone gets here."

I grinned widely because, not only would I be working with Jake closely, it will make it easier to find my father's file.

"You know what this means?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yes. I will be going on a treasure hunt." He sighed heavily and pushed himself out of his chair.

I clapped my hands excitedly. I was going to find out who my father is.

**A/N: Leave me a review please and thanks and then we can get to the daddy soon :D Yay! So excited for that chapter!**

**Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers/favoriters/alerters…you all make me :D**

**BIG thanks to SinCity TowGirl for being the awesome prereader. She rocks. Body shots of Patron off of Rob for her :)**

**Ok review now please!**

***KRay***


	5. Anthony Edward Masen Cullen

**A/N: Thanks so much again for all of the awesome reviews! I love them all :)**

**Great news…The Sperm Donor's Daughter has been nominated for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand so be sure to go vote for your favorite (even if it's not my story) fic on tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**Voting ends soon so be sure to vote quickly :):) **

**Steph owns. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5: Anthony Edward Masen Cullen**

**RPOV**

When mamaw got back up front we told her what had happened to the computer and what we had planned for the day. She apologized profusely for what happened with the computer and swore on her life that she wouldn't touch it ever again. Then…she apologized some more.

When the head nurse, Claudia got in, Jake explained what had happened and asked her if she could loan us a free iPad for the day to pull the records. She was more than willing to do so and we quickly got down to business.

Before the first patient showed at 9:00 we already had the first twelve appointment records pulled and organized up front for the nurses to come by and pick up. I made it a point to sweep through the massive room of file after file after file and look for that fourteen digit number. 1918-9833160623. I never had any luck and soon it was our lunch break. Jake and I decided to go at different times so that one of us would be here with mamaw the entire day. So we let her take her thirty minutes first and then I took mine.

I left work and drove to the first fast food restaurant I saw and ordered the largest coffee I could find and then the greasiest meal on the menu. I was so stressed and I had an awful headache from digging through musky old files all morning long.

When I got back to the clinic I was met with a wonderful surprise. The tech support group found that they could fit us in today. So when I walked into the office, Jake was standing behind two guys, observing closely as they recovered our system. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and winked at me causing me to grin widely. I had a few more minutes before my break was over so I headed into the break room and got a coke out of the machine opting for more caffeine. It really wasn't such a bad idea at this point in the day.

After I singed back in and headed back up to the front desk Jake was thanking the guys repeatedly as they packed their bags and headed for the door.

He seemed in so much better spirits now that we had our computers up and running again.

"Hey." I smiled at him and nodded towards the IT guys as they passed me heading for the doors.

"Hey."

"So, I guess that's fixed?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yes! Thank god! Do you care to go tell all of the nurses to power off their iPads, leave them off for ten seconds and restart them and the files should be accessible then?"

"Sure thing." I smiled and sat my coke down on the desk and headed towards the back.

"I'm going to sign out." Jake announced as I walked away and I just waved for him to go on.

I had to hunt Claudia down and inform her first and because she had the controller she could shut them all down at once and restart them herself. Sounded a heck of a lot easier for me.

I headed back to the front desk and briefly wondered where Mamaw was at but Jake probably had her reorganizing all of the files just to keep her busy. And speaking of files…I guess I won't be getting 1918's name today. I felt my spirits drop a little as I slid into the desk at the front. Jake was already gone, he had probably found some whole to crawl into for the next thirty minutes.

As soon as I set down the phone started ringing and I had to answer. It was simple, making two appointments. Checking three different people in as they all came in at once. When that calmed down I took a deep breath and reached over to grab my coke and take a big swig and taped to the bottle was the piece of paper that I had written my father's identity number on this morning and gave to Jake. Below it was a big smiley face and I could see and indention in the paper from the letters on the back side.

This was it.

My heart was pounding in my throat and I felt a light sheen of sweat break out over my forehead. His name was on this piece of paper. I swallowed hard and looked around. No one was paying attention to me. I thought that I might have a stroke before I could turn it around and read what was written there.

Geez…if this is how I feel now just reading his name, how will I feel when I finally meet him? Just the thought gave me butterflies in my stomach. I took three deep breaths and pulled the taped paper from my bottle. I counted to ten…then I counted one more time, then decided I was going to turn it on 3.

1…. Another deep breath

2….

_You can do this Rose…you can do this._

3!

I flipped the piece of paper and stared at the back of it not really focusing on the name I was just seeing the letters. Letters not numbers. Finally!

I finally took another deep breath and slowly read the letters, taking each one in to make sense of the name.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

I repeated the name over and over and over again making sense of it and then remembering every precious letter.

I felt a smile on my face as I repeated the name over and over and over again. I wanted to call mom and tell her but I couldn't really do that while I was on the clock. I wanted to shout it from the roof tops. It was the most precious name I have ever heard. It was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear it out loud to make sure that it was actually a name and I wasn't going to spout out numbers.

So I whispered softly, "Anthony Edward Masen Cullen."

It sounded like a good name. A strong name. I loved it.

I couldn't get the smile off of my face right now even if I wanted to. Now I just couldn't wait to get home and tell mom and then do the research and find out who he is.

I whispered it over and over and over to myself, waiting for it to sink in. Sometimes if I repeat words over and over and over they eventually lose their meaning but not these words, not this name. That was my father.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen

Goodbye 1918-9833160623, hello Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

I feel like Dori off of Finding Nemo. P. Shermon 42 Wallaby Way Sydney.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

Who is my father? You really wanna know? Anthony Edward Masen Cullen! That's who.

God this work day needs to be over!

When Jake came back from lunch I was still reciting the name over and over and over. I jumped up and hugged him quickly, thanking him so much for what he had done. I couldn't thank him enough.

"I owe you a life time of brownies for this!" I exclaimed and sat back down in my seat.

"Instead, how about dinner?" He sat on the edge of the desk right next to me and asked with raised eyebrows.

I smiled up at him. He has caught me in a really good mood so I wouldn't deny him dinner. I wouldn't deny him anything right now? My lunch? Sure. All my money? Why not? Left kidney…? Uh, I would probably have to think about that one for a minute.

"Alright." I nodded with a huge smile.

Seriously, nothing is going to bring me down right now. Not even fifty giant brown semen on my back. I laughed at myself thinking how funny that sounded.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked with a humorous smile on his face.

"I was just thinking that I was so excited about _finally _finding out his name that nothing would bring me down…not even fifty giant brown sperm on my back."

Jake gasped in shock and then started laughing loudly and hard. So hard that it was shaking the entire desk.

Before leaving work, Jake asked about dinner that night but I told him I was too excited to get home and start doing some research that I probably wouldn't be good company tonight. I promised him that whenever he wanted dinner…I was game.

Jake walked me to my car and opened my door for me. It was sweet. I hugged him again before slipping into my car and driving away as fast as I could. I was too excited to get home and fire up my laptop.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D Review please and thanks and don't forget to vote on The Lemonade Stand for fic of the week.**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always :) She rocks!**

**Don't forget to review…**

***KRay***


	6. She Found Out

**A/N: Ok starters…sorry it has taken so long to update. I am in a play and we opened last weekend and had rehearsal every night before that and then I went on vacation for a few days this week…blah blah blah more excuses lol**

**Important thing is I am back and ready to post and because it took so long to update I am giving you two chapters today. So enjoy and review please and thanks! Every review was greatly appreciated thanks! **

**No A/N at the beginning of the next chapter or the end of this one so I will catch you on the other side :)**

**Oh and someone mentioned there not really being a Bella point of view…it starts here :)**

**Steph owns. I play.**

**Chapter 6: She found out**

**BPOV**

I had just got in from my meeting with Jane. It was a long meeting, discussing tour dates and children's book fairs, a convention in September in Seattle.

I plopped down on the couch and threw my head back. I was tired. I hadn't really done much other than sit in an office and talk about dates but still it was kind of exhausting to think about everything that I had on the agenda for the next couple of months.

I needed to talk to Rose and see if she wanted to come on tour with me. She came last summer but she also didn't have a job then. I don't want her spending that week alone though. Maybe her friend Alice, our next door neighbors' daughter could stay with her. She might want to stay with dad…or maybe I could trust her alone an entire week. I would be a nervous wreck the whole week but...she is maturing since she got this job. She even offered last week to help pay her cell phone bill although I immediately told her that wasn't necessary.

And that job…dear god, that girl is smooth. She is nothing like me. I never would have been able to get by with that. I have no idea where she gets it but she is good. Smart one to keep it from me until she already had the job because she was right, I wouldn't have let her work there. But she really enjoys it and I am just hoping and praying that she doesn't find out _his _name. I don't want to discourage her in her first job. But I have a terrible feeling about this. What if she finds him-because if I know my daughter I know that she will find him-and he may be a bum or have a family that he really cares about.

What if he feels like he needs to be part of Rose's life, or worse…mine!

I don't want any of that. I don't want my daughter hurt. That's the reason that I went this route. I couldn't handle any more disappointment from one more person. And I wanted children but I definitely didn't want that kind of disappointment for them and I knew that I would be the best parent that I could be. And getting a sperm donor would completely rid the risk of myself and my child getting hurt by someone.

I don't imagine myself getting married…ever. Yeah, it gets lonely at times but I deal with it because I would rather be lonely than hurt. And I would be lonely ten times over before I let someone hurt my daughter.

Yes, she has a father. But he is literally nothing more than a sperm donor and hopefully…it stays that way.

"MOM!" I heard Rose screaming at me as soon as she was out of her car in the driveway.

Oh shit!

I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door throwing it open. "What's the matter?" I screamed back at her.

"Mom! Oh god…" She was in a frenzy.

"What?" I screamed at her again. "What's wrong, Rose?"

She stopped right in front of me at the door and took a deep breath. "Anthony Edward Masen Cullen."

"What?" I asked confused. One minute she was screaming bloody murder and now she is saying some random person's name. She is jumping up and down now.

"What? Who is that?" I asked shaking my head at her. She just scared the hell out of me.

"My father!" She screamed and then squealed excitedly and hugged me.

I…was…shocked!

She wasn't supposed to find out his name. She wasn't supposed to be able to find the records.

I felt all of the color drain from my face as she squealed again and ran pass me into the house.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen. I repeated in my mind.

His name was Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

**RPOV**

Mom was not happy in the least but I wasn't going to let her bring me down. I was too excited about finding out his name. I was going to research his name and if it was in the phone book then it should be somewhere on the internet. If he has ever been arrested-I hope he hasn't-it will show up in research. If he has any social networking accounts, I will find him. If there are more than one then I will search them all out and ask them if they donated sperm about nineteen years ago. Should be easy enough…

I grabbed my laptop and moved into the living room, sitting cross legged on the couch and firing up the internet. Google here we come!

I could hardly wait for the page to load.

First thing that showed up…

**Anthony Edward Masen Cullen: Son of Carlisle Masen Cullen and Esme Charlotte Cullen. Birthday June 22 1973.**

My birthday is June 25 1994. That would make him…39? If my math is right.

That is him right? It is only pulling up one name and it doesn't say anything else about wedding certificates or more people added to his family. Maybe it is him. I don't see any obituaries.

Yellow pages… I doubled clicked the yellow pages to get his address. I was going to visit him before the week was out. I glanced to mom who had moved over to the chair now but she still looked like she had seen a ghost.

I chewed on my lip anxiously waiting on the page to load.

FINALLY!

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen next to me and jotted down the address 807 Mayberry Street, Forks Washington.

Forks…that was close and at least it was in Washington.

I spent close to two hours reading everything that had his name in it. Forks High School Valedictorian. That's a big deal. Ribbon cutting on a family business. It didn't say what the business was but it just said family business. His father, Carlisle Masen Cullen, was the chief doctor at the hospital in Forks. There were a lot of articles about him but I wasn't really interested in those. I just searched them for my father's name. Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

So he was smart, graduated top in his class. No articles on college. He had his own family business and his father was a physician. Was he a doctor too? Surely it would say something here about college degrees then…

I read until it literally hurt to look at my screen a moment longer. When I finally closed my laptop mom was nowhere to be found. I called her name a couple of times but she didn't respond. She was probably worried and upset so I left her alone and quickly changed my clothes. I hadn't even thought to do that when I got home.

After I was changed I went over to our neighbor's house to get Alice. She would be interested in hearing about my news and I wanted to tell her about Jake. Alice was such a girly girl and sometimes it was refreshing to hear her shallow, although insightful at times, opinion on such situations as Jake.

I really liked him…he was funny and I could be myself around him. It didn't hurt either that he was drop dead gorgeous!

I knocked on the door and was met with Mrs. Marilyn Brandon, Alice's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Brandon. Is Alice home?" I asked with a smile.

"It's good to see you Rose. Yeah, she is just up in her room. You can go on up." She smiled and patted my shoulder as I walked pass.

"Thanks Mrs. Brandon."

I nodded at Alice's father Peter sitting at the dining room table reading the paper. He waved at me and I headed up the stairs quickly. I could hear music seeping out from under her door. I knocked and quickly went in.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly and held the frame to the wall.

"Hey!" I said back and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I like that frame, what are you putting in it?"

"I'm not sure yet?" She shrugged and sat it on her desk before sitting down next to me. "I was thinking about different types of fabric that contrasted with the wall paint."

I snickered and shrugged. "I have no idea what that means."

She laughed and said, "Don't worry about it…you can see when it's done."

"I'm ok with that. So…I have big news!" I said excitedly and crossed my legs, facing her.

"Yeah?" She asked, anxious for some news or gossip.

"I found out my father's name!" I was so excited about it still.

"Oh my god! Rose that's awesome! What is it?" I knew she would be excited about my news.

"Anthony Edward Masen Cullen." I told her slowly so that it would sink in.

Alice smiled at me sideways and said, "Sounds hot…did you see a pic of him too?"

I made an ugly face and shook my head. "No, I only had Jake get his name and he is my father…he can't be hot."

"I bet you look like him." Alice observed, titling her head to the side. Her pink headband with the giant flower popped out at me and I smiled briefly at her. Alice and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We basically grew up together, always living side by side.

"How do you think that?" I questioned, intrigued by her statement.

"Well…" She trailed off and sat a little straighter. "Your bone structure is similar to your mom's but she doesn't have green eyes, or your beautiful hair." Alice ran her fingers through a side strand of my hair.

"Maybe I do look like him…I have never really thought of it like that before." I told her truthfully.

"I got his address from Google. I want to find him this week but I just don't know about it…" I told her, actually second guessing it for just a moment.

"What?" Alice asked in complete disbelief of the words coming out of my mouth. "Rose…you have been waiting too many years to find your father to give up now. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know Al…" I turned sideways and draped my feet off the bed, staring at my lap. "Maybe my mom is right. What if he is a drunk and has no life…or what if he has a family and doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Let me ask you something." Alice said sternly and looking straight into my eyes. I nodded. "When you got this job, did you do it so that you could contact your father so that you two could have some kind of strong bond and go to father daughter dances together and let him give you away at your wedding and threaten any future prospects of boyfriends?"

I snickered and shook my head. "No, Alice that's your dad."

"Exactly. So are you going to give up something you have wanted for nearly four years now just because you think that he has a family or he is drunk all the time? Don't you just want to know the truth…see him once and be done with it?"

"No, I'm not going to give up. You're right." I told her truthfully. "I just want to meet him…once. But I don't want to hurt my mom. You should have seen her today when she heard that I had found out his name. She looked so…scared."

Alice sighed and thought hard and long for a moment before responding. "Rose…I don't mean this as any offense to your mom, because I love Bella but…you have to start living your own life. It's like you try to take care of her some times. This is the first thing I have ever known you to do against her wishes and it's for your own benefit. And if I was you…I would want to at least know him. Meet him once and that's all you are obligated to. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life wondering about it. I would want to know."

I chewed on my lip for a moment as I thought through what she said. An entire lifetime of regret or just a few hours of enduring…whatever I encounter with my father, there really is no choice.

"Thank you Alice." I hugged her quickly. She really was a good friend. And I would talk to my mom about this. If she didn't really want me to meet him then…I would do it for her. I would not find him to save my mom's feelings but she needs to understand how I feel about this.

"You're welcome. It's what I am here for." She smiled brightly and winked at me before getting more comfortable in her seat. "Now, spill about this Jake guy because I have heard his name mentioned at least twelve times this week."

I felt a huge grin spread across my face at just the mention of his name. What was up with that?

So Alice and I spent quite a long time discussing Jake and myself until I realized it was starting to get dark and I didn't want mom to worry. So, I hugged Alice goodbye and headed home. I would wait until tomorrow to talk to mom. It was too late and I have already worried her enough today. I didn't want her to be even more upset.

**NOTE::Review please! :) Next chapter…now!**


	7. Raindrops and First Kisses

**A/N: Steph owns**

**Chapter 7: Raindrops and First Kisses**

**RPOV**

The next morning seem to come even earlier than normal. I dragged myself out of bed and hurriedly showered and dressed. When I went downstairs, mom was sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen with a coffee mug in her hand.

"Morning." I said and walked over to her. "You are up pretty early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." She said, nursing her coffee mug as if she was afraid it would crawl away from her.

"I'm sorry." I told her sincerely and hoped that she knew I meant it.

She shook her head and looked at me tiredly. "Don't be. I think I understand why you are doing this…I still don't like it but I understand. Just…be careful, ok?"

I nodded and walked around the island to hug her closely. "I will mom. I promise."

I felt a little better about the situation knowing that my mother wasn't completely livid with me. We would still have to talk more about it but mom wasn't one to show real emotion…not unless she was so overwhelmed with it that she couldn't control it. It was a big deal for her to say something to me about all of this first. Normally I would have to force her down and talk to her about it.

When I got to work, Jake was already parked in the lot so I hurriedly parked my car and got out with a bright smile on my face. He met me at the hood of his car with an equally large smile.

"Morning." He said softly and seemed to smile even more.

"Good morning, indeed." I grinned and winked at him.

He laughed before motioning me to lead the way. I did so, swaying my hips a little more than I normally would have. I heard him snicker behind me and I kind of cooled it. I didn't want to come off as a tease or too easy. I just wanted him to like me for me, as cliché as that sounds!

"So did Kate want to take your balls off when she found out what happened yesterday morning?" I asked him as we rounded the corner of the building.

"Something like that…yeah." He laughed and opened the door for me. "She wasn't even mad at mamaw. Just took it all out on me like it was my fault."

"Well…" I said shaking my head at him.

"What?" He gasped in shock. "It wasn't my fault!"

I laughed and nodded. "Sure." I knew it wasn't his fault I was just teasing him.

Crap…I didn't want to tease! Ugh!

We both walked to the back and signed in before heading back out front. Kate smiled at us as we got to the front desk and closed her door with the phone pressed between her shoulder and her arm. I got a quick wave in before the door shut then plopped down in the computer chair as Jake took a seat next to me on the desk.

"So…?" He said, trailing off in a question.

"Yeah?" I asked confused of what he was asking.

"What did you find out about him?" He whispered softly so that Kate couldn't hear him.

Oh! I almost forgot about my father. Anthony Edward Masen Cullen. Almost. Not really…I thought about him all night and morning.

"Oh right…I found out that his dad is a doctor and he lives in Forks Washington." I shrugged, feeling stupid that I didn't know more.

Jake raised an eyebrow "I have some family that lives there. I know the area pretty well. What's his address? Did you find it?"

I nodded and quickly recited it. "807 Mayberry Street."

He nodded quickly. "I know the street."

"Really? That's cool. You will have to tell me how to get there." I said feeling a little more excited about this now. "I was thinking about driving up there tomorrow or maybe Thursday. I want to go before the week is out I just haven't figured out…"

I trailed off as I looked up to Jake's face. He almost looked…angry.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, worriedly.

"Rose," He hissed through his teeth and glanced around to make sure no one else could hear him. "You don't honestly think that I am going to let you walk into a strange man's house alone…"

"Oh…" I hadn't really even thought about Jake wanting to accompany me on my journey to find my father. But he looked almost offensive that I had not taken this into account. "Well…I hadn't really given it much thought, honestly."

"Well, there is nothing to think about." He stated simply and sat up straighter. "I'm going with you."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him for a moment. Do I really want him to go with me? This will be the first time that I am meeting my father and if I wanted anyone with me it would be mom or Gramps maybe even Alice…but Jake? I didn't know him _that _well and this was kind of a personal thing to me, a private part of my life. I didn't think about him worrying about me when I asked him to find out my father's name. I didn't know he would get this…protective. It was kind of offensive.

"I can take care of myself Jake." I said softly, not wanting to cause an argument but I had a feeling that we were already on the path to a fight. "I mean…the man is my father."

"And you don't know him a bit more than I know Kim Kardashian. He could be crazy, Rose. A murderer…anything. I won't let you go alone." He said it in a sort of permanent way as if there was no discussing it.

"It doesn't matter if you know all of the Kardashian's…he is still my father. And it's kind of…private." I whispered that last word and looked away so that he couldn't see my face.

"Rose…" He said softly. "That would make me worry entirely too much. I don't want anything bad to happen is all. I'm not trying to invade on your privacy or your life or whatever the hell else. I just don't want you getting hurt."

I looked at him for a long moment and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. He really didn't want me to walk into some crazy ex murderer's house. I get that…but that doesn't mean he has to come with me.

"We will talk about it later. What did your mom say?" He changed the subject quickly so that we didn't have to discuss his going or not going. He wasn't going but I have a feeling he would fight it to the end. He would probably end up following me if I didn't allow him to come with me. We would talk about it…maybe he can stay in the car.

"She was kind of upset. She has a bitch of a mom and she is just afraid that I will get hurt like she did." I shrugged, not really wanting to get into that either. Why was I in the hot seat?

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?" I quickly asked, turning the tables on him.

He shook his head. "As in a mom and dad?" I nodded. "I don't have them."

I felt all the color drain from my face. Shit! "Jake, I am so sorry."

He shook his head again and looked over my head, staring at anything but me. "I never knew them. Grew up in foster homes. I just have an uncle, Sam and his boys Paul and Jerod, and his wife Leah. I just recently came in contact with them about three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told him truthfully. How odd it must be for him to have no one and I am complaining because I don't have a father. But he doesn't have a mom…or a Gramps…or an Alice. How sad.

At that moment it dawned on me that this is the reason he agreed to help me find my father's information even though it risked his job. If he was given the opportunity to find his father…he would probably jump on it not worrying about the risks.

"Thank you." I told him softly and reached over, taking his hand.

He didn't acknowledge my hand on his, only asked, "For what?"

"Getting the information yesterday." I said and smiled at him slowly.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

We sat like that for several moments, my hand resting on top of his and staring into each other's eyes.

The only thing that broke us apart was Claudia walking into the front door. Jake suddenly had to get something out of the back room and I needed to turn the computer on.

The day was long and not busy in the slightest way. It started raining right before I took lunch and I felt my heart sink. I hate the rain. Not necessarily the rain itself, I hate driving in the rain. Hopefully it would lighten up before I got off.

No such luck. Five o'clock came rolling around I just stood at the door, looking out disapprovingly. Jake and I didn't talk hardly anymore the rest of the day but I knew it was him when I felt a hand touch the small of my back as he stepped up to my shoulder.

"I hate when it rains." I told him with a heavy sigh.

"I like it…makes my adrenaline rush sometimes when it gets really bad, lightning, thunder." He replied, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So you're an adrenaline junkie…great." I said in a very monotone voice.

Jake laughed and stepped closer to me. He was warm. "Why don't you like the rain?"

"Because I have to drive in it." I said, cue another heavy sigh.

"How far do you live?" He questioned softer, stepping even closer to me. I could feel the warmth from his side pressing into mine. My breath caught a little in my throat as I tried to speak.

"About twenty minutes out." I answered and watched the rain beat down on the pavement in sheets so hard it was tilting to the right. I would get drenched between here and my car. Then my baby would get wet inside and then I _still _have to drive home in this mess.

"I hate when it rains." I repeated, pouting slightly now.

Jake laughed again. "Well, I could follow you home and you could stay on the phone with me the entire time?" He offered but I didn't want him to feel like I need babysitting. My subconscious was screaming, _Please! Please follow me home Jake! _She was always clawing at his shirt like a mad woman searching for her life support or something crazy…but that's a different story.

"I'm sure you have better things to do then baby sit me." I said pouting some more.

"Well…I suppose that left over pizza from last night does need to be taken care of." He said thoughtfully.

I quickly looked up to him. "You're going to ditch me for left over pizza?" I asked, completely hurt.

His smile was beautiful. "No, come we can run and maybe we won't get too wet."

He grabbed my hand before I could say otherwise and we ran out into the sheeting rain, around the corner and made a bee line for our cars. He waited while I dug my keys out and hit the fob button, unlocking the door. Opened the door for me and helped me into my seat before bolting for his Rabbit.

He just offered to get drenched in the rain to make sure that I got into my car ok. I watched amused as he ran a hand through his soaking wet hair before looking at me with a goofy grin. He waved his cell phone at me and I nodded.

Two seconds later my phone was ringing. I flipped it open and hit answer and speaker phone in the same instant.

"Hello?"

"Pizza guy." He said in a funny accent making me giggle.

"Nice try." I commented.

He smiled back at me and then said, "Ok I am going to change my shirt…whatever you do…don't look."

I covered my eyes with my hand and then split my fingers open so I could see through them.

He laughed loudly and shook his head at me. "No cheating. I am saving myself!"

I laughed so hard, it hurt my sides but by the time my laughter died off he was in a black t-shirt with some kind of red spiral on it. I couldn't see it very good from here.

"Ready?" He questioned and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Lead the way." He motioned towards the road.

I shook my head clear of the fuzz he put there and cranked the car. Can't believe I missed seeing him shirtless because I was laughing.

I drove so slow out of the parking lot that Jake had taken to calling me turtle.

All the way to my house he talked about getting what he called a 'wicked paint job' on my car to make it look like a turtle's shell because I was driving so damn slow. I flipped him off through the rearview mirror a time or two. It just made him laugh.

"And what would your mother think of that gesture, Ms. Swan?" He asked condescendingly.

I laughed and said, "She would probably just do it right back."

"Really?" He questioned with humor. "Are you two a lot alike?"

"Um…in some ways yes. We don't look a lot alike if that's what you mean. Our shape and size is similar but our features are totally different."

Jake was quiet for a few long seconds before finally asking, "Is she hot?"

I flipped him off again causing him to just laugh. When we pulled into my driveway the rain had died off to just a light sprinkle and for that I was completely thankful. He pulled in right beside of me and smiled over at me.

"Thanks Jake." He grinned back at me and nodded.

"My pleasure."

"Um…" I trailed off and looked to the door. "Do you want to come in?"

I looked back over to him and he stared up at the house. He hesitated for too long so I shook my head.

"It's ok…you can hurry home to your pizza. I am sure it is just sitting in the fridge waiting ever so patiently for you." I smiled at him and he shook his head, turning the car off and unbuckling.

"No, I want to come in."

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah…" He smiled at me and winked. "I want to see how hot your mom is."

I laughed at him but quickly turned the car off and unbuckled my seat belt as well. I grabbed my soggy wet purse and my keys and waited for him to get out of his car before opening my door. The sprinkling rain was barely a mist and I was soaking wet anyway so I didn't really care.

Jake grabbed something from the backseat of his car and showed it to me. "Mind if I take in some clothes to change into?"

"Yeah that's fine." I told him and waited while he locked his car up and then walked around to me.

I led him to the front door and pushed it open and nodding for him to follow me. I smiled, giddy, and hoping Alice was looking out her window so she could see him.

"Mom!" I yell out through the house.

Jake shut the door behind us and stood there, soaking wet. Holding his jeans in his hands. At least his shirt was dry.

"Follow me the bathroom is this way." I told him and led him down the hall to the guest bathroom on the left.

"Thanks." He smiled and quickly slipped inside. When the door was shut I went searching for mom.

I found her in her bedroom looking at old pictures. "There you are. I brought a friend home."

She looked intrigued and whispered. "Is it a guy friend?"

I nodded with a smile and her eyes widened. Anxious as ever, she hopped up from her bed and pulled her glasses off, setting them on top of the photos and following me into the hall. We went into the kitchen and started digging through the cabinets.

"Is he staying for dinner?" Mom asked as she scanned the fridge.

"I'm not really sure. He is just changing right now because we got wet running from the clinic to our cars." I told her as she continued searching. I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't there then I whispered, "Mom, you are going to love him."

She looked at me excitedly and quickly walked over to the counter. "What's his name?"

"Jake." I told her and she knew immediately who I was talking about. I have only went on and on about him for the past week now…

"Rose…do you like him?" Mom asked me curiously and I glanced behind me to make sure he wasn't there.

"I think I really do mom. He is really sweet and he has helped me out a lot." I told her with a bright smile.

Her features fell for just a moment but she quickly recovered and smiled at me again. "That's so good. He just has to pass Gramps requirements."

"Let's cross that bridge if we get there." I told her in a hushed tone and shook my head not wanting to think about it.

She laughed and started digging through the cabinets pulling out ingredients to make…something. About five seconds later Jake comes walking into the kitchen with a pair of soggy wet pants and a confused look.

"I will just run these to my car." He said but was stopped by mom before he could turn around.

"Oh, there's no need for that." She said and took them from him and moved to the laundry room, dropping them into the wash and starting it up. Jake just looked at me with wide eyes.

I repeated the look at my mother. What the hell was she doing?

"Rose, go change so I can throw your clothes in too." She waved me off and turned to introduce herself to Jake.

He seemed to be completely taken with her immediately. Seeing that I was no longer wanted in the conversation I ran to my room quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and one of my favorite sweatshirts then hurried back into the kitchen, hiding my underwear with the other clothes as I passed them in the kitchen. I dropped the clothes in the washer before I spotted his underwear, right there in my washer…my bra touching his boxers. I felt my face flame on and then heard mom laughing in the kitchen.

"That was so funny and I felt so sorry for her, just coming from the grocery store!" She said around her fits of giggles.

Great. They were talking about the giant sperm.

"Ok," I broke into the conversation, stepping between Jake and mom. "No more laughing at my expense."

"It was funny." Mom nodded at me.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, Jake I insist that you stay for dinner." She announced and returned to pulling out her ingredients.

"Oh, no you don't have to cook for me." He shook his head, waving it off.

"Yeah mom, he has left over pizza." I said, knowing that she would definitely insist that he stay and eat with us then.

"Oh god no…you are staying. I am cooking." She said and started a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"It's best not to fight her." I whispered to him and he just nodded.

"Ok, I guess I can stay." He shrugged.

"Speaking of food…did you finish that plate of brownies yesterday?" I asked him curiously.

He thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "No, the rest of them are sitting on my kitchen counter."

"Jake, how old are you?" Mom asked him and I smacked my palm to my forehead. Now here she goes with twenty questions.

"22, Ms. Swan." He said sincerely and she just looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Please god! Call me Bella. I am not my mother." She shook her head and turned back to her cooking.

"Ok, Bella."

"Uh mom…we will just be, anywhere but the kitchen." I told her and started pushing on Jake's stomach trying to get him out of the kitchen.

"Ok, we will talk more over dinner." She said, knowing she would win this and get all the information out of him that she thought she needed.

"Damn." Jake hissed when we were in the hall. "She is hot…"

I slapped him in the gut and looked at him with an open mouth.

"What?" He asked with a smile, rubbing his stomach.

I shook my head and motioned for him to follow me as I ignored his statements about my mom.

"You have her ass." He whispered and smacked my butt causing me to blush and gasp in shock just as I jumped into my room.

"Jacob Black!" I said his name in shock. "How dare you!"

He laughed, a deep throaty laugh and said, "Rosalie Swan…I only speak the truth."

I shook my head and flipped the light switch on the wall. "So…this is my room."

"Nice." He said as he looked around my extremely ordinary room. The walls were a soft green color, almost lime green but I liked to think of it as he first green after winter. It was relaxing. My bed sheets were entirely white and every piece of furniture was a very woodsy color. Dark and natural, it fit with the wall paint.

Alice decorated it and I love it.

"Very zen." He commented and took a deep breath.

"It's calming, I like it. it love the outdoors and it reminds me of being outside." I told him truthfully. "My best friend Alice designed it all.

Jake looked up to the ceiling and said, "I almost expected a sun to be painted on the ceiling."

I chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. My desk chair was in the corner, he could sit there if he wanted…or he could sit with me on the bed.

"This is probably so weird for you." I commented nonchalantly.

"Why would you think that?" He asked and walked over next to me on the bed. He pointed to the seat beside of me and raised his eyebrows.

I scooted over, giving him a little more room and patted the feather comforter.

"I don't know…you don't seem like the kind of guy that does the whole, meet the family and get a tour of the house." I commented freely and watched as his eyes continued to travel around the room.

"I have never met a girls' family." He stated boldly and then looked at me.

"Girl…s?" I commented, not really liking the implications of such a statement.

He sighed and frowned. "You're not dumb Rose. I'm sure you have guessed a lot about me."

I shook my head and told him honestly, "I haven't really given it much thought before now. What kind of guy are you?"

He huffed out a big breath and put his palms on his knees as he stared at the floor. "Not the kind of guy you take home to meet your momma."

I frowned and shook my head. "Don't tell me you're about to pull the whole, I-am-the-guy-your-mom-warned-you-about, and if-you-know-what's-best-for-you-you-would-stay-away-from-me, bullshit."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not that noble. When I want something, I normally go after it."

His eyes, they were boring into mine now. Can't…breathe… "I have issues though but who doesn't right?"

I nodded, fixed on his eyes still. "I have daddy issues."

He laughed and scooted a little closer on the bed. "I wish I was more noble."

"I don't." I shook my head at him.

He smiled and scooted closer. "And why is that?"

"Because," I took a deep breath and looked away from the intensity of his gaze before looking back to him. "Then you would try to stay away from me…because you would be so afraid of hurting me and corrupting me and defiling me."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said truthfully and I kind of smiled at the fact that he wants to corrupt me and defile me but he doesn't want to hurt me.

I shrugged and said, "Then don't. It's that simple."

He smiled and nodded. "That simple."

I nodded at him with a slow grin. Is eyes narrowed as he studied me for a moment. "Maybe you're right…it is that simple."

I smiled brighter at him.

"But…if I do…" He was frowning now.

"Then I hit you in the balls for real this time and you will never get a good brownie for as long as you live." I said, no hints of humor in my voice.

"Ok then…I really won't hurt you." He said laughing with his teeth showing.

He was so hot! And in my room and on my bed and sitting so close with his pouty bottom lip I just wanted to suck on for the rest of eternity. He wants to corrupt and defile me. Yeah…he won't meet any of the criteria on Gramps check list.

"Jake." I said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

I felt my heart jack hammering away in my chest, drilling its way out of my ribcage. I swallowed and glanced to his pouty bottom lip. "Will you please for the love of god…just kiss me."

He laughed and leaned forward a little, our lips barely touching. I could feel the heat from his mouth, his breath escaping onto my face. I breathed it in and leaned in until our mouths met in a hot searing kiss. His lips wrapping around my top one, giving me perfect access to his bottom lip.

I moved my hands up around his neck and pulled myself a little closer to him. His hands fisted in my sweatshirt at the small of my back.

He broke the kiss and then came in again, full force this time, pushing my mouth open with his and letting his tongue dance along my bottom lip asking for permission. I moved my tongue forward and traced it along his before he plunged into the kiss, bending me back on the bed and kissing me furiously. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't get enough of his mouth, especially when he started kissing down my chin and neck up to my ear. He bit this place right behind me ear making a weird noise come out of my throat and strange things to happen to my stomach.

For just a moment he started to move closer to me, push me further into the bed but something stopped him. He pulled back for just a second, smiled softly and kissed me chastely once more before sitting up.

I tried not to take it as a form of rejection and reasoned with myself…my mom is here!

"Damn boy…" I sat up, trying to distract myself and give any good reason as to why we shouldn't finish what we started right here. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiled, showing me his teeth and for the first time, I noticed a little dimple on the side of his mouth. "A kiss is only as good as the couple doing it."

I laughed once and shook my head. "Lame. Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He shrugged and looked at his hands in his lap. "Lots of practice I guess."

He honestly looked…shy. It made me want him even more. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me as I pressed our lips together again.

Jake is only the second guy I have ever kissed and maybe if my first kiss would have been like Jake's kisses then I would have done a lot more of it in my time.

I felt Jake's lips form a smile around mine and we took to just placing chaste kisses on each other. No need to get all caught up in it again. Once more…my mom is here!

After a few minutes we laid down comfortably on the bed and started playing a round of twenty questions while Jake held me to his side and I twirled my finger around on the design of his shirt.

I could seriously get used to this. This heady feeling that I got when Jake was around. Yeah, it was good stuff.

**A/N: So now they have kissed lol I love them *sigh***

**Ok I know I know…everyone is getting testy because Edward isn't here yet…I got it trust me! I wasn't really expecting it to be this long of a haul to get him into the picture either but I promise….swear on all of my stories that he is in the next chapter! Has his own Point of View and EVERYTHING! So please put away the torches and pitch forks for now and review :) **

**Do you think Gramps will like Jake? **

**Do you think Bella likes Jake?**

**How well do you think Bella took the news of Rose finding out her father's name? Even better…what do you think Bella will say when she meets him for the first time? **

**Oh it's about to get good so stick around and leave reviews! :D**

**Thanks to all especially SinCity TowGirl. She is really the best EVER! I don't lie **

***KRay***


	8. Going Away

**A/N: DUN! DUN! DUNNN! ****You finally get to meet Edward (Anthony Edward Masen Cullen in case you forgot ;)) **

**Yay! I know that everyone has waited 7 chapters for this…I have too. I didn't really expect the first few chapters to be so MANY chapters. Thanks for staying with me and thanks for reading and reviewing, alerting, favoriting (Don't think that's a word?)**

**Now the moment you have all been waiting for…**

**I give you…**

**Edward!**

***Steph owns***

**Chapter 8: Going Away**

**EPOV**

I slammed the refrigerator door shut with my foot while popping the cap off my beer. Taking a long swig, I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch flipping through the channels.

My hand instantly went down the front of my pants. It's an old habit and I have no one here to impress or to badger me for doing it so, fuck it. I can hold my damn balls if I want to hold them.

I watched whatever lame show was on and looked around the living room. Spotless. Rosalie must have been by this morning while I was sleeping.

I looked out the window to my right and saw that it was still piss pouring the rain. The boys would be done working in a minute then they would be here to badger me…but they would do it with a fucking beer in their hand and their free hand hugging their balls too.

The joy of not having women around here. It's blissful. When I finally kicked that Tanya bitch out on her ass, I walked around hand hugging my balls for two weeks straight and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could say about it. That damn woman got on my nerves so bad. It was great the first month when she convinced me to let her move in after five months of dating. All the sex…great. And then she started bitching. Edward pick up your clothes off the bathroom floor. Edward, don't touch me after scratching your dick. Edward, put the damn seat down!

My house.

I leaned back a little to look through the hall until I could see that the toilet seat was up in the bathroom. I smiled and took another swig of my beer.

There was a quick knock on the door before Jasper and Emmett were walking in. No need to be invited in, they know I am all alone in here.

"Hey." I nodded in their direction, got a few groans as they shuffled to the fridge for their Bud and then joined me on the couch.

"Thanks for _not _coming to work today." Emmett spoke first and ran a hand over his wet head.

"The joys of being the boss, Em." I shrugged and nodded to Jasper who was too busy downing his beer to notice.

"Well…you could have called the rest of us and told us not to come in either. I had to listen to all those younger boys bitch about the rain all day." Jasper complained as soon as the bottle was away from his mouth.

"You are grown men…call in every once in awhile. I don't give a shit." I told them both with a shrug. I didn't need to sit around and babysit their asses.

"No way in hell am I doing that!" Emmett said shaking his head. "Rosalie is home twenty four seven and Lily and the boys are out of school for the summer and Lily is dating some little prick. I'd like to snap his neck in half every time he walks onto my porch and says, 'Good Morning Mr. McCarty.' Morning! What is that little fucker doing to my baby girl all day that he has to show up at eight o'clock in the morning!"

"Have you seen your _baby girl_?" Jasper spoke out loud before he thought. He earned him a quick punch in the back as Emmett reached over me and hit him one good time.

"She is a minor!" He screamed at Jasper.

"She is eighteen and the age of consent is sixteen in the good state of Washington." Jasper said in defense.

"That's my niece and his daughter…" I nodded over my shoulder to Emmett as I spoke to Jasper. "Watch it."

Emmett and my sister's have a daughter Lily, proudly born on her uncle's birthday, June 22, and a set of twin boys that are fourteen, Masen and Marcus. Lily is an exact replica of my sister. That is exactly what Rosalie looked like at that age. Long blonde hair, tall, lean, cheerleader, blue eyes. I call her my baby doll. She loves Uncle Eddie because I spoil her and buy her pretty stuff. I have no one else to spoil. I also buy her condoms for the dickwit she is dating because my baby doll is not getting knocked up by that idiot. Plus Emmett would shit a brick house on top of that little fuckers head if he knew they were screwing but I was young once and I remember. I help them out and we keep our mouths shut about it.

"I'm just saying." Jasper said shaking his head and taking another sip of his beer. "Just saying…"

"Well anyway…that John kid quit the yard today." Emmett said as a means of changing the topic.

"What?" I asked and looked at him in shock. "Why the hell did he do that?"

"Because he is a pussy and was getting too many splinters." Jasper laughed and Emmett laughed in agreement.

"He said he had found another job." Emmett shrugged and that pissed me the hell off.

"I only gave him the job because he practically begged me for it, and now he up and quits? And what job in this town is going to pay better than me?" I asked with wide eyes. "I start them out at $10 an hour and they gain twenty cents every year they have been there. Who is going to top that?"

"No one." They both agreed and shook their heads.

I own what I like to call a lumber yard. People in Forks Washington use a lot of wood…for what, I have no idea. But this area is very populated with lumber companies who are constantly transporting wood. So the place I own is where we hue the wood. Hewing wood basically means to cut it. We cut it into planks and boards and just chunks for fire burning, then I price it and we sell it.

My father helped me get the business up and running after I dropped out of college because I was just going nowhere and it was either, open some sort of business here or leave and make something of myself in a big town. Mom didn't want me to leave so dad wrote the check. It was cruel, kind of but it worked. So I own what is called Cullen's Lumber Yard. My brother-in-law Emmett, and our friend Jasper were the first two people I called to work for me. They of course agreed and the rest-as they say-is history.

"I need out of this town." Jasper said with a sigh. "We need to go out and do something soon."

Emmett and I both just laughed. I am almost forty years old, Emmett is 38, we don't go out and _do stuff_ anymore. Him and Rosalie got married the summer after they graduated-high school sweethearts-and she got pregnant with Lily before their wedding anniversary. Jasper was just 28 and still wanted to do stuff…like go to random bars and pick up girls. I didn't do that shit anymore. I have a couple of regulars that I call from time to time just to keep my bed warm at night but I don't really care anymore. It is almost like my libido has flown out of the window since Tanya…but I would have flown with it if I could fly. So when the mood hits, which is rare these days, I just rely on trusty Thumbalina and her four sisters.

"Jasper you need to get younger friends." I told him truthfully. "We don't do shit anymore. We are getting too old."

Jasper shook his head and said, "No way, this is the prime of your life. You are supposed to be out buying sports cars and picking up every hot chick that flashes a smile your way."

I laughed again and said, "That's not the prime of my life…that's a midlife crisis."

"Oh come on…when is the last time you got laid, Edward? Really…" Jasper said.

"I wouldn't mind hitting a titty bar up." Emmett chided in before finishing his beer.

"My sister would rip your balls off with her teeth if she knew you went to a titty bar." I told him in shock that she hasn't whipped him into shape in twenty years of marriage. Isn't that what marriage is? Some woman walking around with your balls in her Gucci?

That shits why I am not married!

"Nah…" Emmett shook his head and I worried he was slightly delusional. "We discussed this once before. I can look but I can't touch. It's really no different than looking at porn if you think about it. Her exact words were…I don't care where your appetite comes from as long as you eat at home."

"Emmett, shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear about what you eat at home!" I looked at him like he was mental. Did he get hit with a plank of wood this morning?

"Let's go to Seattle this weekend!" Jasper was all of the sudden so excited about doing something. Poor him and his old lame ass friends.

"I'm in." Emmett chided with a shrug.

Ok, make that old lame ass friend, party of one.

"I don't know guys." I shook my head. "That just seems like a ridiculous idea. And someone will think I am an old pervert."

"You are not old, man. There will be guys that are like sixty there and it's a great place to pick up lonely women who are willing to dish out for one night." Jasper encouraged. Yeah…because that was encouraging.

"That's pathetic." I stated truthfully.

Both of them stared at me with mouths wide open.

Emmett finally shook his head, "His dick has fallen off."

He stood and stared down at me. "You will go with us this weekend and you will like it. You will have a good time and you will fucking get laid!"

I laughed and wondered what the hell was wrong with me? Why would I _not_ want to go to a titty bar? Why would I _not _want to get laid? Shit…he is right, my dick has fallen off.

"Ok, fine. I will go." I conceded, knowing that they wouldn't shut up and I guess sex wouldn't be so bad.

Jasper and Emmett cheered as if I had just given them a week off or something.

Yeah right! Like that would ever happen.

**BPOV**

On Wednesday afternoon, I had lunch with Marilyn Brandon, Alice's mom and one of my good friends. It kind of saddens me because I feel like I don't really have many friends these days. But there is her at least.

"So Alice told me that Rose found out her father's name and where he lives. What is that about?" She asked and leaned in closer so no one could hear us talking.

I shrugged and shook my head. "She found out at work. I don't know how I am supposed to feel about it. She told me last night after dinner everything that she found out about him and that she plans on visiting him soon. On one hand, I know how she feels, she is missing something and she thinks that finding him would help fill that void. I used to think the same thing but now I realize that life is much better without my mom in general."

"But it's so different, Bella." Mari shook her head at me. "You knew your mother was a bitch. She has no idea what her father is like. It's the curiosity that is driving her mad. I say let her find him…when he turns out to be a slob and nothing more, she will be done with him."

"What if he isn't a slob? What if he has a family and a big house and a dog…and she wants all of that too? And then what if they welcome her in with open arms and she runs away to be with them?" I asked on the verge of tears. This is all the crap that I have been keeping hulled up for the past couple of weeks. I can't tell Rose this because then she will think it's stupid and then try her best to assure me that isn't true when we don't know if it's true or not.

"Isabella Swan!" Mari scolded me. "I can't believe you would even think such a thing. Rose loves you and she knows that you have raised her alone and you have done a damn good job at it. Don't even start to think that would even be a consideration because it isn't."

I shrugged and looked at my half eaten sandwich. I don't think I can eat anymore. "It just worries me. And then…what if they do take her in with open arms and he completely breaks her heart? I would break that fucker's balls, I don't care who he is!"

Mari laughed at me and shook her head. "Stop worrying about it. Whatever happens, happens and you have raised a very mature young woman and I am sure she knows the consequences of what she is doing. Has she set the date to go find him yet?"

I shook my head. "No, she keeps putting it off."

"See," Mari pointed at me as if I am supposed to have an epiphany and suddenly know exactly what she is talking about. When I don't get it she continues, "She keeps putting it off because she isn't sure if she really wants to do it or not. She told Alice that she didn't know what she wanted to do about it, yet. Maybe she won't even go."

"Well, she is dating that guy she works with now, I guess. He came over for dinner last night and I am kind of hoping that he distracts her for awhile. Gets her mind off the whole idea of it." I said once again voicing previously shut up thoughts, out loud. I am very used to doing that with Mari.

"Who is the guy?" Mari questioned before taking a sip of her tea.

"His name is Jake Black. He works with her…seems like a really nice guy but there is something up with him. He has a past, I can tell." I said and looked over at the darker clouds rolling through the sky.

"I'm glad that Alice isn't into this whole date a guy right now. I couldn't handle it, I don't think. Peter would probably shoot whoever it was. He thinks Alice will be with us forever. She is just doing the community college route so she will be commuting and he thinks she is staying here forever. But she is talented...I think she will go far with design."

"Maybe that's what I should do…" I said, suddenly realizing something. "Convince Rose to take a course or two at the community college. Maybe she will realize she likes school and will want to go on."

Mari laughed and shook her head. "You know what you should do? Stop worrying for two seconds. Let's go out this weekend."

"What?" I thought she was joking for a minute.

"Yeah, let's go to Seattle this weekend and have a few drinks. It will be fun. I can have Peter drive us and he can hang out in the car until we are ready to go home."

I laughed and said, "Mari you go to bed at nine o'clock every night. We would get there and you would be ready to go home."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, no better yet, let's just stay in Seattle Friday night. It will be fun! I haven't done anything fun in a long time. Rose can stay with Alice and Peter will be home because the office is closed on Saturday! Let's do it…come on."

"What are we going to do in Seattle, Mari?" I asked shaking my head. She has lost her mind…it's official.

"We will paint the town purple." She said and grabbed her phone. "I have some money saved up that was supposed to be for our family vacation this summer but we can't go now anyway because of the case Peter just took on so we can use that money. I know just the hotel too. Let me call and make the reservations."

I have been through this with Mari…a lot. It's best not to fight it. Besides…I could use a mini getaway and I haven't been into the city for pleasure in a long time. It might be fun.

"Yes, I would like to make a reservation for this Friday night." She must have the hotel on speed dial.

She booked our room and then called Peter to tell him the plans. He was perfectly ok with it, as she knew he would be. He would be busy all weekend anyway I am sure. The girls will be pissed that they won't be going with us. They will get over it though…it's big girl night out. I laughed at myself and waited for Mari to get off the phone.

"The Edgewater Hotel." Mari said excitedly. "They have the most amazing rooms and dining areas right along the water. It's great and so relaxing, you will love it. I booked it for Friday and Saturday night. We can hit the town Friday and then go to the spa on Saturday. It will be the best."

She was really excited and what she was explaining didn't sound half bad.

"I will go if you will at least let me pay for one night of it." I couldn't let her pay for the whole weekend without feeling guilty.

She wrinkled her face up and said, "Please just let me do this for you Bella. You deserve it."

I sighed and shook my head. I don't know what I did to deserve it. "No…let me pay for one night."

"You can pay for the spa how about that?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"The spa and dinner on Friday night." I compromised.

"Ok, deal. It is going to be so much fun!" She said and clapped her hands together in front of her face.

I hope it will be fun. I have a rather uneasy feeling about all of this.

**A/N: So there you have it! See what I am doing there? Anyone else up for a little trip to Seattle teehee! AND now we know what Bella is thinking. Poor Bella…I would be worried too!**

**So what do you think will go down there? Who meets him first? Bella or Rose?**

**I am really excited for the next part! :D **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. Reviews are like Dr. Pepper to me! And Dr. Pepper runs in my veins so it is therefore my life support :):):)**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always! Think I will have to start paying her by the hour soon for all the times I have ranted to her over everything! She is really the best! Love you chica!**

***KRay***


	9. Something Sweet

**A/N: Ok don't throw tomatoes just yet! I know it is about to go to Rose point for just a few but Edward and Bella make an appearance later on in the chapter! Promise!**

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I was babysitting all last week and then made a random trip to the beach this past weekend and am just now settling back down long enough to do something productive. Of course this was at the top of my list. **

**Enjoy the chapter. Steph owns. And be sure to review at the bottom. **

**Chapter 9: Something Sweet**

**RPOV**

Tuesday night dinner with Jake was great…we had a lot of fun laughing with mom and then after he left mom and I sat down and had a long heart to heart about me finding my father. We didn't really come to any conclusions, just talked about how we felt. I want to find my missing puzzle piece and mom doesn't want my entire puzzle to get shattered in the process.

Wednesday, Jake was off so I spent the whole day texting him when I wasn't busy. I was jealous that he was eating left over pizza without me and I was at work. I wasn't so jealous when he _finally _ate the brownie with the piece of ex lax in it. Justice was served.

After four I didn't hear back from him again and I figured he was probably busy in the bathroom so I just left my phone alone and waited for five o'clock to roll around. Mamaw told me more stories about her and her husband and she seemed delighted that Jake had finally eaten the brownie with the ex-lax in it.

When it was finally time to leave I was checking my phone for any messages from Jake as I was heading towards the car and as I was unlocking my phone a text came through that said, **Surprise!**

I frowned in question and then looked up at my car to see Jake leaning against it. I felt a bright smile break out on my face as I started running through the lot to hurry and get to Jake. When I finally ran into him, he grabbed me up in a hug so tight my feet lifted off the ground.

After a moment of us both laughing he pulled back and kissed me.

There was a laugh coming from across the lot and we both looked at Mamaw standing at her car door. She pointed to me and mouthed the words, "I told you so."

Jake laughed and said, "Excuse me, mamaw…I was busy." Then he started kissing me again in front of her making me blush. She just laughed some more and slid into her car as Jake sat me on the ground and grabbed my face holding me closer to him.

Several seconds later Jake pulled back and wrapped me in a tight hug. "What are you doing to me, woman? You fed me ex-lax and then I drive to work on my day off just to see you."

"I missed you too." I sigh with a happy smile on my face as I hug him back.

"Let's go get some food." He offers and opens the passenger door on his Rabbit for me to get in.

I smiled at him and slid down into the car, taking the interior in as he walked around to get in as well.

"You like Chinese?" He asked and I just laughed at him.

"You sure you want to eat Chinese? You know with the ex-lax and all?"

Jake just narrowed his eyes and I laughed at him as he reversed out of the spot and started down the road.

We ended up at a Chinese restaurant and he got a salad. I laughed even harder. After we ate, we were just sitting in the booth side by side talking.

"I have an idea." Jake stated out of the blue.

"Ok." I nodded and waited for him to proceed with his idea.

"What if you don't go find your father tomorrow? What if you wait?"

I narrowed my eyes up at him curiously. "Why would I do that?"

He shrugged and looked off at anything except for me. "I don't know…I was just thinking that we could go Saturday. Because I am driving you up there and we are both off Saturday."

I thought about it for a moment…an entire day off spent with Jacob plus possibly seeing my father for the first time.

Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

I haven't said his name today.

"Ok." I nodded. Thinking it was a pretty good idea.

"Really?" Jake looked shocked.

"Why does that shock you?" I asked laughing.

He shook his head and said, "I thought that you would be a little more difficult to persuade."

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Ok, next idea." He prompted right along.

Laughing I nodded for him to go on.

"Let me take you out Friday night." He said with a triumphant smile.

"We are out right now." I smiled back up at him and poked his sides.

He laughed and bent towards me a little more. Oh…ticklish spot, I need to remember that one for later.

"You know what I mean…on a real date. We will get all dressed up and I will take you some place fancy." He shrugged and grinned down at me, showing his dimple. "You know…a real date."

I smiled really wide and leaned over, kissing his dimple. "Alright, a real date, Friday night. Got it."

"Geez…I wonder what else I can persuade you into today. You seem very agreeing at the moment." He said curiously.

I shook my head and pointed a finger at him. "Don't push your luck buddy."

He laughed and kissed me. I loved kissing him. It made my heart swoon and my ovaries swell.

The rest of the week flew by. Mom told me Wednesday night when I got home that she was going to Seattle for the weekend with Marilyn and that I could stay with Alice if I wanted or she could stay here with me. Then I had Alice over Thursday after work to help me pick out something to wear on my date. I was nervous and excited all at once and when it comes to fashion…I am screwed. And Alice was very willing to point that out as well.

We ended up getting something from her closet and it had to pass mom's approval. It was a short, knee length cotton summer dress. It was soft pink with thin shoulder straps. It was comfortable and I could wear my white cardigan with it and it would look alright.

Mr. and Mrs. Brandon even commented on our pick. Come Friday…I was ready for this.

I was nervous because it was kind of like a first to me. I mean, I had dates in high school but it was always…let me stick my hand up your shirt while we are at the movies. I doubt Jake would try that…or I could be wrong. I guess we will see.

I put my clothes in a garment bag and left them in the car until after work. Jake and I were very…touchy feely all morning long. He would rub my arm while we were looking over a file. My arm would rest on his leg while we were sitting at the desk just talking. He would twirl my hair around his finger while I was on the phone. I would stand behind him with my hands on his shoulders while he worked at the computer. You get the picture…

When I finally went on break I didn't want to leave him but I kind of had no choice. I was standing at the snack machine trying to decide between Chex mix and Doritos when I felt his hands land on my hips and he stepped up behind me. I didn't even hear him come into the break room.

"Whatcha doin'?" He whispered as his nose trailed up my neck and across my shoulder. His lips briefly touching the skin showing there.

I shivered and felt goosebumps cover my entire body.

"Trying to decide between some kind of snack but you just made me forget which two I was looking at…" I admitted and leaned back into him.

"Who is up front?" I asked softly as his nose trailed up and down the side of my neck.

"Kate." He whispered and released a warm breath that went down the front of my throat and down the top of my shirt.

I shivered again.

"You smell really good." He said and ran his nose up my throat again. "Really…really good."

His lips started following the path his nose had just left and I felt my knees get a little weaker. One of Jake's arms wrapped around my waist and he held me closer while his free hand travelled up and down my arm. More lips…pressing onto pressure points. Then I felt the sharp bite of his teeth as he bit into shoulder blade and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth.

Jake hummed and quickly turned me around, pinning me to the snack machine with his body while his mouth assaulted mine. I moaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, fisting my hands in his short black hair. He groaned and moved one hand down from my hip to the bend of my leg and lifted it up to wrap around his hip.

I moaned _again_ when I felt his hard center pressing into me. Well…that was new. Haven't met him before! Then the hand that was on my leg went down to grip my ass as he pulled us closer together.

I pulled away gasping for air as his lips moved down the front of my throat leaving wet hot kisses in its path. His hips would jerk forwards almost of their own volition. Each time it would happen I would hear a moan escape my lips.

Damn! That felt so good.

Soon I was grinding against him for some kind of friction…wanting a release to the maddening building of my muscles low in my abdomen.

"Rose." He hissed, his hips bucking forward again.

His tongue circled in the little dip at my collar bone before he started nibbling on it. I gasped and released a low sultry moan into the break room. I hope no one walks by right now.

"Dammit…I really fucking want you." He hissed and planted our lips back together.

I felt my one standing knee go week and my core jerked happily at his words. My lungs stopped for just a moment I am pretty sure. He should tell me that more often.

He grabbed my other leg and wrapped it around him so that I was completely straddling him and he had me pinned against the vending machine.

Jake intentionally started thrusting into me causing me to moan every time his hard dick rubbed across my center.

"Shit!" I hissed and moved myself against him harder.

I whimpered uncontrollably as he kept thrusting and then felt everything below my navel tightening…tightening…tightening until…

I screamed out his name loudly and his mouth clamped over top of mine until my moans of pleasure died down and I could open my eyes to see straight.

Jake moved his lips and sat me down on my feet staring into my eyes in curiosity.

"Did you just…" He asked with a slow smile crossing his face.

I felt my lip being wedged between my teeth and my entire face lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

"You did." Jake said proudly. "Damn I am good."

"I'm sorry I just..." I started and shook my head trying to think of a way to say this. I just got so caught up in what he was doing and completely lost my shit.

"Fuck me…baby don't apologize that was damn hot Rose!" He said and kissed me quickly. "You need to take your break. We will discuss all of that later on tonight."

I nodded, still feeling embarrassed and watched as Jake adjusted himself and then left me alone in the break room.

What the hell just happened?

I just dry humped Jacob Black in the employee break room and I hope to god that no one heard it!

I finished my break in a very flustered manner. I kept blushing every few seconds and then I would think about what had happened against that snack machine and I would have to adjust my sitting position.

When my thirty minutes was over I walked down the hall and saw Jacob turn from the desk and start towards the break room for his lunch. A huge smile covered his face when we saw each other and I couldn't help but to mimic his ogre sized smile.

"Hey." He whispered when we were in touching distance.

"Hi." I smiled even bigger and kissed him quickly.

He stopped and said, "Is it five yet? I can't wait to take you out tonight."

"Soon enough." I assured and kissed him once more before walking away towards the desk.

The next several hours dragged by and there was more touching with Jake and I. More lingering kisses when no one was looking. Hands tracing closely by areas that she be avoided all together, at least while we are at work.

I noticed that he was still hard and remained that way all afternoon. Finally five o'clock rolled around so Jake and I walked hand in hand to our cars. He told me to follow him to his apartment and we could get ready there.

The ride was short, only ten minutes or so and we were pulling into a parking garage and parking on the third level.

"Come on, follow me." Jake said and grabbed my bag, throwing it over his shoulder and taking my hand.

We went down a ratty old elevator and when we reached the ground level, Jake led me across the street and into an old building.

We walked the five flight of steps to the top floor and all the way down the hall to the last door on the right.

"Geez…you get in a work out living here." I told Jake with a deep breath and a laugh.

"You get used to it after awhile." He said with a shrug and pulled out his keys to open the door.

He led me into his little studio apartment. It was all one large room…a small sitting area in the corner to my right, the kitchen on the opposite wall. An entertainment center separated the two spaces. A bed and a couple of dressers and night stands sat against the wall opposite of us and in the far right corner was a closed off room, what I assumed to be a bathroom.

"Sorry, it's not much." He shrugged and kicked the door closed.

"I like it." I said smiling up at him, our hands still clasped together.

"It's home." He said smiling at me and dropping my garment back on the small worn leather couch.

"Right." I nodded with a smile and walked over towards the couch, sitting down patiently.

"You uh…want something to drink, something to snack on?" Jake asked, running a hand over his head.

"No…I am ok." I shook my head.

He nodded and grinned. "Well, I will just go get dressed in the bathroom and you can get dressed out here if you want."

"Ok." I said, smiling still.

When he was in the bathroom I quickly pulled my dress out and changed. I used the reflection of the TV to roll the sides of my hair back and pinned it at the back of my head. I quickly slid on my sandals and grabbed my purse searching for a mirror and my make-up. Two seconds later and I was ready to go. So I stuffed everything else back into my bag and sat down on the couch to wait on him.

It took him another ten minutes before he emerged and when he did, my mouth fell open in complete shock. Damn! That boy could clean up.

He was wearing dark wash jeans with a black button up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black converse.

It took me several seconds to close my mouth because all I had seen him in was smocks and the t-shirts and jeans he has worn before. It was damn fucking hot! Excuse my language but…damn!

"Jake…" I said and looked him from head to toe again.

"I could say the same for you." He stated and walked over to me, walking around me in a slow circle. "You look…"

He stopped in front of me as he trailed off and looked me in the eye with a slow sideways grin. The dimple was showing. "Rose you look incredible."

"Thanks." I said and felt my own smile.

Jake leaned forward and wrapped his big hands around the side of my face, pulling me close to him as he pressed our lips together. He kissed me softly for just a moment and pulled back, resting our foreheads together.

"Let's just stay in tonight…order pizza." He suggested causing me to laugh.

"And what will happen if we stay here?" I questioned with a raised brow.

Jake's eyes slowly drifted towards the bed and then back to me. I giggled and nodded. "Exactly and I want you to take me to dinner."

"Ok, but stay with me tonight." He nodded and pouted his bottom lip out. How could I refuse him?

I couldn't. I smiled and kissed him. "Alright. Take me to dinner."

**BPOV**

Marilyn and I checked into our hotel around six and immediately got dressed to go out. She had brought clothes she thought would be appropriate for me to wear. I thought it was completely too young for me but Mari insisted that I wear it. It was a dark navy blue wrap dress, one shouldered and went to my knees. I insisted on wearing my flats so that I wouldn't fall and kill myself. I was never graceful. Rose could wear nine inch stilettos and walk a balance beam easily. I would kill myself. But she dances. Her balance is great.

Mari was dressed in a dark purple dress that had both of its shoulders and went to her calf muscles. Her long dark raven colored hair was twisted into a pretty bun while mine just hung over my shoulders loosely.

I felt like a freak show in this dress as we ate dinner at the hotel restaurant, getting a seat right next to the water. It was warm and smelt of saltwater. The evening was gorgeous and we got to watch the sun set as we ate.

When we were finishing the meal I noticed so many people looking at me. Did I have something on my face? I wiped my mouth and my nose discreetly hoping I didn't have any bats trying to escape the cave.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" I whispered to Mari over the table. She sipped her wine and laughed.

"Because you look hot, Bella. When was the last time you let your hair down and went out, let a man hit on you?" She asked me quickly and poured more wine into my glass.

"Um…" I looked around and noticed that the majority of the people that were looking at me _were_ men, of all ages. Did they really find me attractive? I couldn't really believe it. "I don't remember ever doing that…college maybe?"

"God!" Mari said, exhaustedly. "Hurry and finish eating, we are going to get you a man tonight."

After dinner we got a cab and headed across town towards some place that Mari was very well acquainted with. It was called The War Room. It didn't really sound to me like the place I wanted to be but Mari assured me that it wasn't anything like the name made it out to be.

It didn't take us long to get there and soon we were showing our IDs which kind of flattered me that they had to ask. It was surprisingly cheap and then we were ordering martinis from the bar and finding a table in the center of the room upon Mari's request. I of course wanted to sit in the back corner…she wasn't having that.

We weren't there five minutes before Marilyn was pointing out some guy.

"You see that one at the bar?" She pointed discreetly towards a man that looked like he had just stepped out of Super Troopers.

He had a weird looking mustache and was wearing some kind of hat that I am pretty sure he stole from Ole' Sammity Sam.

"No." I shook my head and laughed at her. "Absolutely no way!"

"Ok, ok…I was just kidding about him." Mari said and started looking around some more.

"He looks nice." She pointed to a rather attractive guy with short blonde hair and a wide grin.

"He is gay." I said firmly.

"No he isn't." Mari shook her head. "How do you know that?"

"Because that guy next to him is holding his hand." I said and she then looked to the red headed guy beside of him and they were indeed holding hands.

"Ok…" She dragged out, raising her eyebrows and looking around the bar again. There were plenty of people in here but not one of them was for me.

I didn't really care because…it is not like I am going to find a long term commitment in a bar. And why in the world did I agree to this? I don't want a long term commitment, right? It just seems so far out there…impossible. I haven't gone on a date in twelve years and I haven't gotten laid in six…no seven years. My life sucked.

"Oh." Mari gasped and looked down at her glass. "Tall tower coming this way."

"What?" I asked and turned to glance over my shoulder and was met with a tall buff guy with black thick hair.

"Hi." He said with a huge smile.

I grinned and glanced back to Mari who was looking on anxiously. "Hi."

"I'm Emmett," He stuck his hand out introducing himself.

"Bella… and this is my friend Marilyn." I introduced Mari who then shook Emmett's hand.

"Well, ladies…me and some friends are having a drink at a private lounge upstairs and we would love for you two to join us."

"Um…I don't think that would be a good idea." I shook my head. I didn't know this guy or his friends. They could be total creepers.

"We would love to!" Mari said excitedly and jumped from the table. "Lead the way handsome."

"Mari." I whispered and watched as she walked around the table. Well it was either follow or get left behind.

"Why thank you Marilyn." Emmett said, completely flattered. "My wife thinks I am handsome too."

She laughed at him and said, "She has a good eye."

"And your husband is a lucky man." Emmett nodded towards her finger.

"Yes, he is very lucky." Mari said with a bright smile.

I felt like the third wheel already but Mari and Emmett talked animatedly as they walked up the stairs and I followed behind like a dog with its tail between its legs.

This wasn't going to end well…

"My friend Jasper and my brother-in-law Edward are waiting on us up here around the corner." Emmett pointed to a private booth ahead and we followed right along.

"Marilyn, meet Edward…and this is Bella." Emmett introduced us to the most beautiful guy I have ever seen…literally, I don't joke about that sort of thing. He was rugged and handsome and beautiful, dressed in all black with a gray tie hanging loosely around his neck. He had what looked to be a scotch glass in his hand. He was sitting straight in the chair next to the one Emmett just sat down in. His hair…I just now noticed because I had to tear my eyes off his square jaw line before I started drooling. His hair was an odd color, almost bronze if that were even possible. It looked…familiar and he had strikingly gorgeous green eyes.

"Have a seat ladies." Emmett gestured around us and then looked to Edward. "Where did Jasper disappear to?"

"He just stepped out for some air." Edward said to him with a slight smile and a slow nod. His voice…dear god! I just melted into my seat on the other side of Mari who was sitting next to Emmett.

I didn't dare put myself at risk by sitting down next to Edward.

We quickly got off on the topic of family. Mari was talking about Alice and Peter and Emmett was saying he had a daughter that had just turned eighteen.

I remained quiet and slowly sipped my drink looking at anything and everything in the room except Edward. I was easily distracted by the glass wall behind the sofas we were on. You could see down into the first floor of the club. I could see the table that Mari and I were just sitting at a moment ago. They must have seen us from their little loft.

"Bella's daughter is eighteen as well. Her name is Rose." Mari added cheerfully and I got a peculiar glance from Edward and an anxious look from Emmett.

"My wife's name is Rosalie." Emmett said quickly in excitement.

"Really?" Mari asked in shock. "What a coincidence. And Rosalie is your sister?" Mari asked Edward, trying to include him in the conversation because he was being so silent.

"Yes," He half smiled again and took the remaining swig of his drink.

"Bella what do you do?" Emmett asked me curiously and I saw another glance from Edward, his jade green eyes stayed on me this time.

"I am a children's author." I said with a bright smile. I loved my job.

"That's awesome!" Emmett said with excitement.

"Edward what do you do?" I asked, realizing that my martini must be taking root in my system. I was talking more.

"I own a lumber store in Forks." He said simply. "Emmett and Jasper…who doesn't seem to be returning at any time this evening, work for me." He grinned widely there, sideways and my heart stopped for two seconds. I felt my mouth popping open a little. Mari's leg hit mine and she smiled slowly at me.

"That's impressive." I commented and then continued. "Must be nice to boss your brother-in-law around all day."

Edward did that sideways smile thing again. Heart stopped…again. "It's very nice."

Emmett flipped him off and said, "Well, everyone's running low on drinks why don't I just go get us some, what are you ladies drinking?"

"Oh, I will come with you. Too many drinks for one person to carry." Marilyn said with a bright smile. They were setting us up.

I stared at her with pleading eyes and she just widened her eyes at me, telling me to go for it. I shook my head at her as discreetly as I could before she followed Emmett out of the private room.

"So…" I said with a sigh and trailed off, looking back out of the glass window. "Where do you think that your friend Jasper disappeared to?"

He laughed once. It was like velvet. Soft and smooth. "Am I boring?"

I looked at him and saw the joking smile on his face. I laughed and shook my head, looking down at my lap. "Not at all…I just didn't know if you should be worried about him or…what…"

I trailed off feeling stupid and shaking my head again.

"You don't do this often do you?" He asked me and I looked up, feeling my cheeks start to burn.

"Do what?" I asked, not entirely sure what he was talking about.

"The whole night out…meeting strangers." He narrowed his eyes and smiled wider.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, still blushing.

"Like a cheetah in a cage full of kittens." He said smiling sideways again and…was he _flirting _with me?

I bit on my bottom lip and felt my cheeks darken even more.

"It's not really my scene either…I just did it to humor Jasper and Emmett." He shrugged and twisted his glass of ice, staring into it.

"Yeah me too…Marilyn wanted a weekend away and thought I deserved it or something so, here we are." I shrugged and looked out the glass wall hoping to see Emmett and Marilyn approaching with our drinks. They were sitting at a table laughing. Ok…they weren't coming back obviously.

"Where are you from?" He asked, leaning forwards resting his elbows on his knees.

"Port Angeles." I answered abruptly.

He nodded. "Ok, you have me intrigued Bella, the children's authors who lives in Port Angeles, has an eighteen year old daughter and no wedding ring."

I glanced to my left ring finger…it was still bare.

"What's your story?" He asked with curious eyes. "I can normally guess a lot about people when I first meet them, I am a very observant person but you…you are a mystery to me."

"You are kind of nosey…" I said with a slow smile that he just returned.

"Do my questions bother you?" He asked, his eyes darkening. Would he care if they did?

"No." I shook my head at him.

He grinned widely, "I didn't think so."

We were silent for a long minute as we stared each other down like we could understand everything about one another just by looking into each other's eyes.

"Um…" Edward said and laughed. He looked out the glass wall and then back to me. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." I said and nodded quickly.

He laughed and quickly stood, pointing towards the door. I sat my glass down following him through the door. When we got to the top of the stairs it was a little more crowded down there then I thought it was and before I really knew it, Edward was taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

I caught Mari's eyes before we walked out the door. She winked at me and smiled brightly with a thumbs up. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and threw his arm into the air when we were on the street. A cab stopped in front of us and he opened the door letting me slide in before him.

"Not really hungry but I could go for something sweet." I said with a soft smile.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I know just the place."

**A/N: Ok so there it is. They have met. What do you think? Think he is going to feed her something sweet or himself? I think it would be a win win either way ;)**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl! She is the best!**

**Sorry again for the chapter delay. Review please and thanks :D**

***KRay***


	10. Blood Hound

**A/N: Oki doki…thanks so much for all the reviews for the entire story and of course the last chapter. You all are seriously awesome :D**

**This chapter is Rose's POV. And there is a small lemon alert ahead! I hope everyone enjoys. I don't really have much else to say right now so Read on!**

**Steph owns**

**Chapter 10: Blood Hound**

**RPOV**

"Jake!" I gasped for air and shook my head back and forth. "I have to catch my breath."

"No," He said laughing at me. "We have to keep going. Almost…there."

"No!" I said and shook my head. "You have to stop. I can't go any further."

"Fine!" He said exasperated and pulled me down beside of him.

I sat down on the weak step and leaned back, resting my elbows on the step behind me. "I have never eaten that much food in my life and then you drag me up fifteen flights of steps and expect me to make it."

"It's only five flights and I carried you the first twelve steps up." He smiled at me and shook his head poking me in the sides.

"Don't do that." I said and grabbed my stomach. "I'm so full."

"Did you have fun?" He asked and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his side.

"Yes." I nodded.

We ate at Bella Italia and then went to an arcade. There was a candy store in the arcade and we loaded up on ice cream and candy before leaving. Then he expected me to walk up five flights of stairs…_five_!

"Ok, let's go." He said before pulling me to my feet and making me continue up the stairs.

I thought I was going to die before we got to his apartment.

Once inside I plopped down on his couch. "I am never going up those stairs again!"

He laughed and sat down beside of me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"Well, then I guess you will have to stay here forever then."

"I am ok with that." I nodded and leaned into his side. "I could sleep right here."

"It's not good for you to sleep after eating like that." He said and shook his head. "Let's burn some calories."

I snorted a laugh and asked, "What the hell Jake? How are we going to do that? We just did our workout on the stair stepper."

An hour and a half later I was laughing my ass off at Jake. We were dancing on his Xbox Kinect and I laughed more than I danced. I spent a majority of the time laughing at Jake.

He finally got tired of me laughing and not dancing and pinned me to the couch tickling me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" I gasped and pushed at his hands. "I am dying."

He laughed and finally stopped tickling, pinning me to the couch, his body pressing against me.

"Hey." He said with a bright smile and kissed my nose.

"Hey." I whispered back in a giggly mood…so I giggled.

"I had a really good time tonight." He said grinning widely at me.

"Me too." I told him honestly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied sincerely.

Smiling into his dark puppy eyes I leaned forward and kissed him before wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my fingers trace through his hair. He hummed into my mouth and pushed his body up with his hands so that he wouldn't crush me with all of his weight.

His mouth was slowly exploring mine like he has never kissed me before. I really liked Jake kisses. And now that he was kissing me I thought back to early today when we were in the break room. A low moan slipped through my throat as I remembered what he had done to me in there and then I felt him hardening against my waist.

His lips started travelling down my neck and I quickly realized where this was heading. We were alone. Every time we have made out before we have been at work or in our cars or at my house with my mom there. We are alone now…no one to walk in on us.

No one to walk in on us means no one to…stop us.

"Jake." I whispered and loosened my hold on his head.

He hummed and continued his work moving up my neck towards my ear.

"Jake…" I said a bit louder and I felt him tense up above me.

After several seconds of silence he sat up and looked down at me. "I'm sorry. I keep getting carried away."

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "No you're ok I just…I didn't really know where that was going." I motioned between me and him, referring to our kisses.

He nodded and sat up, pulling on my hand until I was sitting with him. Our hands twisted and he smiled at me causing me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He questioned me with a weird look.

Shaking my head, I replied. "This is totally not how you planned on spending this evening."

He sighed and let his head drop a little. "Am I a pig if I admit that you're right?"

I chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You're not a pig…you are male and have a dick."

Jake shrugged and said, "Well…you said it not me."

"I'm sorry." I told him truthfully.

He puffed out his cheeks when he released his breath and looked at me, "No, I am the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't be so pushy. I mean you are young and…innocent." His face screwed up as he said the word.

"Innocent?" I questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah…" He said and narrowed his eyes. "Right?"

I couldn't help the Homer Simpson urge to laugh at the conversation. "Yes, Jake I am…_innocent_, as you so mildly put it. How do you even know that?"

He laughed and said, "It's like blood to a hound, Rose."

He wiggled his eyebrows and started sniffing around on my neck like the aforementioned hound.

I cracked up laughing and finally shook my head ridding myself of the laughter and his attention on my neck. "You what? Sniff out virgins?"

He laughed with me that time and it was easy for us to be like this. No pressure. I liked it.

"Ok it sounds stupid when you say it like that." Jake said, laughing.

"It was funny though…" I said still laughing and shaking my head.

"No, seriously Rose…I thought this through earlier today after the uh…break room encounter. I don't want you to lose it on a random whim. As gay as this may sound…I kind of want it to be special for you. Even if it's not with me." He shrugged nonchalantly and I looked at him in shock.

"Ok, first it isn't gay it is really sweet of you and secondly…are you saying that you would rather me screw another guy?"

"Hell no!" He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I snickered and nodded. "That's what I thought. So…no planning romantic crap and don't pull the hole candles and rose petals shit, that _is_ gay. We will just be ourselves and when it happens it happens, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded in agreement.

"Ok." I repeated for my own confirmation.

"Well…it is getting late and you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so we should probably get some sleep." He said and pushed himself off the couch. "I am just going to hit the shower and then…you can have the bed and I will just sleep on the couch."

I looked at him with a weird look. "Why can't you sleep with me in the bed?"

"You want me to?" He asked seriously. He didn't think that I would want to sleep with him?

"Yes…" I nodded slowly. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged and said, "Didn't know if that would be pushing it."

I laughed and asked, "Jake will you be able to control your carnal desire for one evening so we can both get a good night's sleep? Besides…your feet would hang off the end of the couch."

He laughed and nodded. "I will control my carnal desires for one evening, yes."

"Ok, go shower you stink." I teased.

He leaned forward kissing me quickly before disappearing into the bathroom. I had my clothes with me because I had planned on spending the night at Alice's. I slipped into my pajama shorts and a tank top. I left my bra on just because I didn't want him groping me in the middle of the night. Well…maybe I did, but I was still leaving the bra on.

I looked from the bathroom to the bed and bit on my lip for a moment as I considered what to do.

"Jake?" I called out his name, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" He questioned over the running shower water.

"Do you mind if I just go ahead and get into bed?" I questioned, feeling stupid.

"Yeah babe that's fine." He yelled back.

I pulled the covers down and quickly crawled in on the side that didn't have pillows. That was more than likely the side he didn't sleep on. I grabbed one of his pillows and fluffed it under my head as I stared at the bathroom door.

He is so…sweet. He wants to make my first time special? I had never really considered having the whole-I am a virgin-conversation because I figured we would cross that bridge when we get there and sure enough we did. He wants to make it special for me. I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face especially when I thought about what happened at work today. That was so…hot! I mean I have had an orgasm before but only because I was curious once or twice and just played around to see what would happen. But it was so different getting off because of Jake! It was…really damn hot!

I had my first guy induced orgasm. I smiled brightly until I realized that I hadn't really reciprocated for Jake. Then he started to get hard earlier when we were making out again. I briefly wondered if he was wanking it in the shower and just made up the excuse to shower because he wanted to jack off. Would he really do that with me in his apartment?

Probably.

But…I kind of wanted to return the favor. I wonder if he would let me… I was chewing on my lip curiously and anxiously when the bathroom door opened and Jake appeared from the steam wrapped in a towel.

So tan.

So toned.

So many muscles.

I think I just had another orgasm.

"Jake." I said and sat up in shock, still staring at his amazing body. Damn! Why had I never seen that before?

"What?" He questioned a little too smoothly. He planned this…I can tell.

"You are naked!" I gasped in shock.

He laughed and shook his head. Walking over to his dresser he turned his back to me and I saw the sexiest thing that I have ever seen, besides Jake in a towel.

He had a massive tattoo covering the entirety of his back. It was a giant wolf made out of what looked like thick curving lines. The wolf was on its hind legs which started on Jake's left hip bone and went up his back. Its bushy tail stopped in the middle of his back and its mouth was open barring sharp teeth. The dogs head stopped at his shoulders and its front paws wrapped under his right arm. It was damn sexy!

"No." He shook his head and dropped his towel, causing me to die a little more. "Now I am naked."

I couldn't breathe. I felt my skin burning under the blankets as I watched him pull out a pair of shorts and tug them up his long muscular legs. His body was so well sculpted and curved in all of the right places and buff and muscular…Geez! I thought we were waiting Jacob!

"You're killing me." I mumbled as he tied the front of his shorts and moved to the bed, hitting a couple of light switches as he went.

"What?" He asked with a short laugh as he crawled into bed.

"Do you want me to die?" I questioned him sternly.

I felt the bed dip and shake a little as he started laughing.

The light in the bathroom was on and I could see his face illuminated in the dim light. He was smiling brighter than the Cheshire cat.

"Jake…first of all you dry hump me on my lunch break. Then you take me on an amazing date, kiss the hell out of me on your couch, show me that fucking tattoo and then drop trail right in front of me."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my back pulling me closer to him. His lips kissed my forehead and he said, "I am very comfortable in my skills of wooing women, Rose."

"Obviously." I said and shook my head. My hand snaked around his waist and I started tracing his sculpted muscles where I knew his tattoo would be. "I really like your tattoo."

"Thank you." He said and kissed me softly. "Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"I don't want to sleep." I told him truthfully. I wasn't even tired now…not after seeing him naked.

"What do you want to do then?" He questioned me and I leaned back so I could see his entire face. He looked curious.

"Jake…I know that we are going to wait and all but I kind of feel bad about what happened in the break room today." I said softly, staring at his collar bone.

"You feel bad about it?" He questioned, concern coloring his voice.

"Yeah because…well because I got off and you didn't." I stated firmly.

Jake laughed and I smacked his side. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you. I am trying really hard to control myself because you are possibly in the tiniest shorts I have ever seen and you are feeling bad because I didn't get off today."

I looked him sternly in the eye and asked, "Jake did you wank it in the shower."

"What?" He asked around cackling laughter. I just stared at him as serious as I could be until he finally stopped laughing and shook his head. "No, Rose. I did not-as you so elegantly put it-wank it in the shower."

"Good." I said and kissed him quickly. "Let me give you a hand job."

"Oh my god!" He said loudly. "And I am the one killing you?"

"Jake I am serious." I told him truthfully, looking into his dark brown eyes. They looked black in the dark light.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Really?" I questioned, nervous now.

"Yes! I'm not going to turn you down after a comment like that." He told me truthfully before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me for several long seconds then pulled back.

"Will you um…" I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear it. "I've never…you know…will you help me."

"Dear god…" He said, breathing a little heavier now. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Sorry." I said bashfully and lowered my head.

Jake's fingers gripped my chin and he made me look at him. "Don't be ashamed. I meant it as a good thing. You are so incredibly hot right now with your little shorts and then you ask to jack me off and then ask me to help you…I may explode as soon as you touch me!"

I felt something deep inside of me tighten and my cheeks flame red. I hurriedly pressed my lips to his mouth, taking that pouty bottom lip between mine sucking on it gently. Jake wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. One of his hands slid down to my knee and he pulled it over his hip before holding me tightly and rolling onto his back so that I was straddling him.

He was already hard, and continued to stiffen underneath me as my hips rotated against his. His hands fisted behind my head and pulled my mouth to the side so that he could attack my ear. A minute later, Jake kissed me briefly and muttered, "Sit up."

I did as he told me and sat up until I was straddling his thighs, his hard cock resting against his hips, in front of me. I bit on my lip as I stared between _it _and him.

He smiled and said, "Untie my shorts Rose."

I once again listened to him and untied his shorts, pulling them down a little. My bottom lip was now permanently lodged between my teeth and my heart was seriously close to combustion.

He sighed and pushed his shorts down a little as he freed himself. My eyes were glued to his hand on his hard dick. He stroked it a few times before grabbing my hand and wrapping it around his base. His fingers wrapped tightly around me. He gave a little squeeze and moaned softly.

"Just do what I do." He said with a nod of his head and I just nodded in response.

Our hands, slowly sliding up and down his length was quite possibly the hottest thing I had ever seen. He felt so hard and soft at the same time. His dick…it was average sized I guess? I didn't really have anything to go on but as dicks go it was an average size.

I watched his arm muscle flex slowly as he glided my hand up and down. I was amazed and turned on…horny as hell and about ready to hump his leg like some kind of dog.

He would occasionally squeeze my hand showing me where he liked the pressure and before I knew it, his hand was falling to his side and he was watching me in amazement as my hand slid up and down his cock. I would squeeze harder in the right places like he had shown me and he would groan and take a deep breath.

"Rose…that feels so good." He said at one point and I was kind of proud of myself. I was making him feel good.

I started tightening my hand and felt the friction make my hand hotter. When I would reach the head of his dick I would swirl my palm over him and then back down. I read it somewhere in Cosmo or something and Jake groaned and seemed to like it so I did it a few more times and Jake bucked his hips up towards me.

"Baby…lick your hand." He said in a husky voice and looked at me with glazed eyes.

I quickly ran my tongue over the palm of my hand and fingers before fisting him again and let my hand glide up and down him easier.

Jake would groan and buck his hips and then moan, "Harder, baby…"

I felt my lip being wedged between my lip as I watched my hand. He was grinding his hips harder and then I saw his eyes squeeze shut and a vein in his neck begin to bulge.

Seriously the hottest thing I have ever seen.

"Fuck." He whispered and I saw his knuckles blanch as he gripped the sheets tightly.

"Jake." I whispered his name and saw his eyes pop open and begin to burn into me as he hardened even further in my hand.

I wrapped my free hand around him above the other one and used both hands to pump him faster and harder and soon he bucked against me as his dick began to spasm and he shot squirts of cum out on my hand. I let go of him and watched as he continued to cum on his stomach.

He groaned and looked up at me with a slow smile.

"That. Was. Fucking. Hot." I told him truthfully.

Jake laughed at me.

Jake was almost asleep…I could tell by the way his breathing had calmed and he was laying really still, stretched out on his stomach. My finger tips were tracing the lines of his tattoos in the dim light.

When Jake kissed me goodnight and rolled over I thought that sleep would come soon. How wrong I was. Jake and I talked for a few minutes as I began to trace his tattoo and the conversation just slowed from there. He was tired I am sure and I am very tired but I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. What am I going to say to him?

What will he look like?

Does he have a family?

Will he even want to hear me out or think that I am some kind of lunatic?

Does he know about me? Surely the clinic would have informed him that someone had selected his sperm and he would have a child somewhere nine months later. Unless he signed a waiver saying he didn't want to be notified. They can do that. I have seen many of them sign those waivers in the past couple of weeks.

Will it just upset him if he sees me?

I shook my head and sighed, forcing my eyes closed to try and sleep. It was getting later and later by the minute and I needed some rest. Tomorrow was going to be _big_.

I rolled over for the hundredth time and saw that it was now three in the morning and sleep was nowhere in sight. I just laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling thinking, trying to create a picture of my father in my head. By four I had at least twenty different mental images of what he would look like and even more scenarios of how our first meeting would go.

I was starting to lose my nerve and thought that it may not be such a good idea to go. I quietly got out of bed and moved into the living area. I pulled my phone out of my purse and sat down on the couch before sending mom a quick message. I know she is probably asleep but I just needed to talk to her. I didn't want to call and wake her up but I just wanted to let her know that I was freaking out right now.

I was so surprised when my phone started ringing. It was her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review please and thanks! What's Bella doing up at four in the morning…hm?**

**Aren't you all dying to know what her and Eddie boy have been up to out in Seattle? I know you are just so excited to find out. You will find out soon enough. I promise. Next chapter is all theirs :D**

**Doesn't that make you excited? I know it does me. And then we will catch up with what they have been doing all night :D**

**Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, and alerters. Keep doing all of the above :D**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl! She=the best!**

**Until next time….**

***KRay***


	11. Smelly Orange Drinks

**A/N: Ok so here is more E/B yummies :) I hope you enjoy! Some people seem to be getting a little upset that there hasn't been a lot of Edward and Bella but that will change in a few chapters. I just have to tell the whole story so please bear with me!**

**Thanks for reviewing as always. I have been uber busy so I didn't get to any reviews *facepalm* I know kill me now! Well…not now because you will probably wanna kill me after you read this :/ **

**Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter ;);) So keep an eye out for it!**

**Steph owns**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Smelly Orange Drinks**

**BPOV**

I laughed loudly at Edward who was drunk no doubt. He took me to a place called The Melting Pot and we had chocolate fondue on top of every dessert you could imagine. We had several drinks there and then convinced ourselves that we were young enough to go to one of the clubs close by. You could definitely tell that everyone here was freshly 21. Everyone dancing and smashed together tightly, drinking something that was really smelly and orange. But for some odd reason, we stayed and drank the smelly orange stuff and I think we danced too. I'm not sure how long we stayed but now we were back at The Edgewater Hotel. Marilyn was nowhere to be found and Edward kept sniffing the flowers in the vase on end table next to the large TV.

"Are these real?" He asked seriously and kept sniffing them.

I was cracking up. Forget if he was drunk or not…I was a little wasted myself. I haven't had this much alcohol in, I don't know how long.

"I think they are real." I said and walked over to where he was at. I started feeling the petals and Edward just grabbed one of the flowers and plucked it out of the water it was in.

"Here, I got you a flower." He said and handed it to me, it caused me to laugh harder.

"Thanks." I said around my giggles. I sniffed it and realized it didn't have a fragrance I kept sniffing until Edward laughed at me and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the couch.

He sat me down and retrieved us each a bottle of water from the fully stocked kitchen. I thanked him and took a big sip as he sat beside me doing the same thing.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." He said with a bright smile on his face. It made my heart stop.

"Me either." I said smiling too.

"I don't know where you're friend and Emmett are. Emmett is crazy though but she is safe with him." He assured me.

"Oh, I don't worry about Mari, she can take care of herself." I waved it off. "She is a tough one. I would say that Emmett is safe with her too."

Edward laughed and said, "They are a lot alike and I would dare say that if they both weren't married they would probably hit it off."

I laughed and shook my head. "Peter…Mari's husband is a lawyer and he is so quiet, if you met him you wouldn't think that they belonged together at all."

Edward looked surprised. "Yeah…Emmett he talks big but my sister has his balls in her purse."

I laughed at him. "Maybe Mari and your sister would hit it off."

He chuckled and nodded. "She reminds me of Rosalie."

"How old is your sister?" I asked, just making conversation. How odd that his sister and my daughter have the same name. Odd coincidence.

"She will be 38 on her birthday." He said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, my dad raised me himself. My mom disappeared shortly after I turned two. She probably has a bunch of children running around somewhere but I don't know any of them."

He looked sad. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head and took another sip of water, realizing I was really thirsty. "It's ok. We were better off without her."

"And you have a daughter." He stated, I nodded my reply.

"She is eighteen? Where is her father?" He asked bravely…maybe he was just making conversation, or fishing for information. I wasn't really sure which one but this isn't a conversation I wanted to have with a complete stranger. Well…he may not be a complete stranger after us spending the entire evening together but still, this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with him.

"Well, um…" I started, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him to change the subject.

My phone gloriously took the opportunity to beep, signaling I had a message. I thought for a moment it was Mari but was shocked when I saw Rose's name. Why was she up this late/early, whatever it was.

I opened the text message, anxiously hoping that everything was ok.

**Mom, am I doing the right thing? I'm not so sure anymore :(**

I felt my heart sink and then I quickly wondered why the hell I came to Seattle this weekend and left her alone when she was taking the biggest step of her life.

"Um, excuse me just a moment." I said to Edward who nodded with a soft smile in response.

I stood and walked around the wall separating the living room from the kitchen and called her.

She answered on the second ring, tears in her voice. "Hello?"

"Rose are you crying?" I asked softly.

She sniffed and whispered back, "Yes."

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked nervously, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Are you alright? Where are you at?"

"I'm at Jake's and I don't know if I am alright or not. I am scared mom…what if I am not making the right decision and what I find out today, I regret the rest of my life."

This was it. This was the chance I had been waiting on. The opportunity to persuade her _not _to find her father. Not to open up the chance to get hurt and not to leave me for him.

"Rose…" I said sternly and shook my head. Warring with myself over my next words but I knew that they were right. "What you will regret the rest of your life is not going up there tomorrow and _not_ finding out the truth. Most of your life you have wondered about him and now is your chance to find the truth. If it was up to me, I wouldn't let you go but it's not. It's your decision…a decision you will have to live with for the rest of your life. So the question to ask yourself is, do you want to live in regret and spend the rest of your life wondering or do you want to take a risk, drive up there and find out who he is?"

"I don't want to live with regret." She said sternly, still sniffling around her tears.

"That's what I thought." I said simply. "Do you want me to come home…go with you up there?"

"No, you need a break. I'm fine. Jake will take care of me." She said, sounding a little better now.

"Jake…we will talk about that one later. Why didn't you stay with Alice?" I asked, trying not to sound upset but she was my baby girl and she is spending the night at a guy's house and didn't even tell me.

"He offered to let me stay here?" She made it sound like a question rather than an answer.

"Well…we will talk about that later. Go get some sleep, ok?"

"Thanks mom. I love you."

Yeah…I was doing the right thing. I was…

"I love you too, Rose." I told her and listened as she hung up the phone.

I stayed in the kitchen for just a moment longer before collecting myself and going back out to find Edward right where I left him.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," I said with a sigh and sat beside him. "It was just my daughter."

I sat the phone on the coffee table and took another deep breath. Great…now I was going to worry about her all day tomorrow…today, whatever it was.

"Is she at home alone?" He asked, sounding kind of concerned.

"No she stayed with her boyfriend." I felt my face screw up in distaste at saying the words. I didn't like that she spent the night at Jake's. We would _definitely_ be talking about that one when I got home.

"What?" Edward questioned with the same look I had on my face. "Your eighteen year old daughter stayed the night with her boyfriend and she is up at this hour…"

I shook my head, not liking where my head was right now. If he laid one hand on her I will kill him but what Edward was insinuating didn't leave much room for imagination.

"Shit…" I hissed and rubbed my forehead, my buzz wearing off.

"Sorry, I know it's not really my business." He said softly but I shook my head.

Yeah…I am going to kill that boy. Or I might have dad do it because he has a badge that says he can.

"No, it's ok. I will just have my dad kill him." I said calmly coming to a conclusion with the whole thing.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"My father…he is a cop. He can just kill him, problem solved." I said with a shrug.

"And her boyfriend's parents just let her stay over? What are they thinking?" Edward seemed completely disturbed by this. What was he thinking right now?

"He is 22…lives alone." I told him.

He looked even more upset about that. "And you are letting her date him?"

I just stared at him, confused about his reaction. What the hell?

"Sorry," He shook his head. "I just keep thinking about my niece Lily…she is eighteen and I would string that fucker up the nearest tree if it was me. But her boyfriend is the same age as her and I at least buy them condoms so she doesn't get pregnant but no way in hell would me or Emmett let her stay the night at her boyfriends, especially if he was 22."

"You buy your niece condoms?" I asked laughing and shaking my head.

"Yeah," He said bashfully. "Don't let Emmett hear that though. He would kill me for encouraging them but I would rather them be safe than sorry but still her boyfriend is eighteen too."

I laughed and shook my head. This guy was crazy!

"I'm glad that I don't have kids. I would flip out if my eighteen year old daughter had a boyfriend, let alone stayed with him overnight."

"Have you ever been married?" I asked, back to making conversation. He obviously has no kids…he just said so.

"No." He shook his head. "I have a very corrupted version of marriage in my head. I would screw up a marriage."

"Me too." I nodded. "I have never thought about getting married it just seems so…fake. There are very few marriages I know of that have lasted. I don't want that for me…and I especially never wanted that for Rose."

"So you didn't marry her father?" He asked and here we were back to her that conversation.

"No." I simply stated. I may have been pretty abrupt about my answer but he got the hint and changed the subject.

"Oh…" He said and then started talking about his family because he obviously could tell I wasn't comfortable talking about mine.

He just had his sister, Rosalie and Emmett, their kids and his mom and dad.

"Twins." I said surprised. "I bet that's fun."

"Eh, they hate each other." Edward said, laughing. "Masen thinks that he is kind of superior over Marcus because he is the oldest. It's kind of funny."

"When I was young I always wanted a twin…I just thought it was the coolest thing that people could have someone that looked exactly like them."

"When they were born, Rosalie wrapped a green band around Masen's wrist and a blue band around Marcus' so we could tell them apart." Edward said laughing.

Just then the door bust open and in walked a very worried Mari. "There you are!" She screamed in relief and fell down beside of me on the couch.

"I have been here." I said laughing. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you!" She said with a shake of her head. "I lost my phone. I have no idea what happened to it."

"Where is Emmett?" Edward asked her.

"Right here." Emmett said walking in with two large pizzas in his hand.

"Oh, food." Edward seemed excited about that.

We spent the next several hours playing some kind of card game and eating pizza. It was fun and when the sun started to peak into the room Edward and Emmett decided it was time to leave because they would be checking out in a couple of hours. We all said our goodbyes and that was that. No numbers exchanged, no hugs or kisses, just goodbye and the door shut.

"We have to do this again soon!" Marilyn explained behind me.

**A/N: *hides behind couch* please don't throw heavy things because I know EVERYONE wanted lemons from them but you gotta give it time folks lol :) we get to the lemons soon. I promise!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing and sorry once again that I didn't get to respond to any! Hoping that things will chill out a little!**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always :D She rocks for prereading and such :D:D**

**Review and let me know what you think Edward will do when he meets Rose for the first time! It's funny just so you know…**

**Until next time! **

***KRay***


	12. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**A/N: So here is their meeting…Edward and Bella meet now it's time for Rose to meet her Sperm Donor. Cliffie warning…please don't throw any vegetables! :) Enjoy!**

**Oh and a little bit of Jake's history in this one as well. Thanks to all **

**Go read.**

**Steph owns :D**

**Chapter 12: Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner**

**RPOV**

I felt soft lips being pressed to mine, waking me up. I mumbled and kissed the lips back. This was a good way to get woke up. I liked this.

Jake laughed and kissed me again. "Wake up."

"No…kiss me again." I said shaking my head.

I heard his snicker and then he kissed me once more before stepping away from me. "You have to wake up now."

"I don't want to." I said and wrapped my arms tighter around me. "Five more minutes."

He was quiet but I heard his footsteps hitting the floor softly and then something was being draped over me. A blanket.

"Five more minutes, no more." He said softly and kissed me again.

I think I fell back asleep because the next thing I know, Jake is kissing me _again_ trying to wake me up.

"I made you breakfast." He said at my ear before pulling the blanket off of me.

It smells good. Like coffee and bacon and toast and eggs. Hmm…

I slowly opened one eye and saw a still shirtless Jake looking down at me. "Why are you on the couch?"

I sighed and closed my eye. "I couldn't sleep so I talked to my mom and must have fallen asleep here. I didn't know I was on the couch till just now."

He laughed and grabbed my arms pulling me up. "Come on, we gotta get moving."

I yawned and stretched as I sat up off the couch and staggered to the small table. Jake didn't let go of me until I was sitting down.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

He grinned back and moved to sit across from me. "Eat up."

I completely devoured my food. I have no idea how I had room after everything I ate last night but I felt like I was starving. Jake ate just as much, if not more than more and before I really realized it we were dressed, in his Rabbit and driving to Forks.

I bit on my thumb nail nervously as we got onto highway 101. Jake took my hand from my mouth and held it in his, running soothing circles across the back of my hand. I sighed and started chewing on my lip instead. We were completely silent the hour long drive and I thought that I might throw up before we got there. And way before I would have preferred we were passing the 'Forks City Limits' sign. I felt my stomach lurch and I swallowed back my breakfast before it could reappear and took a deep breath. We drove past several little diners, an inn, a few general stores. Forks Community Hospital. I wonder if that is where _his _dad works. Twilight Carriage Tours…I wonder what that is.

"What was the number address?" Jake asked as I saw the green sign, Mayberry Street.

"807." I told him breathlessly. Shit…we are so close. Too close. I felt my chest heaving and I thought about throwing up. I didn't really want to do that on his doorstep so I would wait until later.

"Must be this one." Jake said, pulling in front of a one story house. It looked like a good size. Not luxurious but just…simple. It was a light gray color with dark blue shutters. A huge oak door. I liked it. I sat in the driveway staring at that door, not moving.

"There aren't any cars here…maybe they are out?" Jake said questioningly.

I couldn't move. I was frozen still. I had the documents I needed in my purse. My mother's documents saying that number 1918-9833160623. If he had his documentation and the number matched then, bingo we have a winner. Winner winner, chicken dinner.

I swallowed roughly and continued to stare at the door.

"Rose?" Jake asked, squeezing my hand softly.

"I don't want to do this…I am too nervous. I think I am going to throw up." I told Jake anxiously, shaking my head.

"It's alright baby," He said encouragingly. "I'm right here. I am not going to make you do this alone. Come on…I will go with you to the door if you want."

I stared at the door anxiously waiting for it to open. Maybe whoever was in there would come outside wondering who the hell was in their driveway. No one was opening the door.

"Maybe they aren't home."

"Let's go knock just to see." Jake said unbuckling my seat belt and then his own.

I nodded and waited in my seat until Jake opened my door, grabbed my hand and pulled me out. I was kind of numb walking up the five steps that led to the big oak door. Jake pulled his hand back and knocked.

Nothing happened.

I swallowed hard again, waiting on any kind of movement from inside.

Nothing.

Jake knocked again and it rattled my heart.

"Jake no one is here. The house may be completely empty. It's a wrong address." I told him, pulling on his hand to head back to the car. I felt so discouraged and so stupid for doing this.

"No, someone lives here." Jake said peering through the window on the front porch. "Wow, that's a nice system."

"Jake, let's just go." I said shaking my head and pulling on his hand harder.

"We can come back later. Maybe he is at work." Jake was trying to be encouraging but I just felt stupid.

Why did I do this? Why did I drive to some stranger's house thinking that if I just looked at him all of the missing pieces would just fall into place. I am so dumb.

"Look there is a picture sitting on the entertainment center." Jake said and pulled me to the window.

I peered inside and saw indeed a picture sitting there. It was a dark haired man and a beautiful blonde woman, their kids, the girl looked just like her mom and two boys. They looked like twins.

So he has a family. And they are gorgeous. I don't belong here…it's a sign from someone above that this is wrong of me to do. Wrong for me to try and shove myself into someone else's life. If I was meant to be there then my mom would have done this the right way…she would have married and had me and maybe a few more kids. I don't belong in the kind of lifestyle that those people in that picture have.

I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes and I shook my head, turning towards the car, leaving Jake on the porch alone. I walked to the car and got in, locking my door and putting my seat belt on. I was ready to go home now. Go home to the life that I fit in with, mom and Gramps. Alice and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon. That's where I belonged. Not here.

Jake skipped down the steps and slid into the driver seat. He cranked the car and drove out on the street. There was a man standing at the mailbox at the house that was right next to the one we just left.

Jake stopped at his mailbox and rolled down the window. The man turned, intrigued and smiled at Jake. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Jake said with a smile. "Do you know who lives in that house, now?" Jake pointed to 807. "I used to have some family that lived there and I didn't see any of their vehicles. Maybe they have moved."

"Oh, sure. That's Edward Cullen's house. He owns the lumber yard in town." The man smiled in answer.

"Oh," Jake said glancing back to the house. "Definitely not my family. Is he working now, do you know?"

"Oh no, I saw him head out last night with his family. Think they were going away for the night. Should be home some time later if you are wanting to speak with him. Maybe he can tell you where the last tenants moved to."

"Alright, thank you." Jake replied with a brighter smile.

"No problem. Have a good day." The man closed his mail box and started towards his house.

We drove off and when Jake got his window rolled up he said, "I knew I could count on some nosey neighbor." He laughed, pleased with himself.

"Well, that's where he lives. Want to come back later and see if he is here?" Jake asked and curved around the end of the road onto another street.

I just shrugged. So he did live there…he did have family and they went away for the evening.

"Well, I know the area pretty well…there is a beach about twenty minutes down the road. We can go there if you would like. It's a really pretty day." Jake said excitedly.

He knew this area. What did he know about this area?

"We can go." I nodded glancing at him. "If you tell me more about you…we never talk about you. I want to hear about where you went to school and who your friends are."

"It's not really a good story Rose." He said shaking his head. "I'm not really a good guy."

"Jake," I said grabbing his hand. "You are a great guy. Just because you have a past doesn't mean anything. I want to hear it."

He looked apprehensive but just nodded and started down a long stretching road. About fifteen minutes later Jake was parking on a little pull off across from the beach. We walked hand in hand across the road and onto the sand. It was gorgeous. The water was dark blue and the shore line was layered with so many different colored stones.

"It's beautiful here. I have never been to Forks before." I told him conversationally as we walked.

"Maybe your mom knew that he lived here and that is why she never brought you." Jake offered.

"Maybe." I shrugged and looked out at the water lapping at the shore. There weren't many people here, it was a great place for Jake to talk about his upbringing.

"So where did you grow up?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Everywhere. Port Angeles, Port Townsend, Tacoma, Olympia, Forks…" He trailed off then, his eyes narrowing as he said _Forks_.

"So you lived here before? How long ago?" He didn't tell me he used to live here. Maybe he didn't tell me for a reason.

"I went to high school here. The family I was with at the time owned a pharmacy in town. The Clearwaters, Harry and Sue. They were probably the best people I have ever met."

"Were?" I questioned, feeling sad for the people that apparently passed on.

"Yeah…they were robbed one night and Sue got shot. Harry drank himself to death afterwards." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"That's so sad. I'm so sorry, Jake." I told him sincerely.

He just sighed and as we approached a large blanched piece of driftwood, Jake pulled me towards it and sat down. I sat beside of him and stared at the water waiting for him to speak again.

"I had just turned seventeen when it happened and the state was so sick of bouncing me from foster home to foster home that they just let me live in Sue and Harry's house. It had been left to me in their will. They didn't have any children or any other family. My uh…uncle found out that I had a house and he moved out here, threw all of Sue and Harry's stuff away and told the state he would keep an eye on me until I was of age. It pissed me off because he had never wanted anything to do with me before…he was the only family I had left and he had never batted an eye at me until I had something to call my own. The only reason he talked to me then was because I had a house that he and his wife and two young boys could move into. So Sam and Leah moved in and Leah was great she treated me with respect and told me how sorry she was for all the shit I had been through…Sam, he thought I was just a kid and didn't know anything about anything. I was just stupid and it would be good when I turned eighteen so that he and Leah could kick me out and he would have a free house to live in.

"Well it was a hard time for me…I had just lost the only two people that really ever cared about me and I was having to deal with my stick up the ass uncle on a daily basis. I was just a kid and I thought it would be easier if I had a way to handle it…things to take my frustration out on."

He glanced at me quickly to see if I was keeping up. I just stared intently waiting on him to go on.

He looked back to the ocean and sighed. "Well…long story short, I got involved with the wrong people and started doing drugs and sleeping with every girl that batted an eye at me. I was caught one night coming from a deal by the police. I was arrested and charged for possession and because I was about to turn eighteen they threw me in jail and charged me as an adult. I wasn't there for a week before Sam's lawyer was showing up, threatening to press charges that I had stolen Leah's jewelry for drug money and that if I didn't agree to sign everything over to Sam that the charges would be pressed against me and I would have to spend two extra years in jail. So what choice did I have? They were charging me with shit that wasn't true just to get a house. I never would have stolen a thing from Leah, she was a saint. I may or may not have swiped Sam's Rolex…but that's a different story. So I signed everything over, flipped the lawyer off when he offered to shake my hand and went back to my cell.

"I got out when I was twenty and I went to Port Angeles. I wanted to start over and it was a bigger city that I knew well. I could easily find a job there and make a life. I took the forty five dollars I had and checked into a hotel. The next morning I was watching TV when I saw a commercial for the Sperm Bank. I needed money so I went in and donated. Before I left I overheard Kate talking to some girl about how they needed a receptionist so I applied on spot. Kate was so desperate she gave me an interview right then. When she saw that I had just gotten out of jail I explained to what had happened and that I was wanting to start my life over, make something of myself. She hired me and I had a probation period for my first year, random drug tests and screenings. And I donated…a lot to make rent that first year. I think I spent two months in that hotel before I had enough saved up to get my studio apartment. And the rest is history."

"Wow." I heard myself say without realizing that I was speaking. "Jake…I had no idea."

He laughed once and looked at me. "I don't seem like the ex-con type huh?"

I laughed and shook my head. "That's such a sad story. I hate your uncle."

"Me too but I realized a long time ago that he doesn't suffer from my hate, I just make myself miserable so I just try to block it out of my mind and focus on the here and now. I try not to think about those days because it was literally hell on earth."

"But you have come so far." I told him, kind of proud of the complete turnaround he has made.

"Kate has helped a lot." He gave her the recognition he thought she needed.

"She said one day…something about you donating and it threw me for a loop. I couldn't imagine why you would have donated." I said laughingly.

He shrugged and said, "It paid the bills."

"Has anyone ever selected yours?" I asked, kind of worried.

"No." Jake laughed shaking his head. "I think that Kate just let me donate to humor me. I don't think any of it ever got saved."

"She is so kind." I made a statement.

"Yeah…I kind of love her." He said laughingly.

Leaning over I kissed him quickly and then said, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

He shrugged and said, "No problem I guess…"

We walked down the beach a little further just talking about this and that. I told him about mom not seeming too happy this morning about me staying the night. He shrugged and said, "I will talk to her…I don't want her thinking bad of me."

He is so sweet.

After a few hours we headed back to his car and Jake told me about some restaurant he wanted to take me too. It was a small diner that had possibly the best burger that I have ever eaten and amazing vanilla shakes.

After we ate we drove around town and Jake pointed out the high school he attended and a few of his favorite restaurants. It was nice. He drove by his old home.

"That's Jared." He said, pointing to the boy pushing the lawn mower across the yard. He looked like he might have been 15. "I haven't seen him in years…he looks just like Sam."

We drove by quickly and Jake didn't look over at the house as we passed by but I saw the curious look from the boy outside. Did he recognize Jake?

Finally, we headed back to 807 Mayberry Street and I had more nerve this time. Listening to Jake's story kind of encouraged me to make a story of my own. Something I could tell my kids one day…how I met my father. And besides…I had Jake with me, who was obviously a much stronger person than me and if he can live through the hell that he has experienced then I can live through this.

We pulled into the driveway and there was black Jeep sitting beside of the house and the lights were on.

"Obviously, someone is home." I stated more to myself than anything.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked as we both stared at the front door.

A blonde guy walked up to the window and looked out but quickly moved away again. Maybe it was one of the boys in the picture, they were blonde.

"No, I think I can do this. Just stay here for a moment." I said and unbuckled my seat belt. "I'm sure I won't be long."

Jake parked the car and nodded. I took several deep breaths before opening the car door and walking oh so very slowly up the steps…

When I was standing in front of the large oak door I took a deep breath and knocked three times. The door opened and I was met with a big smile from the guy in the picture. Was he my father?

"Hi." He said grinning widely.

I felt my hands shaking as I gripped my fingers tightly together. "Hi, um…is Mr. Cullen here?"

"That depends…is he in trouble?" The guy laughed and titled his head sideways looking…intrigued I think.

"Uh, no." I said shaking my head and sort of smiled. He has a sense of humor at least.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "You look like someone I know…what's your name?"

"Emmett?" I heard a voice call from behind him. "Who is at the door?"

"Uh, I don't know…she is looking for you." The guy in front of me called back and stepped away just as another tall man approached the door. His eyes were green, like mine. His hair…it was the same color as mine, maybe a little lighter. He smiled at me curiously and then looked at me just like the other guy had…intrigued.

"Hi," He grinned widely as he approached the door. He glanced outside and saw Jake's car and then said, "I am Edward Cullen can I help you with something?"

I swallowed hard and stared into the man's eyes. Edward Cullen? "Anthony Edward Masen _Cullen_?"

He looked confused but smiled and laughed a little. "Yes, that's me."

This was him. I was staring into the eyes of my father. This man…with the same color hair and eyes as me, was my 1918-9833160623, Anthony Edward Masen Cullen.

I cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Cullen…I am your daughter."

**A/N: Haha had some of you freaked out for a minute, you thought that Emmett was her father didn't you? LOL! Ok so there you have it! What do you think Edward will say? **

**What do you think about Jake's rough past? Maybe some of you won't hate him as bad now lol! I know there was no Bella interaction but be patient. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They are seriously amazing! **

**Oh and please sign in before you leave reviews so that I can return a heartfelt reply :D I hate when people leave AWESOME reviews and they aren't signed in lol then I can only think you from here and that is not nearly personal enough. :D**

**Thanks so much to SinCity TowGirl. I love her hard core!**

**Until next time…**

**In case anyone was wondering I am normally waiting until I have at least 15 reviews on a new chapter before updating again so keep that in mind…the more reviews the quicker I update most of the time!**

**Thanks**

***KRay***


	13. Baby Daddy

**A/N: Ok um…WOW! You all have seriously shocked me with all of the amazing reviews OVERNIGHT! WOW! WOW! You all are completely amazing :D I cannot even begin to describe how amazing it was to wake up to 180 reviews this morning! YAY!**

**Ok so now that the hype is over lol here is your chapter that I promised :D No cliffys this time. **

**Steph owns. I just have fun playing :D**

**Oh and a little of EPOV so we get to see him freak out from his POV.**

**Go read!**

**Chapter 13: Baby Daddy**

**RPOV**

_This was him. I was staring into the eyes of my father. This man…with the same color hair and eyes as me, was my 1918-9833160623, Anthony Edward Masen Cullen._

_I cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Cullen…I am your daughter."_

He looked at me with a smile playing on his lips for a moment and then he laughed quietly. "That's impossible young lady…I don't have children and you are how old? Sixteen? That's impossible."

I shook my head and glanced back to Jacob who was staring at me curiously. He nodded and I turned back to the man standing in front of me.

"Um… I am eighteen and it isn't impossible sir. I have the documentation to prove it. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you about it." I said, not really knowing where my courage was coming from.

"Look," He said sternly, glanced over his shoulder and then lowered his voice. I could see the other two guys staring at us intently, wondering what the hell was going on I am sure. "I don't know who you are or who sent you here but this is just a joke I am sure and I don't really find it that funny. So if you and your friend could just leave now."

"I can prove it." I said just as softly as he had whispered. Apparently he didn't want his…friends over hearing this.

"No, you can't because it's impossible!" He said louder and sternly.

"Did you visit Port Angeles Sperm Bank nineteen years ago, Mr. Cullen?" I asked in a harsh whisper. He stared at me for just a moment before his face blanched and he looked at me in complete horror. I nodded and with a stiff smile said, "I didn't drive all of this way just for you to run me off. I would like to speak to you, please."

"Sure." He said quickly and looked back to Jake's car. "Just let me get rid of my friends, invite your friend in and bring your documents."

"Thank you." I said softly and quickly moved to the car as I heard the door shut behind me.

**EPOV**

I slammed the door behind her, my heart hammering out of my chest. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me curiously and anxiously.

"Who the hell was that?" Emmett questioned quickly. "She looked like-"

I threw my hand up to stop him. Didn't want to think about it.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know her a little better." Jasper said as he peered out the living room window.

"Get out. Both of you have to leave right now." I said quickly, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Never in a million years did I expect this to happen…I just needed the money and I didn't honestly think that someone would really choose my sperm!

This is absurd! I can't believe this is happening to me. I looked at the boys who were still standing there in shock.

"Leave! Now!" I shouted anxiously at them.

"Edward, Rosalie dropped us off here. We don't have a car." Emmett was always trying to be the voice of reason.

I tossed them my keys and pointed to the door. "Get out, hurry quick before she comes back."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jasper said quickly and loudly.

"Nothing…I will explain everything later. Please just leave now before I throw up." I told them.

They looked at me for a beat longer and then grabbed their bags and headed for the door. We seriously haven't been in the house for more than thirty minutes and this bomb is dropped on me. I can't believe this shit. It is some kind of joke! Someone found out that I went to a sperm bank all those years ago and now they are playing some kind of joke on me. No one knew about that though…the only person I told was Rosalie and she still hasn't told Emmett. I know that for a fact because he would have hounded the shit out of me over it. Hence why they are leaving now! And if Jasper was in the same room with her he would be humping her leg like some kind of mad man! Yeah their asses were leaving. I needed to figure out what the hell was going on and sort this shit out. Get my ass covered, inform this girl she must be a little mistaken. It's a joke…surely it's a joke. I am going to vomit.

I opened the door to let them out just as she was walking back onto the porch with her friend. Her friend that looked way too old and too buff to be around her.

"Bye." Emmett said to her with a smile and nodded to Jake. Jasper checked her out the entire time he was walking away.

"Come in. Please have a seat." I opened the door and motioned for them to come inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I questioned them both.

The boy shook his head and the girl said, "No thank you."

I closed the door and walked over to sit down in the chair next to the couch they were now sitting on.

"You said that you had documents?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Yes, these are the papers that the clinic gave my mother." She said and laid them out on the coffee table in front of me. "The only thing here that identifies you is your identity number 1918-9833160623. Do you still have your papers from the clinic?" She asked me with a hopeful look.

This was all the information she had. I could claim that I didn't have the papers and that she was mistaken, I wasn't her biological father. It wasn't me! But I would be lying. I had the papers stored in my safe with all of my other documents for the mortgage and documents for the lumber yard. I still had the papers.

"Yes," I said before really thinking about it. "Let me just go get them real quick."

I hurried out of the living room and into my bedroom to get the papers. I heard them talking quietly as I left the room. I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying. My hands were fumbling nervously as I undid the lock and dug through my files until I found the papers that were pinned together, Port Angeles Sperm Bank. I gripped the papers tightly and walked quietly back into the living room. I needed a really strong drink right now. Never in a million years did I think this day would come.

They shut up and looked at me when my footsteps were audible.

I sat back down and laid my papers next to hers. Comparing the identity numbers and recounting them over and over and over willing it not to be true.

1918-9833160623.

It was right there in bold print and I still couldn't believe it.

"Your uh…mother. Where is she? Does she know that you are here?" I asked quickly. Why didn't her mom come with her?

"Yes, she is out of town for the weekend but she knows I am here." She said quickly with a curt nod. She didn't seem nervous at all. How old was she again? Eighteen…this must be really hard for her to do and she isn't even showing the least amount of signs of anxiety. I, however, am sweating in every pressure point of my body, my heart is hammering in my chest and I feel like all of that alcohol from last night is about to resurface.

I leaned forward in my seat and held my head up with my finger tips, my elbows resting on my knees. "What is your name?"

"Rosalie Swan, but everyone calls me Rose." She said simply and I felt my stomach lurch. Rose?

"My sister's name is Rosalie." I said numbly and stared at the carpet. I didn't want to look up. Rose? Her name was Rose?

Bella…had a daughter named Rose. No father that she seemed to mention. It's nearly impossible for that to even be true and how in the name of all things good and holy did this girl find me? It can't be Bella's daughter though…that's absurd, Edward. You are just desperate to find Bella again. This is all a figment of your imagination. Look at her…she doesn't look anything like her as you originally thought. Look at her. I glanced up to her and saw her chewing on the corner of her lip. Shit. She looked just like Bella.

_It's all in your head. Edward, come on, get real!_

"It says that your mother signed a waiver for you to not get my information. How did you find me?" I asked and looked back up, but not to her.

Shit.

She looked like Bella. It was weird and way too coincidental. She had my hair…and my eyes. Her eyes looked more like my mother's than mine but her hair…yeah it definitely looked like mine but her shape…she looked like Bella.

Too coincidental. I was afraid to ask her mother's name because that is too coincidental but when she showed up on my door step and I saw her, the first person I thought of was Bella. Bella who I left in Seattle this morning with no number to call later. Bella who I couldn't stop thinking about ever since she walked into that private room last night. Bella, who has an eighteen year old daughter named Rose. Rose who is dating a 22 year old boy…I quickly looked to the guy sitting on the couch next to Rose, _my daughter._ Too coincidental.

"I work at the clinic now." She stated firmly.

"You work at a sperm bank." I stated in disbelief. Who _was _this girl?

"Yes, we both do." Rose said and pointed to the boy beside her who just grinned tightly.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jake." He said stiffly.

"How old are you Jake?"

"22."

"Shit!" I cursed and buried my head back into my hands.

Apparently everything isn't too coincidental.

"Listen, Mr. Cullen, I know that this is a lot to take in and I didn't really show up here wanting to bombard you with this. I just wanted to know who you were. I don't really expect anything in return… just wanted to know who my father was."

"But I'm not technically your father." I said and looked at her, feeling sick. "I mean yeah, it was my…sperm but I didn't father you. Your mother, raised you alone did she not? You have no family but her and your grandfather, I am just part of your DNA not really your father…"

She looked at me curiously and I saw Jake whip his head between me and her before she asked, "How did you know that?"

"What's your mother's name?"

"Bella." She answered swiftly.

"And she is in Seattle this weekend?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"Yes, how do you know this stuff?" She asked, sounding a little upset.

I felt my stomach lurch. I am going to puke. Better not to do it in front of them. I bolted to the bathroom just in time for all of the alcohol and four o'clock pizza I had this morning to come raging back up.

How fucking convenient! I have never really been one to believe in fate but this shit is too coincidental. It has to be fate. And it all makes since now…why Bella wouldn't tell me about her daughter's father last night. Because that's what you want to tell a complete stranger that you got pregnant from the random sperm from the sperm bank. She said she had never been married so it was just a solo effort? She just wanted a baby so she went for it?

"Damn it!" I cursed to the bathroom walls and quickly rinsed my mouth out.

And that boy…that's the boy that pissed me off last night, or this morning rather, for having Bella's eighteen year old daughter at his house over night. What did I say I would do? I would rip the fuckers head off…or something close to that. I really had the urge to do that now.

She is just a kid and god only knows what he did to her last night. Now I am raging mad because some twenty two year old boy is molesting my daughter that I just found out I had. Why do I even care?

_Because she is Bella's daughter._

And last night…it seems so cliché to say this but there was a serious connection with Bella and I. I really went crazy for her last night, in just one night. And then I left her this morning without a number or an address. What was I thinking? And I even thought on the way home today that I wished I had some way to reconnect with her. I didn't know that way would be _our _daughter showing up on my doorstep.

How fucked up is it to meet a woman for the first time ever one night and then the next morning find out that you have a daughter together. That shit doesn't happen in real life.

But this is real life.

It is my life and I have just been placed with an opportunity. An opportunity to find Bella. And if this is really fate working here then fate wouldn't want me to screw this up.

I rinsed my mouth out one more time before walking back into the living room. Rose had gathered her stuff and was standing with Jake right behind her. I glared at him for a long minute and then saw that they were heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"I'm sorry." She said and shook her head. God, she looked just like Bella. "I shouldn't have come here. I didn't mean to upset you, like I said I just wanted to know and now I do know so we will just be getting out of your hair."

"Wait!" I said anxiously and walked closer to the door. "You don't have to go…I'm sorry about that, it just caught me off guard and I had a little too much to drink last night." _With your mother. _

"Well, we have a long drive ahead of us so we really should be going." She said again with a stiff smile.

Port Angeles is not a long drive. It's barely an hour drive. "Well…um…I would like you to meet my family-er…your family." I corrected myself and quirked my eyebrows at how weird that sounded.

She paused before looking up at me with big eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." I said without thinking that _first _I have to tell my family that I went to a sperm bank and now have an eighteen year old daughter.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Ok." She said, hesitantly.

"Tomorrow? Can you come back tomorrow?" I asked, thinking quickly. That was even more stupid! You idiot! Now you have less than twenty four hours to tell your entire family about her, and ask your mom to have a dinner so they can meet her. But, knowing my mother, that last part won't be a problem. She invents reasons to have dinner.

"Can Jake come too?" She asked and looked at her boyfriend.

"I guess." I said through gritted teeth and glared him down some more. It would be perfect for him to come because he and I are going to have a nice little manly sit down.

"You can bring your mom too, if you would like." I said looking back at her now. Please bring your mother! Please bring her to me!

She made a face and shook her head. "I doubt she would come. She didn't really approve of my finding you, and no offense but I sincerely doubt that she would want to meet you."

_If you only knew…if you only knew._

"That's fine." I nodded because I would get my chance with Bella again. That's why all of this was happening. It was the fate's hands. "Invite her anyways."

Rose nodded and then said, "What time would be good?"

"Oh um…five I guess. And you can just meet me here." I told her with a quick smile.

God! What the hell am I doing?

"Ok, thank you." She said with a slow smile.

Fuck! I am going to screw this up. I am going to screw this up so bad.

"No problem." I smiled and saw her smile back at me.

"Well, we really should be going now. Thank you for talking to me and I guess we will see you tomorrow." She seemed almost excited.

"Right. No problem. Travel safely." I said and saw them out the door. Once they were off the bottom step, I shut the door and dug my phone out to call Emmett.

"Get your ass over here and pick me up. We need to have a serious chat!" I told him before he could even say hello.

"You are so _grouchy_ today." He said and hung up.

**A/N: So there you have it. What do you think? Love him freaking out lol this is probably one of my favorite chapters. Ok so leave reviews like you did last chapter and get the new chapter just as quickly as this one! Yay yay yay!**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl for being the best prereader and friend EVER! Love you homie!**

**Thanks to all of you reviewers readers and alerters :D Follow me on FB- Keely Ray C. The link is on my profile. **

**Thanks again :D**

***KRay***


	14. Small World

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all of the amazing reviews…thank you! Hope you enjoy this one too! EPOV for the first part then we go back to Rose for a bit **

****LEMON ALERT** It is between Rose and Jake but please don't skip it…read it all! Please please pretty please :D:D**

**Steph owns as always!**

**And here we go…**

**Chapter 14: Small World**

**EPOV**

"Wait, wait wait!" Emmett said and waved his arms at me, "You _what_?"

I sighed and repeated what I had just said. "When I dropped out of college I needed money to go to Europe. Mom and dad wouldn't give me any so I donated to a sperm bank in Port Angeles."

"Ok." Emmett nodded for me to go on.

"The girl who showed up tonight is the result of my visit to aforementioned sperm bank."

"Holy shit!" Emmett said loudly. "She is your daughter?"

"Yes." I said calmly. My nerves had calmed seriously sense I took a shot of patron after hanging up with Emmett.

"And her mother is…Bella? From last night, Bella?" Emmett asked, not believing me.

"Emmett you saw the girl…does she not look exactly like her?" I asked him.

He thought about it and nodded. "Yeah kind of but still…there is no way that can even be possible. Did you ask her who her mother is?"

"Yes!" I nodded. "She said her name was Bella and that she was away in Seattle for the weekend."

"Shit…it's a small fucking world." Emmett said just as we were pulling into my mom and dad's driveway.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed. "But I invited her over tomorrow to have dinner with everyone."

"I know what you're doing." Emmett was a quick learner. "You are getting close to that girl so that you can get closer to Bella. I told you to leave her your number you ass wipe! It would have been a much better route than using your daughter."

"Stop saying _my_ daughter!" I nearly screamed at him and then shook my head before calmly saying, "And I am not using her."

"Yeah…ok." Emmett said exaggerating the two words. "Good luck telling your mom and dad about this one."

Rosalie and the kids were already here before Emmett came to pick me up so it just made this a little more convenient. I made small talk with my parents before sitting them down at the kitchen table to explain everything.

"Mom, dad…I have something I need to tell you." I said and looked to Rosalie. Lily was sitting between her mother and father looking at me curiously. The boys were off somewhere else doing whatever. I didn't really care at the moment. "When I dropped out of college and before I went to Europe I needed some money so…I went to a sperm bank in Port Angeles and donated to get the money I needed."

"Oh, honey we knew that." Mom said with a small smile.

"Rosalie!" I shouted at her. "You weren't supposed to tell them."

She shrugged and waved a hand at me. "Mom asked and I told them."

"We were afraid you had sold something valuable from the house to get the money." My dad told me.

"Wow…" I said and shook my head. My parents thought I was a thief? Great "That's beside the point…Back on topic here. Someone selected my donation and I found out today that I have a daughter."

Everyone stared at me in complete shock except for Emmett…and Lily who quickly asked, "I have a cousin?"

"Lil," Emmett said softly and shook his head at her. "Not right now."

She nodded at him and sat in her seat smiling widely. She was excited about having a cousin and I am about to throw up again because _I have a_ _daughter_!

"Edward, that is big!" Mom said shaking her head at me. "How old is she?"

"She is eighteen. She found my address and came to visit me today." I told them.

"She may just be looking for money, Edward. We should have a paternity test done." Dad said, always wanting to take the medical route but this time I agreed with him.

"That's fine by me but I believe her. She had the documents and unless she stole them from some random person, I think she is telling the truth." And I really did think she was being honest. She looked too much like me to be lying.

"Well, we have to meet her." Mom said, going down the path that I hoped she would. "We should have dinner for her, here. Can you get in contact with her?"

"She is coming back tomorrow." I told her with a slow smile. "Her boyfriend and possibly her mother are coming as well."

I glanced at Emmett and saw him raise his eyebrow at me.

"Well, that's fantastic!" Mom said, excited now. "What time will she be here?"

"Five." I answered and slumped down in the chair closest to me.

"Wonderful. I should go and start to prepare some things for then. This is so exciting…a new family member." She said and wondered off into the kitchen.

My mother was raised in a big family and she always wanted more kids but she had complications with Rosalie and wasn't able to have them anymore. So, she would take more family any way she could get it I guess.

"What's her name?" Dad asked, "I will search birth records in Port Angeles to find out the truth."

I knew there was no persuading him of doing otherwise so I told him her name, "Rosalie Swan. Her mother's name is Isabella Swan."

Dad nodded and walked off towards his study and then Lily started.

"Her name is Rosalie too? Mom that's so cool…isn't that cool? And she is eighteen! Sweet!" She was so excited and I kept smiling at her until I caught Rosalie's death glare.

"Lily go find your brothers and tell them to get ready. We will be leaving in a few minutes." Rosalie told her.

"Ok. I can't wait to meet her tomorrow." She trilled off excitedly as she got up from the table and left the room.

"What's the deal with this?" Rosalie spat as soon as Lily was out of ear shot.

"Nothing, Rosalie. I just found out that I have a daughter…take it easy on me." I told her truthfully.

"Yeah, wonderful…roll out the welcome mats, but you hide shit like this Edward…you don't air it out for everyone to see. What's the deal?" She asked again.

I just shook my head at her in confusion. She knows me so well…

"Emmett." She looked to him with her narrowed eyes.

Shit. I'm screwed. I. Am. So. Fucking. Screwed.

"What's he hiding?" She asked her husband in her stern, no bull shit voice.

"Babe, I don't know what you mean." Emmett said, not making eye contact with her.

I widened my eyes at him and slightly shook my head. Warning sirens were going off all around. I didn't need my sister finding out about Bella.

"Emmett you are lying to me. What is going on here?" She spoke firmly but Emmett didn't budge.

He looked to her and said, "Nothing Rosie. Edward apparently has a daughter now."

Rosalie looked between us both before standing and shaking her head. "I will find out eventually and Emmett you might as well forget about sex until you decide to tell me the truth."

She walked out of the room and Emmett slammed his fist onto the table. "Thanks a lot Edward. I will be bunking at your house before the end of the week if I don't tell her _something._"

"Thanks Emmett." I said, glad that he didn't spill the beans about Bella because Rosalie would tell Rose the truth and it would all be over and she would think that I was just using her to get close to her mother and that's not true. This shit is fate! I know that Bella and I are meant to be together somehow and this is at, as father and mother, but we are meant to be together. And now I have to opportunity to get close to my own daughter, a daughter I didn't know that I even had! Wow…I need another shot, a long shower, and some time to think about all of this.

Rosalie would tell Rose…. Rosalie. Rose. That's gonna take some getting used to!

**RPOV**

"Mom, please!" I begged over the phone. I called her as soon as we got back to Jake's house. "Please come with me."

"Rose, I don't even know if we will be back in time." She answered.

I was trying to convince her to come to that dinner with me tomorrow. She wasn't very swayed. I didn't really want to tell her everything that had happened at Edward Cullen's house. It was really kind of weird that he knew so much about me and my family. It was so…odd. Did he know me? I wish that I would have thought more to ask him about that but I was so caught up in him freaking out and vomiting…the dude kinda has issues.

"You check out when, at eleven? We are four hours away, you will be here by three that will give us plenty of time to get from here to Forks. Mom please come with me. He is really nice and not some kind of psycho _at all._ And he invited you, specifically asked for you to come."

"Rose…" She said sternly, probably annoyed that I have been pestering her about it for the last five minutes nonstop.

"Please mom." I said one last time. I really wanted her to come with me. She may enjoy herself. And he is single and attractive…

"I will think about it." She finally said. I smiled brightly knowing that I had her. She would be there. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Probably going to call Alice in a few and then crash. I am really tired." I said honestly, leaving the Jake part out. But my mother wasn't fooled…

"Are you staying at Jake's again?" She questioned as if she was just making random conversation.

I looked up to Jake who was flipping through the few channels on the TV. He smiled at me and then winked before focusing back on the screen.

"Probably, yes." I wasn't going to lie to her.

"Well just be…careful." She said the last word as if it was a bomb she needed to handle with care. It was a very loaded word.

"I am mom. Love you. Tell Mari I said hi."

"I will, love you too. I will call you in the morning." She said and then hung up.

I called Alice and gave her a run down on the day as Jake's fingers twirled my hair around and around. He had given up on the TV all together. When his lips started planting little kisses on my neck I told Alice that I had to go and I would see her tomorrow night and that we could catch up then. She said a quick good bye and hung up leaving all of my attention for Jake.

I tossed my phone over to my purse and quickly moved over to straddle Jake's lap.

"Oh…" He said softly and looked up to me. "This is nice."

I laughed and kissed him quickly. "Thank you for today."

"It wasn't a problem at all…although I don't really think he likes me that much." He stated with a frown.

"Why do you think that? Jake, he doesn't even know you." I said and kissed him again.

"He kept glaring at me right before we left. And here I thought that I wouldn't have to go through the dad interrogation to date his baby girl." He laughed and reached his hands up to wrap around the back of my neck and brought my head down, kissing me slowly and deeply.

I almost got lost in it before an earlier thought resurfaced.

"Jake, what are we?" I asked quickly and let my fingers trace over the back of his neck.

"Homo sapiens." He said laughingly with a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No…what _are_ we?"

He sighed and his eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm not sure. What do you want to be?"

I chewed on my lip slowly as I considered his words. What do I want to be to Jake? His girlfriend? I could handle that…him being my boyfriend. That would be ok, right?

"I've never really had a boyfriend." I said to him. "I'm not really sure what to do…or how to be a girlfriend."

Jake stared at me for a long minute and said, "I've never really had a girlfriend so I guess we can figure it out together, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "I guess that would work."

"Good." He returned the smile and said, "But I do know that boyfriends and girlfriends make out…a lot."

I laughed once and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"From what I hear…yep." He said, his smile growing.

"Well that's good to know…for future reference and all." I observed and leaned forward kissing him softly.

"Well your future involves me and you getting really lost in my bed." He said softly and kissed me again.

I moaned and said, "I really like that future."

"I like it more." He said, then his lips touched mine and deepened the kiss as his hands pulled my hips closer to him.

I felt him stiffening between my legs and I groaned loudly when I realized how my muscles were tightening up, and I briefly wondered what it would feel like when we finally did have sex? I was a very curious person…too curious for my own good.

"Jake." I whispered against his lips. "Take me to your bed."

"Not a problem." He replied quickly and jumped up from the couch and nearly ran to the bed with me wrapped around him like some kind of oversized back pack strapped to his chest.

He fell down on the bed, pressing me between him and the mattress. The pressure was suffocating but I wanted more of it and the friction he was causing against my jeans was maddening. We were squashed so tightly together and yet I wanted to be closer to him.

Moving my hands down to the hem of his shirt I pulled it up his stomach going over his abs, rubbing my fingers all the way up his rippling muscles. He sat up for just a moment and jerked the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. He stayed there for just a moment before touching the bottom of my shirt and raising an eyebrow almost like he was asking for permission. I felt my lip go between my teeth and nodded.

My shirt quickly followed his and then he was kissing me again. The feel of his skin on mine was incredible. Hot…there was so much heat coming from him. I am pretty sure that my temperature was rising as well.

He kissed me deeply and slowly, his teeth knocking against mine and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted _more._

His lips slowly started going down my neck, over my bra and chest. His teeth nipping at my skin, kissing sucking. I was moaning more than I cared to admit because it felt amazing and I don't think I have ever been this turned on before. Not that I have ever been in this kind of situation but damn…I liked his lips on me. When he got to the line of my shorts those dark eyes looked up at me and I swear I almost fainted.

"Rose do you trust me?" He asked, his fingers tracing the line of my jean shorts.

I nodded quickly and watched as he slowly undid the button on my shorts and then pulled the zipper down, with his fucking teeth.

"God!" I panted heavily and continued watching, wondering briefly where this was heading but then I realized that I didn't care at this point. He could fuck me right now and I wouldn't give a damn. Actually…I wanted him too.

He sat up, pulling my shorts slowly down my legs until my feet where out of them and I was lying there in my underwear.

"You're so beautiful, Rose." He said looking down at me. I felt my cheeks burn and my teeth dig further into my lip.

Jake laid back down between my legs and continued his kissing streak starting back at my navel and working his way down again. Biting at my hipbones, making my toes curl, kissing right along the line of my underwear.

"If you want me to stop tell me…ok?" He asked, peering up at me with those eyes.

I nodded again and watched, completely enthralled by his actions.

His hands were moving slowly up my thighs towards my center. His mouth was moving down the tops of my thighs kissing more, leaving more bite marks. Jake wrapped his hands around to the back of my legs and pulled them up until my knees were bent and then he pushed on my thighs, spreading my legs open for him. I felt so vulnerable and anxious and really, really turned on!

I leaned up on my elbows and stared down at him, waiting to see where this was going. He continued kissing on my thighs as his right hand moved towards me. He was going to touch me…there…

I felt my breath catch and then quicken before his eyes met mine and he raised another eyebrow. I just nodded, acting like the mute I had suddenly turned into. He watched me closely as his fingers danced across the seam of my panties. I gasped again and tried to ease my breathing but it wasn't happening. He traced up to the top of my panties and then back down, applying pressure over my clit and making me jump in surprise.

"You ok?" He asked and kissed the inside of my thigh.

I, once again, nodded…waiting for him to continue. His fingers made the same trip up and down a few more times before he stopped and began to pull the side of my panties, over.

I knew he would look at me and raise that damn eyebrow. I couldn't wait for him to do that so I just urged him on. "Do it Jake…"

He needed no more encouragement than that before he was pulling my panties to the side and letting his fingers trace across my lips. I gasped and felt the pillow hit my head as my elbows gave out. They were too tired to hold me up anymore.

He let his finger tips glide across my clit several times before slipping down and tracing my opening.

"Shit," He cursed. "You are so wet, Rose."

I gasped again and felt my toes start to curl up.

"Let me do something…let me make you feel good." He whispered seductively between my legs and licked the highest point on my thigh before encountering my panties.

"Yes!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

He sat up quickly, pulled my panties down my legs, threw them to the floor and moved back down between me. One of his fingers slid from my clit, down and then slipped inside of me just as he spread me open with his other hand and pressed his tongue down against me.

"Fuck!"

**A/N: Yes…it really is supposed to stop there, No my computer did not go all janky and stop working so I could finish typing the rest. And yes…I am sure! LOL**

**Thanks for all the reviews…sorry for the anti-Jake's out there lol but I loved it so eh…**

**Leave me some more reviews they seriously make me a happy girl!**

**Thanks to SinCity always and forever! She is my official favorite!**

**Review it :D**

***KRay***


	15. And Breathe

**A/N: Alright…sorry for the few days between posting this weekend has been crazy busy! But here it is now and it's short…I know BUT it has RPOV, BPOV AND EPOV! You're welcome :D**

**And also to sweeten the deal a little I will let you know what chapter ExB get their lemons on…so you can highly anticipate Chapter 20…Now I know you are thinking to yourself…**_**Self, she must be crazy to think that we are going to wait FIVE MORE CHAPTERS before any ExB action.**_** So, no you won't have to wait that long for **_**any **_**action because there is a little bit of stuff between now and then. Not any of the nitty gritty but a lil sumin sumin…haha **

**Oh one more thing…to clear up some confusion, in the previous chapter Rose and Jake didn't go all the way, they just um…fooled around some more. Yeah lol**

**Ok so not to prolong this any further you can read now :) That is all.**

**Steph owns**

**Chapter 15: And Breathe…**

**BPOV**

"Well," I huffed and threw my phone down on the sofa. "She met him."

Mari looked at me in concern for a long minute. "And?"

"And he invited us to dinner with his family tomorrow!" I screamed in aggravation and fell down next to my phone.

So much for those three hours at the spa today.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Marilyn tried to encourage.

"How the hell is this a good thing?" I asked feeling the tension starting to build right between my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to crush out the upcoming headache.

"Well…for starters, if he wants to meet you then he isn't going to steal your daughter away from you."

I shrugged. Well, maybe she had a point there. But still…

"I don't want to meet him!" I said, anxiety building. "But I have to do this for my daughter. I didn't go with her today when she so clearly needed me. She text me this morning, when I called she was crying. I am an awful mother…I should just let him have her."

"Ok first…" Mari was getting her no bull shit, serious voice out. "You are a wonderful mother. You have raised a beautiful intelligent girl for eighteen years. Second, he can't just have her because she _is_ eighteen and has her own free will. Third, I think you need a drink."

"No." I shook my head. "I need to have my wits about me. I don't want to go in there hung over tomorrow. Then he and his family will think that I am nothing but a drunk."

"And you aren't." Mari shook her head at me.

"Right!" I said and nodded. "I am a damn good mother! I am going to go in there with my head held high and show those people that I am not a lush!"

"Exactly!" Mari agreed, raising her fist into the air. "You are a damn good mother and not a lush!"

I laughed at her and shook my head. "I have to do this for Rose. She needs me. And I want to do it…for her."

"Good girl." Marilyn nodded and then smiled widely. "Can we go eat now?"

"Yes." I smiled and stood, grabbing my purse again. We were on our way out the door when Rose called before. We were both starving and maybe that was the cause of my headache as well.

"Goody!" She said with raised eyebrows. "And while we are at dinner you can finally tell me what happened with that hotty last night."

**RPOV**

"I can't do this." I paced around Jake's living room shaking my head. We went by my house as soon as we got up Sunday so that I could get something to wear to dinner. Alice came over and helped, of course. Then she met Jake who she seemed to be completely taken with.

After hauling my ass back up his stairs, he pinned me to the couch and we had a quick repeat of last night, with his fingers and mouth down_ there_, before I got in the shower. I was now dressed and nervous as hell about going to dinner. I might puke.

"You can do this." Jake said for the five millionth time as he pressed his hands onto my shoulders and stepped in front of me. "There is nothing to worry about. I will be there. Your mom will be there. Everything will be ok."

"I know but…I am nervous. Why am I so nervous? I have already met him and his two friends and now I have to make a good impression on his family. Do they know about me or is this just going to be some kind of surprise to them? What if they don't like me…don't like mom. Oh shit…" I hugged myself tightly and sat down on the coffee table.

Jake kneeled down in front of me and caught my eye. "Rose they will love you. You are beautiful and smart and funny. How could they _not _like you?"

"I don't know…" I said and looked away from his intense gaze trying to think of something. "I have horrible table manners. Sometimes I eat with my mouth open and put my elbows on the table. I have been known to have a few burping contests in my day…"

Jake just laughed and shook his head before kissing me quickly. "They will love you. Just like everyone else does."

He kissed me again until I couldn't breathe or remember my name…or remember where I was.

**EPOV**

"I cannot do this!" I half screamed, running my fingers through my hair.

First I find out that I have a daughter, then I find out that her mother, the mother of my daughter, is Bella…who I just met in Seattle. I invited Bella and _our _daughter to dinner with my family. Bella doesn't know it's me…does she? Has Rose told her that I am the sperm donor? Shit! She is going to kill me…I don't know why but she might kill me. If she doesn't kill me, my sister Rosalie will. Too many Rose's…I need to come up with a better way to distinguish. I sometimes call Rosalie, Rose. Ok so young Rose and old Rose…

No! Rosalie would chop my balls off.

Big Rose and little Rose. No…Rosalie still won't like that. She will think I am saying she is fat. Rose and…what's a young rose? Rosebud! Perfect. Rose and Rosebud. I smiled and nodded, that works.

Then I felt stupid, I am already giving my daughter, whom I just met yesterday, a nickname. I don't know how I feel about that. I don't really know how I feel about having a kid. Well, she isn't really a _kid_ but still, I have a kid!

When I told my family, they were cool with it…too cool, almost as if they were happy about it. I am sure mom was, she hates that I am alone. She hated Tanya even worse though. Ugh…I am sick enough as it is, I don't need to start thinking about her.

"Edward?" I heard Emmett on the porch.

When he opened the door and walked in I grabbed his arms and shook him. "I cannot do this!"

He stared at me for a long minute, pulled his hand back and bitch slapped me across the face.

**BPOV**

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the bumper to bumper car line in front of us. "I can't do this, Mari. I am going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Calm down." She said simply and gripped the steering wheel of her car as we moved forward two feet. "We will get there in time."

"I don't want to get there in time. I want to get stuck right here until tomorrow." I said and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"You have a meeting with Jane tomorrow." She reminded me and I just turned my head, not looking at her.

Don't rationalize with me! I invented that shit, Mari!

"You are doing this for Rose, remember?" She reminded me again and then I felt bad.

"If we are stuck in this traffic and I can't make it, she will think that I lied to her so that I wouldn't have to go." I told Mari, truthfully. I didn't want my daughter to think that I lie to her because I don't. We have a very open mother/daughter relationship. We don't lie to each other. Ever. It doesn't happen.

"We will take pictures to prove it. Call her and ask her for the address, I will just drive you to Forks, she can meet you there, problem solved."

I sighed and thought about maybe saying that we were stuck and wouldn't be able to make it but Marilyn was right…I have to go for her. I _have _to be there for my daughter.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number, staring at the cars in front of us.

**RPOV**

"Hello?" I answered, trying to catch my breath and pushed Jake away from me. He just moved his lips down my neck and over the low neck line on my dress.

"Rose?" Mom questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, mom?" I said a bit brighter tone and not so sultry-porn-breathing tone.

"Are you ok?" She sounded upset, on the edge. Pissed.

"Yeah, it's just five flights of stairs up to Jake's apartment and we just got in the door." I told her, hoping that she would buy it. I hate lying to her but…damn it I wasn't going to tell her that my boyfriend (still don't know how that feels) was just kissing me so hard I forgot that we are homo sapiens. I smiled as I remembered him saying that last night. I am going to start calling him my little homo… Well maybe I would call him my little sapien.

"Oh," Well she wasn't buying it. "I just called to tell you that Mari and I are stuck in traffic. So if you just want to give me the address and we can meet you there, it might be easier."

"Right." I said and closed my eyes tightly as Jake's fingers pulled my dress down and he started sucking on my nipple.

I swear to god I almost groaned with my mother on the phone. I reached down and squeezed his nose, hard, hoping it would stop him. It did, he pulled back and looked at me with a weird look.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed quietly.

I pointed to the phone and mouthed the word, 'mom.' He shrugged and started kissing my neck again.

"Do you have something to write it on?" I asked, knowing that she will forget it otherwise.

"Yeah, I am ready."

"807 Mayberry Street." I told her and watched as Jake's mouth went lower and lower and he pulled my dress down again, his mouth inching closer and closer to my nipple.

"Alright, what time are you leaving?" She asked and I felt my eyes widen as I saw him watching me, licking his way across my chest.

"3:00. I gotta go love you mom!" I said hurriedly and threw the phone just as Jake bit down on my nipple, really damn hard. "Fuck, Jake!"

**BPOV**

I pulled the phone away and stared at it blinking in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Mari asked.

I felt the color draining from my face. "My daughter just said 'fuck.'"

Marilyn laughed loudly and then asked, "Why do you look like you have seen a ghost?"

"Because she tacked Jake's name on at the end of it and sounded like some kind of breathy porn star when she answered the phone." I growled between my teeth and pulled my phone back up. I was going to call her and find out what the hell was going on.

"No you don't." Mari said and grabbed the phone from my hand, putting it between her legs on the seat and closing them together. "Ten bucks says she wouldn't answer the phone anyway and I am not letting you get pissed. Maybe they were…exercising."

"Bull shit! He is corrupting my baby girl." I said angrily and thought for just a second, about going after my phone. I shook my head. It wasn't worth it.

"She is a consenting adult Bella. What were you doing when you were eighteen?" She asked with a raised brow.

I just shrunk down in my seat and glared at the paper lying on my lap. Mayberry Street.

Who the fuck lives on Mayberry Street? This is so dumb!

**A/N: Ok so everyone is a little on edge this chapter right? LOL do you blame any of them? I would probably have a panic attack if it were me in any of their shoes. Oh and Bella…she has kind of a delusional image of her relationship with Rose lol. Don't think bad of either of them. Rose is a normal 18 year old girl and Bella is a single mom who has always trusted her daughter so don't think badly of Rose's lying…Did you lie to your mom when you were 18? That's what I thought lol..**

**Ok as always thanks to SinCity for being the best friend and prereader ever…I really might have to start writing her a check soon for all of the moral support lol! Thanks bb! Much love :D**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers and alerters! Don't forget you can follow me on Facebook. The link to my profile is on my homepage here. I will be posting a little preview of Bella and Edward meeting each other as Mommy and Daddy on facebook in a few days so if you want the preview go find me :D**

**I know I mentioned it before but if you haven't been reading "Last Call" by Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy please go read it now. One chapter away from being complete and then an epi! It is a great fic! Go read now. It's on my favorites list!**

**Alright I think that's all there is to that. And also…I didn't get a chance to respond to reviews because I wanted to get the chapter posted so I will post Chapter 16 right now as retribution for my laziness lol! It's your lucky day. But seriously…review both chapters or I might cry! Not joking at all…I will cry!**

**Thanks!**

***KRay***


	16. Not A Dream

**A/N: Yeah you know the drill...Steph owns. Go read!**

**Chapter 16: Not a Dream**

**RPOV**

We left nearly an hour ago and I haven't heard from mom yet. We were just getting into the city limits when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered it anxiously.

"Rose, we are pulling in, I think this is it. Where are you?" It was mom! Thank god!

"We are almost there. Another five minutes or so…Is he there?" I asked, worried that she would be uncomfortable and I wouldn't be there to keep her chilled out.

"I don't know some woman just stepped outside on the porch. I will see you in a minute." She said and hung up.

I was silently fidgeting with my phone in my hand as we drove the last few minutes. Jake was being uncharacteristically quiet but I think it may have just been our location.

When we pulled up outside, Mari's car was long gone and the door was shut but I could see mom and some tall blonde woman standing in the living room. They seemed to be laughing.

The black Jeep wasn't here but a red Suburban sat in the driveway. Jake and I got out of the car and walked up the steps, he held my hand the whole way and kissed my cheek smiling softly at me before I knocked on the door.

The blonde opened the door and smiled at me. She was the woman in the picture we saw yesterday. She was…gorgeous! Blonde flowing hair, blue eyes that were entrancing. A huge white smile.

"Hi, you must be Rose." She hugged me. Didn't shake my hand, hugged me.

"Is she here?" I heard another voice coming from inside the house.

The woman in front of me ignored the girl's voice and moved back so that we could walk inside.

"I am Rosalie, Edward's sister." She said and shut the door behind Jake. "You must be Jake. Edward told me about you too."

"She is here!" I glanced at the girl walking from the kitchen with a huge smile.

I looked at mom who was quickly joining my side. The girl headed towards me was also in the picture. She was an exact replica of her mother standing in front of us.

"I am Lily!" She said excitedly and hugged me too. "We are going to be the best of friends. Uncle Eddie said you were eighteen…I am too! This is going to be great. You have no idea what a relief it is to have another girl in the family…the boys get on my nerves all the time. It get's lonely. Oh, hi!"

She stopped to catch her breath and smiled at Jake. "You are her boyfriend?"

"Yes." Jake nodded slowly at Lily and I heard mom huff out air through her nose.

I tried to turn and say something to her but Lily was talking again and her presence demanded attention when she spoke.

"Uncle Eddie told us about you too. He doesn't like you too well I think…something about staying the night somewhere, I don't know?" She waved it off and then looked to Rosalie.

"Are we ready mom?" She asked without missing a beat.

"Sure." She nodded and with wide eyes turned to my mom. "Bella would you like to ride with us? We are having dinner at my parents' house and Edward had some last minute stuff to take care of so I offered to lead the way."

"Um…" Mom said and looked at me quickly. I looked at her with a hopeful look. I missed her. I wanted her to ride with us but I don't really think there is enough room in Jake's little car…it is going to be a squashed little ride back to Port Angeles later. "Sure that will be fine."

I felt disappointed but mom hugged me quickly as Rosalie opened the door and started back outside.

"I missed you." She whispered.

I smiled and nodded. "I missed you too mom."

Rosalie was waiting for us at the door so mom followed her out and then Jake and I proceeded with Lily right on our heels. She was still talking. She was so…hyper. She and Alice would make the best of friends!

When we were in the car Jake seemed upset. I waited until we were behind Rosalie's car and driving down the road before asking him. "Jake what's wrong?"

"I told you he didn't like me." He gushed. "Maybe he knows me…from before and thinks that I am still like that. I am not that person anymore Rose! Maybe I should talk to him."

"No," I shook my head and he glanced at me quickly. He seemed so upset. "I doubt that's it, Jake. I mean…maybe it's just like the fatherly thing to do? Hate your daughter's boyfriend. I don't know I have never had a dad."

"Me either." Jake hissed between his teeth and I felt so bad for him.

Well this night was starting off with a bang.

I reached my hand over and started rubbing the back of his neck gently, trying to calm him. "Don't worry about it, ok? If you feel like you should talk to him then ok…do it but not tonight alright? I don't want it to be any more complicated than it could turn out to be."

Jake sighed and stayed silent for one long minute and then nodded. "You're right. I am sorry. This is supposed to be about you and I am supposed to be calming you…not the other way around."

Jake reached one of his hands over and started rubbing the back of my neck the same way I had been rubbing his.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Smiling, I shook my head. "It's ok. Let's just…stay positive the rest of the night, alright?"

He nodded and smiled, picking my hand up to kiss the back of it.

We followed the Suburban down the road until she made a sharp left turn onto a gravel road. It moved between dark trees and up a slight incline for at least a mile and then we were pulling in front of a beautiful two story stone house with giant columns on the front. The windows were gleaming with lights from the insides and I could see a huge chandelier through the glass on the two front doors. A beautiful stone pathway led from the front of the two car garage to the doors. Pathway lighting shining up the walkway.

"Wow…so this is how the other half lives." Jake said staring at the house.

I smacked his stomach and he laughed quickly before leaning over and kissing me. "That might be the last time I get to do that tonight."

"No." I shook my head. "I will make sure of that." I kissed him again quickly before we got out of the car and moved around to the other side of the Suburban.

Rosalie was saying something about the history of the house and I could tell that mom wasn't paying the tiniest bit of attention. She looked so nervous. I know how she feels!

I walked over to her and laced my arm through hers. She smiled reassuringly at me and then we followed Rosalie numbly up the walkway. Lily was beside her being quiet for just a moment and Jake was behind us with his hands in his jean pockets staring at his feet. I turned and winked at him when he saw me looking. It made him smile.

I know he had to be nervous about this too but I was so glad he was here for me. If I would have had to make that drive alone I probably would have went into some kind of fit.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Mom whispered into my ear just as Lily opened the front door and a glorious smell of baking bread wafted through the air hit my nose full force.

"Yes." I nodded to mom and we walked in right behind the two in front of us.

"Hey!" Lily called. "We are here!"

An older woman came around the corner and I immediately knew she had to be Edward's mother. She had beautiful caramel hair that had a few streaks of gray at her roots and a huge smile. Her eyes were even more stunning. Greener than any green I have ever seen. So gorgeous.

"You must be Rose and Bella." She smiled, so welcoming and hugged us just like her daughter and granddaughter had done. "I am so pleased to have you both here. And who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend, Jake." I introduced.

"It's wonderful to have you too Jake." She smiled just as welcoming for him as she did for us.

"I am Esme. Edward's mother and his father is around here somewhere." She smiled and motioned for us to follow her.

She was wearing a nice black dress with an old yellow and white apron tied around her waist. Her hair was up in a twist on the back of her head and she had on pearls. She was gorgeous and classy and so sweet. I felt a little more relaxed and mom seemed to have thawed out a little as well.

We followed her in through the giant foyer and through a dining room with a huge table set with fine crystal and the nicest china I have ever seen. Three bouquets of mixed flowers set evenly apart on the huge table served as the centerpieces.

"They sure do throw some fancy party." Jake whispered from behind us.

Mom laughed and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

I smiled at them both and followed Esme into the kitchen where Rosalie was pulling a giant roast out of the oven and some little boy was filling ice buckets with ice from the freezer.

"This is Masen, Rosalie and Emmett's son." Esme pointed to him standing at the freezer.

He smiled and nodded in our direction. We all smiled back.

"There is another much louder version of him running around somewhere." Rosalie said and smiled at us. "His name is Marcus."

I felt mom tense up and I just rubbed her arm trying to calm her down. I didn't know what had set her off but she had been doing fine just a moment ago.

"Carlisle?" Esme stepped over to an open door at the end of the kitchen and yelled downstairs.

Dr. Carlisle Masen Cullen. He is the father.

"Coming!" He yelled back up.

"He is just getting some wine from the cellar." Esme smiled to us and came back over. "Edward will be down in just a moment. He had some late work to do."

"You have a lovely home." I said looking around at the vast kitchen and mom was eyeing the huge grill in the corner and the double oven that Rosalie was pulling some more yummy food out of.

"Thank you." She smiled at us. "It actually belonged to Carlisle's great great grandparents and it was slowly passed down the line. We have done a lot to it in the past couple of years."

"It's so beautiful." Mom agreed and started asking about the stove in the corner.

"Here we are." A man said, sitting down several bottles of wine and smiling at us. "Hello there."

Esme pulled him over by the arm and introduced us to him by name. "This is Jake, and Bella…and this here is Rose."

"Hello." He said once again with a smile and then peered into my eyes for a long moment and smiled as if pleased with what he found there. "You have Edward's eyes."

I grinned because I couldn't help myself. I had his eyes. I felt my smile getting bigger.

"Rose!" Someone screamed from the front door. It made me jump, was he talking to me?

"That's just Emmett." Esme said as we all turned to look.

"We are in the kitchen honey!" Rosalie yelled out at him and I felt mom tense again since our arms were still interlocked.

"Hey everyone!" The man yelled and walked into the kitchen.

It was the guy who opened the door yesterday. Emmett. That was Rosalie's husband. Right?

"Hey man." Emmett nodded at Jake and Jake just nodded back.

"You are Rose." He says to me and moves forward hugging me just like everyone else has done since I met them all. I had to release mom's arm and turn so that he wouldn't crush me because the guy was huge. "It's nice to officially meet you. "

"You too." I said with a smile.

"Bella." He nodded at my mom and she didn't turn around. She was staring at the floor, her face as red as a cherry. Shock filling her eyes.

She wasn't even going to acknowledge him at all.

"Mom," I hissed at her and smiled back to Emmett who was standing to the side of mom. He was smiling at her like he had some kind of private joke.

"Rose I have to-" Mom whispered quickly to me and when she turned to run out of the kitchen door he was standing there and she ran right into him.

Edward caught her before she fell over and then she slowly looked up to him. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and said, "Hi."

Mom's face turned an awful color before she bent over and threw up right at his feet!

"Yeah," Edward said looking down at her. "I did the same thing when I found out too."

**EPOV**

After ushering everyone out of the kitchen in promises that I would clean up the mess, I was alone with Bella. I sat her down in one of the chairs at the small table in the corner and quickly wet a washcloth with cold water and pulled up a seat next to her.

I figured that Rose would be standing near the doorway in worry about her mother but I am pretty sure that Emmett was doing a good job of keep her away because she wasn't here…yet.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and pressed the cold rag to her forehead.

She kept closing her eyes really tight and then opening them as if she was dreaming and could just blink it all away.

"It's real Bella. Stop blinking like that."

"That's impossible." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly as I continued to move the cold rag across her face and her neck.

"Apparently…it isn't impossible or we wouldn't be here." I said honestly.

All of the shock has worn off and now I am stuck with a dilemma. How the hell do I handle this?

"But how…I mean did you know when I was telling you all of that Friday? Did you know then?" She spat at me accusingly.

"No!" I shook my head. "I didn't find out until last night when we got back from Seattle and she showed up on my doorstep. And to imagine the thought that the daughter of the woman I had just met in Seattle and could not stop thinking about, had popped up on my doorstep claiming that I was her sperm donor. Imagine how unbelieving I was. But I saw the papers. I compared them. There is no denying it unless there was a mix up at the sperm bank."

Bella squeezed her eyes together tightly and swallowed. I hope she didn't puke again.

"And you threw up?" She questioned me. Was she smiling?

"Yes." I answered boldly. "I had drank way too much the night before and hadn't eaten all day. And then when I start putting the pieces together in my head. And she said that her mother's name was Bella and that she was in Seattle for the weekend I bolted to the bathroom. I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked. It was too coincidental."

Bella laughed and said, "That's what I kept thinking. That there was no way this happens to real people in real life. Then Emmett showed up and acted all smooth and I knew then. I knew the truth…"

"Are you disappointed?" I asked and moved my hand and the rag from her face and took a good look at her.

She stared at me for a long moment. Taking a quick breath she shook her head. "No…not at all. It's just…I have to tell Rose, that we met. She will wonder why I was acting so strange. I have to tell her."

"Bella you have to know…last night I was thinking, I have never really believed in fate but all of this…it's too…" I shook my head looking for the right word.

"Coincidental?" She offered and I nodded with a smile.

"And what if…what if someone up there is messing with us and throwing this fate shit in our face. We don't want to screw that up right?" I asked with a sly smile hoping she would buy into it.

"What are you getting at Edward?" She asked and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, I have missed eighteen years of my daughter's life and I would really like you to be around while I try to catch up."

**A/N: Cue dreamy sigh…**

**I love Edward. **

**Ok so they met and now they both know and what do you think? Review please! :D:D**

**Thanks to SinCity as always!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting! :D**

**Til next time :D **

***KRay***


	17. I Don't Swoon

**A/N: Ok so it has been forever…I know! Real life has sucked the past week or so and I had some serious personal crap going on. Thank GOD it is all settled now so hopefully we can get back to more posting! Plus..the whole Rob and Kristen break up totally had me bummed about writing/editing chapters but I have stayed away from Facebook to avoid the pain so hopefully that storm will pass soon too! **

**I have a little surprise at the end of the chapter so be sure you read the A/N down at the bottom…it will make you happy I know…it also explains the lack of review responses. :/ Fail again! So sorry…**

**Only 3 more chapters before ExB lemons! Yay! **

**Ok Steph owns…Go read!**

**Chapter 17 I Don't Swoon**

**RPOV**

I was staring at this Emmett character trying to figure out what the hell his problem was. He kept telling bad joke after bad joke and laughing hysterically every time he finished them. The only _other_ person in the room that was laughing was one of his twins.

I just wanted to check on my mom and every time I started to move after a joke he would put his arm out, stopping me and saying. "Listen to this…it's the best one yet."

Everyone was supposedly _the best one yet_. I didn't want to be rude but I was about to tell this fucker to beat it. I wanted to check on my mom!

"Emmett please, stop." Rosalie finally said to him and gave him a stern look. She looked worried. Maybe he is mad…you know, in the hatter kind of way?

"Look, I just want to check on my mother." I said and looked around the room at every one standing there hoping that someone would come to my defense. I hadn't known her long but I knew that I could count on Esme.

"Emmett, honey move out of the way. We are going to check on Bella." Esme said and Emmett made a funny face but looked to Rosalie who was staring at him with a get-the-hell-out-of-the-way look.

He swallowed and nodded before stepping aside.

"These boys have been acting so weird today." Esme whispered to herself as she took my hand and moved us towards the kitchen.

Edward was bent over in the doorway cleaning up the mess that mom had just caused. He smiled up at us weakly and then I saw mom standing next to the sink sipping some water.

"Mom!" I said loudly and stepped around Edward rushing over to her at the sink. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine now." She said with a small nod and sat her glass down.

Everyone else was coming into the kitchen now. Carlisle was rushing over to her.

"Bella, I am a doctor. Would you like me to look you over? I have my supplies upstairs in my study." He offered eagerly.

"I think I am ok now. Just got a little car sick on the way here." She said with a tight smile directed to Carlisle, then she glanced to Edward and shook her head a little.

I glanced to him and he was looking at her in the same way. I looked back to mom who smiled at me a little more encouragingly than before. Maybe she _was _feeling better now.

I looked to Jake and he stepped closer, standing right behind me, his hand touching my shoulder.

"Well, is anyone still hungry?" Esme asked with a defeated sigh.

We filed into Jake's little car after the very awkward dinner and as soon as the first opportunity opened up, we were heading towards the door. Edward gave me and mom both his number and said to call him anytime as he also took ours. Mom invited him over for dinner Tuesday night. I found that _really _odd but maybe he was making an effort to get to know us both a little better. It kind of made me excited. I was going to have a father.

Everyone else told us to come back anytime and Esme was already making plans for another 'family' dinner for sometime soon. We said our goodbyes and were soon heading back to Port Angeles.

"Well that was fun." Mom said with a sigh of relief.

"They are all very…welcoming." I said thinking of how everyone hugged me.

"Yeah and it was so classy of me to vomit all over the place." Mom said through her teeth

"At least you didn't puke on his shoes." I said and laughed. Mom didn't find it funny. "What was wrong with you? Were you not feeling well?"

"No, my stomach was a little upset. All those curvy roads had made me queasy and then the situation had me on edge…seeing him kinda set me off, I guess." She said and fell really silent.

"Did you have a good time in Seattle?" I asked and glanced over at Jake who was driving quietly, not really paying attention to our conversation.

"It was…a long trip. But it was fun." Mom said and then quickly asked. "What did you two do all weekend?"

Shit. She had her accusing tone out and ready to use.

"Well, we went out Friday and then spent most of yesterday in Forks." I told her hoping that she wouldn't ask more. And she probably wouldn't…not with Jake around anyway.

"That's nice." She didn't believe me.

The rest of the ride was completely silent and before too long we were pulling into the driveway.

"I will just head on inside." Mom said when we got out of the car.

As soon as the door was shut Jake was hugging me tightly.

"You have been so quiet all evening long." I said and hugged him back. "What is wrong?"

"I just didn't know what to say." He said, hugging me tighter.

I sighed and shook my head. "It's been a long night. That was excruciating."

"How so?" He asked and kissed my forehead.

"Well…mom threw up as soon as Edward walked in the door. Everyone was so overwhelming asking question after question. Rose what do you do? Where did you go to high school? What are your college plans? Did you see how they all looked at me when I said I didn't want to go to college? Like I was stupid or something."

"They didn't look at you like you were stupid. They are the kind of people that expect everyone to go to college and if you don't go then you aren't bettering your life. Did your mom go to college?" He asked and sat down on the hood of his car, I was leaning between his legs, still hugging him.

"She went for two years but didn't finish." I said and then added. "I don't think Edward finished either. When I was doing research I didn't read anywhere that he had graduated."

"Well, then they can't judge you. He owns his own business and your mom is an established author." He shrugged and kissed me. "You were perfect. They will love you. It's impossible _not _to love you…"

I felt my eyebrows pull together as I rested my head on Jake's chest. What was he trying to say there?

**BPOV**

"Dad you want another beer?" I asked as I left his living room and went into the kitchen to throw the pizza box away.

"No, I am fine." He yelled back.

I busied myself around his kitchen tying the trash bag up, cleaning the few dishes in the sink. Checking his fridge to make sure that it was well stocked.

"It's funny how you think you still have to take care of me."

I jumped when I heard dad's voice coming from right behind me. Turning, I looked at him with a sigh.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that." I told him before closing the refrigerator door and moving to sit down at the table. Dad followed and sat across from me, folding his hands together and waiting with one raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him anxiously. I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Well…are you going to tell me what happened yesterday or not?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"No." I shook my head and smiled at him.

He laughed once and said, "Well it must have been something special for you to throw up on his feet."

I let out an aggravated noise. I should have known that Rose would have told him and he is entirely too perceptive to not guess that something was up with the situation.

"I didn't throw up on his feet…I threw up in _front_ of his feet." I clarified with a tight smile.

"Why did you throw up in the first place?" Dad questioned with another raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and didn't look at him. "Just a very nerve wracking experience. It's not easy meeting the father of your child." _Twice._

Dad just laughed at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not funny dad."

"Of course." He said and waved me off with one hand. "Not funny at all. So how was dinner?"

"Long." I told him with a nod. "They questioned her the entire time like she was in an interrogation room but they were all very nice and welcoming…" I trailed off and thought about Edward. So welcoming…

I couldn't get his words out of my head. _Well, I have missed eighteen years of my daughter's life and I would really like you to be around while I try to catch up._

I sighed and tried to keep from turning it into a dreamy sigh but damn him and his witty words. I nearly swooned when he said that. I am too old for this shit! I don't _swoon_ over men. I mean I used to but not anymore. Not since-

"So are you going to invite me to dinner tomorrow night so that I can meet him too?" Dad asked, cutting off my thoughts, which was probably a good thing. I didn't want to start thinking about that.

"Now I know where my daughter gets her bluntness from." I observed and looked out the window.

"Well, I just think that it's right for me to meet the man that my daughter had a child with…" He trailed off and made a funny face.

I laughed at him once and nodded. "Ok dad. Be there at six."

He smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Be glad to."

The next day I spent the entire morning cleaning. Mari came over after lunch and helped me rearrange the living room. I just wanted it all to look good. I was so nervous. Mari laughed the entire time I recalled the encounter from Sunday to her. She found it very humorous and thought it was just fate bringing me and Edward together. I thought that it might have been some bad shit I did in another life coming back to haunt me.

Rose called on her lunch break and said she was inviting Jake. I didn't really care because it may give her a distraction. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen or what would be discussed. I didn't really want to tell her about meeting Edward in Seattle. I mean, I would tell her eventually but that day wasn't today. But then again…did she really need to know?

Rose got home with Jake about the same time that Dad arrived as well. I should have known that he would show up early. Dad met Jake in the driveway. I peered out the window curiously, wishing that I could be outside right now but I didn't want to seem nosey and step outside just to see how that meeting would go. Just a few seconds later Dad was smiling and Jake was smiling brightly. He must have been brown nosing.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen when I heard my phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number so I quickly answered thinking that it may have been something about my books.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan." I said with a bright tone.

"Hello Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen." He said in a mocking voice.

"Very funny." I said and rolled my eyes, my smile breaking across my face and my cheeks were heating up.

"I was just calling to tell you that I am running a few minutes late. I should be there in about half an hour or so." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled brightly and nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "Ok, that's fine. Do you still have the address?"

"Yes." He answered and then said, "Would you like me to pick up some dessert, maybe?"

"Sure." I smiled. I hadn't even thought about dessert up until now. Great move Bella! "Oh, nothing with strawberries. Rose is allergic."

He laughed and replied. "Me too."

I felt a slow smile spread across my face. "Right."

"Right." He agreed and then said, "Ok well, I will be there shortly.

I said goodbye and hung up the phone before going off to find everyone else. They were now making their way up to the door and when I opened it. I heard dad telling Jake about a great fishing hole out in La Push. It was a long trip but it was dad's favorite place to fish. And Jake had won his heart over. They both liked to fish. Now if Jake just enjoyed Mariner's baseball they would be best friends.

"Edward called." I told Rose as they all stepped into the living room. "He is on his way, running a little late."

She laughed and said, "He always seems to be running late."

"Guess what?" I smiled at her, knowing that she would find this amusing or intriguing at least.

"What?" She smiled and tossed her purse higher on her shoulder.

"He is allergic to strawberries too."

Rose laughed, her green eyes lighting up, the same green eyes as Edward. Yeah, he couldn't deny her. "That's too priceless. I guess we got the right one."

"I'm taking that boy home with me." Dad said to us in a low whisper.

I looked around and noticed Jake had disappeared. He must have went to the restroom or something.

"Gramps, that's gross. You sound like a pedophile." Rose said laughing at him and then started down the hall towards her room.

"What?" Dad asked with a big smile.

I shook my head and hugged him real quick. "You know, I am really glad that you are here. You might make this a bit easier."

"Always do, Bella." He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Just…don't be too hard on him. I don't know how he would take to your interrogations." I warned and looked up at my father who was pulling the I'm-totally-innocent-here face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked and took a step back. "I don't give interrogations unless I am on the clock."

"Yeah right, tell that to every boyfriend I have ever brought home." I said and started to the kitchen to check on the food.

"You had boyfriends you didn't bring home?" He asked, following right on my footsteps.

I snickered and glanced at him. "Just one dad and you threw him in jail anyway."

"Well, he deserved it!" He answered back. I could see the fire starting to burn in his eyes.

"He did deserve it but don't get all bent out of shape. That happened a long time ago. It's in the past, bringing up old memories tonight won't do anything but put me more on edge." I said and pulled the oven open, checking the chicken. It was almost done.

"Well, he still deserved it. Should have shot him like I wanted to." He muttered under his breath before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Do you need any help?" Rose asked as she and Jake came into the kitchen.

He had a slow smile on his face and was kind of staring off into the distance, off in his own little world. I glared at him for a long minute thinking about what could have been going on the other day when I called Rose and she was all out of breath when she answered. Rose looked at me oddly and then I remembered her question.

"You can set the table." I told her before looking to my father who was staring at me curiously.

"Jake," I stopped him before he could follow Rose into the dining room.

He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Ms. Swan?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at him. "Bella, we covered that last time. Dad wants to talk to you outside."

"Oh," Jake said and smiled again before turning to Charlie. "Did you decide when we were going to go fishing?"

"No?" Dad asked and turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded at him and smiled. "You wanted to talk to Jake…outside."

That's what he always said to every guy that I brought home. He needed to talk to them…outside. The light bulb clicked and he nodded before standing and tugging at his belt, the place his gun would have sat if he had his work belt on. He patted Jake on the shoulder and motioned for him to come with him. Jake looked a bit paler.

"Where are they going?" Rose asked as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Jake and Dad walking out the door.

"Outside to talk." I said with a slow grin as I checked the food on the stove.

"Great." Rose huffed and opened the glass cabinet. "He is going to threaten him and scare Jake off."

"No, Jake will be fine." I said encouragingly. "He can handle his own. I am just making sure that he knows what will happen to him if he hurts you."

"Yeah," She said juggling glasses. "He is going to scare him off."

I laughed and stirred some milk and sour cream into the mashed potatoes. They were good to go. The gravy and green beans were great. The chicken I fixed was baked in parmesan cheese and bread crumbs from homemade bread I fixed last week. It was going to be really good. It smelled amazing.

When Rose and I had finished setting the table Dad came in the front door followed by a pale Jake and an even paler Edward.

Shit.

He wasn't supposed to _take _Edward _outside. _Great…just great.

Dad was smiling and humming to himself. Jake was staring at his feet and Edward staring at me with wide eyes.

I laughed once and met him in the living room, taking the bag from his hand. "I see you met my dad."

Dad smacked Edward's shoulder and said, "We met _outside_."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, mimicking my daughter's earlier movements.

Jake had disappeared again. Edward jumped when dad touched him and then he said, "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Swan."

Dad stared at Edward before laughing and starting into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry." I said and shook my head. "That conversation was supposed to be just for Jake."

Edward smiled at me and then shook his head. He was…_gorgeous_ in his white button up shirt and his dark slacks. The top button on his shirt was loosely hanging open. I wiped my mouth discreetly, hoping I wasn't drooling.

"He just cares about you two, that's all. He just kind of…scared me." Edward said and then laughed nervously.

I laughed and felt myself staring at him. He was staring back. I couldn't look away. He was just so…

I think I just sighed _too_ dreamily…out loud.

"Hi." Edward said slowly and I giggled, staring at my feet as I felt my face heat up.

"Hi." I repeated and then looked back to him, he was smiling so wide I thought it might hurt his face.

I then felt my cheeks burning and realized that I was probably smiling just as bright. Shaking my head, I motioned for him to follow me. "Come on, the kitchen is this way."

We walked into the kitchen, everyone else was already in the dining room. I pulled the bag from the dessert he brought. It was a cheesecake. I loved cheesecake. It was probably one of my favorite desserts.

"I hope that's ok, I didn't really know what else to get. It was between that and a birthday cake." He said and laughed.

"It's perfect. Thanks." I told him before putting the cheesecake into the fridge and then grabbing the oven mitts to get the chicken out.

"No problem." He replied and then stepped closer to me. "Do you need any help?"

"I am ok thanks." I answered and removed the chicken from the stove.

"Hey, you're here." Rose said as she came into the kitchen.

I pulled serving dishes down and busied myself with transferring food from the pots to the dishes. I heard Rose say she was giving him a tour of the house and I was glad that I had cleaned today.

Soon we were all sitting around the table that sat six people. Dad was sitting at the head of the table and I was sitting next to Edward, don't know how that happened and across from us was Rose and Jake. Everyone was putting food on their plates and Edward kept telling me how good everything smelled and looked.

"Edward, you are about to have the meal of your life. I would have starved if it wouldn't have been for her." Dad said and laughed as he dished food out onto his plate.

"It's not going to be the meal of your life." I blushed and shook my head.

"Don't let her lie to you." Rose said from across the table. "She is a great cook."

"I guess that's where you get it from?" Jake asked her.

"You cooked for him?" Dad asked Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Just brownies." Rose laughed once and looked over at Jake.

He narrowed his eyes and said, "Well there was that one batch…they could have been a little better."

She laughed and I remembered her telling me she put ex-lax in his brownies. "Oh was that the payback for the giant sperm?" I asked curiously.

They both laughed, Edward choked on nothing but air and Dad turned red as he glared at Jake. I laughed with them.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Giant what?" Dad asked and looked at Rose questioningly.

"I accidently hit Jake with my car door. So he cut out a piece of construction paper into the shape of a sperm and put it on my back. I went to the grocery store with it on there." Rose told him laughing.

Edward laughed once beside of me and I just looked at him. He was smiling at Rose and Jake. He was beautiful.

"Oh ok…" Dad nodded and returned to his plate with a weird look on his face.

"Gramps…" Rose said and picked up the gravy dish. "Do you want some…_gravy_?"

Dad gagged and gave Rose a stern look. I laughed at him. Her new favorite term to annoy dad with was baby gravy. He quickly shook his head. Everyone was staring curiously as Rose giggled and poured gravy onto her mashed potatoes.

"Can I have some please?" Edward asked and Rose just smiled at him before passing it over.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She shrugged and finished serving food onto her plate.

A moment later when everyone was digging in, I watched as Rose mixed up her gravy and mashed potatoes but stopped when I saw a familiar movement beside of me. I turned to Edward and saw that he was doing the same thing.

I glanced between Rose and Edward as they mixed their potatoes together and then raised their spoons to take a bite but they both stopped halfway to their mouth and looked up realizing every eye was on them.

"What?" Rose asked and looked at everyone.

"Wow," Dad said and shook his head as he started eating.

"Nothing." I said and started eating as well.

I saw Rose shrug and take her bite as Edward did the same. Everyone was relatively silent at first until the questions started flowing.

"So Edward…" Rose started. "What do you think of the food?"

"I think Mr. Swan was right…this is one of the best meals I have ever had." He said and laughed. "It's really good."

"All homemade." Dad added and I felt my cheeks flushing.

"It's really good, Bella." Edward told me.

"Thanks." I grinned at him. He smiled back.

"Alright, so question number one." Rose got his attention again. "How long have you owned your lumber company?"

"Seven years." He answered right away. "It took me awhile to get the money saved up and get the business established."

"Do you like it?" She asked next. I was watching him intently. Did he like running his own business? I don't know how I could handle that.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Some days. It's hard to find good work during the winter though. No one wants to work outside in Forks in the dead of winter."

"I would imagine not." Jake added. "It's really cold there in the winter."

"Did you live there?" I asked him. I had no idea.

"Yeah, a long time ago." He said and started eating quickly.

"Yeah the weather conditions make it hard for business at times as well. But I like what I do. It's fun…meeting everyone in town because for some reason they all need wood." He said chuckling softly.

"When did you decide that you wanted to have your own business?" Rose asked next.

"When I was in Europe." He stated and I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Europe. He told me about Europe while we were in Seattle. He had back packed through five different countries by himself.

"You went to Europe?" Rose's eyes were all alight.

It was her dream to do the same thing. Back pack through Europe. She wasn't doing it alone if I had anything to do with it.

"Yeah, I back packed through five countries in three months. By myself." Edward's smile was full blown now.

"No way!" She gasped. "That's my absolute dream! What was it like? What countries did you go through?"

Yeah…every other topic was now off limits as Edward and Rose started talking about Europe and the best places to visit and places that they both wanted to see. It was kind of…mesmerizing watching father and daughter get so excited about something they both love. It's even more mesmerizing to see that Edward and Rose have _a lot _in common. That part…is a bit unnerving. I never would have imagined that they would have had so much in common. I thought habits like, mixing potatoes and gravy or desiring to travel were learned dreams and habits. I had no idea that it could be genetic. It's probably just another coincidence in all of this mess.

After dinner Rose and Edward insisted on clearing the table as Dad and Jake talked about fishing. I just tried to sit back and observe. They were still talking about Europe. Now they were focusing on Italy. One of the countries that Edward hadn't toured during his visit. It was the one place that Rose wanted to go the most and apparently so did Edward.

I started loading the dishwasher as they brought me dishes and every time that Edward would come into the kitchen he would smile, wink at me and then go back to the dining room. It was killing me…I mean Edward Cullen, winking at me! He was making me swoon. I don't swoon.

"Mom," Rose came back into the kitchen with the last of the dishes, Edward right behind her. "We are going to Italy."

"Really, now?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it's going to be amazing!" She smiled brightly and dumped everything on the counter.

"It would be fun to go back to Europe." Edward shrugged as he leaned against the counter right next to me. "It would be even better to go to Italy."

"And when is this going to happen?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Sometime soon, I hope." Edward answered with an even brighter smile than the one my-_our-_daughter was wearing.

I laughed and shook my head at them both.

"Rose?" Jake stepped into the kitchen followed by Charlie. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled and wrapped an arm around his side as his arm went around her shoulder. "Mom, we were going to go watch a movie if that's ok."

"Don't you both have to work tomorrow?" I asked and stared at their proximity.

I didn't like it.

Jake laughed and nodded. "We do…but it's a short movie?"

He was so adorable, like a little puppy. And right now I felt like Cruella Deville because that little puppy is all over_ my _little girl.

"Let them go." Edward said from behind me and I felt him step closer. "I don't think you have anything to worry about after the talk from Chief Swan."

"It's a lesson to remember." Dad said and pulled Jake's arm off of Rose's shoulder.

I laughed once and nodded. "Ok go…but be careful."

It was hard to accept the fact that my baby is now eighteen and gets to do what she wants. It's even harder to accept that Edward gave her permission to go. It was kind of hot. It was taking on a role that has never been filled in this house. And I really…really liked it.

I glanced over at him as Rose told him goodbye and he seemed fatherly…he would make such a good father. When she hugged me quickly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek I saw him smile at me.

"We won't be out late." Rose promised and then hugged dad. "By gramps, love you."

"I think I am going to head out too." Dad said with a slow shrug. He extended his hand to Edward who, shook his hand. "It was nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too sir." Edward nodded with a tight smile.

"Love you Bells." Dad said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye dad, be careful." I said and followed him to the door. "Love you."

Rose and Jake were already in his car, pulling out of the drive by the time that dad got to his car. I waved one last time and then shut the door. Turning, I saw Edward staring at the pictures of Rose and I over the years placed all over the house.

He reached up and traced his finger across one of her baby pictures and I released what was probably the most dreamy sigh…_ever_!

**A/N: Ok leave a review and let me know what you think! Do you think Edward and Bella should tell Rose about meeting in Seattle or no? I kind of have mixed feelings about it right now lol! Let me know! And as a penance of not posting in so long AND not responding to reviews…I will post another chapter tonight. ONLY if you lovely readers promise to get me 300 reviews :) That's only 30 more to go so if you rec the fic and someone reviews on any chapter or if thirty of you readers review then we will have 300 reviews for SDD which will be my highest review count EVER! We are so close so let's make it happen. **

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always. She is off vacationing in the world right now but I get lovely pictures of the West Coast from her daily :D Luv ya bb! **

**That is all for now. New chapter right away! GO REVIEW…please :D**

***KRay***


	18. Wishes

**A/N: Steph owns…**

**Chapter 18: Wishes**

**BPOV**

"That was her first picture when she was born. I think she was exactly twelve hours old when they took it at the hospital." I told him and moved closer, studying the picture with him.

Her hair was so dark when she was born and she is sleeping in the picture, her little mouth hanging open and a pink bow in her hair.

"She's beautiful." He seemed so amazed as he moved on to the picture beside of it.

"This was kindergarten." I said with a fond smile. "She had the longest hair then. It was half way down her back and she hated when I brushed it. She said that her hair made her a ballerina."

He laughed and glanced to me. "You love her so much don't you?"

"Of course." I answered right away. "She's my daughter."

His eyebrows wrinkled for just a moment and then he looked back to the pictures pointing to the one right next to her first day of school.

"That's her first ballet recital." I told him, smiling, remembering how proud of her I was. "She did so well."

"My mom used to dance." He said softly, staring at the picture as if he was committing it to memory. "She would love to hear that Rose dances."

"Maybe that is where she gets it from. I don't have a coordinated bone in my body." I observed, thinking genetics really did have something to do with her talent. I had always wondered if her father's family was talented like she is.

"Is it weird that I hate not knowing you both then?" He asked with a small laugh.

"No." I shook my head and caught his eyes. They were boring into me. My face was heating up starting from the base of my neck and working up to my hair line in slow motion as I moved my head from one side to the other. "It's not weird at all."

His mouth twitched up into a half smile as he took one step closer to me and I felt my breath catch as I watched his eyes intently. He was staring at me, trying to find something there. What, I have no idea. One more step closer and I could feel the heat from his body. I took that moment to remember something.

"Cheesecake." I hissed out quickly, in shock that I would think of dessert at a time like this. He was standing so close to me. I could just reach out and touch him and I think of cheesecake?

"What?" He asked with a small laugh and I shook my head and looked away from his eyes.

"Sorry." I said, my entire body heating from my embarrassment. Or maybe it was his proximity… "I just remembered we didn't eat any cheesecake."

He stared at me for another second before smiling and saying, "Alright, let's eat some cheesecake."

I fixed a pot of coffee and cut us both a slice of the dessert and sat down with him at the breakfast bar.

"Thank you for dinner tonight." Edward said before taking a bite of his cake.

"You're welcome to join us anytime. We never have company other than my dad." I said softly, smiling at him.

"I think that the drive would definitely be worth another meal like that." He said with wide eyes.

"Right." I nodded and looked to my plate. "I keep forgetting that you live nearly an hour away."

"Unfortunately." He muttered into his coffee mug and I wasn't sure that I had heard him right.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He hummed and shook his head as he sat his mug down. We spent the next little while just talking about nothing in particular. The bad weather that is supposed to be coming up in the next week or so, the upcoming election, my books. He was very interested in my stories.

"I bet you are a good story teller." He observed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know?" He shrugged and folded his arms across the counter. "I could just see you tucking Rose in at night and telling her stories about dancing princess'."

I snickered and nodded. "Yep…that's what they were most about. I think I may have spurred on her dancing hobby by all of the bedtime stories when she was younger. I tried to get her to go on to college for it. She could have made a career of it, she is so good and loves it so much but…" I shook my head and looked away.

"But what?" He questioned softly.

I looked to him and said, "She was hell bent on finding you. Now that she has…maybe she will dance again."

"I'm sure that my mother could make some calls…get her into some classes in Seattle. She used to dance for the ballet company there. She was their star dancer." He said with a fond smile.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Edward nodded and then laughed once. "She used to make Rosalie take classes but she hated it so much. When she was twelve she took all of her dance clothes and burned them in the fireplace. Mom cried for weeks."

I laughed and said, "Rosalie…she seems like a very um…strong minded woman." She kind of scares the shit out of me because she is so intimidating but I wasn't going to tell Edward that.

"Yeah, you could say that. Rosalie lives for Rosalie and no one else. And she definitely wears the pants in her marriage." Edward laughed once and shook his head. "My family is crazy."

"They are sweet. And very welcoming to your new found daughter and her crazy mother." I said before taking a gulp of my coffee.

"You aren't crazy and honestly I don't think that they could be happier with my new found daughter and her _beautiful_ mother. I'm sure that my mother will start planning a wedding soon."

I swallowed nervously and stared at him with wide eyes. A wedding? Whose wedding?

"Maybe that's where Rosalie gets her assertiveness." He said pensively.

We both laughed and fell silent for a moment as we both took a sip of our coffees. When he sat his mug down on the table he cleared his throat and looked at me nervously.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" He asked softly as if he was being cautious.

"Sure." I nodded and smiled, wondering what he could possibly have to ask that he was so concerned about.

"When I mentioned to Rose Saturday about bringing you to dinner Sunday," He stared at his mug and his hand as he spoke. "She said that she didn't think you would come…and it kind of sounded like you didn't want her to find her father."

"Oh." I said and suddenly felt nervous. How did I get on the hot seat so quickly?

"Did you not want her to meet her father?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows and I immediately tried to grasp where his head was right now. What is he thinking?

We wouldn't have met again if I would have convinced Rose _not_ to find her biological father that morning we spoke when I was in Seattle. This night could not even be happening right now if I would have told her not to go. I chewed on my lip nervously.

"You don't have to answer, it's fine. I was just wondering." He said nonchalantly before taking a sip of his coffee again.

"I don't know Edward…what would you do if you were in my shoes?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I have no clue. I guess I would be so afraid she would get hurt…that worry would probably kill me."

"Exactly." I nodded slowly to him. "I was afraid he-" I looked at the man sitting in front of me and laughed as I corrected myself. "_You,_ I was afraid that you would be some kind of hobo or serial killer or a drunk or something crazy. But she was so determined, and when she is determined there is no stopping her."

He nodded and stared at me for another long moment. "You were afraid, Bella. I remember in Seattle that morning when she called, you were so scared when you came back into the living room. I was worried that something really bad had happened. I was worried for you and for this mysterious daughter of yours that didn't have a father in the picture."

I laughed and looked at him.

"Then I was so mad…" He continued with a laugh. "I was mad that she was staying at a 22 year old boys house and that there _wasn't _a father around to threaten him half to death. Then I felt kind of sad…I guess because you had to do it all alone. You didn't tell me that you had raised her by yourself then but I knew. I felt awful that you had to do the job of two parents for 18 years…and even more upset at the fact that I wished I could have been there to help you. And now…now I wish that more than anything."

Tears started swelling up in my eyes just as I heard the front door open. I looked away from Edward thankful for the distraction so that he wouldn't have to see me cry and to the clock on the stove. It was already 11:30. Where did the time go?

"Mom?" Rose called out.

"In here." I answered and stood to clear our plates from the bar. "Would you like some more cheesecake?"

"No thank you." Edward smiled softly at me.

"Hey! You're still here?" Rose said with a bright smile as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…we got to talking." He answered quickly like he had to justify what we were doing.

"Cool." She said with a slow smile.

"How was the movie?" I asked and smiled at her.

"It was cool. I think I'm going to bed." She said with yet another slow smile, weak smile.

Something was wrong. What was up? I frowned at her and then raised one eyebrow.

"I'm cool mom." She said and looked to the ground. "Goodnight."

She nearly ran to her room and I just sighed heavily as I watched her retreat.

"Maybe I should go." Edward said, standing up from his seat and looking down the hall to where Rose had disappeared.

"I'll see you out." I didn't want him to go but if he wanted to leave I wasn't going to make him stay. I know that Rose is upset but she won't talk to me tonight anyway. Maybe tomorrow when she is feeling better but she has already shut her bedroom door. There is no talking tonight.

"Thanks again for dinner." He said as we stood at the front door.

"No problem. Like I said, come back anytime." I grinned up at him.

He hummed and smiled down at me. We stared at each other for a long moment before I finally said, "Goodnight."

"Bella." He whispered immediately as the words left my mouth and moved a little closer. "Can I please kiss you?"

I gasped and stared into his eager green eyes for a moment. He really wanted to kiss me? Well…I saw no point in refusing him.

"Yes." I hissed making the 's' go on for another second before he breathed out and moved forward, wrapping his hand around the side of my face, his fingers moving into the sides of my hair, our lips so close together.

He pulled my face up so I could look at him. He glanced into my eyes before lowering his mouth onto mine and kissing me softly. At first. One soft little touch that ignited something deep inside of me, something that hasn't been lit in a long time.

Edward hummed softly as his head tilted to the side and I felt my arms moving of their own accord. Fingers fisting into his hair just as our mouths moved further into each other. I could feel the soft warmth of his tongue tracing my lip. And that fire that had just been lit set ablaze in a full blown wild fire. I flattened my body to him just as his arm wrapped around my waist. His head tilting in further as his tongue slipped into my mouth, sliding across mine. It felt like velvet on velvet. So soft, so hot…I moaned as I moved closer and closer to him. I couldn't get close enough.

Edward groaned and turned us around so that I was pressed firmly between him and the door. Another soft moan left my throat when I felt him, hard and wanting pressing into my hip bone. Really? Is this happening to me?

I haven't had sex in a very long time. It really hasn't even been something that has crossed my mind until now. And at the moment…all I can think about is getting Edward naked and on his back. Is that bad?

He bucked into me and my eyes disappeared into my head.

Nope. That definitely isn't bad. He wants it too.

He hummed something under his breath and moved his lips down my jaw line to my ear. Breathing heavily, sending warm air down my neck. I shivered and sighed loudly. His tongue, caressing the shell of my ear and then moving down my neck to my shoulder.

"Edward…" I breathed out softly. I didn't really want my daughter to us. I hope she hadn't already. Would that make her uncomfortable?

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I love Rose but I don't really want to think about her right now while her father has his hard on pressed against me.

I shook my head again. Stop it Bella…think clearly for a moment. You need to kinda talk to your daughter about this, see if she is ok with you _being _with her father. I frowned, that sounded so weird!

"What baby?" He whispered against my skin, kissing it softly before pulling me tighter. "What's the matter?"

I took a deep breath and sighed as I simply said the word, "Stay."

_I thought we were going to talk to Rose first?_

Edward kissed me once more and pulled back looking at me. "What?"

"Stay." I repeated and then realized I should probably elaborate. "With me. Here. Tonight."

_Nice Bella…full sentences would have been better. Or maybe talking to your daughter first would be the best option. _

"Bella…" He said with an apprehensive look. "I don't know."

Oh…

"Right." I said looking down at my feet feeling so stupid! Why did I just ask him that?

_Because you have not gotten laid in over six years and you are desperate. He is a beautiful man who happens to be the father of your child and you want him. _

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I was just kind of wrapped up in…" I started motioning between the two of us trying to think of the right word. I pulled my eyebrows together and shook my head. "Nevermind. I didn't ask anything."

Edward chuckled and I looked up to him curiously. What's funny? He took my hands in his and kissed the backs of my knuckles. "Bella," He said softly looking into my eyes. "If I wasn't the man that my mother raised me to be: courteous and respectful…I'd take you to the closet flat surface and I promise we would spend the entire night in that spot."

Oh.

_That was a completely delicious clenching feeling down south if you know what I mean…haven't felt that since the last time I watched 9 ½ weeks…_

"But you're not?" I asked and hated that my voice was too high pitched and sounded kind of hopeful that he wasn't the man that his mother raised him to be.

"No." He shook his head. "I mean…I don't want to be a good person sometimes but someone's gotta do it."

I laughed and shook my head as he smiled that crooked smile that I have seen several times over the past few days.

"One would think that you were hinting at being the only good person in the room." I teased him.

"Well…you did just attack me in your doorway. That would lead some to believe that your intentions are purely wicked." He winked.

I blushed, remembering what I thought of earlier…you know, him on his back…naked. I was there too… on top of him somewhere. I sighed and looked away towards anything but him. Ok maybe he was right.

"Let me take you to dinner." He said suddenly catching me off guard.

"Ok." I answered immediately. No hesitation whatsoever. I didn't want to hesitate with him. I wanted him, in more ways than one and if I had to start with dinner then so be it. We would go to dinner.

"I look forward to it Miss Swan." He grinned widely and I couldn't help the giant smile that crept across my face.

"As do I, Mr. Cullen." I replied and watched as he leaned down and kissed each of my cheeks then my nose.

"Please stop blushing or I will be very tempted to forget all about my mother and good intentions." He begged with his eyes closed before laying his lips against mine again.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered against my mouth.

More clenching. Possible swooning in the near future.

How can I get turned on from him simply saying my name?

"Goodnight." I whispered when his mouth released mine.

I watched him leave in a complete daze. My mind was foggy and I was heated all over. I needed a cold shower. Did women take cold showers? Or was that just a man thing to do? Would Edward go home and take a cold shower?

I hummed and watched his tail lights disappear as he drove away. With a sigh, I turned and started towards my room. When I passed the bookshelf lined with movies I grabbed my DVD of 9 ½ weeks and slipped into my room, locking the door as I went.

**A/N: Ok thoughts on Edward's spill? Thoughts on their kiss? :D**

**Don't forget we need 300 reviews! :D:D **

**Until next time…**

***KRay***


	19. Bed Guests

**A/N: You all are lucky…so lucky because I added A LOT to this chapter just for your entertainment. I hope that you like because it is all EPOV and it is going to be funny…really funny! Emmett is a big star in this chapter so enjoy and be prepared to laugh your hiney off! :D Excited about this and even more excited about the next chapter which is THE chapter! YAYAY!**

**So let's get on with it shall we? Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! We are officially over 300! *SQUEALS LOUDLY WHILE CLAPPING HANDS* Yeah I just did that…no jokes :D**

**Alright you know the drill. Steph owns as always. I own my somewhat disturbed mind hehehe…**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 19: Bed Guests**

**EPOV **

I whistled all the way from Port Angeles to Forks. A happy little tune that I honestly think I made up off the top of my head…I was that happy. I am normally not a _happy _person. I'm not necessarily an unhappy person either. I am normally stuck in some kind of limbo between. Does that even make sense?

_No, it doesn't make sense Edward._

I laughed giddily to myself and then started whistling again. It wouldn't take an idiot to figure out why I was whistling…it's kind of self explanatory. I mean how many amazing things can be dropped literally right on your doorstep before you start counting your blessings? I have always been very blessed. I have a great family, a great job, great friends on the days that Jasper isn't a jackass. I have food in my fridge, a car under my ass, a home that is mine. I am a pretty lucky guy. But _now_…now I have a few more things to be happy about.

I have a daughter! If someone would have come up to me two weeks ago and told me what would be waiting on my front porch come Saturday, I would have laughed right in their face. No way could I have ever believed this unless it actually happened. And here I am. Smiling brightly because I have a daughter and a really awesome daughter at that.

She dances! My mom will be so excited to hear about this. She always wanted a dancer in the family and now she has one. I hope that maybe Bella has some videos around of dance recitals. I would really love to watch them. I wish I could have been there in person to see her grow up and become the very bold young lady she is today. And not only does she dance but she wants to travel! How amazing is that? And to Europe…one of my favorite places in the world! Not that I have been any further than Europe but still, I love it. And now I have someone to share that interest with, which is something I didn't have before.

I am sure that there is so much more about her that I don't know…and I really can't wait to find those things out. Maybe I should take her to dinner before I take Bella to dinner, which is definitely on the to-do list. I know I just met both of these incredible ladies but it seems like I just want to fill my calendar up with time for them. I can't get enough of either of them. I guess because I have missed so much and I want to catch up.

And Bella…that is a completely different topic all together. I think I really like her! _A lot._

It was the cooking tonight, it was love at first bite. Best. Food. Ever.

But it was really more than the cooking. It's just _her. _The moment I saw her in Seattle-before I even knew about Rose-I felt such a connection with her. She was kind of like me…got dragged out by her friend, the bar was totally not her scene and it was written all over her. She was about as comfortable there as a bleeding man in a shark tank. And now I realize that she just isn't the kind of person to go out and party like that, even though we did have fun once we left there. Maybe it was the alcohol and maybe it was just the fact that we kind of relaxed each other.

She was so beautiful that night, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I would give a really ugly eye to any other guy that glanced her way the entire night. I didn't want them encroaching on my space, ya know? Anyway…she was so beautiful that I liked her immediately, and then we went back to that hotel and started talking and I realized that I liked her even more. The way that her eyes lit up when she talked about her daughter, the way her cheeks blushed when she got a little embarrassed at something she had said. Her laugh, her smile…even the frown line between her eyebrows when we talked about something she didn't really like. I knew then that there was no going back. I wanted to be with her. I knew then that she had baggage but who doesn't? It didn't matter. I wanted her to be mine.

Then I got so caught up in the fact that we would be perfect together that I didn't even leave my number, I didn't even tell her my last _name_! I left that morning and just thought that we would see each other again one day because I _knew _that we were sort of meant to be. Later I kicked myself for _not _taking her number or leaving mine because honestly, what were the odds of us meeting again.

Apparently the odds were pretty good. I laughed as I remembered the look in her eyes right before she threw up at my parents' house. I could imagine that I looked the same when I found out. Like a deer caught in the head lights. Unbelief was definitely the first thing that went through her mind, first thing that went through mine too.

It's just so amazing how entirely small the world is…that fate would bring us back together _this _way, through our amazing daughter. But like I said before, I won't screw this up because someone out there has worked really hard to bring us together like this. I'm not going to be the one to mess it all up.

I looked at my phone as I pulled into my driveway and wondered if I should call her. Just thinking about her had me all giddy again. She was probably in the bed anyway…it was kind of late. I probably outstayed my welcome so maybe I will call her in the morning.

I gathered all of my belongings and climbed out of the car before trudging up the steps and yawning. I was tired. It had been a long day. A good day but a long day.

I stopped at the top step when I saw the TV lights flickering through the window. What the hell? I didn't leave the TV on.

Twisting the door I saw that it was unlocked and I just gritted my teeth, already knowing who it was.

"Hey bro!" Emmett called from the couch as I pushed through the door. There he was, stretched out on the couch like he owns the damn place. And where was his car? Probably parked in the basement garage. Why did I ever give him a key _and _a garage door opener.

"Emmett?" I asked and sat my stuff down on the end table beside the couch, mind you I had to avoid his nasty feet hanging over the arm of it. "Has your couch been repossessed?"

"No." He looked up at me with a funny look as he dug his hand back into the Dorito bag and looked back to the baseball game on TV.

"Has your lifetime supply of Doritos run out?" I asked and crossed my arms as I looked at all the beer bottles sitting on the coffee table. _My _beer…

"No," He mumbled with a mouthful of chips and turned the TV volume up.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, getting a little mad now. I mean come on…I just had the couch cleaned from the last stain he left on it!

I waited as he glanced between me and the TV several times before finally sitting up and throwing the chip bag onto the floor, spilling chips everywhere.

"Rose kicked me out, ok?!" He screamed at me and I took a step back from his reaction. It kind of scared me a little.

"She kicked you out." I stated firmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." He mumbled and crossed his arms. "I don't want to talk about."

I snorted and said, "Did she finally find your stash of porn?"

His eyes snapped up to me in fear. "Oh shit…do you think she did?"

I laughed and sat down in the chair near the couch, shaking my head at my ridiculous brother-in-law. "What happened, Emmett?"

He huffed and puffed and I was afraid he was going to blow the house down before he finally started talking. "She knows I am hiding something from her and I won't tell her because I am covering for _your _ass about Bella in Seattle."

Oh.

"I can't do this shit much longer, Edward." He looked at me sternly, pointing his Dorito stained finger in my face. "You better tell her or I am going to fucking lose it! Do you know that I haven't had sex in five days!" He screamed at me and held up five fingers. "Five days, Edward! It's gonna shrivel up and fall off!"

I laughed once and just stood up before locking the door and heading to my room. "Don't stay up all night, Emmett."

"Yeah, yeah." He said and then mumbled several profanities under his breath before turning the TV off and lying back down on the couch.

I showered quickly and then climbed into bed in my long flannel pajama bottoms only because Emmett was here…I don't sleep in pants, it annoys the hell out of me.

I sighed and rolled over, putting my back to the door hoping that sleep would come soon. It didn't. I couldn't sleep because of all the huffing going on in the leaving room and the constant noise of Emmett flipping around on the couch trying to fit his mammoth frame in a comfortable position. It wasn't the best couch for sleeping.

Every time I would close my eyes though and try my hardest to block out the noise of Emmett in the living room, I would think of Bella, which was a much better alternative than my brother-in-law.

She wanted me to stay. I should have stayed. If I would have known that I would have come home to the ogre in my living room…I would have stayed! I kind of regret leaving now but honestly, what would have happened?

I know exactly what would have happened. We would have ended up in her bed…doing unmentionable things to each other. Which wouldn't be all that bad…it would be _great_ but what would Rose think? And she would be in the house. I don't really know how I feel about that. I haven't really had to worry about be caught doing the deed since I was a teenager. Now the idea of being caught by my daughter makes me a little queasy. I don't want that to happen.

If Bella and I make it that far, I definitely want to make sure that Rose isn't around. And maybe see if Rose would be ok with her mother and I…dating. Because I wanted to date Bella. Really bad. I wanted to be a part of her life for the rest of forever. But what if Rose doesn't really like the idea of it? I mean…why wouldn't she though? Her mother and her father…together at least. I think it sounds great!

I sighed and flipped over to grab my phone and text Bella…maybe she was still awake. I just wanted to talk to her right now. I nearly screamed when my bedroom door frame was overshadowed by the ogre.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" I nearly screamed at him because he really just scared me half to death!

"I can't sleep." He stated.

"Take some Nyquil." I said and hit my pillow a few times before getting comfortable again.

"Edward."

I cracked one eye open to see he was still standing there. "What Emmett?" I groaned into the pillow.

"Can I sleep with you?" He sounded like a little kid.

"What?" I almost screamed again. "Are you fucking delusional Emmett? No you cannot sleep with me!"

"Please, I promise I will stay on the other side of the bed and be really quiet…you won't even know I am there!" He begged…like a little kid.

He has lost his ever living mind!

"No!" I screamed at him again and fell back into my pillow, closing my eyes hoping that he would think I was asleep and go away. If he is going to act like a kid then so can I.

After several long minutes I could still feel him standing there in the doorway…waiting for me to give in.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" I asked him without opening my eyes.

"Maybe…" He said softly and I just groaned before finally giving in.

"Lay your ass down. But I swear to god Emmett if you touch me I will cut you in your sleep." I said, still not looking at him, can't believe that my grown ass brother-in-law is sharing a bed with me right now.

"I won't touch you, I promise." He said, nearly running across the room and jumping into the bed.

Five minutes later he was finally settled and quiet and I thought that maybe he was finally situated and would sleep now so that I could do the same.

"Edward." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Can we cuddle?" He whispered even softer.

"The fuck no!" I screamed and scooted further away from him as he started laughing so hard he shook the bed.

"You Cullen's are so heartless today." He muttered after his laughter died down.

"Go to sleep or I am going to find the Nyquil." I threatened.

"Ok. Goodnight." He responded, sounding like a kid again.

I didn't say anything just hugged my pillow tight and hoped and prayed to god he didn't touch me because it would freak me out so bad. Sighing I felt myself get closer to sleep thinking, I could have shared a bed with someone a lot softer tonight…

Sleep finally found me and I was out of it for quite some time. It was a good sleep, too one of those don't move or dream all night kind of sleeps. I was actually surprised when I started waking up and I felt so comfortable…so relaxed, it was still dark outside but my body was thinking that it was morning time for some reason. When I became more awake I realized it was because I was hot…really hot, like sweating hot.

I groaned and opened my eyes just as Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Wait…Emmett?

I snapped my eyes open just as he did and it took about 1.38 seconds to realize why I was too hot. His mammoth arm was thrown over my stomach and one of his hands was curled up into my hair. What was worse than that was the fact that I was holding on to his arm like it was a life raft saving me in drowning water.

We both realized how close we were about the same time. I shoved his arm off of me and jumped out of the bed as he rolled across to the other side and stood as well. We both had our hands on our hips staring at each other in shock. I felt a shiver of disgust roll down my back and I grabbed my pillow and a blanket off the foot of the bed and turned to leave.

"Think I'll just…"

"Yeah." Emmett muttered behind me. "Sounds good."

I shivered again when I was in the living room. How gross. We were just cuddled up together in the bed. I gagged and ran a hand across my face trying to rid my brain of the memory. Laying down on the couch, I fluffed my pillow and covered up with the blanket. I wasn't laying there for more than a minute when some kind of nasty smell touched my nose. I wrinkled my nose a few times trying to get rid of the stench. It took a few minutes to realize that I was laying on top of Emmett's nasty socks.

"Ew god…that's nasty." I muttered and shoved them off into the floor before flipping my pillow to the other side of the couch and trying to get comfortable.

"Sorry!" Emmett called from the bedroom.

I just shuttered and said, "Let's not talk about it. Ever. Night."

"Night."

Emmett and I rode to work together the next morning in a really awkward silence. We were both kind of freaked out about our little cuddling spell last night and I just wanted to forget about it all together. It was raining today so I figured there wouldn't really be a lot of work to do at the lot and I was almost tempted to tell Emmett to not come in to work today but we do need to get something cut up today and he was the guy for that job.

"So uh…" He started off slowly, trying to make conversation in this weird situation. "How did last night go?"

I tried not to smile…really I did. It was kind of impossible. Even this rainy dump could not wipe my smile away at the thought of my girls. Not even what happened last night could make me _not _smile about them.

"It went great." I said, smiling "That was quite possibly the best meal I have ever had. And the company wasn't so bad either…although I dislike Jake more and more and Charlie…" I shook my head and felt the instinct to cover my nuts.

"Who is Charlie?" Emmett asked me, confused.

"That's Bella's dad."

"Oh…" Emmett nodded and looked out the window of the jeep before going on. "He was there?"

"Yes. And did you know that if you hold a stun gun against someone's nuts long enough it can fry them…like literally turn them into roasted chestnuts." I informed him and really placed a hand over my sack just for good measure.

"What?" Emmett looked scared. "Don't tell your sister that. She has one of those damn things ya know?"

I shook my head and pulled in front of the office. "Charlie…he pulled me and Jake aside last night as soon as I got there and told us what he would do to us if we hurt them. There was more emphasis on me because he probably thinks I am going to hurt Bella _and_ Rose but that's the last thing I want to do. I tried to tell him that but…he threatened my nuts with his stun gun so I just nodded and said yes sir."

Emmett laughed. It wasn't really a joking matter. I mean…I don't think I would want to have kids this late in life but Bella might want more. I don't want to ruin that for her.

WHOA!

Where did that just come from? Bella might want more kids? Huh? Like I would give Bella children?

_You already did you idiot!_

Yeah, but there were no sexual actions on my part with that one…it just happened without my even knowing about it.

"Dude, are you ok? It looks like you're about to have a seizure." Emmett stated and opened his door.

"No." I said and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking…"

"Well do less of that." Emmett stated. "That shit looked like it just hurt."

"Sorry." I said and cleared my throat before looking at my brother-in-law. "Anyway I am taking them to dinner sometime and I found out that Rose has a dream to tour Europe. So we will probably be planning that soon."

"Isn't that ironic?" Emmett asked with a slow grin as we walked up the steps and I unlocked the doors.

"What's that?" I asked over my shoulder.

"That you donated so you could go to Europe and your kid wants to go there now." He stated so matter-of-factly and my mind started wondering back to all of my thoughts last night.

Bella and I don't-and didn't-live too far away from each other. If I would have stayed here…finished school, not gone to Europe…would our paths have crossed eventually? Could we have had a life together before our daughter was 18 years old? I was really never one to believe in fate but all of this has been too ironic and coincidental to _not_ be fate. So then I keep thinking that maybe…just maybe, Bella and I were supposed to meet. We were supposed to have a child together. I just wish it would have been done differently.

"You're making a seizure face again. I am leaving before you start thinking too hard and your brain explodes. I am not cleaning that shit up." Emmett said as I turned the security alarm off inside the office. "Catch you later. I am going to cover the machinery up before it gets too much rain on it."

I waved him out the door and moved to my seat at the desk, covering my face with my hands. Emmett was right…I was thinking too hard. I needed to talk to someone about this. Maybe a shrink? Maybe a priest? They believed in all of that fate stuff right?

I shook my head and stared at the phone for a moment. Even worse than a shrink or a priest, I needed to call my dad.

He was so to the book about everything. Every question in the universe had a scientific answer. Maybe this did too.

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Mom answered the phone.

"Hey mom, it's me." I said with a sigh and covered my face with my hand.

Why was I doing this again?

"Hey honey…how is work going?" She said with a fond smile layering through her voice.

"I just got in and it's kind of rainy, so we can't really do much today." I answered.

"I still think you should build a factory Edward. It would be so worth the money. Think of how much easier it would be to cut wood under a roof, than outside in this unpredictable weather." She reminded me for the fifteen millionth time.

This isn't why I called.

"Mom it's not that simple and the weather here is very predictable. It rains all the time."

She laughed and said, "Exactly my point."

I shook my head and got back to the reason for ringing them. "Is dad around?"

"No, he got called in last night. There was a shooting out on the west side of town. Some gang action I believe. He was very vague about what had happened. But some poor teenage boy was shot in the chest. They have been working on him all morning long."

"I hate to hear that." I said honestly. It's so sad to hear about stuff like that. It's even more sad to think of that poor boys family.

"It's very sad." Mom agreed and then said. "How was dinner with Rose and Bella last night?"

"It was great mom. I hate to admit it, being your son and all, but Bella cooks better."

Mom gasped and then snickered under her breath. "I don't cook well…it isn't my field of expertise. If I could cook as well as I danced then maybe you all wouldn't have been deprived of good meals growing up."

I laughed at her and shook my head. "You are a good cook mom. We didn't starve to death. Bella just does it better."

She laughed again, of course not taking any offense to what I said because she knows I love her and her cooking.

"Rose dances." I told her with a fond smile. I remember all the pictures around Bella's house. Recital after recital. Group performances. I really want to watch some of those videos.

"Really?" Mom said with a big smile. "Does she dance well? I have always wanted another dancer in the family. Your sister never cared for it and Lily is as about as coordinated as a drunken goose." She giggled at her own joke.

"Bella said she loves dancing. I was thinking if she was interested you may be able to call some people in Seattle…get her some professional classes." I said and then immediately regretted it. I hadn't even talked to Rose about it. What if she didn't want to take dance classes?

"I would love that if Rose would."

"I will ask her tonight." I said, promising myself and my mother.

"Tonight?" She questioned. "Are you seeing them again?"

"Hopefully." I felt the grin on my face coming back.

"Edward…" Mom started and I knew by the sound of her voice that she was worried. She didn't want me to get into another crappy relationship, especially one with such ties as this one could have. I get that, really I do but it's not like that.

"Mom do you believe in fate?" I asked before she got carried away.

"What?" She questioned softly.

"Do you believe in fate." I stated.

"Why do you say that Edward?" She questioned me, curiosity thick in her voice.

"I met Bella this weekend, when Emmett, Jasper, and I went to Seattle. She was there on vacation with her next door neighbor. We met at a bar and we spent the night together, talking and laughing. I had the best time with her mom. And Saturday morning, we went our separate ways, didn't leave numbers or even last names. And then Saturday night, Rose, the daughter Bella had just told me about not twelve hours before this, shows up on my door step and tells me I am her father."

"Edward honey…" Mom said softly. "You didn't tell me all of that. That's why Bella was ill on Sunday…she had no idea she would see you again, especially like that."

"If I remember correctly, I was pretty ill myself when I found out."

"Did I ever tell you how your father and I met?" She said suddenly with conviction in her voice.

"No." I shook my head and rolled my eyes, wondering how in the world this was relevant to my situation.

"I saw him in a coffee shop one day. It was the week of finals, my senior year of college. Me and some friends had gone on a coffee run for our study group to the shop just around the corner from the school. We were standing in line talking about physics and I look up and see your father standing two people ahead of us. He was on the phone and wearing a dark blue pair of scrubs, talking a mile a minute and he looked exhausted. He paid for his coffee grabbed the cup and turned for the door. When he noticed that I was staring at him he looked up at me and stopped in his tracks, smiled brightly and just stood there. I don't know how long we were there smiling at each other like idiots. At least until the guy in line behind him shoved him out of the way. Carlisle apologized to the man smiled at me one last time and walked out the door."

She stopped.

"Mom?" I questioned, wanting the rest of the story. I don't know how I have gone this long in my life and have never heard this before.

She laughed and said, "We paid for our coffee and went back to the library to start studying for finals. That Friday night when all our finals were over we went out to celebrate. I was paying for a drink when I noticed that one of the dollar bills in my purse had writing on it. I kept the bill until I got home that night, flipped it over and saw a name and a number in red ink. Curiously, I called whoever Carlisle Cullen was, saw him that night and haven't gone a day since without looking into those beautiful blue eyes."

I felt cold chills cover my arms. That really happened? "Mom why did you never tell me that?"

She laughed and said, "You were never interested in hearing it. You always thought it would be too mushy and love dovey when you were young. I guess _fate_ would have me save that story until now…now when you can relate to similar events in your own life."

"So you do believe in fate." I answered the earlier question for her.

"Yes, I do believe that it was fate that caused your father to accept a dare by writing his name and number on a dollar bill and paying for his coffee with it that morning. It was then fate that put that dollar bill in my hand shortly after he had paid for his coffee. I have no other reason to explain it other than fate."

"And dad, he believes in this fate too?" I asked, skeptically. Dad doesn't believe in anything that doesn't have an equation.

"Yes," Mom answered before laughing. "Except his explanation has a lot of numbers and ratios."

I laughed knowing exactly what she meant.

"Thanks mom." I told her sincerely with a bright smile on my face.

I suddenly had a strong urge to call Bella.

"You're welcome dear." She replied. "I love you Edward."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up and immediately fished out my cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

It rang four times before she answered, very groggily. "Hello?"

I laughed softly and said, "Morning sleepy head."

She was silent for a minute before asking, "Edward?"

"Yes," I replied. "Did I wake you?"

"No." She said too cheerily. "I mean I was barely asleep…I was waking up anyway."

I laughed again. I couldn't help it.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned me.

"Absolutely perfect." I answered and relaxed in my seat. "Only one thing."

"What is it?" She sounded concerned.

"I don't think I can wait until dinner to see you. I was thinking lunch…like a really early lunch. So early, some might consider it breakfast." I said, smiling like a fool.

This was right. I loved the mere idea of seeing her right away.

"Well…" She sighed simply and said, "I just bought an entire new carton of eggs…eighteen of them. Rose and I will never be able to eat them all. They might ruin."

I grinned even wider and laughed down my nose, once. "Whatever I can do to help is just fine by me."

"I'll see you in an hour?" She asked, I could hear her smile.

"Less than that if there's no traffic."

She giggled and said, "Don't speed, Edward. I can't bring you breakfast in a hospital bed."

I stood and gathered my keys and jacket, heading for the door.

"I don't think I have told you this." I said seriously. "I had a foot transplant a few years ago."

"Really now?" She asked unconcerned. I could hear a lot of noise in the background. Maybe the shower? I started running to the car.

"Yeah, it was very serious. The doctors said that my right foot was too light. They replaced it with a lead foot."

Bella laughed again and said, "Drive with your left foot then."

I slammed the car door and gave Emmett a salute as he came around the side of the building staring at me curiously. Emmett was a big boy, he could handle the lot for a few hours…or days. I might go to Port Angeles and stay forever.

"That's hazardous Miss Swan." I said with a slow grin. "I could wreck like that."

She laughed and said, "Be careful. Don't speed."

"Yes ma'am." I answered and hit the gas as I spun out of the parking lot.

"I'm getting in the shower." She confirmed my earlier suspicions. "I have to go now, the water doesn't get along well with the phone."

"Put it on speaker…" I told her with a slow grin.

"No," She said laughingly.

"Then wait til I get there and we can just shower together." I offered, half serious.

Bella paused as if she was thinking it over. A part of me wanted her to say yes, another part of me wanted her to say no that we needed to take it slow. I wanted slow. But I liked it fast too sometimes. It was hard to decide what I wanted most with Bella. Take it slow? Or jump in and get what you want?

There were consequences to both. Take it slow…it's agonizing to wait. Jump into it quickly…someone might get hurt.

"I don't know if…" She started and then trailed off.

"I know." I answered immediately. "I'm sorry. I was partially kidding."

"I unlocked the door for you. Come on in when you get here." She said softly.

"Ok." I answered and put my blinker on as I turned onto highway 101.

"Be careful." She warned again. "Don't speed."

"I promise that I will try." It was the least I could give her but I had a feeling that the closer I got, the faster I would go.

"See you in a few?"

"Sooner rather than later." I promised and hung up as she said bye.

I passed the first speed limit sign going fifteen miles over the number written there, quickly putting Forks behind me.

**A/N: *Cue evil laugh* :D:D It's almost here…DUN DUN DUN! :D**

**I think I am more excited about the next chapter than you all are lol! Leave a review. Thanks again for the 300+ reviews. It makes me squeal as mentioned above. **

**I am out of data on my internet plan so it will be late next week before I can post again but that just means more time for more reviews! Yay! **

**Ok leave some love and tell me what you thought about Emmett (hahahahaha love him!) and Carlisle and Esme's story. A little foreshadowing in this chapter…anyone know what it was? Huh? Let me know! :D**

**Until next time…**

***KRay***


	20. Home Alone

**A/N: *And let the excuses begin* Please don't throw tomatoes! It's finally being posted right? Ok honestly…I had no motivation for this chapter. It had been written a long long long time ago and as I read over it about forty times in the last week I couldn't figure out what the heck it needed to make me feel ok about it. Well I finally resent it to my awesome prereader SinCity TowGirl and we talked through some things and then I realized what needed to happen (with a lot of her help!). All of the serious stuff needed to be gone for this chapter and they needed to just have fun. Then that meant all the serious stuff had to go somewhere else because…well…it's the serious stuff. And well one thing led to another and now the whole ending is different :D Yay! Ok so now that everything is back on track…I give you the Edward and Bella fun chapter :D Enjoy and leave reviews as always**

**Steph owns. I play and freak out when I hit a brick wall! **

**Chapter 20: Home Alone **

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long it would take him to get here, but I am pretty sure he will make it in record time. I showered as quickly as was possible, and it seemed to take me forever because I had to shave. Didn't really think it would go far but just in case…I didn't want Edward feeling up hairy legs. That would ruin the mood.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and moved into my bedroom. I yelped in surprise when he was there. Sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me with dark eyes.

"Edward…I told you not to speed." I scolded him and saw his eyes darken as he took in the towel wrapped around my body.

"And I promised I would try." He showed that little crooked grin and stood up, glancing between me and the open door leading to the hallway.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?" He offered. At least he was offering, right?

"No." I answered firmly, staring into his eyes. Dark green, almost gray, like stormy waters.

"Oh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding hopeful.

"No." I answered again and moved across the room to my closet. "I want you to stay right there."

"Yes ma'am." He answered and pushed his hands into his pockets, not moving a muscle.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt before moving to the dresser and pulling out my bra and panties.

"Where's Rose?" He asked softly from the foot of my bed, his back to me.

"Work." I answered and felt my cheeks heat up. We are here all alone.

"Bella…" He whispered from where he was standing.

I know, I know…take it slow. Or we could just forget slow and jump into bed together.

"Yes?" I asked, casually.

"I want you." He whispered into the room.

I felt my cheeks flame on, my entire body cover in goosebumps and my legs quiver a little.

"I want you, Edward." I told him truthfully. My voice was shaking. I placed my clothes down on top of my dresser, my back facing him and I stood there, contemplating what I should do.

Do I tell him to leave so I can get dressed, go downstairs and fix us breakfast? Or do I throw him on the bed and have my wicked way with him?

I heard him moving across the room so I stayed perfectly still, staring down at my clothes and felt the few water drops still left on me, slip down my neck. For a moment I imagined it was Edward's tongue and more chills spilled across my spine, causing my scalp to prickle.

I felt Edward's finger trace a droplet of water down the back side of my arm before stopping at my elbow. His fingers wrapped around my arm gently as he moved me around so that I was facing him.

I looked up into his stormy eyes and wondered if they had gotten darker or if it was just me. My vision was a little hazy right now.

He looked down across my body and the towel before making an odd face and gripping my hip, pulling me towards him, against his body.

My breath caught in my throat when I felt his hard erection pressing through his jeans and into my hip like it had last night. The only difference is that now, there is a lot less material separating me from him.

His left hand moved up the side of my face and into my wet hair, tilting my head up as he lowered his mouth to mine, kissing me gently. His lips lingered on mine for just a moment before he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Stop me." He almost pleaded with wide eyes.

I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around his neck, fisting my fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back to mine. If he wanted me to stop him, he was crazy. I didn't want to stop him. I wanted this. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his hands all over my body, his lips on mine. I wasn't going to stop him.

He hummed into my mouth before dragging me backwards with him as we moved to my bed. He sat down on the edge and wrapped both of his arms around my waist as I stood above him. Water was dripping from my hair onto his gray shirt but he didn't really seem to mind. I fisted his hair more firmly and titled his head back further so I could have access. His tongue reached out and touched mine, his legs spreading open as I stepped in between them, putting myself closer to him.

One hand trailed down my hip to the bottom of the towel as Edward began to softly stroke the skin on my upper thigh. More cold chills spilled down my arms and spine. Before I really thought about it my hands were fisting in the back of his shirt pulling it up. His arms raised into the air and we broke our kiss just long enough to get the shirt over his head.

When the gray cotton landed on the floor Edward grabbed me by the hips and literally threw me down onto the bed, crawling over until he was hovering over top of me. My towel had slid down a little so that my breasts were now showing but I really could have cared less. We were about to be naked anyway. With a sound that was close to a growl, Edward pressed our bodies together and met my lips with his own.

I seemed to be extremely fascinated with his hair as my fingers automatically went there every time he kissed me. I moaned and spread my legs for him as he pressed against me. My towel was no longer covering anything but the bed. I was completely naked in front of him and didn't really feel the least bit self conscience about it.

His tongue slipped out and traced across my lips before sliding down across my neck and up to my ear the way he had done last night. I moaned and ground myself against his erection causing that almost growl sound to come out of him again.

"Bella…" He moaned and thrust against my center. "It's been so long…"

"Shit." I hissed out as he thrust again. "I know…me too."

Too long…it had been too damn long since I have been in this kind of compromising situation. But I wanted this. I wanted him.

"I want you Edward." I said in a low whisper and grabbed his face bringing his lips back to mine.

He groaned and thrust again and again and again as his mouth devoured mine. The friction was so delicious…I wanted more of it. Rougher but softer…slower but faster.

With a low sigh I started to move my hands down Edward's bare back until I reached his jeans. Moving quickly I reached to the front of his pants as he pushed himself up so I could reach the buckle.

I unbuttoned them as quickly as I possibly could but before I could even unzip them Edward was sitting back on his heels doing it for me. I sat up and helped him slide his pants and underwear down his hips. I tried not to stare…really I did but MY GOD! Look at him! He was gorgeous and so lean and muscular and perfect. And this is so out of character of me but damn…he had a beautiful cock! Is that even possible? For a cock to be beautiful?

I felt Edward's thumb pulling at my bottom lip. I looked up at him through my eyelashes as he pulled my lip from between my teeth.

"Bella, you are so damn beautiful." He whispered, rubbing his thumb across my lip.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words, causing Edward to groan and move back down onto me, his lips moving back to mine and his hard center crushing right into me. I groaned at the feel of flesh hitting flesh.

It has been so damn long! I gripped his hair tighter and twisted against him, wrapping my legs around his hips pushing him into me harder.

"Are you sure?" Edward breathed heavily against my face.

"Yes." I panted, grinding against him just wanting him inside of me. "Please god, yes."

"I don't have condoms." He hesitated, leaning up to look at me.

"I get the shot." I informed him and gripped his hair, pulling him back down onto me.

"Oh fuck." He hissed as his hips moved against me, grinding against my wet center. "Bella…"

I groaned and pushed against his chest, moving him off the top of me. He rolled onto his back and looked at me questioningly.

I pressed my lips against his hip bone and watched his hands fist the sheets. Working my mouth upwards I crawled along his body trailing kisses all the way up his chest and through the speckling of chest hair until I came to his collar bone where my teeth grazed his skin causing chill bumps to move across his chest under my fingers.

"That feels good." He muttered as I did the same thing closer to his shoulder. "Do it again."

I laughed once and scraped my teeth across the opposite side of his collar bone. He groaned and bucked his hips against me as I repeated the movement all the way up his neck to his mouth. As I kissed him, I threw one leg over his hips, straddling him until I could feel his erection pushing against me. Grinding down on him, Edward grabbed the back of my neck holding my mouth to his as he sat up and bucked against me.

I hummed and lifted my hips up just as Edward moved his hand between us, gripping himself and rubbing the tip of his dick against my center. I groaned and grinded myself on him.

"God you feel good." He muttered and kissed me again.

I moaned as he rubbed across my clit making my legs quiver against him before he lowered himself down further and pushed the tip of his dick inside of me.

I gasped and through my head back, completely overwhelmed by this feeling. There was so much of him to take in and it had been so long.

"Are you ok?" He asked me before kissing my throat.

I gasped and realized only then that I had been holding my breath.

"Yes." I whispered and pressed my mouth firmly to his as I began to move against him, trying to remember what this felt like but it was like riding a bicycle-there was no way to forget.

Edward hummed against my mouth before lying back down on his back and pulling me with him. I began to push against his moving hips enjoying this feeling of fullness. I missed sex. I forgot how amazing it can truly be. And this…god this was good sex.

He muttered something under his breath before gripping my hips tightly and flipping me onto my back. I was amazed that he had managed to stay lodged deep inside of me as he moved us around but before I knew it he was pushing me into the bed with his hard heavy thrusts.

"Tell me…" He muttered and kissed my throat. "Tell me if it's too much."

I groaned and fisted his hair tighter as my head lolled back and my eyes disappeared into my head. One of his hands was pressed into the bed holding himself up and the other was pulling my hip higher and higher up his side.

I mumbled out several profanities when he draped my leg over his shoulder and rammed into me like his life depended on it.

"Fuck yes!" He groaned before he began to kiss me again. Moving his mouth in perfect timing with his hips.

Swearing lightly under my breath I felt that oh so familiar building and tightening in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling that had not been evoked by someone else in quite some time. And now…here I was on the brink of what was to be a spectacular orgasm with the father of my child.

"Ugh!" I groaned out and dug my nails into his shoulders wanting more. This was so surreal.

"Oh god Bella…" He muttered against my lips and I watched as his entire face started tightening up like he was concentrating too hard on something.

I gasped as the tension became tighter…almost too much to bare. I wanted him to touch me…put his hands on me.

"Edward…please." I hissed and scraped my nails down the center of his back causing his hips to plunge forward at an angle. His hip bone crushing against my clit. I groaned out and scratched his muscular back again and again because he kept bucking his hips in that direction and I was so close.

"Touch me." I whispered against his mouth before kissing him once, sucking against his bottom lip. "Please just fucking touch me."

"Oh shit." He replied and moved the hand that had been holding my leg in place over his shoulder down between us.

First one flick of his fingertip across my clit and I started moaning louder, gyrating against him. Right there…so close I could almost taste it.

He groaned when I started tightening down on him from the inside and his thumb pressed against my clit so hard I swear I felt it in my throat. He rubbed his thumb around and around until I lost all control that I thought I had. Groaning and swearing, I threw my head back against the pillow, fisted one hand in his hair and dug my other nails into his back and I came, so gloriously I swear I saw stars.

"Fuck!" He hissed over and over at the same rhythm as his strokes in and out, in and out. Harder, harder, faster and faster until he buried himself so deep inside of me and I know I felt that in my throat!

Groaning and moving ever so lightly Edward collapsed on top of me, panting out my name. Our bodies were covered with a sheen of sweat and we were both breathing like we had just ran a marathon.

"Hmm." Edward made that low rumble in his throat, close to a growl sound and started kissing the top of my chest softly while my fingers softly moved through his hair.

Did I just do that? Did it really just happen?

"That was definitely worth the wait." He whispered against my skin.

My fingers continuously stroked his hair as we just lied there in complete silence. It was only when he made that low rumble sound again that I stopped moving my fingers and tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's funny?" He asked, his head popping up from my chest so he could stare at me with a tiny sideways grin. It was even better than the real sideways grin.

"You purr like a cat when I run my fingers through your hair like that." I said laughingly at him.

"A cat?" He made a funny face and just stared at me causing me to giggle again.

"Yes. Like a precious little fuzzy kitty." I teased and watched him frown.

"No, no, no, no." He said, sitting up and I just moved with him, not wanting to be separated from him for an instant. I wasn't done cuddling. "Bella, I am not a fuzzy kitten…I am a lion, king of the jungle."

I laughed even harder and nodded. "Ok Mufasa. Which is fitting as well because you were growling earlier."

"Growling?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I think you need a hearing test, woman."

"No, I don't think so…listen." I said and moved forward across the bed towards him, pushing his back into the mattress. He watched me with curious eyes as I kissed his chin and then moved my lips slowly down his neck to his collar bone and raked my teeth across his flesh there.

Cue growl.

Smiling triumphantly, I sat back up and looked at him with a nod. "Growl."

"That wasn't a growl," He stated firmly and shook his head. "It was a groan. Try it again and see."

I bit at my lip and tried to hide my smile as I lowered my mouth back to his collar bone and repeatedly dragged my teeth across the defined bone resting right below his neck. Every time teeth touched skin, he growled. And soon he was pulling my hips toward him until I was straddling him and we were grinding against each other like teenagers in heat.

"Jesus, woman!" He groaned out and bucked up against me. "You have started a problem down there."

I moaned when his hard cock ran across my clit, causing my legs to quiver around him. Leaning back to say something about his little (but not little at all) problem down there, I got distracted by the darkening red spots along his collar bone.

I gasped and sat up, right on top of his dick, and covered my mouth in shock.

"What?" He gasped and looked at me as if he was worried. "What's wrong?"

"I gave you hickies!" I said and pointed to the darkening spots on his neck.

His face relaxed but his hand immediately flew to his collar bone as his long fingers examined the damage. "Hmm…well it's only fair if I give you a few then."

And before I even realized what he was doing, I was on my back and his mouth was moving down to my chest slowly and leisurely before he finally sucked one hard nipple into his mouth. Eyes…disappeared…in head.

**A/N: Ok so there is that…leave a review please! And for retribution sake and lack of replies to reviews I will give a sneak peek of the next chapter. I would post the entire chapter tonight BUT like I said above…rewriting the end so some of the things may change. But for now…enjoy a little taste of Rose's wrath! Leave reviews please and thanks!**

****TEASER OF CHAPTER 21****

**RPOV**

I slammed the filing drawer shut and turned to walk out of the room but was met with a very upset Jake. Arms crossed, brow furrowed and lips pursed…upset Jake leaning against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around him but he put an arm out across the doorway and stopped me. I halted before any part of me touched his arm and just scowled at the hallway.

"You're still mad at me?" He asked softly. His voice wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected his voice to be hard and cold. Instead it was so soft and affectionate. It pissed me off.

"Yes." I hissed between my teeth.

"Why?" He asked even softer and moved his arm to wrap around me but I stepped back before he could.

"You know good damn and well, why." I answered, staring at his chest, not his face. I was really upset with him. I didn't want to talk to him.

**A/N continued: So leave a review on the smexing and why you think Rose is pissed! :D Until next time!**

***KRay***


	21. Mad

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I won't keep you long up here so just a quick thanks to reviewers and that's about it.**

**Steph owns.**

**Chapter 21: Mad**

**RPOV**

I slammed the filing drawer shut and turned to walk out of the room but was met with a very upset Jake. Arms crossed, brow furrowed and lips pursed…upset Jake leaning against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around him but he put an arm out across the doorway and stopped me. I halted before any part of me touched his arm and just scowled at the hallway.

"You're still mad at me?" He asked softly. His voice wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected his voice to be hard and cold. Instead it was so soft and affectionate. It pissed me off.

"Yes." I hissed between my teeth.

"Why?" He asked even softer and moved his arm to wrap around me but I stepped back before he could.

"You know good damn and well, why." I answered, staring at his chest, not his face. I was really upset with him. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Rose I told you…he was in trouble. What was I supposed to do?" He sounded exasperated.

"Don't pull that shit Jake! Cousin or not…you should have called the cops on him. Someone got shot last night! It could have been you!" I lashed out at him and turned my back towards him before he could see the tears about to escape.

His cousin, the offspring of that son of a bitch uncle that screwed Jake out of everything that was rightfully his, called Jake last night. Said he was in trouble and he knew that Jake was the only person that would help him. Jake drove me home and drove off to Forks to help Jared, the one we saw pushing the lawn mower on Saturday. I was so upset that he would just rush to the aid of that bastard's help. And I was so worried about him. I could hardly sleep and then he never called me last night like he promised that he would. Then imagine my fucking surprise when I am on my way to work this morning and I hear on the radio that some kid was shot in Forks last night. I nearly had a heart attack. I was mad at him last night and he knew it. When he jumped out of the car with open arms to greet me this morning I told him to fuck off.

How dare he do that to me? Worry me like that? I don't care who was shot because Jake was safe. I don't care who shot the poor kid as long as it wasn't Jake. Then I have been worried all day long because…what if Jake _did_ shoot that guy? Then he will go to prison! Would he shoot someone? Would he shoot someone over his slimy cousin? I mean the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…what if Jared is just like his father, Sam. What if he only called Jake out there last night to set him up and get him thrown back into jail?

"How did he even get your number?" I barked at him, still facing away from him. I didn't want him to see me crying. I didn't want to cry but damn it…I was worried.

"He's had it, Rose. It hasn't changed since I got out of jail. And Jared and I were long gone before that poor kid got shot. No one even saw me there so they can't blame it on me. They can't even say I was there. I made Jared swear on his life last night that if he told Sam I was there that I would call the cops on him and if I found out that he was getting involved with those guys again I would tell his dad."

I didn't say anything, just shook my head and tried to control the tears streaming down my face.

_Stop crying! Suck it up…don't let him see you crying._

"Rose…" He whispered and moved across the small room, wrapping his arms around me. He turned me around and held me close to his chest. "I'm alright. I'm here and nothing happened to me. Everything is ok."

"Don't," I sobbed into his shirt, clinging to him for dear life. "Don't do that…ever again, Jake. Don't leave me to go back to that. If you got hurt…"

More sobs came then so I just shook my head and held him tighter.

"I'm not going back to that lifestyle Rose. I told you that last night. That's the only family I have and I would not be able to live with myself if it would have been Jared that got shot last night, knowing I could have got him out of that. Please…try to understand."

"I do understand…" I sobbed again but looked him in the eye. "But what would _you_ have done if you knew I was running off in the night to a drug deal."

His teeth grinded together and he swallowed hard before pulling me back to his chest. "I won't go again. I will call the cops next time, but there won't be a next time. Please…trust me."

"I do trust you." I corrected him. "I just don't want you hurt."

"I know." He whispered and kissed the top of my head as he swayed from side to side, trying to calm me. "I know…"

**BPOV**

"Breakfast is served." I said with a bright smile and sat the plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of a very hungry man.

His eyes widened and he smiled brilliantly at me. "I have a feeling that this breakfast will be better than dinner last night."

"Possibly." I said and grabbed the powdered sugar to sprinkle it on top of his syrupy pancakes.

"Thanks." He smiled and winked before grabbing his fork and digging in.

I laughed at him as I sat beside him with my plate. He was moaning and groaning like he had never eaten a meal a day in his life.

"You are being louder in here then you were in there." I blushed and motioned for the bedroom.

"Hmm…" He moaned and licked his lips. "I can't decide which is better."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked away from him.

"I think," He muttered before taking a sip of orange juice. "I think we may have to revisit your bedroom after breakfast so I can get an accurate idea of which is better."

"Breakfast or sex." I snorted and rolled my eyes at him.

"Now…if we could combine the two…oh yeah!" He nodded with wide eyes.

I blushed even further and turned to my plate, taking a bite of the warm pancakes. It was pretty good if I may say so myself.

"Do you have home videos of Rose as a kid?" Edward asked after several moments of silent eating.

"Yes." I nodded with a smile. "We could watch some later if you would like."

"I would like…yes." He grinned and turned back to his plate. "I spoke to my mother this morning."

"Oh?" Where was this going?

"I told her about Rose dancing, she said that if it was ok with you both she would call some friends in Seattle about classes." He almost looked embarrassed.

"I am sure Rose would love that but you should probably ask her first." It made me happy to see that he was trying to encourage her dreams and interests. I know for a fact that Rose would be ecstatic to take classes in Seattle but…it's a long drive.

"I will ask her when she gets home." He grinned around another mouthful of food.

"You will be here when she gets home?" I questioned, wondering if this was all a dream and any moment I would wake up and my daughter would still be searching fervently for her father.

"If you want me to be, yes." He stated as if it was as simple as that.

I smiled and nodded. "I want you to be."

"I want to take your both to dinner tonight."

I looked at him, caught off guard and it suddenly hit me…he might really be serious about this. About us, about becoming a part of Rose's life. I couldn't be more elated to think that Rose would have a father…but would I have something too? Maybe? Could I even begin to hope for it?

"That would be nice. Although, Rose is very domineering when it comes to making plans." I laughed lightly. "She would have to pick the restaurant."

"Absolutely." He nodded with a bright smile.

I returned the smile and went back to my food, only to be distracted again.

"What do you think she would have to say about…us?" He questioned, cautiously.

I stared at my plate for a moment and then giggled softly. "Do you plan on telling her you drove out here this morning and attacked me?"

The tips of his ears turned pink and he quickly shook his head. "No…that's not what I meant."

"I know." I teased and smiled at him. "Is there something _to_ say about us?"

"Well…I think we should be together." He shrugged. "It honestly pains me to think about being away from you…or her for that matter. I want to be in your lives."

"Then be there. It's that simple. We will let Rose draw her own conclusions. She's not a child anymore…she will understand."

He smiled brighter than I think he had all morning. "You may get sick of seeing me."

I shook my head. "That's not possible. Have you seen your face? No one can get sick of a face like that.

Smiling, Edward leaned over and kissed me softly three times in a row before sitting back in his seat and returning to his breakfast.

After eating, we curled up on the couch together and started the first of many videos of Rose's childhood. Videos of her first smile and laugh…her first steps, her first school play, her first ballet recital.

"This was the day she tried to run away." I said, pointing at my little girl on the screen, brushing her short hair. She didn't know I had the video camera filming her from the hallway staring into the mirror.

"I had just cut her hair because she had fallen asleep with gum in her mouth. Remember I told you she loved her long hair?" Edward nodded. "Well it got all tangled up in the bottom of her ponytail. There was no getting it out so I called the hair dresser and took her straight there. She cut four inches off and Rose screamed like the lady was cutting her arm off."

He laughed and shifted his gaze between me and the TV as I kept speaking. "The lady told her that if she brushed her hair every day it would make it grow back out, so as soon as we got home she ran into the bathroom, grabbed the brush and brushed her hair for an hour straight. Watch her…" I pointed to the screen. "She keeps pulling on it."

We both laughed as Rose wrinkled her face and tugged on her hair, hard. I giggled and shook my head as her little eyes looked up at the mirror and saw my reflection with the camera.

"MOM!" She screamed at me in horror. "Don't ever show people how short my hair is!"

We laughed as she had a total meltdown on the screen, crying and pulling at her hair while trying to make it longer.

"I might as well go live with gramps and turn into a boy my hair is so short!" She squalled.

Edward laughed and shook his head as the screen went black. "She tried to run away?" He asked.

"Yeah," I giggled and stood up to change the tape. "She ran to her room, grabbed her back pack and started cramming all of her dance clothes into it."

"What did you do?" He questioned me, smiling.

"I told her that if she was going to become a boy and live with Gramps that she needed some different clothes. She started crying harder and grabbed one of my old baseball caps, pulling it onto her head and dumped her clothes back onto the bed. She pulled her jacket on and headed for the door saying, 'I'll just tell Gramps I need boy clothes.' Then she stomped out the door and across the street to my dad's house."

Edward laughed again as I grabbed the tape labeled, 'First Ballet Recital.' "Charlie humored her I am sure."

I giggled and nodded. "Took her to the store, bought her three flannel shirts, a pair of little boy's jeans and a fishing pole. Said that he would have a fishing buddy now. He took her back to the house, showed her how to bait a hook and I heard her screaming all the way from across the street. She came running out the door and bolted into the house."

"How did you keep from laughing?" He asked chuckling.

"It was difficult, dad got the biggest kick out of it." I said as I settled back onto the couch with the remote. "She told me that she would just stay in her room forever and let her hair grow back out. That lasted until she smelt the brownies I was baking."

"I bet you were such a good mom." He offered and wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to his side.

"I tried." I winked at him and turned my attention to the TV as Rose stepped out onto the stage in her little pink leotard and tutu.

We watched the rest of that tape. It went from her first ballet recital up until she was ten. I had several tapes that were nothing but dance tapes.

"She is such a natural at it." Edward observed as we watched the last recital on this tape. "It reminds me of my mother."

"I am sure Rose would love take those classes in Seattle." I stated and looked up to him.

"You have raised such a beautiful daughter." He stated and I watched his brow crease. "I wish so badly I could have been here to watch her grow up."

I smiled softly and said, "You are here now."

"Yes," He nodded and kissed my forehead. "And I am not going anywhere."

"Good!" I whispered and stretched my neck up in search of his lips. I sighed a little too dreamily when he gave me what I wanted and pressed our mouths together. Needless to say a few minutes later I had to turn the TV off.

**A/N: What do you think? Leave me some reviews! Please and thanks :D Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always!**

**New chapter soon hopefully I am starting to rewrite from here to the end so it may be a few days before the next update but hopefully not too long. **

**Thanks again. **

***KRay***


	22. Dinner and Decisions

**A/N: I'm not gonna say much because I am hiding from all the torches and pitchforks that you all are chasing me with because it has been forever since I updated…**

**Steph owns.**

***runs and hides from angry mob***

**Chapter 22: Dinner and Decisions**

**RPOV**

When I got home, I was kind of surprised to see Edward there. I mean…if he wanted to hang that's pretty awesome but it was really unexpected. A lot of unexpected things seem to be happening in the past 24 hours. First all of that shit with Jake last night rushing to his cousins aid and now the daddy is here? I sighed and tried to rid myself of my craptastic mood as I pushed my way in the front door.

Mom and Edward were sitting on the couch laughing at something. They looked…comfortable. I kinda smiled at them. They looked really comfortable.

"Hey Rose, how was your day?" Mom asked and Edward just smiled at me before waving.

"Mom, Pops." I joked and laughed a little at the bulge of Edward's eyes.

"Work was awful. Long day and all. Think I will just crash."

"Oh well Edward came over to take us to dinner." Mom rushed on quickly as Edward stood from the couch.

"I'd like to take you all out if you're not too tired?" He asked with raised eyebrows. My brand new dad. How could I tell him no?

"Sure, let me change real quick." I smiled at them both and didn't miss the dreamy look mom threw Edward's way. What was going on there?

If my mom gets the hots for my dad and scares him off I might just cry. I quickly changed, suppressing the things that I wanted to really cry about right now…like Jake. I was still shaken up over all that happened last night. And then this morning he cornered me and all. I told him how I felt and we dished it all out then but still, I was just moody. Probably about to get my visit from mother nature. Damn Aunt Flow. I put on a simply blue cotton dress, wrapped a thin flower patterned scarf around my neck, and slipped on my favorite sandals, ran my fingers through my hair and threw on some lip gloss. That would do the job.

I walked down the hall and saw Edward and mom, just staring at each other smiling. Oh..kay! Maybe Edward was the one going to scare my mom off. They were both kind of googly eyes. How long has he been here today?

"Ready?" I asked, breaking up there little staring contest. I should have left them to see who was going to win. But I was kinda hungry.

"Yeah sure." Mom jerked her eyes away from his and quickly grabbed her purse before speeding to the door.

"What did you feed her today?" I asked Edward, wondering why she was so jumpy all of the sudden.

"Ummm…." Edward hummed for a minute with pursed lips, the corners of his ears turning pink.

"Ok." I shrugged when it was clear he wasn't going to answer me. Maybe I didn't wanna know what he fed her today.

Edward rushed out behind me as I locked the door up and opened the front door for mom. She grinned at him shyly as she slid. Once her door was closed he smoothly opened the back door for me. I smiled brightly at him and nodded. "Thanks."

"Where to?" He asked once he was seated in the front seat, cranking the car.

"Um, whatever you think." Mom shrugged it off, staring out the window.

"Rose?" He questioned over his shoulder, backing out of the driveway.

"Italian sounds good."

"Italian it is." He said and like the horses in the Kentucky Derby…we were off.

When the hostess led us to our table, I sat down on the very edge of the booth as Edward slid all the way in across from me. Mom stared at me impatiently, like I was going to let her sit with me. It wasn't happening. I needed to study them…something was up.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked her and eyed the seat beside of Edward. She huffed loudly but sat down anyway.

They looked like they were intentionally keep as far away from each other as they could.

After the waiter took our drink orders and left the menus for us to glance through Edward said, "So work was bad today, Rose?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my menu in question even though I had heard him perfectly well.

"Work was bad?" He questioned again, eyeing me with concerned green eyes. I smiled softly and shrugged.

"It was just a long day. Don't think I got enough sleep last night or something."

He nodded and was about to open his mouth but I was afraid he would ask about Jake so I quickly started speaking. "What about you? Cutting logs in Forks?"

He laughed once and said, "We didn't really get much work today. It started raining pretty hard this morning and as you could imagine, cutting wood in the rain isn't really that easy."

I nodded and narrowed my eyes. So he didn't work today, he was at the house when I got there, and he and mom were seriously all googly eyes. Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice would say. The blonde one that chases rabbits down holes…not my best friend Alice.

"So did you do anything fun today?" I questioned, determined to get more information out of one of them.

Edward's mouth opened and closed a few time and before he could speak the waiter showed up. And before the _waiter_ could speak, mom quickly blurted out, "Can I please for the love of god get a glass of wine."

The man seemed a little shocked at mom's sudden outburst but I wasn't…they were guilty of something. But what?

"Uh, absolutely…" the waiter looked a little confused. "Any preferences? Or would you like the house special?"

"The house special, please." She said, her face as red as a lobster.

"Anyone else?" He questioned and looked at Edward with wide eyes. "Sir?"

"I think I am alright." Edward nodded swiftly before the man started taking our orders.

When he left, everyone was silent and mom was very intent on digging through her purse look for something. I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked nervous. I was going to break her.

I huffed and rolled my eyes at myself, I sounded like gramps in his uniform questioning a suspect. I laughed once before speaking. "Mom how was your day?"

She looked up quickly with wide doe eyes and flushed cheeks. Nodding she started stammering. "It was a uh…you know, I mean it was alright. It was just a um…just a day."

I narrowed my eyes at her again with a questioning look on my face. Why was she so nervous? Edward was even looking at her like she was a little crazy.

"I promise she isn't mental most days." I said to him with a smile. He grinned back tightly.

"Your wine?" The waiter presented the bottle to my mom and she didn't even look before quickly nodding and scooting her glass over to him.

Great, now Edward thinks my mom is a looney tune and this poor waiter probably thinks she is a binge drinker who can't wait to get her next glass in her hand.

After the waiter left, leaving the bottle on the table, Edward smiled to me and said, "Rose, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok, shoot." I grinned and rested my arms on the table as I stared at him expectantly.

"I know you have a strong interest in dance?" He questioned with a happy smile.

"Oh yeah…I love it. Breathe it."

His smile grew a little bigger as he said, "My mother, Esme, used to be the star dancer for the ballet company in Seattle."

"What?" I asked with wide eyes and open ears. This was going in a good direction.

"Yeah, she was fantastic when she could do it. She has some problems with arthritis now and can't dance as much as she would like to but she was amazing. Completely captivating." He obviously adored his mother. I adored her too. I don't think that anyone can _not _adore her.

"I would love to have seen her dance. I bet it was beautiful." I sighed, wishing I could dance more. I never have a studio, or the time really.

"So beautiful." He shook his head but cleared his throat and went on. "I spoke with her this morning and mentioned that you loved dancing."

"And?" Yeah…this was about to get good.

"She wanted to know if you would be interested in taking classes at the school in Seattle. She knows a lot of big wigs down there and I am sure that one word from Esme and you would be in quicker than you could blink."

"What?" I said with a laugh and pinched my arm a little to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. "It's impossible to get an audition and this late in the summer…classes start in less than a month."

He shrugged and said, "One of the joys of being Esme Cullen."

"Really?" I felt emotional all of the sudden. "She would do that for me? She hardly knows me."

Yeah…definitely about to start ragging. I can feel the tears coming.

"She would love nothing more than for someone in the family to carry on her love of the art. I am pretty sure that it would be nearly impossible to persuade her otherwise right now. She has probably already made the call." He nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

He said family. He just said, _someone in the family._ He considers me his family? Already? I felt the tears become more prominent as I fought to hold them back.

"I would love nothing more, Edward, than to carry on her legacy. That would probably be the best opportunity a girl good ask for." My voice cracked a little there at the end, but I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Great." He grinned and shrugged. "I will let her know immediately. Actually…I will go call her now, I know she will be beyond thrilled to hear this."

Mom quickly slid out of the seat to let him out as Edward took off towards the restrooms. As I watched him walk away with a dazed grin, I noticed that my mother wore a similar grin. Was she really that happy that I was going to be dancing? And then…I saw that her eyes were trained directly on him, watching his every move.

I quirked an eyebrow at her as she sighed dreamily and sat back down in her seat before sipping her wine. As the glass was to her lips her eyes drifted back to me and my raised eyebrow. She quickly sat the wine glass down and cleared her throat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered quietly over the table.

"Why are you all googly eyes over Edward?" I whispered right back to her.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in the same way his had done earlier. What were they hiding?

"Mom, what's going on?" I pulled out my no bull shit voice with her.

"Nothing is going on Rose. Mind yours." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked in a different direction.

I laughed once and said, "You like him don't you?"

"What?" She gasped too quickly and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "That's impossible Rose. I hardly know him."

"It didn't look like you hardly knew him when I got home today. You two were like two peas in a pod."

Again with the opening and closing of the mouth. Where they practicing their fish faces? I laughed softly at her and shook my head. "You don't have to lie to me mom. I'm not blind. And I mean…it's not really that bad of a thing that my mom and dad like each other."

"Mom _and _dad?" She questioned and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, mom _and _dad. What, you think that this is just one sided?" I questioned with another raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Rose…we hardly know each other." She said, slumping down in her seat, looking defeated.

"Well, mom there's no time like the present. You are both unattached. I don't see anything wrong with it." I shrugged and looked up as I saw him swiftly approaching the table.

"I don't know." She shook her head as she started thinking…a little too hard about all of this. She needed to stop thinking about it and just go with the flow.

"Well," Edward said when he was standing at the table. "I was right. She had already called them."

"And?" I asked anxiously as mom grabbed her wine glass and scooted into the booth so that Edward could sit down beside her. As he slid into the seat he unknowingly slipped his arm across the top of the booth and rested his hand on mom's shoulders. I smiled when a tiny hint of a smile started on the corner of her mouth.

"You have an audition date on August 12th if you are interested." He grinned and I couldn't help but to squeal in delight. This was definitely the best thing that has happened to me today. That and the fact that my mom and dad like each other…that's pretty great too!

During the remainder of our dinner we talked about non trivial things, Edward said that I could drive up and visit Esme this weekend to get specific details of what the audition entailed. She even had her own studio in the basement of her house. One of the renovations they added when they inherited the house. I was beyond thrilled…maybe if she was able, she would help me in my routines. And maybe I could dance with her some, learn from the master. We would be like Yoda and Anakin.

I also noticed how mom and Edward seemed to relax more into each other as dinner went on. His arm would stretch out a little further under the table leading me to believe that he was touching her knee gently, or when his arm was on the back of the booth, he would twirl a strand of her hair around his fingers, subconsciously. I kind of loved that they were all touchy feely. But every time mom would see me smile at their closeness she would scoot away from him. She would eventually scoot back into him though. Ok maybe I didn't 'kinda love it,' I really loved it!

On the ride home, Edward mentioned that mom and I both should come up to Forks during the weekend so that he could cook for us. I was all for it and mom simply nodded with a slow, lazy smile on her mouth. I wanted to bring Jake but I had a feeling that he would get pretty bored, considering that I may sneak off to Esme and Carlisle's house just so that I can dance.

I informed Edward that I was off Saturday so it was planned that mom and I would spend as much time in Forks, as was possible on Saturday. I knew it was because they wanted to be together and I wasn't going to refuse them.

When we got home it was still pretty early so I told mom that I was going to head over to Jake's for a little while.

"Ok, be careful and be home by 11." She said simply as I walked by her and Edward, once again on the couch.

"I will." I smiled and waved by to both of them before running to my car and hurrying to Jake's.

He met me at the bottom of the stairs with a slow lazy grin on his face. He looked beautiful. Was it degrading to a man to be called 'beautiful?' I didn't care. His dark skin, and jet black hair and that big grin…he was beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous." He sighed as soon as our arms were around each other. I breathed him in and just smiled brightly as we held each other for a minute.

"Come on." He urged me on up the steps. We didn't say anything as we walked hand in hand up the stairway until we were at his apartment door. I expected him to push the door open and lead me in but instead he pulled on my arm, spinning me around until my back was pressed against the door frame. His body, instantly pressed against mine, my fingers automatically running across the back of his head as our lips met. Simple as it was, we began to devour each other in the hallway.

Lips met, moans moaned, and hips grinded. I couldn't get close enough to him. His mouth was setting me on fire, then he licked my body lip and pushed his way into my mouth, sucking my bottom lip into him. I groaned and pulled him tighter to me. How does he do this? Set me on fire with his kisses? Wait…was the building really on fire?

I peeped out of one eye just to make sure that there weren't flames surrounding us. Nope…everything outside of our little bubble was just dandy.

Jake groaned loudly and moved his hands to grip my hips roughly as his mouth started trailing down my jaw line, to my ear and then he began breathing heavily onto my ear and sucking on my ear lobe. I bit into my lip and just tried not to release the breathiest moan in the history of breathy moans.

"God, Rose…"He hissed at my ear, held me tighter and breathed against my skin. "I want you so fucking bad."

I groaned and released that breathy moan I was trying to hide. Grabbing his face I pulled his lips back to mine as one of his hands drifted over my ass and down the back of my thigh until his large hand reached the palm of my dress. His fingertips brushed across my skin causing tingles to start at the base of my neck and spread…everywhere. He gripped my thigh and pulled my leg up until it was hooked around his hip, holding him to me. I could feel how hard and wanting he was right at my center and then he grinded his hard cock into me causing me to whimper like a whore. His mouth moved again…trailing down the front column of my neck until he ran into my scarf. He cursed it and quickly yanked it over my head, throwing it on the floor as he put his mouth onto my collar bone, biting it gently. My legs started shaking and I moved my hips against his, wanting more.

His lips kissed and his tongue licked down until his warm tongue slipped into the small amount of cleavage showing at the line of my dress.

"Rose…god help me!" He muttered and moved his free hand onto my chest, gripping me firmly in his hand and pinching my straining nipples through the thin fabric.

I was just about ready to pop them out there so he could put his damn hot mouth on my hardened tips, and then I heard a door shut and someone clear their throat.

Jake and I pulled away from each other as he turned and we saw the elderly man standing a few doors down staring at us with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, hello Mr. Banner." Jake smiled and nodded at him before reaching down to grab my scarf and push the door open.

"Jake." The man coughed out and nodded at me as he walked by rather quickly.

Once we were inside his apartment I couldn't help but to let out the small laugh that was bubbling up in my chest.

"Well damn…" Jake hissed and fell down roughly onto the couch. He ran an aggravated hand over his face and groaned. He was obviously upset.

I sighed and slowly walked over to him on the couch, straddled his lap and slowly sank down onto him, my arms balancing myself on the couch back behind him.

His hands went to my hips and he kissed me softly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I questioned, rubbing his tense shoulders and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know…I should be sorry that I attacked you against the door like that but I'm not. I am more sorry that the old fart Mr. Banner had to interrupt us."

I laughed once more before kissing him again. "Well, we are alone now," I looked around his empty apartment and then smiled at him. "Unless you know something I don't."

He smiled slowly and shook his head. "No, we are all alone."

"Well then don't be moody." I whispered against his mouth and kissed him again.

He hummed and kissed me back but he wasn't as into as before.

"What's wrong?" I leaned back and asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't want to disrespect you and if we get that heated again while we _are _all alone…I will definitely disrespect you in several different positions and for quite a few hours."

I laughed again and just raised an eyebrow at him. He was so melodramatic sometimes.

"What?" He asked. "I will…I nearly bent you over that stair banister and banged the every living shit out of you until everyone in the damn building knew that you were screaming my name because I was making you come like a fucking freight train."

Ok…um lady boner!

"Jake." I whispered and shook my head. I am pretty sure that I just came in my panties. "You can't say stuff like that and expect me to not want to…I don't know…dry hump you to death."

He laughed this time and pulled my face back down to kiss me once more. "You are so cute when you're turned on."

I sighed and said, "Keep kissing me and let me show you how cute I can be."

He hummed, kissed me twice more and then slowly slid me off his lap onto the sofa beside of him.

"How was dinner with the parents?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me tightly to him.

"It was good." I said, being avoidant because I didn't really want to tell him what happened at dinner. I didn't really want to tell him that I have an audition in three short weeks for a school in Seattle. I didn't really want to tell him that if I get into the school I would be moving…four hours away from him.

I didn't want my heart broken like that. Not tonight…maybe in three weeks.

**A/N: Ok so I know it was a long time coming but I hoped you liked? Next chapter Mom and Pops get down and dirty while little Rose is away ;) Leave a review. I would really like to make it to 400…that's only 24 reviews away. You all can do that right? Right? Please!**

**So you think Rose should spill the beans now to Jake about Seattle? You think they will make it through her move? (Because you know she is going to get in) You think Edward and Bella hid their emotions well in front of Rose? Let me know!**

**Much love to all reviewers. Thanks to SinCity Towgirl for always being so supportive. Hoping her little one feels better soon! Big hugs her way!**

**Ok please review and expect the next chapter…soon hopefully!**

***KRay***


	23. Down and Dirty

**A/N: So I realized that not many people read this little things up here…I don't really blame them. They are normally as boring as homemade soup. But just for those of you that do, I need to clear something up. Rose and Jake haven't had sex yet. They have fooled around with a lot but they haven't done the 'deed' yet so she can't really be pregnant. Lol a couple reviews said it sounded like she was pregnant. Sorry for the confusion but no one has a bun in the oven…(yet) :D**

**Haha let's see who read the A/N now *evil laughs***

**Ok yeah Steph owns as always. I just play. Serious giggles at the chapter title *snorts giggle snorts***

**Chapter 23: Down and Dirty**

**BPOV**

"Oh…shit!" I screamed, grabbing the pillow to bury my face into it, muffling the screams.

"Uh-huh." Edward said, leaning up long enough to pull the pillow away from my face. "No way…I want to hear those beautiful screams."

Then he lowered his body back down and pressed his mouth back onto my sensitive clit. I jerked underneath him and panted for a single breath.

"Need…pillow…don't want to…alert neighbors!" I huffed out between licks and nips and bites.

This man was about to kill me. I was going to die, right here in my bed with Edward's mouth between my legs. I had already come twice and he wasn't giving up. So damn persistent, making me scream so hard I was afraid that my throat would be raw tomorrow.

I felt my body start tightening up again and I started shaking my head, panting for the next breath.

"Come one baby…" Edward coaxed me, slipping his fingers into me, swirling them around and around until my muscles started to clamp down on him. "One more Bella…give me one more."

I groaned as his mouth moved back to my clit, his tongue flattening against me as he flicked it from side to side. I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands, bowing my back off the bed and coming with a silent scream. I could feel every vein in my neck bulging as I rode my orgasm, wanting it to never end but needing it to stop so that I can breathe.

I gasped for air as I fell down on the bed, my heart hammering in my chest. Did that really just happen? Did I just come three times…from his mouth and fingers alone?

"My god…I have not had that many orgasms since high school." I huffed and closed my eyes, willing my breath to ease off. "I thought I was too old for that shit."

Edward laughed once and pulled me into his side, nestling his nose into the corner of my neck and inhaling.

This all started because I gave him freaking head, like a damn teenager…I sucked him off on my couch, as soon as our daughter was out the door. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to do it so bad and I did it. He seemed to like it enough, said he needed to give me a little of my own back. Three orgasms later and I was completely spent.

"You're never too old to feel pleasure, Bella." He whispered into my ear before releasing the warmest breath I have ever felt.

I hummed and forced every cell of my body to just move so I could roll over and cuddle right into him. When we were facing each other he smiled brightly at me before kissing me once, softly and quickly.

"Hi." He breathed out softly.

"Hey." I said rather lazily. "Thank you that was…"

"You don't have to thank me." He whispered and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm tired." I whispered just as quietly.

"Me too." He replied.

"Stay with me." I said, closing my eyes and draping an arm over his waist.

"Only if you stay with me this weekend." Was his rebuttal.

"Gladly." I smiled at him, kissing him swiftly.

He held the kiss for just another moment before releasing my lips, pulling me tighter to him and rocking us gently in the bed.

"I want to talk to you about stuff…" I started before a giant yawn overtook my face. "Too tired."

"I know." He chuckled. "We can talk in the morning. Sleep now…you need your rest."

"Why?" I opened one eye, peeking at him. "Are you going to wake me up in the middle of the night? Because I don't think my body can handle another orgasm."

He laughed whole heartedly this time before kissing my forehead. "Goodnight Bella. We will talk in the morning."

"G'night, Edwa…" Then I was out. Just like that, passed out.

I woke with a quick jolt, rocketing me straight up in the bed. Rose. She was going to flip because Edward stayed the night.

Edward!

I reached my hand over on the bed, expecting to feel him there but the sheets were cold and my bed was empty, it was only me. Where was he?

I looked around the room, slightly disoriented in my sleepless state of mind. The bathroom door was closed and the light was on. Then I heard the shower running and someone whistling. I giggled lightly when I realized he was whistling Sesame Street. I laughed harder once before glancing to the door. It was closed. Clock? It was passed nine…Rose was hopefully already at work. Did she even come home last night?

Shit.

I fumbled for my phone on the nightstand, wanting to know if she was ok. I sent her a text and apologized for not being awake when she got home last night. I fumbled out of bed and stretched with a huge groan. Man, I felt good. Three orgasms will do that to a woman. Make them feel all warm and toasty and stuff.

My phone beeped and I quickly grabbed it to read her text message.

**Yeah, it's ok. Edward said you weren't feeling well. Are you sick? He was going to sleep on the couch and I told him to get his happy ass into your bed before I put him there. He moved pretty quickly after that. Naked slumber party? Love you mom! –R**

I was going to kill my daughter. And then I was going to kill Edward. What the hell? Telling her I am sick. She isn't eight Edward…she knew you were trying to cover your tracks.

Shit.

I threw my phone down on the bed, intent on walking into the bathroom and telling him a thing or two. What I didn't expect was to walk in and see his perfect ass standing in my shower, arms stretched high above his head as he ran his finger through his hair. Muscles rippling…water dripping down his tight ass.

"Fuck."

He turned quickly and smiled brightly at me. With one quick wink, he slid the shower door open and stepped to the side to make room for me.

I started to pull off my clothes and jump right in but then I suddenly remembered that I was naked. Ok, no clothes to strip off. What are you waiting on? Get your naked ass in the shower with that equally naked ass of a gorgeous man!

No need to tell myself twice! A jump and skip later and I was stepping under the water as Edward pushed the shower door closed.

"Morning." He smiled gleefully and wrapped both arms around my middle pulling me to him. His lips found mine and for a few minutes I got a little…lost. Lost in him. I think I was drowning in all of him.

I hummed and fisted a hand full of his hair in my hand and pulled his body closer to mine. He felt good…all ridged muscles and hard, pressing into my leg.

"Morning to you too." I replied when he moved his lips from mine.

"I helped myself to your shower…hope you don't mind." He whispered, our foreheads resting together.

"Not at all. Help yourself to anything and everything you want." I murmured, still kind of out of it. I don't know if it was sleep still fogging my brain or if it was Edward's kisses.

"Anything I want, huh?" He questioned with a slow smile.

"Anything you want." I nodded, hoping he understand my innuendo. Shower sex was good.

"Hmm." He hummed one more time before kissing me swiftly and then turning me so that my back was to his chest. "I want to wash you Bella. Can I?"

He wanted to what…?

"Um…yeah, sure." I said, a little confused. No one had ever washed me before. With the exception of my parents when I was a baby. I didn't really know how this would work but I was willing to let him try.

He grabbed a bottle from the side of the shower wall and dispensed what smelt like my shampoo into his hands. I moaned when his fingers slipped into my hair and he began massaging my scalp. That felt amazing!

My eyes slipped closed and I just relaxed, enjoying the magic his fingers were working on my head. After several long minutes he moved to the side and pushed me back a little until I was under the water. I leaned my head back and used my hands to push the shampoo out of my hair as the water cascaded down my back.

Edward sighed and leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the peaks of one of my breasts, pulling the other with his fingers. I gasped in shock at the sudden feel and then moaned when his tongue rolled across me, making the center of my legs wet.

"So perfect." He whispered against my skin, kissing each of my breasts and then grabbing the body wash and my loufa sponge.

"Come here." He motioned for me to step out of the water. I did as he asked and looked up at him as he swirled his finger around, motioning for me to turn for him. I put my back to him and sighed heavily. Does this mean I get to wash him when he was done with me? Because I could totally see the appeal of running my soapy hands all over his wet hard body. Yeah…I could definitely get with that idea.

His hands massaged the soap into the sponge and he draped my hair over one shoulder before kissing the center of my back and starting to sponge on the top of my bared shoulder. Edward worked me and that sponge over until I could hardly breathe just because the man was touching me more intimately than I had ever been touched. Each touch was careful and each caress was soft and teasing. I was a mess by the time he was done.

When he was done he nudged me under the water and said, "Please let me watch you rinse your body off."

I gasped at such the odd but simple request. How odd, but after what he had just done to my body I was pretty sure I would swallow blades for him. I took a deep breath and slowly ran my hands over my body, rinsing the suds away but keep my eyes on him the entire time. His green eyes roamed all over me…from the soap washing down the drain at my feet, to my knees, to the center of my thighs, over my stomach and across my chest until his eyes met mine. I had never seen so much passion on a person. His eyes were nearly smoldering as he stepped closer and closer to me. It was nearly impossible to ignore I utterly hard he was, just from watching me rinse off.

I gasped when he suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me to him, pressing our lips together. I moaned into him and let our bodies mold together. Shower sex was great but I kind of wanted him in my bed right now.

As if he could read my mind, Edward reached behind me, shutting the water off and quickly slide the door open. He grabbed one of the jumbo towels sitting next to the shower, wrapped it around me, picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I would have preferred to walk but I got a little distracted with his mouth as he moved us to my bed. He softly sat me down before crawling over top of me and pressing my body back into the bed.

I opened my legs wide for him to settle on top of me and he wasted no time, grabbing his swollen cock and slowly guiding himself inside of me. I gasped and moaned at the feeling of being so overwhelmingly filled by him. His head came to rest on mine as he moved his lips a little, giving us both time to adjust. His lips met mine briefly before he pulled out and slowly slid himself back into me. I wrapped my legs high on his back and pulled his lips back to mine as he started a slow rhythm of in and out. I groaned at each forward thrust and sighed every time he would pull away from me.

Groaning louder I scooted up the bed a little, pulling him with me and flattened my hands onto his lower back, pushing him further into me. He gasped for air and pulled his lips away from mine. His forehead resting back on mine again.

"I can't wait baby…" He whispered and started thrusting in and out of me, faster, harder like he couldn't control himself. "Please come Bella."

I moaned loudly and threw my head back as his mouth started to move across my neck up to my ear and back down, leaving soft wet kisses as he went. His hips seemed to move even faster, driving us both to where we wanted to be the most. I pushed against his ass even harder before digging my heels into his back. He groaned and moved even harder in and out of me.

"Please…" He groaned. "Bella…god, please!"

I moved my head back down to look down between our bodies, I could see his cock sliding in and out of me. It set me off. I clamped down on him from the inside causing him to scream out.

"Shit baby…yes." He groaned and pumped harder. "Yes, Bella."

"Oh…" I gasped as I grinded against his heavy pace, riding out my orgasm. "Edward…"

His head fell into my neck and he groaned loudly as he buried himself deep inside of me and came with loud muffled grunts and murmurs.

He collapsed on top of me for just a moment as we both tried to catch our breath. Just when his weight was starting to become a little too much, he lifted himself up, kissed me quickly and then stood up beside of the bed. I watched in complete astonishment as he moved his arms above his head and stretched like I had earlier this morning.

"Wow Bella I don't know…" He shook his head before looking back to me still lying in the same position. "Wow." He sighed.

I laughed and nodded. "I know. My thoughts exactly."

"Are you ok?" He asked, kneeling beside of me on the bed.

"Yeah." I laughed and looked down at my body. "Just trying to regain feeling in my limbs."

He laughed and kissed me quickly before standing back up. "Don't move. Get dressed or whatever if you want but stay in the bed. I will be right back."

"Ok?" I questioned a little curiously as I watched him prance over to the door and walk out of my room in the nude. What the hell is he doing?

I sat up slowly and noticed my ears were ringing. Wow, that was crazy intense. I grabbed the towel he wrapped me in, dried my hair a little, wrapped it back around me and crawled into the bed. my phone which was still lying on the bed beside of me beeped a few times so I picked it up and quickly read through the two emails from Jane. Just as I was putting my phone on the nightstand Edward came in carrying a tray with two bowls on it.

"What's this?" I questioned as he sat the tray down and crawled into bed next to me. Did you remember that he was still naked? I did.

"Breakfast in bed." He smiled brilliantly and pulled the tray over to sit it between us.

"Mini wheats?" I asked with a snicker.

"It was all I had to work with on such short notice." He pouted playfully so I kissed his pouting bottom lip and grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much." I said, smiling lightly at him.

"You're welcome." He grinned brightly.

"So you wanted to talk about something last night." Edward reminded me as I rested on his side, his arm wrapped around me. We were both still naked and Edward has sat the tray down on the floor as I turned to TV on to whatever mindless talk show was on this channel. We had been making out like a couple of teenagers, not paying attention to the TV.

"Oh right…I completely forgot because someone has sexed me to death in the past 12 hours."I playfully poked him in the ribs and he quickly moved away from the action. He was ticklish…good for future purposes.

"So what's up?" He sounded a little nervous. Was he afraid of what I needed to talk about.

"Rose pointed out last night at the restaurant that she thinks something is going on between us." I said, resting my cheek on his chest and looking at anything but him. I don't know why I was nervous from talking to him about this…I just was.

"Oh." He said before humming and rubbing his hand slowly across my arm. "And what did you tell her?"

"I didn't really say much…not confirming but not really denying either." I shrugged.

"Well, it would have been obvious to a blind man that it was near impossible to keep my hands off of you last night." He snickered and kissed the top of my head.

"She seemed kind of happy about the possibility…said that she didn't see anything wrong with it because we were unattached." I told him and glanced up to see him smiling softly down at me.

"Well…sounds like Rose is not opposed in the least." He smiled brighter.

"What time did she get home last night?" I asked and snuggled back into him.

"Right at 11. I uh…told her you were sick and I wanted to stay to make sure you felt ok in the morning." He whispered quietly as if he was nervous.

I laughed this time and said, "Yeah, she asked if we had a naked slumber party when she made you come back in here."

"She told you?" He questioned, pulling on my chin until our eyes were connected.

"Yeah." I nodded with a smile. He was so beautiful.

He shrugged and said, "Well you asked me to stay, and I wanted to but I didn't want Rose to know that we were cuddled up in your bed…naked. As soon as she walked in the door she asked why I was on the couch. I made my little excuse and she rolled her eyes and said to get my ass in the bed. Literally told me to get my ass in the bed."

"Did she still seem a little upset? She wasn't herself before dinner. Something is wrong. I need to talk to her about it." I was more talking to myself than I was to him but he answered anyway.

"She seemed perfectly happy when she got home. Wished me good night before going to bed."

"She was really excited about Seattle last night." I informed him with a slight smile.

"I think Esme is excited enough for the both of them."

We were both silent for a moment as I just rested in his arms, thinking back over last night and then this morning in the shower. No man had ever made me feel like this. And to think that he is the father of my child. I couldn't help but to smile as I thought that through for several minutes.

"I meant what I said last night about you staying with me this weekend." Edward spoke up suddenly, startling me out of my day dreams.

"What did you say?" I don't remember anything being mentioned last night about staying with him.

He chuckled and said, "Right, I forgot you were at the point of narcolepsy when I mentioned it."

"The narcolepsy was all your fault." I accused and fell back into his side. "What about this weekend?"

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "I want you to stay the night with me Saturday when you and Rose come to Forks. I want you both to stay but…I'd prefer if you slept in my bed."

I smiled and hugged him closer to me. "Gladly, Edward."

We were both fell back into our silence before he spoke up once more. "Think we should tell Rose about meeting in Seattle?"

I laughed once. "Probably would explain a few things to her, right?"

"Right." Edward tilted my face back up so that he could press our lips together again. I of course melted right into him.

**A/N: So now both Bella and Rose have confessions to make about Seattle. Rose needs to tell Jake about dancing and Bella needs to tell Rose about her and Edward's little meeting. **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought about the mom and pops dirty loving. ;)**

**New chapter soon! Thanks as always to SinCity TowGirl.**

**Reviews equal faster chapters! :D**

***KRay***


	24. Slap In The Face

**A/N: Trying to set a time reference for the characters here… Saturday, Rose met Edward. Sunday was the family dinner, Bella puked on Edward. Monday nothing interesting. Tuesday, Bella cooked dinner for everyone. Wednesday Edward showed up and laid a big one on Bella. That night they went to dinner came home and he laid a few more big ones on her. Thursday (where we are now) Bella and Edward have shower sex and plan weekend fun! Things are moving pretty fast but that's the joy of fic, you can right months of information in just 6 days of character time. **

**Thursday continued…**

**Steph owns**

**Chapter 24: Slap in the Face**

**RPOV**

When I got home from work, I was kind of surprised to not find Edward's jeep in the driveway. He left? Why? I kind of liked him hanging around.

"Hey mom!" I called out when I walked in the door.

"Hey." She peeped her head around the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

I went to my room to change real quick and then found her in the kitchen, baking. Uh-oh. She always wants to talk when she bakes. It's sort of a tradition we have. When she bakes, I help and we talk. What did she need to talk about? Was everything ok?

"Need some help?" I asked with a smile as I washed my hands before moving to stand over her shoulder.

"Sure, if you want to start on the chocolate chip cookies. I am making a chess cake." She grinned widely at me.

"Yum."

We both worked in silence for a few moments before mom started rolling the questions off. "How was work?"

"It was good." I shrugged because really, there aren't many interesting things that happen in a sperm bank believe it or not.

"And Jake? I haven't seen him around in the past couple of days…or heard much." She observed and I just sighed. I didn't really want to get _completely _into the Jake thing because it all started Tuesday night when he ran off to Forks to rescue his cousin.

"He is alright, I guess." Very noncommittal, Rose. She won't bite into that one at all. Insert sarcasm…now!

"You guess?" She looked at me for a hard moment before turning back to her work. "Is everything ok with you guys?"

"Yeah, mom we are good." I nodded with a quick smile and moved to get the vanilla down from the cabinet.

"What did he say when you mentioned Seattle Ballet audition?" She hit the nail straight on the head, and she knew it when I cringed immediately and completely ignored her question.

I kept working with the cookies, combining the sugar, eggs, vanilla, and butter. I knew this recipe like the back of my hand. Just like I knew my mother and just like my mother knew me…

"Rose, baby tell me what's wrong." She said softly beside of me, completely ignoring her cake and putting all her attention on me.

"Nothing mom, I just…" I took a deep breath, focusing on the cookies. "I didn't tell him about Seattle."

"Why not?" She questioned, sounding worried. "Do you not want the audition? Rose, if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No." I shook my head immediately, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "I want this mom. I want this a lot…I just don't know how to tell Jake."

"Would he not be happy about it? Rose you don't need a guy that is going to hold you back. If he can't support you in your dreams and ambitions then he isn't worth your time." She said matter of factly.

I stopped my work and turned to her. "It's not that mom. I think he would be very happy for me, but…what if I get into this school and I moved to Seattle and he doesn't want anything to do with me."

I felt the thickness of emotion in my throat tighten and I swallowed it back, not wanting to cry about this in front of my mother.

"Oh Rose." Mom sighed and stepped closer to me, taking my hand in hers. "If Jake truly cares about you, he will still want to be with you. I know a long distant relationship isn't exactly ideal, but if it's meant to be it will happen."

Her face reflected my same worries for just a minute before she shook her head and focused back on me. "Tell him about the audition. Talk to him about. I am sure he will understand and if he really wants to be with you then you both can make it work."

I chewed on my lip and stared into the concerned eyes of my mother. Was she right? Could it really be that simple? I nodded and sighed. "Thanks mom."

She patted my hands, smiling softly down at me and then went back to her cake. We worked in silence again until she broke the quiet streak once more.

"So what you said last night at dinner…you really wouldn't mind if Edward and I…I don't know, like dated or something?" She asked, sounding nervous.

I looked over at her with a smile. "Naked slumber party. I knew it!"

My mother's face turned completely red as she stared down at her ingredients. Well that answers that question. I laughed and shook my head. "I think it's great, mom! You two just kind of fit together. Does that make sense? Like there is nothing awkward about it because you are my mom and he is my dad. It just…goes together."

Chewing on her lip she shrugged and said, "But what if it ends, and something were to happen? We broke up. Then would he still want to be part of _your _life? I don't want to screw this up for you Rose. You have always needed a father, and Edward can be that. I don't want to complicate it."

"Correction mom…I always needed a father _and _a mother. And now I have both. I think it is just perfect!" I said encouragingly with a bright smile.

She grinned at me and said, "He does kind of just fit right in doesn't he?"

I smiled and walked over, hugging my mom tightly. "He makes us a family, mom."

She hugged me back before saying, "There is something I need to tell you about us though…"

I pulled back, looking at her in confusion. What was wrong now? "Oh…kay…"

"I met him before." She blurted out quickly and I just looked at her weird. She met him before what?

"What do you mean?" I asked and leaned against the counter top.

She sighed heavily and mocked my movements, leaning against the counter as well. "When Mari and I went to Seattle for the weekend?"

I nodded, waiting for her to go on. Another sigh and she continued. "I met him there…I met Edward at a club on Friday night. We spent the entire night together just hanging out and having fun, talking, getting to know each other. Then Saturday morning came, he was going home that day, and we just parted ways. Didn't leave numbers, didn't leave last names. Nothing."

What?

I stared at her, curiously and anxiously waiting for the rest.

"I thought about him all weekend long and how great he was and how stupid it was that I didn't get his number or leave him mine. And then I went to Forks to meet you and met his sister Rosalie that he had talked about…and his niece Lily. Then we got to Carlisle and Esme's house and I saw his twin nephews that I had just heard about and then in came Emmett who I also met in Seattle and I knew. I knew that it was him. He was your father and I met him without even knowing so."

"That's why you threw up." I concluded rather quickly. I couldn't help but to scratch my head in confusion as mom nodded with pursed lips. "Mom, what the hell?"

"I know." She laughed and nodded. "It's kind of unbelievable, really. That we met as two different people, having no idea that we had a serious connection…one that we never would have guessed."

It was kind of hard to take all of this in. They met? In Seattle? And then I went to his house…

"He knew." I narrowed my eyes as I started to understand his behavior on Saturday night. Why he was acting so weird, how he knew mom was in Seattle, how he knew about Gramps. He knew it all.

Mom nodded, as if confirming my thoughts. I laughed once and shook my head. This is so unreal. "He threw up too ya know. I just thought he was shocked, and nervous. I would throw up if I were in that situation. But he-wow."

I couldn't wrap my brain around all of this. What? They met, then I met him…and introduced my mom, who he already knew.

"That's why he wanted me to invite you to dinner, Sunday." I observed. He just wanted to get to know my mom. He didn't really care about me?

Huh?

I rubbed my forehead before moving to sit down in the bar stool at the island.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Mom followed.

"He just used me…to get to you." I said simply, staring at the counter top.

"No." She immediately spoke up. "He wouldn't do that Rose. He wants to get to know you. He said so himself. Yesterday, we watched home videos of you all day. He talks all the time about how he hates that he missed out on you growing up…wishes he could have been there."

I just couldn't hear what she was saying. I couldn't stop thinking long enough to listen. Mom invited him to dinner Tuesday…he stayed until I got home. He spent the day here yesterday? Didn't work but spent the day with my _mom_.

What the hell?

No.

This couldn't be happening.

No.

I shook my head and jumped up from the island, racing to my room. I grabbed my keys and my purse, and bolted for the door.

"Rose, where are you going?" Mom chased me to the door, yelling for me but I didn't stop.

"Rose!" She screamed again, following me out to the car. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Forks!" I screamed before jumping into the car.

**EPOV**

I hummed my own tune as I sat at the couch, pouring myself over blueprints spread out on the coffee table. Blue prints of a factory. We were in a comfortable place to do something like this and maybe mom wasn't so wrong. It would definitely benefit our profit. I had just drawn a few things up, stretching out the idea and letting it slowly expand in my head. The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea. My phone had beeped a few times but it was in my room. Assuming it was just Emmett, I kept busy with my work and ignored my phone.

When I heard gravels spinning in the driveway I jumped up from my seat and walked to the window. Rose? Why was she here?

As she jumped out of her little car and slammed the door, I walked over to open the front door for her. It had started to rain pretty heavily and by the time she was on the porch she was drenched. She looked really upset. Beyond upset.

"Rose, is everything ok?" I asked and watched with widened eyes as she pulled her hand back and slapped me right across the face.

Hard.

What the hell was that for? Rubbing my jaw I looked at her, a little shocked.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked, quickly. What did I do to deserve that? And then it clicked…Bella told her about Seattle.

"Did you use me, Edward?" She screamed loudly in my face, tears running from her eyes. "Did you use me to get close to my _mother_!" She accused.

"Rose, please come in." I said, stepping back to allow her to pass by me.

"No!" She spat, her voice shaking with her tears. "Tell me the truth. Did you use me as an easy access to get to my mother? Did you even care that I had gone my whole damn life without a father? Did you even think about the hurt you could cause me by doing this? Pursuing my mom only because I had opened the door for you?"

Ok, she was really upset.

"Rose, please." I motioned for her to come in again.

She stared at me for a long moment before sniffling lightly and walking in past me, straight to the couch and sitting down. I walked in behind her, cleared the blue prints off the table and walked into the kitchen. I was about to grab a beer for myself, or a shot of tequila, because I was going to need it, but instead of doing that I quickly fixed us both a cup of hot tea. When I went back into the kitchen, Rose was wiping her nose with her shirt sleeve. She looked like a little kid, sitting on my couch, heartbroken, tears streaming down her face. It broke my own heart.

_You did that to her, ya know?_

I sighed heavily before walking over to her and offering her the cup of tea. She stared at it for a long minute before taking it and beginning to sip the warm liquid.

I sat down in the chair next to the couch, took a long sip and then stared at her, trying to figure out where I was going to start.

"Rose…I am so terribly sorry that you assumed that of me. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. But to hurt you was never my intentions. I would _never_ intentionally hurt you." I wanted to add _or your mother, _but somehow I don't think that would help right now.

"But you did!" She spat, not looking in my direction.

"I can see that now." I bowed my head, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to say to her. How could I make this right?

Taking a deep breath, I took another sip of my tea, letting it calm my nerves. "You know when I was younger and I was really upset…my mom would make me a cup of tea. She would sit me down and just drink tea with me. I don't know why it worked but it did. By the time our cups were empty I felt ten times better."

"Tea isn't going to fix this, Edward." She huffed but took another sip from her cup.

"I thought since maybe, I didn't know what would make you feel better, I had to start somewhere." I said softly and she didn't respond, just stared into her mug as she tried to get her tears to stop.

Finally when our tea cups were empty she said, "I just…I don't want it to be true." She looked me square in the eyes. "Is it true? Did you use me to get to Bella?"

"No." I instantly shook my head. "That is the furthest thing from the truth. Would I be lying if I said that the fact Bella is your mother, didn't make this a hell of a lot easier? Yes. Rose…I truly believe that all of this is fate. You are meant to be my daughter and I am meant to be with your mother. It just makes sense. When you showed up on my doorstep nearly a week ago I thought I was losing my mind. I thought that it was some kind of sick joke, too coincidental that the woman I had just met, had a daughter who was claiming I was her father. And then the more I thought about it…the more it just made sense. It was fate that Bella and I be together and it was fate that we had you. We just went about it in a completely different way than most people."

She sighed and stared back down to her cup in her hands.

"Rose, I didn't use you. I greedily welcomed in what fate was obviously saying was supposed to be mine. Call me wrong for it but it is just how I felt. I thought-and still think-that you are supposed to be mine and your mother is supposed to be mine. You are both supposed to be in my life, and I don't want to screw that up. Especially not by hurting either of you. I want to get to know everything about my wonderful daughter just like I want to know everything about her wonderful mother. It's like you two are my family and I have missed out on so many years, years that I will always regret missing out on. Even though I didn't know what I was missing at the time, I see that now. I see that for the past eighteen years I have missed out on two of the most amazing women in the world. And I don't want to miss out on that anymore. I want to be in your life, and I want to be in your mother's life. I want us to be a family, Rose."

She didn't move through my entire little speech but at least she had stopped crying.

"Can I have some more tea?" She asked, softly.

"Of course." I smiled sweetly at her before taking her cup into the kitchen and refilling both of ours.

When I brought them back into the kitchen and gave her the cup she thanked me before saying, "Sorry, I slapped you."

I laughed as I sat beside of her this time. "It's ok. I probably deserved it."

She shrugged and I knew that was her way of saying, yeah…I deserved it. "It's better than what Gramps would have done to you."

I swallowed hard and immediately felt the urge to cover my junk. "Did you-did you call him?"

She looked at me and laughed once before shaking her head. "No, you can relax. I didn't call him."

I instantly released a sigh of relief and took a sip of my tea. Sighing again I said, "I am sorry that you got the wrong impression. I would never hurt you, Rose. I hope you know that."

She sniffled one more time and nodded.

"I hope that what I said makes a little sense."

"It does." She said instantly before looking back to me. "I had just told mom, before she dropped the Seattle bomb, I had told her that you just fit in with us, like it was meant to be the three of us."

I grinned brightly at her. "I think so too, Rose."

She smiled softly before taking another sip of her tea and looking over at the entertainment center. Her eyes lit up before she asked, "You have all six Star Wars episodes?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, they are my favorite."

So what did we do? I gave her some dry clothes to put on because she was still wet from the pouring rain, popped us some popcorn and we watched the first three Star Wars episodes until she had fallen asleep on the couch.

Her phone was continuously flashing on the coffee table and I realized after she had fallen asleep that it was on silent and someone was trying to call her. I leaned down and picked up the phone, realizing that Bella was the one calling.

I answered with a smile on my face. "Hey gorgeous."

"Oh my god, Edward!" She panted out. "I have been a nervous wreck. Is Rose alright? Is she with you?"

"Yeah, she is asleep on the couch." I informed her and smiled down at my sleeping daughter.

"Oh my god." Bella breathed again and groaned in aggravation. "I was so worried. And neither of you were answering your phones. I don't remember how to get to your house, and I couldn't get a hold of anyone."

"It's ok, Bella. We are alright, just watching some Star Wars." I smiled and stood from the sofa, taking the popcorn bowl and empty coke bottles to the kitchen.

"Star Wars?" She questioned in disbelief. "She drove all the way to Forks to watch Star Wars?"

I laughed before shaking my head as if she could see me. "No, she drove all the way to Forks to slap me in the face."

Bella gasped. "She slapped you?"

"Yeah, but I kind of deserved it." I shrugged it off. It wasn't so bad. I mean…it stung like a bitch but now at least I know she can protect herself from Jake if such a situation ever arose.

"No you didn't. That is so unlike her. I will talk to her when she gets home. I can't believe she slapped you." Bella was going ninety miles a minute.

"It's alright, we talked everything out. I set everything straight. She is ok now." I replied, not wanting for Rose to get into trouble.

Bella huffed out heavy breaths few times before saying, "I am so sorry Edward."

"Stop apologizing. Everything is fine, Bella." I assured her and snuck back into the living room to see Rose curled up in a tight ball on the couch. "Does she have to work tomorrow?"

"No, she is off tomorrow and Saturday." Bella informed as I grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it across her sleeping form.

"Well, then she can just stay here tonight. I don't want her driving back to Port Angeles half asleep." I said softly before turning the TV off and moving to the edge of the room.

"Are you sure? I can come get her if you give me the directions to your house." Bella was worried, I could tell.

"Bella, go drink a glass of wine and then go to bed. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

She huffed and puffed again like she was going to blow the house down. "Fine. I need a drink after this evening. I have a half baked chess cake and cookie dough in my kitchen that never got finished."

I laughed once and said, "Get some rest. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. Glass of wine, I got it. I'm going." She was annoyed I could tell.

"Goodnight, Bella." I whispered to her softly, wishing she could be here with us. Maybe I should have let her drive up here and then convince her to stay, but I didn't want her driving this late at night either.

"Goodnight Edward."

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table where Rose had it. Smiling softly at her I slipped out of the room, into my own and crawled into bed.

**A/N: So what do you think we happen now? Kind of a shocker that she slapped him right? SinCity TowGirl (my wonderful prereader) said, 'Well I didn't see that coming!' And neither did I lol. I just wrote and this is where the characters took me. Rose had a point to prove…or a point to understand anyway. Do you think she will be satisfied with the answer? Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl. She is my favorite :D:D**

**I am really making this up as I go now and I have a feeling that a few angsty stuff might get thrown in even though I promised in the beginning there would be no angst. I take it all back lol because it might get a little crazy from here but I am all about happily ever afters so no worries on that end. Everyone will have a happy ending! I swear it! **

**Ok leave me a review and tell me what you think? Good, bad, or ugly. Doesn't matter, I want to hear it all :D**

**Thanks!**

***KRay***


	25. Avoiding

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad everyone is loving the Daddy and Baby Girl stuff :D Can't wait for the next chapter. You all might freak next chapter…:D But for now, go read**

**Steph Owns**

**Chapter 25: Avoiding **

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a minor ache right between my eyeballs. It was a familiar feeling and I knew it was because I had been crying the night before. I needed some Tylenol stat. I jumped up from Edward's couch and almost expected mom to be sitting right next to me, waiting on me to wake up. I was surprised that she was nowhere to be found. She is probably trippin balls right now.

I groaned and pushed myself of the couch, stretched and yelled, "Edward?"

"Hey!" A girl's voice called from the kitchen and I slowly trailed in to see who was there.

"Oh hey, Lily." I smiled at her, not expecting her to be there.

"Morning." She grinned and nodded to the cereal box on the table. "Want some brethfust." She was definitely talking with a mouthful of lucky charms!

"Hell yes." I nodded and quickly filled the waiting bowl with my favorite cereal and poured in the milk before joining her at the small round table.

"No offenth." She swallowed her food and then spoke clearly. "But you kinda look like hell."

I snorted a laugh and said, "Thanks, that's always what I want to hear in the morning."

She laughed and shrugged. "It's why I am here."

"You are here at the early hour of…" I looked at the-hopefully wrong-time on the stove top. "12:30?"

With another laugh she shook her head causing her blonde pony tail to sway back and forth. "It's only 9. Uncle Ed never sets the time right on that. The man can work any computer system set in front of him but doesn't know how to set the damn clock on the stove."

I laughed and smiled at her as we both took a bit of our yummy and nutritious cereal. With a mouthful of cereal-because if you can't beat 'em, join 'em-I asked, "Fo why are you here?"

Lily hummed and swallowed her food again before replying. "Ed called this morning, said some guy cut his finger off at the yard and he didn't want you to wake up alone. So I hopped right over. Well…" She made a quirky face before shrugging. "He bribed me with Lucky Charms too."

I snickered and asked, "Someone really cut their finger off?"

Her eyes were wide as she shrugged. "Something like that. I really hope it wasn't my dad. My mom will shit butterflies."

I laughed at her and realized then that I really liked Lily. She is pretty awesome!

We ate in silence for a few more minutes before she asked, "So what happened last night? Ed never would tell me how you ended up here. He said you were upset and I should mind my own but I don't listen well."

Smiling at her I answered, "Well, it's kind of a long story."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I really have to say, 'I've got time' or are you just going to tell me?'

Yeah, she was a no bull shit kind of girl. We were going to get along very well. So over our second bowl of Lucky Charms I told her all about Bella meeting Edward in Seattle, me finding Edward, them falling for each other…yada yada yada, blah blah blah. Her mouth was hanging open at the end.

"So you're telling me you slapped him? In the face." She seemed shocked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I kinda feel bad about it now but I was so angry at the time I wasn't really thinking." I shrugged and realized that I would have to apologize profusely about slapping him.

"Hell yeah girl, you've got lady balls. I like it." She smiled widely at me before standing and putting our bowls in the sink. "So what happened then?"

"Well, then he explained to me that he thought we all three fit into each other's lives and he didn't want to use either of us but he wanted us both to be part of his life."

"Aw, Uncle Ed. Such a sweetheart that one." She grinned, cheesily and I realized how much she really looked like her mother, they were like carbon copies but I think she had a little more of Emmett's personality.

Laughing I nodded and said, "Yeah I guess. But he and my mom have it really bad for each other."

"I think they'd be good together." She added. "He dated this tramp, Tanya a few years ago. She was horrid. Stunk like a French whore, swore like one too. Ugh…no one liked her. Not really even sure why he did but as far as I remember, I don't think he has ever been with anyone else."

"Tanya, huh? I'll have to ask him about that sometime." I snickered and shook my head. I definitely would have to bring that up.

"Eh don't worry about it. He'd shit butterflies if he knew I told you 'bout her. Big shitters in this family." She snarled her nose up and I couldn't control the laugh that her statement had caused.

"Anyway, you got plans today?" She asked, almost excitedly.

I shook my head no and wondered what she had in mind. "Cool, let's go get into some trouble."

I smiled and nodded. Hell yeah!

**BPOV**

From the time I woke up, I was pacing the floor. Still no text from Rose. No call from Edward. What the hell were they doing?! I was about to get into my car and just drive until I remembered how to get to Edward's house. But Mari and I went into Forks a different way and I suck with remembering directions.

Ugh!

Can I beat my head against the wall now?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my phone started ringing around noon. I didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Edward.

"Hey." I sighed and slumped down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm just kind of stressing out at the moment." I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to sound like a completely pathetic worry wart!

"Why? What's going on?" He questioned instantly and I heard a saw break open rather loudly in the back ground.

"Are you at work? I can let you go." Didn't want to bother him.

He laughed and said, "Bella, I called you. Now tell me what's up."

"Oh yeah…that is right." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I was just worried about Rose. I still haven't talked to her."

"Oh, Lily is over there. She probably can't get a word in, let alone have time to pick up the phone and call." He was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. It caused me to relax just a little.

"Oh well, that's good at least she isn't there alone." I was starting to wonder why exactly Lily was there but Edward told me rather quickly without me even having to ask.

"Yeah, one of the boys cut his hand pretty bad this morning so I had to come to the lot to work out some of the paperwork for him. I called Lily to come over to just be there when Rose woke up. Besides I figured that Lily would talk her into doing something fun."

"Right. Is the boy ok?" God, I hope that poor guy didn't cut his hand off. Does Edward do that kind of stuff during the day? Has he ever cut himself?

"Yeah, he will be fine. He will just need a few stitches. There's just a lot of legal shit that comes along with that."

"I'm sure." I sighed and moved to the window when I heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Rose is here…it looks like Lily is with her."

"Huh?" Edward called to someone on his end of the phone and I heard some mumbling in the background before some rustling noise and Edward speaking to me again. "Hey babe can I call you back? The insurance company is on the phone."

"Absolutely. Have a good day."

"You too baby. Bye." And then he hung up.

"Hey mom!" Rose called as she and Lily came through the front door.

"Hey Bella." Lily smiled brightly at me.

"Hey girls. Everything ok?" I asked with wide eyes to Rose, really wanting to give her the third degree for slapping Edward last night, but also wanting to make sure that she is alright as well. That's probably why she brought Lily with her. She didn't want me bitching out over the slap or asking twenty questions. She thinks I don't know her well…I raised her.

"Yeah mom, everything is great." She grinned widely before continuing on. "If it's ok, I'm going to stay with Lily tonight. We are gonna do the whole sleepover thing, paint nails, pillow fights, eat chocolate and talk about boys."

Lily snorted and laughed at the same time before shaking her head. "I am so not pillow fighting."

Rose laughed at her before looking back at me with anxious eyes. Before I could answer she added, "Alice is coming too. I already talked to Mari about it."

"Oh, she is? Well yeah…I mean that's alright with me." I smiled and watched as she led Lily down the hall to her room.

Mari. I needed to talk to Mari. She would totally chill me out right now. Talk some sense into my head. It is a plan. I heard the girls laughing in Rose's room as I pulled my phone out and text Mari telling her to come over as soon as Alice left with Rose and Lily. She text back 'k' and I quickly started to pick up a little, just a nervous habit.

"Bye mom." I heard Rose call from behind me. I jerked up right and went over to hug her as she kissed my cheek.

"Be careful girls." I called as they headed towards the door but then remembered something. "Oh, Rose…we are supposed to be staying in Forks tomorrow night."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Edward mentioned it. I brought my clothes."

"Ok." I frowned and waved her off. "Love you."

"Love you too mom."

Exactly twelve minutes later, Mari was busting in the front door. I was in the kitchen staring at the wine bottle in my hand. Was 12:30 too early to drink? I shrugged and poured us both a glass. It's five o'clock somewhere right, Jimmy Buffet?

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked before pouring herself a glass as well.

I led Mari into the living room as I began to tell her everything that has happened in the past two days. She was going to love this.

**RPOV**

"I'm just going to run by Jacob's ok?" I asked Lily and Alice. "I won't be long."

"So you are going to leave us in the car to go to his apartment and have a quicky?" Alice and Lily laughed together.

"Alice!" I scolded and shook my head. "No, I am not. He is coming down to the car, I don't have time to climb those steps."

"Even for a quicky?" Alice said, giggling.

"No." I blushed crimson and shook my head. "We haven't even had a slowy."

They both gasped in shock. "What? You haven't had sex with him yet?" Lily questioned. "If I were you I would have already been all over his shit."

"Not actual sex like…intercourse, no." I shook my head and wished my cheeks would calm the fuck down and stop blushing.

"What?" She was shocked by this. "Why not?"

"I don't know…I mean I know he's not a virgin and I know he wants it really bad but I just can't bring myself to do it. We have been close several times but I just spaz out before he…puts it in."

"I bet he just loves that." Alice mocked and shook her head at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at her before looking quickly to Lily and back at the road. Lily was nodding sadly.

"He probably thinks you are a big cock tease." Alice stated boldly and I just gaped at her like a dead fish.

"I am not a cock tease…he knows I have never had sex and he doesn't want to push me." I said proudly and held my head up high.

"He's just saying that because he thinks it will get him into your panties quicker." Alice laughed at me, almost like she was mocking me.

"More than likely." Lily agreed.

"No." I stated firmly. "I don't believe that at all. It will happen when I am ready for it to happen."

"Alright." Alice raised her hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say."

I rolled my eyes and text Jake just as we pulled into the garage right next to his car. He said he would be right there and I just killed the engine and stared anxiously at the opening of the car garage door as Lily and Alice talked about her boyfriend, Mike.

I hadn't seen Jake all day. Yesterday after work we made out in his car for awhile and it got pretty steamy if you know what I mean…it was one of those times that he almost had it in and I freaked out. I just didn't want to lose it in the backseat of his car. Lame! If he was going to sex me up, he was going to do it the right way. And I wasn't a cock tease…I was just going to make him work for it.

_Make him work for it? You _are _a cock tease!_

I grinned when I saw him jogging across the street and into the parking garage. "I will only be a second." I told Alice and Lily, jumped out of the car, meeting him at the hood of my little bug as his arms folded around my waist and he held me tightly to his chest.

With a low sigh I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. "I missed you today."

"I know, I missed you too." He said and pulled back looking me into the eyes. He grinned and kissed me quickly before leaning over and knocking on the hood of my car.

Both of the girls looked up from their conversation and grinned at Jake as he waved. They waved back and then started giggling to each other.

"Lily road down here with you? I'm surprised that they both aren't out of the car talking nonstop." He joked and sat down on the hood of the car before pulling me back into his chest and between his legs. Well…he was right, they both do talk nonstop.

"They are afraid we are going to have sex on the hood of the car, right in front of them." I said with a teasing smile on my face as my fingers traced his collar bone.

_Tease!_

I mentally flipped myself off.

"What?" He asked and stared at my mouth for a second too long. He had picked up that bad habit of staring at my mouth longer than necessary. When I had asked why he gave me the definition of DSL's. Dick. Sucking. Lips. I smacked him really hard. He only laughed and kissed me.

"Alice thought I was driving over to have a 'quicky' as she put it." I air quoted the word, quicky.

"Are we?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"No." I shook my head and grinned at him. "Like I told her…we haven't even had a slowy."

"I know." He sighed and pulled me against him. "I just really missed you today."

"I missed you more, I swear it." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"Kiss me." He said and leaned his head back just far enough so that I could reach his lips. I gripped the backside of his neck and kissed him, hard. Yep, I don't even care if the girls are staring.

Damn it…I hated when I felt like this, like I could just jump him right here in front of my friends and not care. I hated it because…how many times do I have to say it? We haven't even had a slowy.

I want a slowy. And a quicky. And a in the showery. I sighed and pulled my lips from his.

"What?" He questioned with furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

His hands slid down from my waist, resting on my hips.

I frowned and said with a pout, "I want you."

"You have me." He grinned widely.

"I know but…damn it I really _really_ want you!" I said and shook my head.

"Then take me." He thought it was that simple.

"Jake…" I shook my head and rested it against his shoulder.

"What?" He kissed the top of my head. "I will tell Alice and Lily to close their eyes."

I snickered and looked back into those puppy dog eyes. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked curiously. I had never told him this before.

"That you will hurt me." I stated under my breath as I stared at the oh so interesting piece of lint on his t-shirt.

"Baby it doesn't hurt long." He said earnestly.

God, kill me now!

"Not like that you ass!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh…" He was catching on now. "Rose, I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you don't want to but it's not that easy." I said and pulled my arms away from him, starting to step back.

"No," He grabbed my wrists to stop me. "Don't pull away from me again. You always do this…pull away when we start talking about how you really feel."

I looked at him, my teeth worrying my lip and for his own sake, he didn't look at my mouth. I may have junk punched him if he would have dared at this moment.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rose. I am here for you as long as you want me. I'm not pressuring you about sex, you are the one who always brings it up, I am doing this the way you want to do it because for once in my life I have someone that I love and loves me too. I'm not going to just throw that all away."

I felt tears in my eyes and I swallowed hard to get the emotion out of my throat. "You love me?"

"Yes." He stated firmly, staring into my eyes. "And you love me, I know you do because no one has ever cared about me the way you do. No one has ever cried for me because they thought I was in trouble, or was afraid I would get hurt. No one has ever spoken to me every day, said they missed me because they went five hours without seeing me. No one has ever loved me, Rose. No one but you and I swear to god…I will walk from here to the ends of the earth to keep you. I'm not going to throw that all away, and especially not for sex. We wait until you are ready and not a moment before that because I swear, if I think you have the slightest reservation about it, I won't do it. No matter how badly I want to make love to you…I won't do it until you're ready."

My. Heart. Just. Fuckng. Stopped.

I took one deep breath and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him harder than before. He sighed into my mouth, wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me back. He was right…I loved him.

I'm not really sure how long we stood there making out but Alice and Lily, god love their souls, didn't say a peep about it. When we finally pulled away from each other we were both a panting mess. I could hardly stand up straight.

"Go to Forks, have a goodnight and I will see you tomorrow." He said and kissed me again.

"Staying in Forks tomorrow night, with the pops." I said against his head. "I will call you tonight though?" I offered.

Jake smiled and nodded. "Be careful. And I will see you Sunday. Come stay with me."

"Ok." I nodded without any hesitation. I would find a way to make it work. And then the idea of Seattle popped back into my head. I really needed to talk to him about that. And after his little speech that was just made, I wasn't that nervous about telling him anymore.

I kissed him once more and pushed against his shoulders trying to stand myself upright. "Bye baby."

"Bye." He smiled, kissing me again.

We both stood up straight and he walked me around to my door, opening it for me to slide in.

"Bye." I told him again, kissing him one last time before sliding into the car.

"Drive safe. No speeding. Call me later." He said before shutting the door.

I rolled down the window as I started the car and waved to him. "Bye Jake."

"Bye girls, be careful." He waved at Alice and Lily

We all waved bye and I shot him a wink before backing out of the spot and starting towards the road.

"Well," Alice said when we turned onto highway 101. "That was the sweetest little speech I have ever heard. I teared up there at the end."

"Right?" Lily said with a nod. "Pass me the fucking tissues."

"You were listening?" I asked in complete shock. My ruthless friends…they would stop at nothing.

"Maybe." Lily smiled at me bashfully and I just shook my head. I should have known…they _were_ being too quiet.

Alice sighed and rested her head against the seat. "I hope that I am lucky enough to find a guy like that."

I snickered and shook my head. "I am sure you will Alice…I am sure you will."

**A/N: I loved this part. Really getting a soft spot for this Jake in case you can't tell. Love him a little. **

**Ok let me know what you think. What do you think Mari will say when she finds out that Mom and Pops have been bumping the uglies? Hehe**

**Leave reviews and lots of love.**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl. She's the best!**

**That is all.**

**New chapter in a week :)**

***KRay***


	26. Purple Lace

**A/N: I know, it has been a long time since posting but I recently had a death in the family and a whole lot of other RL crap going on so just bear with me, k? **

**Many were wondering where the angst would come in…and I give you chapter 26!**

**Steph owns**

**Chapter 26: Purple Lace**

**BPOV**

"Bella," Mari said looking at me with raised eyebrows. "You fucked him?"

I sighed and just looked down at my wine glass. Why am I doing this again? Telling her all of this?

"Oh my god…" She shook her head uncontrollably and pressed a palm to her forehead. "I can't believe you…little Miss Precautious fucked your daughter's sperm donor."

"Don't call him that!" I scolded and stared straight into her. "He is a good man, Mari."

"I think I might faint." She sat down on the edge of the couch and looked up at me. "Really?"

I nodded down at her, chewing on my lip and held up four fingers. "Four times."

"WHAT?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs and I thought about beating my head against the wall. Or hers...

"You don't have to be shocked at quite that decibel." I pinched my ringing ears.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head and fanned herself. "I just can't believe this! Was it good?"

I hummed and rolled my eyes. "Good does not even cover it…I have not had sex in so long Mari, I almost couldn't believe it was happening! I don't remember it ever being that good."

She started fanning herself again. "Geez…sit down and tell me everything."

I sat right beside her on the couch and lowered my voice as if just speaking about it, everyone in the world would hear me. I told her all about the other morning, how he drove over then how he stayed at the house all day and cooked lunch with me, we watched home videos. "When Rose got home he took us to dinner and he talked to her about his ex-ballerina mother that called a few friends in Seattle…he convinced her to go to school Mari. How long did I try to talk her into going?"

"Forever!" She was just as shocked as I was. "I thought she didn't want to go."

"Me too but I knew that she wouldn't pass up an opportunity like that. She is so excited about it and I can't help but to be so thankful for him because if I have ever wanted anything for Rose's life, I have wanted her to be happy and now…I really believe that she is."

"That's great…but you fucked him again?" She asked anxiously. I snickered and rolled my eyes at her. She didn't care about Rose dancing, she just wanted the grimy details of our romp in the sheets…and on the couch. Probably shouldn't go into so much detail about the later because she and I are sitting on aforementioned couch.

"Yes." I nodded and chewed on my lip for a moment. "Dinner was amazing and the entire time I sat there…silently watching him and Rose, and she was getting so excited about dancing again. He was all smiles and 'I want what's best for you Rose,' all night long and it was such a turn on…to see him actually in the role of a dad. It was really…hot."

"So? So?" Mari was practically bouncing in her seat.

"So we came back here and Rose went to see Jake for a bit, I all but jumped him." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up at the memory of me on my knees in front of him. I shuttered and shook my head. Didn't need to start thinking about that while Mari was here. "Then he stayed the night and-"

"Wait!" Mari threw her hand up to stop me. "He stayed the night? Here? With Rose here and everything?"

I nodded sheepishly as she stared at me with her eyes squinting the way they do when she's about to give me a piece of her mind.

_Great_.

"Wow…I must say that you are not the same Bella." She observed and I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for starters…you slept with a complete stranger." She frowned and shook her head. "Well maybe not a _complete _stranger but a man that you hardly know. You have welcomed him into your life with no hesitations and you haven't even stopped to second guess it? It's so…" Mari chewed on her lip for a moment as she thought of the right word. "It's so unBellaish."

"UnBellaish…" I repeated and raised an eyebrow. "He makes me happy."

"Because your daughter is happy?" She asked, repeating the eyebrow raise.

I frowned and looked down at my lap. Mari placed a hand on top of mine and continued, "It's not that I am not happy for you…Bella if you are happy I am ecstatic for you but it's just so unlike you. You normally second guess everything, you take every precaution there is. You have been like that for as long as I have known you…longer I am sure. I have never seen you jump into something so blindly and not know how it will all end. What if he gets bored? What if he runs away from you two just a few weeks in? I don't want to see you hurt. You are my best friend next to Peter and it would kill me to see you go through heart break…and it would kill Rose too. I'm just concerned that you are so excited about companionship that you aren't looking ahead…you're not seeing more than one possible outcome. I am afraid that you are thinking that he is here to stay just because of your daughter. I don't want to see you or Rose hurt, that's all."

Shit.

Really?

She is right. I have thought of this all before. He may decide that this isn't the life he wants to live. And if he does get tired of us…then he will be gone and we will never hear from him again. Rose will be crushed…I will be devastated. I am acting so uncharacteristically about this whole thing. Normally I would take at least a week or so to analyze all of this before inviting him over for dinner. I have barely known him a week and he has already been in my pants…_four times_!

Shit. What have I done?

"You're right." I said, almost numbly. "I am being so unBellaish. This isn't me…I don't do this. If he hurts Rose I will hate him forever. I can't let that happen to her…I can't let him hurt her."

"And you can't let him hurt you." Mari reassured me and patted my back. "I'm not saying you need to cut him out of your life Bella because that would upset Rose too. I just want you to be careful. Step lightly."

I nodded and looked at my best friend. I was so lucky to have a friend like her that would make me stop and see the pile of shit I was about to step in. I hugged her tightly to me and said, "Thank you Mari."

"You're welcome." She said, rubbing my back and then standing up from the couch and smiling. "Now, how about some retail therapy?"

I smiled and shook my head at her. Leave it up to Mari to make this about shopping. But what could it hurt? I sighed and nodded before standing to grab my bag. Shopping couldn't hurt. Plus, I need a new skirt.

"I am not going in there." I stated firmly and stood my ground outside of the lingerie store.

"Come on, Bella. Live a little." She winked. "Edward would like it."

Well, more than likely. But it won't stay on very long-wait!

"Mari, pick a side of the fence. You just said I am jumping into this thing with him too fast and now you're trying to get me to buy lingerie for the man?"

My voice was a little more shrill than I intended it to be.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me in. "I said go slow, not shut down Happy Land."

Her hand waved towards my crotch and I thought about passing out.

_Dear God, kill me now! Sincerely, ME!_

"I don't even know what to look at." I admitted and took in the racks filled with lace and transparent material. I am in too deep here. I don't even know what kind of stuff Edward likes. And why am I even thinking about looking at lingerie to wear for him?

_Because you secretly want him to rip it off of you with his teeth!_

I gasped at my own thoughts and the nice mental image that went along with it.

"Bella," Mari hissed at me quietly. "He is a man. As long as it shows most of your body, hugs your tits and goes up your ass he will go crazy!"

The sales lady looked at us in surprise as Mari so bluntly spoke to me. I shook my head and mouthed 'sorry' to the poor lady who had to hear my friend's crude mouth.

"Ew…" Mari gasped and pulled me to a large rack. "This is pretty. A nice dark purple. Try it on Bella."

I sighed, realizing I was fighting a losing battle with her, and just looked at the lame excuse of a garment. It was a dark purple lace bra, completely transparent with a sheer camisole over top of it and matching lace panties. I shrugged because…it was kind of pretty. And I liked the color.

"Winner." Mari squealed excitedly and handed me the garment as she turned to dig through the rest of the rack.

Fifteen minutes and four more pieces later, I was being shoved into a dressing room by Mari and a new enthusiastic sales lady, who was more than likely just looking to make a good sale.

I groaned and mumbled and cursed Mari under my breath as I ripped my clothes off and pulled up the panties to the purple piece I liked. Hmm…these panties were awesome. Fit like a glove and actually pretty comfortable. I turned to the mirror and eyed myself, naked with the exception of the panties. It didn't look _all _bad. It was kind of…sexy. I turned slightly to the side and gaped at my ass.

_Damn, ass! Where have you been hiding?_

I felt my teeth prick my lip as I imagined what Edward would think of the underwear. I imagined his eyes bulging out of his head before he walked slowly up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and trailing his fingers up to my chest, palming me gently as his lips pressed against the back of my ear.

I exhaled heavily at the thought and swallowed hard.

The shrill ring of my phone broke me out of my fantasy. My cheeks were on fire as I rushed over to grab the offensive device from my purse. I was having a really nice day dream. Damn you phone for interrupting me! I was about to just ignore the call until I noticed that it was Edward.

"Hi." I squeaked a little too loudly into the phone. I felt so embarrassed. Here I was, picturing the man touching me and he calls, like he knew exactly what I was thinking and was only calling so we could talk about it.

He chuckled lightly through the phone and said, "Are you alright? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No." I shook my head and looked around for the rest of the piece, I wanted to cover myself up some way but I couldn't get the bra on with one hand. "Nope not at all. You're perfectly fine."

I wrapped an arm across my chest to feel a little more covered. Why? I have no idea because it's not like he can see me.

"Good." I could hear the grin in his voice as he sighed. "What are you doing?"

I looked around the room and into the mirror as I smiled a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He chuckled again. "Try me."

I made a weird face. "Really? You're gonna pull that line?"

He laughed and said, "Bella, tell me. I'm intrigued now."

I huffed and ran my free hand over my face, efficiently uncovering my boobs. "Well, completely against my will, and in a very forced manner…I am trying on lingerie."

Silence.

I licked my lips nervously and listened intently to Edward's breathing. It was…heavier.

More silence and then finally… "Do you have it on now?"

I blushed and took a deep breath as I looked down at my half naked body. Shrugging to myself I hummed and said, "Ummm…well sort of."

"Sort of?" He questioned immediately. The perve.

I laughed once and said, "Yeah, I was kind of dressing when you called."

"So you're naked." He said instantly. His voice deeper. I felt my girly parts tingle and my scalp crawl with desire that went straight down my spine.

"No…I mean, I have…well I have panties on." I stuttered out and shook my head.

He groaned. Long, low, deep and loud. He groaned. I swallowed again trying to wet my suddenly dry throat as I breathed out slowly.

"What color are they?" He whispered in a deeper voice. A voice I have heard him use only a few times before.

My cheeks were on fire and my eyes were closed tight, trying to picture him. What was _he _doing right now? "Dark purple."

He hummed. "I like purple."

My cheeks went from hot to inferno.

"What else were you about to put on?" He questioned softly, but his voice was on fire.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off with, "Bella! Have you tried them on yet? I wanna see!"

"Who is that?" He questioned instantly, sounding worried.

"Mari. She ruins all my fun." I sighed and pulled the phone away to yell at her. "No Mari. Go away. I will be out in a minute."

"She ruins your fun, eh?" Edward asked when I put the phone back to my ear.

"Always."

"Who are you talking to?" Mari screamed through the door. "Is that Edward? Does he know you are getting sexy for him? Get off the phone and get your skinny ass in those thongs!"

"Did she just say thongs?" Edward, asked with intrigue in his voice.

He could hear her. Of course. Why not?

"Yes. She did and in the mean time, I am dying here." I groaned and covered my face. How embarrassing is this!

He laughed once and said, "I believe you are mistaken my dear Bella…I am the one that is surely dying. Is it possible for men to die with a dick so hard it's knocking on the table."

"Edward." I hissed in shock, and arousal at his confession. Really?

"Go put the rest on and wear something for me tonight." He said, smiling the entire time.

"Tonight?" I asked. This is all news to me.

Mari is beating on the door now. Rather loudly. I am almost afraid that she might break a hole in it.

"Yeah. Our baby girl is staying with my sister. You think I am going to let you sleep in Port Angeles all by yourself?" He asked me as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Well…I didn't really think about it." I smiled. He said, _our baby girl._ My smile was untamable right now.

"So, I will be there about 7:30…and by 7:30, I mean more than likely 6:30 because I can't wait that late."

I snickered and said, "Ok, are we going out?"

"Out. That's right, I should probably feed you before I lock you up in my bedroom for the entire night! Glad you thought of that."

I grinned and said with a slight shrug. "I can't wait."

He groaned again and said. "Ok so I will see you at 5:30."

"That's an hour from now." I said with a grin that wouldn't quit.

"Oh you're right. I didn't realize the time. I am on my way now. Don't want to be late" He laughed, causing me to laugh.

"You are completely insatiable." I informed with a wicked grin.

"Eh, it happens." He sighed and I imagined him shrugging.

"I will see you tonight." I smiled widely at him and wished he was here with me right now so that I could kiss the ever living hell out of him.

"I can't wait to kiss you."

He was reading my mind today.

"BELLA! COME ON!" Mari was screaming rather loudly now.

"I gotta go."

"Bye baby." He whispered and I heard some noise in the background that sounded an awful lot like Emmett.

"Bye." I whispered back and listened closely as he hung up just as Emmett started yelling.

I sighed and quickly changed out of my clothes. I was definitely getting the purple thing. I didn't care about the rest.

"Purple it is." I grinned and handed it to Mari has I gave the rest to the sales lady. "I need a new dress. Edward and I are going out tonight."

Mari grinned widely at me and nodded. "Hell yeah, let's do this thing!"

I almost expected Edward's jeep to be sitting in the driveway when I got home. To say that I wasn't a little disappointed that he wasn't leaning against the porch railing looking all smug would have been a lie. I was really disappointed. But I'm sure he had to go home and clean up after work. No biggie. I needed to shower and shave and blah blah blah. All that mess. I sent Mari home with a big hug and a promise to think about our talk early and to take things slow with Edward.

She was right. I needed to go slow. But this all felt so right and the thought of going 'slow' kind of hurt me. What does, 'slow' mean? No sex? No over nighters? Yeah…if that was slow I didn't want it.

But what if slow meant keeping mine _and _Rose's feelings off the chopping block? Was it worth it then?

These thoughts filled my brain from the time I got home until I was sitting on the couch anxiously wondering where Edward was. It was now 7:15 and that was completely unlike Edward to _not _be early. I wanted to call him and ask where he was at but I didn't want to seem pushy. If he wasn't here by 7:45 then I would call.

I pushed myself off the couch and went to my room to look through my bags I had packed. He mentioned staying at his place tonight, and I know that we are staying there tomorrow night so I went ahead and packed my clothes. I was going to ask when he got here where we would be staying tonight. I unzipped the bag and looked at the purple camisole lying on top of my clothes. I suddenly felt so embarrassed for wearing this underwear under my brand new black dress. It was hot. I loved the dress. Tight and short but not too tight or short for someone my age. It made me feel young. I liked it a lot but now, I felt stupid and insecure all because Edward wasn't here yet.

I groaned loudly and flopped down on the bed as I started thinking about what Mari said early today. I am being so unBellaish. I have never bought lingerie for a man. And now I feel stupid for doing so.

Is he serious about us? Does he really want to be in our lives or has he just been blowing smoke up my ass for the past five days? I want him to be in our lives but as Rose's father. Not as my on again off again lover. Is that all he wants from me? Sex? I am more than likely wasting my time with this whole thing, and only getting myself and my daughter hurt in the process?

I couldn't live with myself if I allowed this man into my daughter's life and he hurt her.

And what happened last night when she drove to Forks? Why hasn't anyone told me about that, yet? He hasn't mentioned it since this morning. Rose didn't want to talk about it. Am I doing the right thing here?

I sighed and grabbed my phone checking the time. It was 7:23 and my heart was pounding out of my chest. What if he doesn't show up? What would that mean for him and me? For Rose?

I took a deep breath and quickly called my dad.

"'Ello?" He answered the phone quickly and I could hear the sports channel on in the background.

"Hey dad." I tried to sound positive and not all Debbie Downer.

"Hey baby. What's up?" He replied and I heard the TV noise stop.

"Not much just um…sitting here."

"Oh, where's Rosie?" He asked instantly.

"She is staying with Edward's niece tonight. They are doing the whole sleep over thing." Stop sounding mopey!

"Ok, you want to go get some food, maybe?" He questioned, trying in a roundabout way to ask why I was calling him and sounding all mopey, I am sure.

"Oh no. I just called to talk. I am supposed to go on a date tonight." I shrugged and then cringed at the words, 'supposed to.'

"Supposed to go on a _date_? Well that's new. Who is he?" Charlie asked, instantly going into cop mode.

I took a deep breath and realized, no time like the present. "Edward."

Dad was completely silent for a moment before he finally spoke. "You don't want to go?"

"No, I really want to go I'm just trying to figure out if this is the right thing or not." I sighed and felt tears sting my vision. I didn't want to cry and ruin my make-up but right now I wanted my daddy to fix this for me. Tell me what was best.

"Huh-well…baby girl listen to me…I want you to be happy, and I want Rosie to be happy. If you are happy with Edward, then be happy. Don't let anything else stand in your way. If _you _feel that it isn't right, then don't go. It's that simple. But if you are second guessing it just because of something that shrink put in your head, then stop. Edward is a nice man it seems and I honestly think he could make my two baby girls happy. If he hurts either of you…I can handle that. But don't let Mari stop you from being happy."

I smiled instantly. "You know Mari doesn't like to be called a shrink."

"Well, that's what she is." He answered, annoyed.

"Not anymore." I argued.

"That's neither or nor there…the point is-be happy, Bella. Make your own decisions. Believe it or not 40 year olds make mistakes sometimes, just like 19 year olds do. But they can make the right decisions too. Don't be afraid to live baby."

I smiled even wider and said, "I'm not forty yet dad."

"Close enough." He said gruffly and I laughed a little. "And you tell that boy when he gets there to just remember what I can do with a taser."

"Ok dad. Love you."

"Love you Bells."

I sighed and hung up the phone, wearing a smile.

**A/N: So…is Edward going to show up?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always. She is the best!**

**New chapter as soon as I can get it together.**

***KRay***


	27. Just Walk Away

**A/N: How many Edward haters do I have right now? Ok maybe not haters but skeptics? Yeah, well remember when I said that everyone ends up happy? Remember that, ok? :D**

**Ok…now how many KRay haters do I have now? Haha so sorry RL is crazy hectic all the time. Anyone want to come take care of 6 kids on a daily basis to give me more time to write and post then I am all for it! :D**

**In the mean time…enjoy this chapter.**

**No angst in this one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Steph Owns**

**Chapter 7: Just Walk Away**

**EPOV**

She is going to kill me. I am going to be dead before the night is over with.

I groaned as I passed the little green road sign that said, **Forks 15 miles.**

Screw that shit. It would take me another thirty minutes if I went the speed limit. That wasn't happening. I floored it and grinned when I heard the growl of the car underneath me. Well one good thing from Emmett wrecking my jeep this morning is Carlisle let me borrow his Jaguar. I smiled wider as I took the curves like a champ. Yeah…I could get used to this.

The car, that is. I could get used to the car. Not Emmett wrecking my damn jeep. It would take a week to get that shit fixed. I looked at my phone and wished that it would get some juice just by me staring at it. I was on the phone the entire evening with the insurance company over the jeep. It was considered a company vehicle and the insurance would cover it because an _employee-_if Emmett can even be called that-was driving it. Thank god because that would have cost me an arm and a leg to fix. He hydroplaned on a back road making a delivery, hit a tree. He banged his head up a little but at least he was safe. Between the insurance call this morning over Riley slicing his thumb up pretty good, and the lawyers office, and then my car insurance company…my phone was dead. D. E. A. D. Dead! And my car charger is in my jeep. Of course. Where else would it be?

I looked at the clock as I saw the first signs of Port Angeles coming into view. I would be there in about ten minutes. I wish I could just call Bella though. It was already 7:35 and I am sure that she was getting antsy. I can't tell you how many times I considered puling over and using a payphone. I had her number memorized but I just wanted to get to her. Now. I needed her.

After this shitty day, I couldn't wait to have Bella in my arms. And we have all night together. I am taking her back to Forks, I hope that she knows that. I want her on my turf. I can't wait to have her in my bed…and on my sofa and hopefully on the kitchen counter. My mind swiftly went back to our little phone call this afternoon when she was talking about those purple panties. I have thought about those little fuckers ever since then. Even when Emmett cut into our phone call, rushing into the office with blood pouring from his head, I still couldn't stop thinking about Bella in that lingerie. I didn't care what it looked like, I wanted to see it all. Tonight preferably. I wonder if she would be ok if I demanded she wear nothing but lingerie this weekend. But Rose will be at the house tomorrow night so she can wear regular clothes then. I would permit that.

I nearly cried in delight when I saw the first glimpse of her house. Quickly parking, I hurried out of the car and started beating on the door. Seconds passed like agonizing hours until she finally opened the door and smiled up at me weakly.

My. God.

My eyes were running all over her body and that tight little black dress. Where the hell did she dig something like this up? I hope no one has ever seen her in it but me. I hope that no man has ever lusted after her in this sinful thing until now…when I am looking at her.

"Bella, you look amazing." I swallowed and looked up into her face. She was blushing and I felt my heart beat a little faster. She wouldn't look at me though. Probably just from the blush.

I grinned and gripped her chin lightly as I pulled her lips swiftly to mine.

"Hmm." She hummed with her eyes closed. "You don't look so bad either stranger."

"You aren't even looking at me." I smiled down at her closed eyes and kissed her once more.

"Don't have to." She sighed and then slowly blinked her eyes open before swallowing roughly and saying, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I got held up at work. I will tell you in the car. Are you ready to go?" I asked staring into her tense brown eyes. Something was up. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah," She sighed and looked away before taking a few steps back and looking around. "Do I need to bring…um anything?"

I grinned. "Not if you want to spend the next twenty four hours naked. Which I am totally ok with, by the way."

Fuck the wearing lingerie all weekend. I wanted her naked all weekend so I could have my wicked way with her anytime the opportunity seemed to arise. I smiled at my ridiculous inner monologue and really looked at Bella. She wasn't laughing…or even smiling. Immediately I frowned. What was up?

"Yeah, if you want to stay you can bring clothes."

She nodded and turned away, walking through the house, leaving me alone at the door. What the hell is going on right now? She isn't being herself. Something is up.

**BPOV**

So he decided to show up eventually. In a car I have never seen before. And he was fifteen minutes late. I called his phone three times, went to voicemail every time. He shows up acting all suave and I feel as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving right now. Yeah, Dad made me feel a lot better on the phone earlier but now…I wasn't so sure again. What was wrong with his phone? What was up with the car?

I sighed as I shook my head and gathered my bags, tossing them over my shoulder and heading for the front door again. He was standing on the porch staring out at the road. Why didn't he want to come in?

Ugh, why do I feel like everything is awkward right now? I hope this feeling passes and quickly. I don't want this entire evening to be awkward.

"Hey." He said once I had locked the door behind me.

I smiled shyly and looked away as he grabbed my bags from my shoulder and took my hand pulling me to the car.

Holy shit! He is driving a Jaguar. Where did this car come from?

He must have noticed my eyes bulging because he said, "It's my dad's car. I'm kind of borrowing it right now."

"Where's your jeep?" I asked as he opened the shiny black door, sat my bags in the back and took my hand, helping me into the car.

"In the garage." He stated firmly before shutting my door and jogging to his side of the car.

The garage? He didn't wreck did he?

Well, great. Now I feel like a big pile of steaming dinosaur shit.

"Is it alright?" I asked once he was seated next to me. When I looked across to him I spotted his phone lying on the console between us. So he did have his phone.

He caught the direction of my eyes. "It's dead." He stated firmly. "I'm so sorry. Did you try to call? I knew I should have pulled over and used a payphone but I just wanted to get here, to you and the jeep is totaled."

"Whoa…what?" I asked in complete shock. The jeep is totaled? Who totaled it?

"Yeah, Emmett sort of wrecked it today." He grimaced and shook his head. "I've been on the phone with insurance companies and lawyers all day and my phone died right when I left mom and dad's and of course my car charger is in the jeep."

"Well, is Emmett alright? Maybe Rose should come home if he has been in a wreck. What happened?" I don't want her intruding. Emmett might be injured he needs to rest, not have squealing teenagers in his house all night.

"No, Emmett is fine. He banged his head up a little on the steering wheel. The airbag deflated a little too late. The doctor just gave him some pain meds. He has a killer head ache but if I know my sister she probably sent him to his mom's for her to take care of him. She can't stand a sick Emmett. He gets really whiney." Edward snickered and then grabbed my hand holding it reassuringly. "Everything is fine. The jeep is in the shop getting worked on, and Emmett isn't dead so everything is fine."

He isn't dead. Well…that's a good thing then.

"Hey." Edward said, making me look at him. I just had so much going through my mind right now. It could have been Edward in the jeep when it wrecked. What happened anyway? Did someone hit him? I looked to him and he smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok." I quickly urged and squeezed his hand as I looked away.

Edward kissed my hand and started the car before slowly backing out of the driveway. I continued to glance at him out of the corner of my eye as he drove down the road. Forget the immaculate car I was riding in, the man sitting beside of me was completely captivating. His dark gray shirt with the lose black tie and his dark slacks. His long legs shifted between the gas and the clutch as his long fingers wrapped around the gear shift. His hair was in complete disarray. I could only imagine how many times he has ran his fingers through it today.

I watched as the corner of his mouth twist up the side of his face before he glanced to me and said, "You know you're gonna get a head ache looking out of the corner of your eye like that."

I laughed once under my breath and shook my head before just turning in my seat to stare at him while he drove.

Why was it hot for him to drive? What was enticing about that? Maybe it was the way his jaw tightened up right before he shifted gears, or the way his hand would grip the gear shift tightly. Maybe it was the command he had over such an awesome car. I don't know, but it was hot.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I was worried." I stated immediately, going in a completely different direction than what my thoughts just were.

"What were you worried about?" He questioned with concern in his eyes.

"You." I said simply and swallowed. "I was afraid that you were going to ditch me. And then I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I'm so sorry Bella." He stated firmly and glanced to me as much as he could while driving. "I would never ditch you. Ever."

I snorted and said, "Never say never, Edward."

"Why do you say that?" He asked sounding a little agitated.

"It's just that every time someone says that, they don't mean it. They always do what they say they won't."

"Who has ever said that to you and went back on their words?" Now he was being pushy.

I looked away and out the window not wanting to think about that right now. Not tonight. I didn't want to ruin this evening with the skeletons of my past.

When it was clear to Edward that I wasn't going to respond he said, "Well whoever he was obviously didn't know the Bella I know. And when I say that I would never ditch you…I mean it. I don't ever want to hurt you Bella. I hope you know that."

What?

This evening was starting out rather deep. A lot deeper than I wanted it too. And while we were talking about my insecurities why don't we just go ahead and weed through everything else, huh? Like…how I am terrified that he is only using me for sex ever since I thought about mine and Mari's conversation today. And what if he hurts Rose? Are we going to talk about that right now too?

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed harder trying to get the pending headache to go away. Could I really do this? Be selfish and date the man that I am crazy about and possibly hurt my daughter? Was I really going through with this?

So many 'what ifs' filled my mind I thought I was going to explode. I needed some space.

"Bella?" Edward whispered softly and moved his hand over to grip mine.

"Stop." I hissed out and looked up at the road, hoping that there was a least a large shoulder on the highway.

"What?" He looked at me, confused.

"Stop the car." I said, clarifying the word 'stop.'

"Why, are you ok?" He asked, immediately putting his blinker on and pulling to the shoulder of the road. "Are you ill, Bella?"

"No." I spat and shoved the door open as soon as we stopped moving. I don't know where I was going but I just needed to get away right now before I started dry heaving and crying and slobbering all over the place.

I slammed the door shut behind myself and marched up the side of the highway, walking away from the car. Wrong heels to be wearing for a late night walk along the highway, Bella.

"Bella!" He cried from behind me, slamming his own car door. I heard feet hitting the ground and I started walking faster. "Bella, stop! What are you doing?"

I didn't stop…I tried to walk faster to get away from him. I am losing my mind. This is it…I have finally lost it. I am a good fifteen minute _drive _from my house and I am walking in the opposite direction having a nervous breakdown in the middle of Port Angeles in three hundred dollar heels!

"Stop!" He screamed again and I felt his hand grab my elbow, effectively stopping me. Because if I keep walking I will fall and scuff aforementioned three hundred dollar shoes!

"What the hell…is wrong with you?" He gasped for air as he stepped in front of me. How fast was he running? I looked back to see the car at least twenty yards behind us. How fast was _I walking_?

"I can't do this." I said, looking into those deep green eyes. "I can't date you Edward."

He looked hurt. I sighed in frustration. I didn't want to hurt him. I needed to explain myself more thoroughly. Shaking my head to clear it out, I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a cleansing breath before starting again.

"This is not like me Edward." I looked back into those deep green eyes and focused very hard on what I needed to say to him. "I don't just jump into bed with a guy that I have known for less than seven days. I don't consider letting some guy into my life until I have literally sat down and made a list of the pros and the cons of a relationship with said guy. I don't jump into stuff like this so quickly without weighing every option and every possible outcome. I am a planner. I have a routine to everything. I make lists in my sleep. I dream about organizing my closet. This…" I motioned between us. "Is not routine, it's not organized and I have not thought one damn moment about the outcomes of this until now…now that I am hooked so deep that I don't ever want to be away from you again. But it's not that easy. If it was just me…I would put myself out there for you. I would break every rule that I have and every routine that I go through with men for _you_. But it's not just me. It's my daughter…your daughter. And when this thing we have going ends badly with us, it will kill her and I can't do that to my daughter, Edward. I can't step into something that I want so fucking bad because when it's over she will be crushed."

I let out an exhausted breath, as if I had just run a marathon, not given a speech next to the freeway. I looked at him questioningly and watched his eyes dart back and forth as he processed what I had just said. After several moments of silence, apart from the loud noises of the zooming cars driving by us, he smiled.

He fucking smiled. Who does that? Maybe he is crazy!

"Along with the routines and the lists…do you normally jump out of practically moving cars and walk half a mile up the road?" His smile was so…god it was beautiful.

I couldn't help but to smile as well, even though I didn't want to. He just did that to me…put a smile on my face constantly.

"No." I shook my head and looked out at the passing traffic. We were getting some strange looks!

"Bella, look at me." He spoke, I obeyed. "I'm not those other guys."

I started to interrupt him but he literally laid a finger over my mouth and shook his head. "Let me finish…I am not those other guys because you gave birth to _my _child. You and I have a connection that you have never had with another man and I have never had with another woman. I have a daughter that I really want to see finish growing up…I want to walk her down the aisle, and I want to be there when she cuts the ribbon on her dance studio. When she has her first baby, and her second. I want her to be there with my family every Christmas and every Thanksgiving. That's what I want…but you know what I want even more than that?"

I blinked away tears from my eyes and shook my head. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, embracing me softly and wiping away my tears with the finger that had been placed on my mouth. "When I give her away on her wedding day I want to come and sit down next to you, put my arm around you and pull you close. I want to hold your hand when she cuts that ribbon. I want to see you kiss your grandchildren. I want you beside me at every Christmas and every Thanksgiving. And lists and routines be damned…I will sit down and help you write out the pros and cons of being with me but you are fucking delusional if you think I am going to let you get out of my car, walk down the street and out of my life."

Ok. I was crying. It was official. That was the sweetest thing I have _ever _been told. _EVER!_

"Oh, Edward." I said, falling into his chest and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

He kissed the top of my head and held me tight. "I'm not letting you go that easily, Bella. There is a reason we have found each other…and I am not stopping until I find out why. So get it out of your head that I am just going to run off at any second breaking two wonderful women's hearts. I am here and I am not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easily. Ask Rosalie…she tried for years to get rid of me."

I laughed and just held him tighter. He was here and wasn't leaving, right? He really wanted to be with me…to be with _us_?

I smiled into his chest before looking up into those glowing green eyes. He was just so beautiful and sweet and sincere. And he was mine. For now. He grinned brightly before lowering his lips to mine and kissing me softly and passionately. I know we were on the side of the highway and all but…could I just take him here and now, please?

After a moment, Edward pulled his lips away from mine and asked, "Can I take you to dinner now so that we can hurry home and I can make love to you?"

"Yes." I nodded, feeling my cheeks blush as I took his hand allowing him to lead me back down the road to the Jaguar.

Well this is the most interesting first date I have ever been on.

**A/N: :D Love Edward! Leave me some love please.**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl. She's my favorite :)**

***KRay***


	28. Big Baby

**A/N: No excuses this time ladies. I have not had the unction to post even though I have chapters done all the way through 30 I am stuck on what happens after that and for that reason I have prolonged posting. I have no idea what is going to happen after chapter 30 so just bear with me. The next few posts may get a little drawn out. Sorry **

**In the meantime, thanks for all of the reviews so far and I would really really love to make it to 500 reviews. I only need 5 more so please please pretty please?**

**Steph owns, I just play and plot different endings lol**

**Chapter 27: Big Baby**

**RPOV**

Me, Alice and Lily laughed harder as we walked up the front steps to her huge three story house. Lily told me that Rosalie was an interior designer and apparently it paid well.

"Hey girls." Rosalie called as she came around the corner to the foyer. They had a foyer.

We introduced her to Alice and after the short introduction she pulled Lily into the kitchen. Said she needed to talk to her about something. Lily gave us directions to her room and told us we could go on upstairs if we wanted to. Alice and I made our way up the stairs and through the hall at the top which was more like a giant maze. After we finally found the room we flopped our bags down and sat on the floor taking in the huge room.

"I am pretty sure that my parents den is smaller than this room and that's the biggest room in our house." Alice said eyeing the walls. "Great color schemes though. I need to chat up Rosalie about this interior design thing."

"Well, you did my room and it looks awesome." I smiled at her. "I think you could give Rosalie a run for her money."

Alice grinned at me and shoved my shoulder lightly. "You tease me."

"Nope." I grinned a big toothy grin. "I speak the truth."

We both looked up as Lily entered the room looking a little shocked.

"Is everything alright?" I asked immediately as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Um…yeah. My dad was in a wreck today." She seemed a little dazed. "The boys are staying with grandma and mom is on her way to the hospital right now."

"Oh my god. Is he alright?" Alice asked instantly, stealing my line.

"Do you want us to go so you can be with him?" I asked my next question.

"No." She shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, it's ok. You can stay. Mom said that he is alright, just a little banged up. He wrecked Uncle Eddie's jeep."

"Oh shit. What happened?" I asked instantly. Edward's jeep?

"He hydroplaned on a delivery today. Part of living in the wettest place on the continental US." Lily shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't want us to leave?" Alice asked again, concerned.

"No, not at all." Lily finally smiled at us. "It's fine. He will probably go stay with his parents tonight when he gets out of the hospital anyway. That or Jasper. Mom mentioned something about him."

"Who's Jasper?" Alice questioned and I looked at her wondering the same thing.

She smiled at us and said, "My dad's extremely hot friend. He's like twelve years older than us and friggin sexy as hell. Southern twang and a smile that will drop you to your knees, curly blonde locks."

"Yum." Alice said and I looked at her like she had lost her mind before remembering a blonde joker the night I met Edward.

"Oh wait, did he go to Seattle with them last weekend?" I asked wondering if it was the same guy.

"Yeah, I think so." Lily nodded.

"Think I saw him. He is a looker." I nodded and shrugged. "Not really my type though."

"Is he single?" Alice asked with wide eyes and we both snickered at her.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "One of my dad's nieces got with him a couple of summer's ago. She said he is a freak in the sheets and can do miracles with his tongue."

"Sold!" Alice screamed loudly and bounced up and down. We both started laughing at her. "I need to meet him. Now."

"Yeah right Al. Your mom and dad would shit bricks." I said shaking my head at her. "Twelve years older than you? Really?"

She shrugged and said, "Age ain't nothing but a number, baby."

"Well, he is probably at the hospital and I kind of would like to go check on my dad." Lily shrugged and looked at me kind of hopeful.

"Well, we can drive to that hospital, right now." Alice jumped up and offered my chauffer business. "Rose?"

I laughed and stood. "Ok, I guess. We definitely need to make sure that Emmett is ok."

"And meet the cutie cowboy." Alice added as she studied her hair in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed 'sorry' to Lily. She smiled and waved it off.

"There goes Grandpa and Uncle Eddie." Lily pointed out as a large SUV drove by us. We waved but I don't think they saw us.

"You can just park here." Lily pointed to a spot next to Rosalie's Suburban.

After parking, Alice and I followed Lily in through the front doors and into the emergency area. She told them who we were here to see and they immediately let us in.

"There's Jasper." Lily whispered to us both as we approached the room at the end of the hall. There was a tall, lean blonde resting against the wall with his phone tucked against his ear.

Yeah that was definitely the guy I saw at Edward's last week. He looked up as he saw us approaching and smiled widely as he bid his goodbyes on the phone.

"Hey Lils." He smiled at her and hugged her quickly before smiling and nodding to me.

"You must be Rose." He stuck out his hand. "It's nice to officially meet you."

"You too." I smiled and shook his hand. "Jasper, right?"

"That's me." He said with a serious southern twang.

"This is my friend Alice." I pulled Alice up closer to him as he grinned sideways at her and nodded as they shook hands.

"Ma'am." He said, making Alice blush.

"Hello, there." She grinned all flirtingly at him. Lily and I both hid our snickering. Alice was more than likely wondering what he could do with his tongue.

"So how's dad?" Lily asked, drawing Jasper's attention from Alice to her.

"Turned into a big baby. It's nothing but a scratch really but you know how he gets." He shrugged and scrubbed the side of his face. His scruff making noise as his hand rubbed across it. "Somehow I got looped into babysitting the big loon."

"He can't be that bad." I observed and remembered the huge buff guy from dinner the other night.

Lily and Jasper both laughed at me. Jasper patted my shoulder like a big brother would and said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Alice giggled uncontrollably and said. "I've never heard that before."

Umm…I call bullshit!

Lilly rolled her eyes at me and I nodded.

"Oh well…that's my upbringing for ya." He grinned sideways at Alice. "I'm full of good lines."

Alice, being the flirt she is, replied with, "I'd love to hear a few sometime."

"Oh, well…how about some coffee from the cafeteria? You don't want to watch a grown man cry in there." He nodded towards Emmett's room.

"If you insist." Alice batted her eyelashes and I tried hard not to laugh at her.

"Oh, I insist." Jasper said and offered Alice his arm as he started dropping her some of the cheesiest lines…_ever._ She bought it as they skipped on their merry way to the cafeteria.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Lily shrugged as we watched them walk away.

"Alice has a thing for southern guys." I told her.

"Yeah and Jasper has a thing for…vaginas." Lily laughed and then waved me into the room with her.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you two." Rosalie smiled at us.

"Who's there?" Emmett groaned from his bed. He had a white cloth wrapped loosely around his head and a rag across his eyes. "I can't see. I'm too weak to sit up."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, reached over and jerked the rag off of Emmett's eyes. "Can you see now?"

"Hey daddy." Lily smiled sweetly and went over to sit next to him on the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Oh I don't know…" He sighed slowly as if it was his last breath. "I'm so tired. The doctor thinks it's a concussion."

"A mild concusion." Rosalie corrected him with a small laugh.

"Your mother mocks a dying man." Emmett said to Lily with a serious face.

I laughed softly from my spot in the corner of the room.

Emmett slowly rolled his head over to look at me. "Oh, I didn't see you there Rosebud."

"Rosebud?" I asked and moved a little closer into the room. "Where'd you come up with that?"

He shrugged and winced as if in pain. "Just something Edward uses a lot."

I smiled, a little surprised and please to think that Edward had given me a nickname. It was cute.

"I like that." I said to no one in particular. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough." He nodded but smiled at me. "Thanks for coming by. Didn't mean to interrupt your girl's night."

"No problem at all." I grinned at him and Rosalie.

"Daddy if you need anything at all just call me, ok?" Lily said, sounding concerned and I was instantly glad that we came by here for her to see Emmett. I think she needed to make sure he was ok.

"I will. You girls go have fun." He smiled and kissed Lily's forehead softly when she leaned down to hug him.

"Bye daddy, love you." She said, kissing his cheek and then walking away from the bed.

I want that. I want a father/daughter relationship like that. One where I can kiss my dad goodbye and tell him that I love him. Was it wrong to be jealous of Lily and Emmett's relationship? Would things ever be like that for me and Edward?

"I'll walk you girls out." Rosalie said, kissing Emmett swiftly and then following us out into the hall.

"I hope that he will be alright." I said, once we were away from his room.

Rosalie laughed and said, "He will be fine, don't worry about him. He was watching sports central on TV before he heard your voices in the hallway. Then he said in the weakest voice he could muster, 'Rosie, hand me a cold rag for my eyes.'"

Lily and I both laughed along with Rosalie as we walked down the hall. "He is fine. Just a big baby filled with goo on the inside. He eats up the attention. I guarantee that when I walk back into that room he will be sitting up in bed cheering for whatever baseball team is playing today."

"He always overreacts when he doesn't feel good." Lily added. "One of the twins brought home a stray cat once and he was allergic, remember mom?"

Rosalie started laughing and said, "Yeah, he thought he had the flu because his eyes were watering and he was sneezing. You should have heard him. Rosie please bring me some Theraflu and sprite from the store."

I laughed and imagined a huge guy like Emmett acting like that. After what I just saw in that hospital room I could almost believe it.

"The doctors are about to release him though. He will be fine. I'm sure he and Jasper will just sit around and watch the game all night. But thank you for stopping by Rose and bringing Lily." She smiled sweetly at me and I just nodded.

"We'll see you later mom." Lily said, hugging Rosalie once we got to the doors. "Love you."

"Love you too. You girls be careful. I will bring some pizzas home for dinner." Rosalie added as she waved us off at the door.

Lily told me a few more stories about Emmett's overreactions as we walked across the lot. We both stopped and gasped in shock when we spotted Alice and Jasper, pressed against each other on the side of my car, making out.

"Well, they don't waste time do they?" I asked and shook my head at the two.

Lily just laughed before grabbing my keys from my hand and hitting the panic button on my key fob. I've never seen Alice move so fast. They both jumped about three feet in the air and someone made a really loud girly squeal. I will laugh at that mental image on my death bed.

"No I did not speed." I said laughingly at Jake. "Who are you? My father?"

Jake chuckled and said, "No, but you can call me daddy."

"Jake!" I nearly screamed at him. "That is the nastiest thing I have ever heard."

He laughed loudly on the other end of the phone. He just cracked himself up.

"Rose!" Alice and Lilly were knocking on the kitchen sliding door behind me pointing to the ice cream and all sorts of toppings.

"Hurry!" They screamed and showed the fourth movie of the Twinight series. I gasped and turned back to my phone call.

"Jake baby I gotta go…Lily and Alice are going to start the fourth movie without me." I had been texting him tonight so he knew what we were doing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go watch your precious vampires." He said acting hurt.

"Hey, you know what?" I asked softly.

"What's that babe?"

"I love you." I sighed dreamily at myself.

"I know." He replied and I felt the huge smile on my face.

"Oh my god, Jake we just had a Star Wars moment!" I said excitedly.

He laughed once and said, "I think I love you even more because you know that's from Star Wars! Have my babies."

I snorted and said, "Ok but slowy first."

"Right, I will remember that." He laughed again. "Love you baby."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up and realized that we are totally going to wear this 'I love you' stuff out and I could not be more excited about it!

I went in and quickly made my ice cream smothered in everything in the kitchen and plopped down on my pillow in front of the huge TV in the living room.

"So you and Jake really haven't had sex yet." Lily said, not cutting any corners.

I laughed and looked at Alice who just shrugged. What conversation did I miss out on while I was on the phone? "No we haven't done it yet."

"It's fun." Lily whispered and looked around for her mom.

"You've had sex?" I asked in shock. Lily just seems like the safe type that wouldn't do that.

"Oh yeah. Edward buys us condoms." She shrugged.

"What?" I asked in shock. "Really?"

She sat up from her stomach and crossed her legs as she looked around again, afraid that her mom would show up at any moment I am sure.

"Well, Forks is an extremely small town. Everyone knows everyone here. If Mike were to buy condoms himself he would have to go out of town. His Dad's best friend runs the drug store and it's the only place you can buy them here so Edward told me one day that he would buy us condoms if we wouldn't tell my dad, who would shit a brick house if he knew."

"That's pretty cool of him though, ya know. He is looking out for you." I told her honestly.

"What's it like?" Alice asked, scooting closer and lowering her voice as she too looked around quickly for Rosalie.

"AMAZING!" Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The first time it hurt like hell but after I got used to it and when he stopped cumming immediately it got really fun. Now we do it all the time because it feels so great!"

I snickered and shook my head, "I can't believe we are talking about this."

"You know who I would like to sleep with?" Alice said suddenly from beside us.

I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who she was going to say because she has asked every question imaginably possible about him since we left the hospital. Apparently they exchanged more saliva than words when they were supposedly getting 'coffee.' Oh and numbers. They definitely exchanged numbers.

"Jasper?" Lily asked, guessing just as well as I did.

"Yes!" Alice said and put a hand to her heart, sighing softly. Lily and I laughed at her. "Stop laughing," She warned us. "We connected…and his eyes are just gorgeous."

"Uh…your mouths connected." I corrected her, and we laughed again as Alice just sat there pouting.

I was right though he is twelve years older than us. "Alice, your parents would shit a brick house beside of Emmett's if you dated him." I told her sincerely. She ignored me.

"He is really sweet though." Lily shrugged. "He talks big but he is a huge teddy bear. And it's pretty cute that southern drawl he has. It works for him."

"I'd like to get to know him better, honestly. He seems sweet. And he has a nice mouth."

We all laughed right along with Alice. She started talking about how they detoured from the cafeteria to the car and then he apparently pushed her against the car and started making out with her.

"I could definitely understand what you said earlier about your cousin and his tongue?" Alice laughed. "His tongue his huge!"

"Jake and I have done that…stuff." I said, mainly to get the conversation off of Jasper before Alice faints or has a heart attack, or spontaneously has an orgasm. I laughed at the thought.

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyebrows wiggling. "Is it not the best?"

"It's pretty great." I said with a slow nod.

As Lily and I started talking, Alice pulled her phone from her pocket and started typing away.

"Are you texting him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

"You're mom is going to die." I laughed and started in on my ice cream. Alice is going for some older guy. I cannot believe this.

**A/N: That is all. Thanks for reading and please give me five more reviews and I am going to try my hardest to get the ending finished SOON and the rest posted. Fingers crossed.**

**Side note, I am doing an outtake for "Klondike Bar." If you haven't read it, its really short and cute so read it and expect an outtake with in the next couple of days :D**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as usual. I love her lots and can't wait to go visit her in Vegas! :D Is it summer yet? ;)**

**Oh and happy belated Thanksgiving everyone.**

**Reviews please!**

***KRay***


	29. Love and Other Confessions

**A/N: I know it has been awhile but it's the holidays and anyone who isn't having a crazy hectic life right now…I will gladly trade lives with you :D**

**Some random points…the story is hopefully wrapping up soon! If I can get out of this funk I am in and just finish the dang thing!**

**Secondly, if I don't post again before Christmas (which I clearly see that not happening) Merry Christmas and a happy new year :D**

**Thirdly, please remember the lovely CaraNo and her family. Her baby girl went on to be with the Lord in Heaven and I know that they would greatly appreciate the loving thoughts and prayers so please remember them.**

**I don't think I have much more to say, so I don't own it unfortunately because who wouldn't love to own Twilight and be filthy-stinking rich?! I know I wouldn't complain.**

**So happy holidays and enjoy :D**

**Chapter 29: Love and Other Confessions**

**EPOV**

I had no idea that Bella felt that way…she had all those insecurities and worries and fears. I had no idea, but I was going to do everything in my power to convince her of my…affection.

I inwardly groaned at the word. Affection? Really? That wasn't the appropriate word at all. Love. Love was the fitting word. A word I wanted to repeat to her over and over and over again but after her little speech on the side of the free way I am afraid that if I tell her that word now she will think I am only saying it to keep her. I have to do this right, tell her that I love her the right way.

"Edward?" She said a little persistently.

"Sorry." I smiled brightly at her and pulled her closer to my side.

She smiled softly as she looked down at her menu. "What has got you so distracted?"

Hmm, that's a loaded question? Her dress…those shoes, what I know she is wearing under that dress. I got a little peek when she dropped her purse in the parking lot and bent to pick it up before I got the chance to reach for it. Purple lace. Ugh, I am a dead man.

"There you go again." She said laughingly as she took a sip of her wine and stared at me questioningly.

"Sorry babe, I am just so distracted right now." I shook my head and took a small sip of my wine as well before smiling at her. "What were you asking again?"

She snickered and asked again, "What are you so distracted about?"

I grinned widely and said the cheesiest truthful answer I could come up with. "You."

Her cheeks darkened as she arched an eyebrow. "And?"

I sighed, she was being a tough nut to crack tonight. First the random trip down the side of freeway and now her little inquisitions. Smiling, I leaned over and kissed her softly completely ignoring everyone else in the restaurant. Bella hummed as the kiss lingered for just another moment.

Well…there was no time like the present. "Bella…"

She arched that perfectly shaped eyebrow again, waiting for me to continue. Taking a deep breath I pressed our foreheads together and whispered. "I am so crazy about you Bella."

Ok…it's not the words that were really on my mind but that worked the same right? Right?

She sighed, almost as if in disappointment and I felt a little twinge in my stomach. Did she want me to say that I loved her? Because I do…I love her so fucking much it almost hurts.

She grinned at me sideways and said, "I know how you feel Edward." Her chocolate brown eyes boring into mine. "You just chased me down the side of the highway. I have no doubts about your feelings anymore."

"Then you know that I'm here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You know that right?" I sounded a little more intense than I intended to be but I think it helped get my point across.

"I know." She nodded and brought her hand to the side of my face, pulling me down until our lips met intimately. A little too intimately for a public setting. There would have been a time in my life that I would have been into the whole voyeurism thing but not now…not with Bella. She meant more than that to me.

Someone above us cleared their throat causing Bella and I to quickly separate.

"Sorry," The young waitress apologized as Bella stared a whole into her menu. "Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yes. We will both have the stuffed lobster please. No asparagus on either one, please." I grinned and swiftly handed the girl our menus so that she would be on her merry little way.

"How did you know that I didn't like asparagus?" Bella questioned once the waitress was gone.

"You specifically asked for no asparagus the other night at the Italian place." I answered. I was a little observant. I paid close attention to Bella's likes and dislikes, especially with her food.

She nodded and smiled before clearing her throat and saying, "So um…what's on the agenda for this weekend?"

I grinned sideways at her, intentionally because I know her reaction to my little crooked grin. It didn't disappoint this time either. I saw her inhale sharply before I said, "Well…if you can still walk tomorrow morning we will talk about it then, huh?"

Her bottom lip went between her teeth as she quickly nodded, her eyes a little hazy. Smiling eagerly, I twisted one strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently.

We were all breathy moans and fumbling feet as we tripped and toppled our way through my dark house heading to the bedroom. Bella had only been here once but she was pulling on my tie, tugging me in the right direction so I let her tug away. Soon we were falling onto the bed and Bella was pushing me onto my back. Just as she threw one leg across my waist, I gripped her hips and pulled her tightly to me. Two things happened all at once, Bella grinded her center down on top of me and the distinct sound of something ripping echoed through the room.

Bella gasped loudly and quickly stood up, flipping the bedside lamp on, quickly scanning her dress. She was like a dog chasing her tail looking for the rip in that immaculate dress. I saw it before she did so I quickly stood to stop her twirling around on the floor. I sat at the foot of the bed and tugged at the bottom hem of her dress on her left leg, pointing out the damaged area.

"Oh shit!" She hissed and stamped her foot like a child. "Shit shit shit shitty shit!"

I tried not to laugh but just looked up at her. "Well…at least no other man will see you looking so incredible in this dress."

Tears came to her eyes and I immediately felt awful. Standing, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "I'm just kidding baby. It's ok. I know some great taylors."

"No." She whined and threw her head back in an aggravated gesture. "I just bought this fucking thing! _Today_ and it cost me $235."

I felt my mouth pop open. She paid that much for this _thing_? I kissed her trying to get her to lighten up a little. "It's alright. We can take it back tomorrow, tell them it was ripped before you put it on."

"They won't believe me." She sighed and wiped annoyingly at her eyes as she sat on the foot of the bed. Groaning loudly she threw her top half down on the bed and huffed as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck!" She growled under her breath. "This is just my damn luck. I am bound and determined to ruin this night in one way or another."

No. I was definitely not going to let her feel that way.

"Come here." I said instantly in a no bull shit tone, as I grabbed her hands and pulled her up until she was standing in front of me. "Turn around."

She looked at me for just a moment before turning slowly and putting her back to me. Smiling softly I kissed the top of her head and swiped her hair to one side of her shoulder, draping it down her front. My hands massaged her shoulders for just a moment before I grabbed the zipper and slowly slipped it down her back very gently so that I didn't damage the dress anymore. When it was unzipped, I slipped the shoulders down her arms and slid the dress down her body ever so gently until it was pooled around her feet. Bella used my shoulders as a brace as she stepped out of the dress leaving her in nothing but her purple lace panties and those damn heels. No bra. Hmm…I could live with that.

Standing slowly, I admired her beautiful body, kissing up the backs of her legs, across her amazing ass in that tight lace and up her smooth back. When I was standing completely behind her, I leaned forward, pressing my lips to her shoulder and whispered. "I will be right back. Don't move."

She nodded and took a deep breath as I slowly slipped out of the room with the dress in my hands. Walking quickly into the living room, I draped the dress across the back of my chair and quickly slid off my tie and button up, resting it over top of her dress. Kicking off my shoes and socks, I walked back into the bedroom in just my slacks to see Bella staring at me over her shoulder with her bottom lip between her teeth again. I inwardly groaned and felt myself just harden at the sight in front of me. I wish I could just capture this moment, with a camera, with my mind…anything to remember how utterly beautiful she looks right now, standing there in my room in barely nothing just staring at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes darker than they normally are. Taking a deep breath, I realized that I really truly do love this woman. I don't think I could love her anymore than I do at this moment and feeling the way I do right now, it makes me wonder how I have lived my entire life without her, without loving her the way I do.

"Bella," I whispered, her name sounded like a pray coming out of my mouth. "You look so beautiful."

My hands fit perfectly onto her sides as I pulled back to me, kissing her shoulder again and whispering, "Nothing to worry about now…just you and just me."

Her right hand went above her head as her fingers twisted around and slipped into my hair. Turning her face up to look at me, she pressed her lips to mine softly and then said, "Edward?"

"Yes, love…anything. Tell me." I said fervently, my lips touching to hers still."

"Make love to me?"

I think a part of me just died.

I kissed her feverishly hoping that I could poor all of my heart into that kiss. "Always Bella. Always."

**BPOV**

I smiled softly as Edward's fingers traced lazy patterns onto my bare back. When I looked over to him he smiled right back at me, making my cheeks blush.

"I like when you blush." He whispered and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I like that you make me blush. I haven't blushed in so long." I said and rolled to my side so that I could face him.

His arm draped across my waist and he scooted a little closer, pressing his lips softly to mine. "I made you blush several times this evening Ms. Swan."

I felt my cheeks heat again as I widened my eyes. He was talking about earlier…what he did to me with his mouth down there and…oh geez. That was crazy intense.

"That's not what I meant." I said teasingly. "But I liked that too."

"I noticed." He smiled and started kissing me again. It wasn't a very deep kiss just a few passionate pecks. Is that even an actual type of kissing? Passionate pecks? I don't know but it was very fitting to what he had just done to my lips…the lips on my face. Yeah…

"Why haven't you blushed in so long?" Edward questioned, the palm of his hand pressing into the small of my back and rubbing smoothly.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "The last time I blushed was my first ultrasound with Rose. Pregnancy gets you to stomach embarrassment pretty quickly."

"How so?" He asked, his eyes sparkling and a huge smile on his face.

"Well," I chuckled and watched my fingers as they traced through the speckling of hair at the top of his chest. "When the entire OB staff is staring at your hoohah in a delivery room you don't really having anything to be embarrassed about after that."

Edward belly laughed. By belly laughed…I mean, he laughed so hard his stomach was actually shaking. I smacked his shoulder and scolded him. "It's not funny. It was painful."

"Was it worth it?" He asked when he finally settled down.

"Umm…do I want to go through mind searing pain again? No. Do I regret it? No." I laughed and looked up to him. "People say that you forget what labor feels like…I say people are full of shit. I was in labor for twenty nine and a half hours. All back labor. I thought I was dying…I was sure of it. Thought that Rose had ripped my spine out and was using it as a teething ring."

"That's a visual. Wouldn't it be more like a teething stick?" Edward asked, a flirty smile playing at his lips.

"Oh no…" I shook my head. "It was definitely a ring. She must have rolled it up as she was pulling it down my back."

Edward made a funny face and shook his head. "Even worse visual."

"It hurt a lot worse. Trust me." I said, laughing even though it wasn't really funny.

"I wish I could have been there." He said distantly as if he were in deep thought.

"Why on earth would you wish that?" I asked, thinking about how I had screamed at Charlie for rubbing my back wrong. I made my father cry. I couldn't imagine what I would have said to Edward…especially if we would have gotten pregnant the normal way. I would be like all the ladies you see on screwball comedy movies screaming at their husbands saying how much they hate them. When I delivered Rose, I realized those comedies weren't so screwball. I remember thinking at one point during those long ass twenty nine and a half hours that I wished I had someone to blame all of this pain on.

"Because…it would have been magical to see my daughter brought into the world."

I laughed into his face. Literally. "Because venom and fire breathing is magical."

"That bad?" He questioned me with wide yes.

I looked to him, raising one eyebrow. "I made Charlie cry."

He seemed to swallow his tongue for a moment before saying. "Then again…maybe not."

I snuggled close into his chest. "But thank God that's over with."

Edward laughed once and then rested his head on top of mine and held me close to him. We were silent for a few long minutes before Edward took a steadying breath to speak.

"I had just dropped out of college and was taking what was left of my student loan and going to Europe but I still needed at least an extra hundred bucks or so. One of my fraternity brothers was saying how his uncle donates all the time for extra cash. I didn't even think twice about it. I needed the money so I went right away. I never thought…"

He drifted off and I looked up to find him staring off again, thinking too hard. "You never thought someone would actually choose it?"

Edward shook his head and grinned down at me. "What made you choose me?"

I shrugged one shoulder and rested my head to the side, of my pillow. "I'm not really sure. It was just a random selection, I guess." I said giggling. "Made Charlie cry then too."

"I bet." He replied softly before pressing his lips to my shoulder and leaving his mouth there.

Did he want me to share my story, now? Why I chose to have an artificial insemination done instead of going out like every other normal person and found a boyfriend, husband. A family. Did I really want to relive those thoughts of loneliness? For Edward…yes I would tell him. He was kind of starting to mean a lot to me. I wanted him to hear this. He kind of deserved it. And he more than likely expected it.

"My mother," I said into the dark room and felt Edward twist his head around resting his cheek on my shoulder instead of his mouth. "She is a piece of work. Always travelling…wanting to live her life any other way. She left me and Charlie when I was barely old enough to walk but always sent pictures so I would remember her. Eiffel tower in the background. Visiting Machu Picchu. The Great Wall of China. Stupid shit. Shit she wanted to do without me. It really kind of hurt me that my mother would rather see the world than spend time with her daughter. The daughter she brought into the world against Charlie's better judgments. She pressured him into having me. He was just getting settled here in Port Angeles, just started working full time at the station and the last thing he wanted to worry about was a kid."

Edward shuffled away from me a little and I looked over to see him propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at me. I didn't mind it but I just looked up to the ceiling and shook my head.

"Charlie loved me then I know he did. More than Renee ever thought about loving me. When she left she would always send birthday presents and Christmas presents but when I got old enough to realize what she was doing, I stopped excepting them. I didn't need her presents. She didn't have to _buy _my love. There isn't enough money in the world to make me love that woman and it sure as hell wasn't going to come from sending me French jewelry and wooden dolls from China. I hated her for leaving us like she did, she was so selfish. It made it hard on Charlie to raise a daughter on his own while trying to work full time and make a decent living. When I was nine he started dating this woman, she had a really weird name, I don't remember it. He thought it was a win win situation because he was getting a companion and a babysitter so he could stop paying the high school kid down the street.

"Well he dumped her ass the first time he came home and saw bruises on my arm. He didn't date after that either, just focused on being everything he could for me and himself. It was hard on him, I know it was. When I was fifteen my mom showed up at the house one night while Charlie was working. She tried to get me to run away with her. I'm not sure but I think she may have been high. I know she smelt funny and she kept glancing to the corner and shaking her head before saying 'no' about twenty times. I told her that she needed to leave or I would call Charlie and have her arrested for breaking and entering. She bolted pretty quickly then, I'm sure it was because she _was_ high. I think at that point she was just wanting someone to help her out but I be damned if I was going to help her. I didn't care if she would have walked outside and died on the street.

"Charlie put me into therapy for a couple of years after that because I kind of had a break down. So I started seeing Dr. Marcus Hunter." I laughed once and shook my head. "It was kind of helping until we got to the part of working on my self esteem issues and he offered to help _build_ my self esteem."

"What?" Edward hissed out under his breath. I had almost forgotten I was talking to him, I had kind of gotten wrapped up in my story. "He wanted to fuck you."

"Yeah." I nodded and looked up to him. "So I told Charlie and the doctor lost his license and spent a few nights in jail. Dumbass had left the recorder on and there was even proof of his…offer on tape. Charlie burnt said tape."

"Good." Edward said through clenched teeth. "Wish Charlie would have burnt him."

If he didn't like that part he would definitely _not _like the part coming up. I sighed and continued. "So after that…I turned to sex as an outlet. Slept with more guys in that high school than I am willing to admit. Thankfully I didn't catch anything but needless to say I ruined my reputation, got kicked off the cheerleading squad because it was rumored that I had slept with the coach's husband. I didn't, by the way and I was kind of glad they kicked me off of the squad because I sucked at it anyway and they were all bitches. But after that, I met a guy. His name was James Victor and I thought he was absolutely mad about me. I fell in love with him quicker than I thought was humanly possible. We had our life mapped out. He was going to work at this place full time while I finished out college and then we were going to get married and start a family."

"What happened with him?" Edward sounded leery of where this was going. He wouldn't like it at all.

"We got into a really bad fight one night because I went out with one of my only friends here. She told me that he was cheating on me and when I confronted him about it we started arguing and he…" I took a deep breath and just went with it. "He beat me so bad, I didn't recognize myself and then he raped me while I was unconscious."

I felt Edward's entire body go rigid and before I knew what was happening he was out of the bed and pulling his pants on.

"Where are you going?" I sat up, pulling the sheet around my chest, staring at him curiously in the dark room.

"To find this dipshit. I am going to beat the fuck out of him and have someone sodomize him with the business end of a shovel while he is out." Edward spat harshly through his teeth.

"He's dead." I stated coldly.

"Did Charlie kill him?" Edward asked, stopping with the button on his slacks and staring at me with hands on his hips.

"Almost. But he overdosed a couple of years ago." I told him and then patted the spot next to me that was still warm from his body.

"Come back to bed so I can finish my story." I said softly and pulled the covers down.

After a long breath, Edward shucked the pants and crawled back into bed. I stared at him for a few minutes until he wrapped his arms around me, holding me closely and kissing my forehead. "Ok, continue."

"Thank you." I said, kissed him and went on. "So I woke up in the hospital with a furious Charlie in my room, asked him what had happened to James and saw his face nearly burst into flames. I have never heard my father use the words he said that day. He apparently beat the shit out of James before throwing him in jail. Turns out...he was dealing drugs and I had no idea so they shipped him off to the penitentiary. Never heard about him again until Charlie sent me his obituary in the mail with a big smiley face drawn on it with a red sharpie."

Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes. "So after that, I started therapy again, with a woman this time and she came highly recommended, we did a couple of background checks on her and her husband. They were really good people. They helped me out a lot. It was then at the young age of 20 I realized that I had mommy issues and that I needed to be excepted by _someone_. Loved unconditionally by someone. A person who cared only for me, as selfish as that seems. Someone who would love me no matter what, wouldn't do me wrong, would always be there."

"Sounds like you needed a dog." Edward laughed lightly next to my ear.

I playfully smacked his arm and shook my head at him. "Stop, this is the good part."

"Ok, I am stopping." He kissed me again and then I continued.

"I was over college, I didn't care about it anymore. It wasn't what I needed in life so I quit and started thinking about what I was going to do forever. One day I had gone to the park and was watching this family. A mother and her little two year old son. He was so adorable and every time he would do something exciting he would tell his mom. Every time she spoke to him, or tickled him, or even smiled at him he would light up like Christmas. It was then that I realized that was exactly what I needed. I needed a baby. Someone to rely completely on me, love me unconditionally. I wanted a baby. So…I thought for nearly two weeks on how the hell am I gonna get a kid and then I was surfing the internet one day and came upon Port Angeles Sperm Bank's website. I clicked on the browser and the rest as they say is history."

Edward was silent for several long minutes before finally speaking. "Wow. I would never have known that you went through all that shit. Normally people wear that crap on their shoulders for the rest of their life."

"Like I said, my last therapist helped me a lot!"

"What's her name?" Edward asked softly.

I laughed and looked at him. "Mari Brandon."

"No shit!" He gasped and laughed at me once. "Really?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I love that woman to death. If it weren't for her and Peter…I don't know where I would be. It started out as therapy and then turned into a friendship. She doesn't work anymore, not since Alice was born but she sure has helped me a lot over the years. I love her so much it's a borderline lesbian crush."

Edward belly laughed again before pulling me really close to him. So close I was afraid I would stop breathing.

"I am glad that she helped you and I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that shit." He whispered right next to my ear before kissing me.

"Thank you." I said softly and then smiled. "Rose really did the trick though. She turned me into a completely different person when she was born. She is my life saver."

"Does she know about the stuff you went through?" Edward asked curiously.

"Bits and pieces. But I don't really want her to know it all. She may think differently of me." I said and shook my head. I didn't want her knowing about all of my baggage.

"She is such a great kid. You did so good raising her." Edward mumbled before pressing his lips to mine again.

"You may or may not have said that before but still…I _love_ compliments. So compliment away." I said before wrapping an arm around his back and kissing him again.

"Compliments, huh?" He asked, wrapping both arms around my back and pulling me closer.

I giggled and nodded against his mouth before kissing him again.

"Hmm…let's see." He muttered before rolling me over onto my back, effectively burying me between him and the mattress. "I love the way you have raised your daughter."

"Our daughter." I corrected but he went one.

"You are an amazing cook." He breathed against my neck, his warm breath sending shivers over my skin. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

More shivers. Edward's knees bumped against mine as he settled more of his weight on top of me and kept complimenting.

"You smell amazing…all of the time." He whispered into my collar bone before kissing it and moving his mouth downwards.

"I love that you adore your father." He chuckled. "Even though he threatened to roast my chestnuts." He bucked into me, insinuating what he meant.

I couldn't help but to roll my head back and laugh at him. Edward looked up to me while tracing one hand around my hip and grabbing my backside. "You have a really…really nice ass."

I laughed once and wiggled it a little in his hands causing him to groan in his throat. It made me smile. "And legs…" He said, tracing his hand on my ass cheek down the backside of my thigh. "You have such soft legs…long and toned…beautiful."

"Thank you." I said simply and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed the top of my chest. He started to open his mouth again to speak but I just put my hand over it and motioned with my finger for him to come closer.

"I had at least another hour of compliments." He said as he slid up my body.

"Save them for a rainy day." I whispered against his mouth before crashing our lips together, wrapping my legs and arms around him, and pulling him tightly against me.

**A/N: So what do you think of Bella's story? Yes? No? Oh well tell me anyway :D**

**Can I please please pretty please get up to AT LEAST 530 reviews? I'd be very very happy! And throw me some ideas of what you would like to see in the end. A marriage between E and B? A baby somewhere? A trip to Europe? Let me know please. Maybe it will get the giant brick wall out of my head that is hiding what is going to happen after the next chapter.**

****SPOILER ALERT** Rose and Jake do it in Chapter 30! Haha, BUT for the non supporters please still read through it. I'd hate for you to miss a HUGE piece of the plot line because you don't like Rose and Jakie-Poo. Yeah, you heard me…huge piece of the plot I DO have in my head. Hahaha**

**Alright, alright…I have rambled enough. Please review and start pimping if you'd like, I wouldn't complain :D**

**Adios muchachas! **

***KRay***


	30. Let's Get It On

**A/N: So this is the chapter that sooooo many have been waiting on…**

**As Marvin Gaye starts singing "Let's Get It On" in the background and Rose and Jake-well they get it on haha**

**Good news. I FINISHED THE STORY! Yay! I am working on two epilogues…that's right! Two of them :D I can't wait to get there. I am very excited. Sorry about the lie in the last A/N there is no plot reveal in this chapter haha I planned on putting it here but this just go so lengthy…hope you don't mind but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it anyway for the nonbelievers out there. Please! I might cry if you don't and then I really will cry if I get a review saying how no one cares about Rose and Jake. I know it's probably going to happen but honestly if you don't like Jake and Rose DO NOT tell me about it! Just don't! If you don't like them then why are reading this story?**

**Ok…little rant over.**

**Steph owns. I play.**

**Go read**

**Chapter 30: Let's Get It On**

**RPOV**

The weekend flew by a lot quicker than I wanted it to because bright and early Monday morning, I had to go to work, and work meant seeing Jake, and seeing Jake meant worrying over telling him about Seattle.

Saturday night we had dinner with Esme and Carlisle and after dinner, Esme and I talked about my routine for the auditions and not only did we talk about it but Esme showed me her studio in the house and we went over a few things. She showed me a new move…a move I was obsessed with and needed to rehearse a few more times before I could get it perfect.

As I drove to work I went over the move repeatedly in my head. Step out on the left foot, full twist, expand arms and leap. It was beautiful when Esme did it. She said it was her signature move. She was such an amazing dancer. I hope that one day I am as good of a dancer as she is. The way she moves…it's complete art.

I have to say I spent more time with Esme over the weekend than I did with mom and Edward but I don't think they minded. They were all lovey dovey and touchy feely. It made me a little sick to watch but at least they were happy. I have never seen my mom smile the way she smiles at Edward. They love each other, even Esme said so. She is slowly becoming my favorite person in that family. They are all great but Esme is my favorite.

Pulling into my spot I saw Jake parked right in front of me, resting against the hood of his car smiling widely at me. I smiled right back but I felt a nervous twinge in my stomach. I have to tell him about Seattle and let the pieces fall where they may. I am getting so excited about my dance audition at the Seattle Ballet Academy that I am going to accidentally let it slip in front of him one day.

"Hey." I smiled widely when I got out of the car and quickly moved over to him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, baby I missed you so much this weekend." He said kissing me quickly and hugging me again.

"I missed you too." I said and kissed him back.

We headed into the office with our arms wrapped around each other. I took a deep breath and said, "After work, we need to uh…talk about something, ok?"

He looked at me in confusion but nodded. "Alright."

I laughed my ass off at Mamaw all day. She had picked up a new phrase for our customers and I hadn't really thought about it until one man was walking out the door and gave her the weirdest look and then I realized what she was saying.

Running into the back office I yelled at Kate and Jake to hurry and come out here before she said it again.

"What are you freaking out about?" Kate asked.

Whispering I said, "Just listen to mamaw. She is cracking me up."

They both thought I was going crazy but as soon as we were all standing behind her a patient signed out on the log sheet and turned to leave just as mamaw said, "Thank you sir, come again."

Kate just stared at her with an open mouth but Jake…he lost it. He grabbed his stomach and horse laughed just as mamaw twisted around in her seat staring at him like he had lost his mind.

"And what is so funny, Jacob?" She asked rather hastily. She was offended.

I snickered under my breath and turned to Kate who was still staring at mamaw like she had grown a fifth head.

"You said…come again!" Jake hissed out over his laughter. "Like…_cum _again."

"What?" She asked, getting pretty angry now.

"Mary…" Kate said softly and put her hand on mamaw's back as Jake and I tried to stifle our laughter. "You can't tell the customers to _come _again."

"And why not?" She gasped. "We want their service again, don't we?"

"Yes, but…" Kate struggled for the words she needed to say this politely. "When you say come again it insinuates that you want them to donate again."

"Well, I do." She said exasperatedly.

Jake and I lost it again.

"You two…" Kate hissed and pointed towards her office. We quickly disappeared around the corner but stayed close to listen in on their conversation.

"Mamaw." Kate whispered softly to her. "Come is a slang for ejaculation. Telling our customers to come again is like an innuendo for asking them to ejaculate."

She gasped and it was silent on the other side of the wall until finally mamaw started laughing…hard. Jake and I couldn't stop laughing either. It was too funny.

Kate was as professional as ever before she walked around the corner and said, "I work with a bunch of adolescents."

"What's so funny?" Felix asked as he walked in the door and found us all cackling.

Mamaw was the one to let him into our little joke. "I kept telling everyone to come again…I didn't know what it meant."

Felix stared at her for a moment and then laughed right along with us.

"Ok," Jake said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and clapped his hands on the table in front of us a few times. "What do we need to talk about?'

I snickered and asked, "Was that your drum roll?"

He shrugged and winked at me. "I saw you…on your lunch break."

My face fell. No one was supposed to see me dancing around the break room like I was earlier. I just couldn't help myself at the time. I couldn't stop thinking about my audition and what Esme had shown me. I wanted to try it a few times. I didn't think anyone was watching.

"Rose," He shook his head. "I had no idea you could dance like that. It was…beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up at his words and I just chewed on my lip for a moment before finally leaning forward and crossing my arms on the table. "Well…that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok…" He seemed a little confused now.

I took a deep breath and just figured the sooner the better. "Jake I have an audition in a few weeks at Seattle Ballet Academy."

His mouth fell open as his eyes grew wider. "Rose! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I shrugged and looked down at my hands. "Esme…Edward's mother was one of Seattle's most prestigious dancers. She knows a lot of people and got me the audition. With her help…I will be moving to Seattle and into the Academy dorms within a month."

I didn't have the nerve to look at him but I could tell by his silence that he understood what I was saying. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up to him. He was staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed together.

I swallowed hard, wanting to say something but my nerves got the best of me. Thankfully our food arrived then and I didn't have to speak for a few minutes as Jake busied himself with putting some ketchup on the side of his plate and salting his fries. I couldn't really even think about touching my food right now.

Why wasn't his saying anything? Just sitting there…still salting his fries. I narrowed my eyes at him wondering why he was putting about a pound of salt on his plate.

"Jake." I finally spoke and placed my hand over his, stopping the salt shaker.

He stopped salting his fries and looked up at me, an emotion in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Are you…breaking up with me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"No!" I shook my head. "No Jake, I am definitely _not_ breaking up with you. That thought never even crossed my mind. The thought that you would break up with me? Yeah…I've thought of that happening a few times."

Jake slammed the shaker down on the table causing me to jump and our silverware to rattle on the table. "Rose that is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!" He hissed out between his teeth. "You think I would break up with you just because you have dreams in life? God no!"

I stared at him as he rubbed his forehead roughly and then looked at me in shock. "Is that what you think of me? That I wouldn't support you? That I wouldn't be there for you?"

"No…" I shook my head and felt my shoulders slump because, well I kind of did think that at first. "I just don't know how to make this work…with me nearly four hours away from you. I didn't know if you would want that. I'll be so busy with school and won't have any time to travel back and forth. And we'll never see each other, Jake."

"So?" He shrugged. "I'll move down there. We will get an apartment. I doubt Charlie would approve but in that case you can live in the dorms until…"

He trailed of and my eyebrows rose in question. "Until?"

Jake swallowed roughly and then reached across the table to grab my hands in his. He kissed my finger tips quickly before going on. "Rose, I want to be with you. Whether that means we are here in Port Angeles for the rest of forever and as old as Mamaw, still working at the Sperm Bank or we are in Seattle while you dance and I find whatever work I can. I want us to be together. I'm not going to run off because you have a chance to get the hell out of this town. The opportunity you have is amazing and I am going to be here to support you one hundred percent. Whether you want me to be there for you while I live here or live there. It doesn't matter to me."

I couldn't help the tears running down my face. I jumped up, reaching across the table and hugged him tightly to me.

"I love you Rose." He whispered into my ear before kissing the side of my head. "Always.

"Are you sure about this?" Jake asked before kissing right at my throat. The scruff of his five o'clock shadow scraping across my skin causing my breath to hitch in my throat and my skin to flush.

"Yes." I whispered as my hands roamed across Jake's bare back. My fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo I know is there, but I can't see.

Our food was completely forgotten at the diner earlier, as we quickly made our way across town to Jake's apartment. All of our clothes lay on top of each other in a pile in front of the couch as Jake and I lay twisted together on top of his bed.

"I'm sure Jake." I said, tugging on his hair to pull his head up and putting our lips together. "Please. I want to be with you."

"Ok, baby." He whispered, putting his lips to mine quickly again before trailing his mouth down my neck and onto my breasts.

Jake's fingers trailed over my skin teasingly, as if he was trying to distract me from what was about to happen. But I wanted this. I wanted him. We were in love and I wanted to be loved by him. Damn what would happen tomorrow, damn what would happen in Seattle. I wanted my boyfriend to make love to me.

I could feel him, hard and pulsing between my legs and it was just so erotic. He was so close but felt a million miles away. As Jake's fingers skimmed my sides and his mouth moved down towards my chest I groaned and reached between us, trying to grab a hold of him.

When he caught on to what I was doing he pulled his hips back and whispered, "Babe slow down. I don't want to hurt you."

I sighed in frustration and just threw my head back, rolling my eyes. It wasn't like I had a hymen…if that's what he was worried about. I mean he has had his fingers inside of me plenty of times. I wasn't worried about it hurting in that sense.

Jake took one nipple swiftly into his mouth causing my sigh to turn into a moan as I gripped the sheets at my side. His fingers moved down my body and in between us as his thumb started circling my clit and his mouth worked over one nipple before moving to the other.

I groaned and raised my head to watch as Jake's mouth moved away from my chest and began to travel down my stomach. I moaned lightly, knowing where he was headed and just watched his dark brown eyes as they bored into mine.

I grinned sideways and blew him a kiss. Jake snickered and turned his eyes away from me just as his head dipped down between my thighs.

"Oh!" I screamed a little too loudly as he quickly engulfed my clit in his mouth, sucking and whipping his tongue back and forth.

I heard him moan and my entire insides clenched down a little too tightly. I thought I might come just by hearing him moan. Was that possible?

Jake hummed softly, causing the vibrations to go through my entire core as he pushed one finger inside of me slowly.

"Fuck, Rose." He hissed under his breath as he moved his finger in and out of me before adding another and causing me to throw my head back, moaning uncontrollably.

My mother would be so ashamed if she knew I was lying here, moaning like a cheesy porn star. I shook my head, not wanting to think about my mother at a time like this and raised up on my elbows so I could watch Jake.

Biting roughly into my lip, I watched his head move slightly with his movements, his arm muscles contracting from pumping his fingers into me. I groaned and bit my lip harder. I wasn't going to last very long if he kept this shit up.

"Jake, please…" I moaned and threw my head back on my shoulders.

He blew a breath of cold air across my wet lips and added another finger. I groaned even louder. He had never put three in before…it stretched me a little but not so much that I couldn't bear it.

"Please what?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"Shit…" I replied and sucked in a quick breath when I felt his fingers hitting something he hadn't touched before. It felt damn good. Why hasn't he got that spot before?

I rocked my hips against his hand wanting more, and more, and more until I exploded and died right here, a happy, happy girl.

"Oh…please…Jake." I moaned again and rolled my eyes into the back of my head when his free hand moved to pinch my nipple rather roughly.

I screamed…again and fell back on the bed as my entire body convulsed against him. His tongue went back to work on my clit as I clenched down on his fingers, coming so hard I swear I saw stars.

"Ah! Ah!" I screamed and immediately fell from my high with Jake still going to town on my clit. "Ah, ah, ah…too much. Too much!"

Jake snickered and removed his tongue and pulled his fingers out of me slowly before sliding the three fingers through my pussy lips and across my sensitive clit causing my entire body to shutter beneath him.

"Now…" Jake said through a heavy breath, leaning down and kissing me deeply. I could taste myself on him and it was like heaven. Is that wrong to say my own stuff tasted like heaven? I don't care…it tasted good on him.

Jake pressed his body tightly to mine, grabbed my thigh and hitched my leg up over his hip before rolling onto his back. I was kind of shocked with the new change of position but I wasn't one to complain, especially when I could feel his hard cock pressing against my center. I moved against his length a few times making us both moan before he pushed on my shoulders a little, signaling for me to sit up.

"You don't want me to lose my shit before I even get inside of you, do you?" He questioned with an evilly wicked grin.

I bit my lip and shook my head bashfully as I watched him reach over to the nightstand and grab a condom. I scooted down his body until my knees were on either side of his thighs and his cock stood at full attention right in front of me. I moaned and watched him stroke himself a few times before ripping the condom open. I wanted to return the favor from just a moment ago but before I could offer the condom was on and Jake was smiling at me expectantly.

I sighed and all of the sudden got really damn nervous.

"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately sensing my hesitation.

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "Just a bit of stage fright, ya know?"

He smiled again and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer to him. "Just do what feels good. I'm gonna love it no matter what. I'm hoping you will too and that it doesn't hurt like hell."

Excuse me?

"Jake," I stated in my no bull shit tone, with one bitch brow raised. "You just had three fingers buried inside of me knuckle deep. Don't get cocky because I am about to sit on you."

He laughed once and smacked my ass. I liked it. "Damn it I love you."

I grinned widely and leaned forward kissing him swiftly. "I know." I kissed him once more and then sat up, getting serious. "Ok talk me through this."

He nodded and pulled on my hands again, tugging me forward until I was positioned right above him. Grabbing his cock he rubbed it between my lips a few times causing us both to moan again. The last time he pushed himself down until he met my pussy and slowly pushed his hips up until the tip of his dick was inside of me.

I groaned and my eyes crossed. Oh…fuck…me…

"Go at your pace, Rose." He whispered through gritted teeth. "At least until you get comfortable with it."

I nodded once and braced my hands on his chest as I slowly slid down onto him. I moaned so loud I was once again ashamed of myself. Really? Why the hell haven't we been doing this all along?!

"God, baby you feel good." He muttered under his breath and gripped my hips tightly. My insides clamped down on him lightly, causing him to groan. "Dammit Rose, please start moving."

"Right." I nodded and pushed my hips back up until I could just barely feel the tip of him inside of me and then I slammed back down, repeating the rhythm very slowly at first, holding Jake's wrists for support while his hands still gripped my hips. I had a feeling that he was trying really hard _not _to move me against himself.

I sighed when I realized that this was pretty simple. It wasn't damn rocket science. Moving a little more freely I started to feel myself tighten up. Already? I was going to come so soon?

Jake groaned when he felt it too and started bucking his hips up to meet my downwards thrusts. Moaning, I threw my head back and moved with him. Oh, god…yes! Please, over and over again. Don't ever let this stop!

Jake groaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "commere!" before pulling on my wrists until I fell down on top of him. The shift that it made inside of me caused me to moan again before Jake wrapped his arms tightly around my hips and started pounding into me.

"Oh, fuck." I hissed against his neck. "Oh…shit, yes Jake!"

He groaned loudly into my ear, causing his hot breath to spill over my skin and make me shiver. My insides began to tighten on him quickly as he twisted his neck around catching my lips with his.

"I love you so much, Rose." He whispered against my mouth.

"I…" am losing my mind. "love…" your cock and what it's doing. "you…too!"

He moaned loudly and pushed his lips roughly to mine just as I came with a loud groan, clamping down onto him so tight I swear I saw his eyes cross.

Groaning, Jake rolled me over until I was on my back, still inside of me and began to piston himself even harder into me.

I couldn't make any noise, my mouth just hung open in complete ecstasy or some cliché shit like that. I didn't know which way was up or down or what color the dots in my vision were. I watched Jake's face as he stared into my eyes, pumping himself harder and harder into me.

I nodded and rocked myself against him, wanting him to have as good of a release as I did. And I was going to make damn well sure of it. I know from past experiences with other things, that Jake likes my nails. A little too much I think but oh well. Moving against him, I raised my hands up to the tops of his arms and began digging, just my fingertips into his biceps.

"Oh, shit Rose." He groaned, his head dropping to my neck as I slowly scraped my nails down his arms and onto his back, gripping him tightly to me.

He couldn't have coaxed another orgasm out of me if he would have had the Rose Handbook so I was going to make this good for him.

"Please Jake…" I moaned in his ear. "Please come inside of me." More nails, going down the back.

"Jake you feel so good in me…don't stop. Oh god…" I moaned and threw my head back as I felt him push harder, pumping into me twice more before stilling deep inside of me with a rather loud groan.

"Come now…" Jake growled and did this really weird twist thing to my clit causing me to immediately come around him, rather roughly too.

"Ohhh!" I screamed and grinded against him until the high of my orgasm faded.

Ok, maybe he doesn't need the Rose Handbook.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" I asked when he fell against my body, breathing roughly.

"I gave you an orgasm or two…maybe three." He said a little smugly. "I wasn't going to finish without you getting another one."

"I honestly didn't think I had another one in me." I breathed heavily. That last one was a doosy.

"I could try to find a few more if you will give me about five minutes." He whispered and started kissing my neck.

I laughed once and pushed on his chest as we rolled onto our sides. I watched as he slid the condom off and tied the end of it in a knot and dropped it on the floor. He then turned to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. His lips pressed against mine tightly. My hand moved around the side of his face as he deepened the kiss for several seconds before falling back and sighing heavily.

"Fuck, Rose that was good." He whispered softly as he pulled me closer to him.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I whispered back before looking to him and smiling.

"I love you Jake." I said with a content feeling in my chest. I could love Jake forever.

He grinned widely. "I love you too baby."

We both kind of zonked out after that only to be woken up what felt like five minutes later by the loud obnoxious sound coming from the floor. It kept going on and on and finally stopped, then started right back.

"What the_ hell _is that?" I groaned loudly trying to curl further into Jake's side.

"Phone." He muttered still half asleep. "Your mom."

"Shit!" I hissed loudly and jumped out of bed. Fuck it, it was dark outside.

I searched through all of the clothes piled up on the floor looking for my scrub top that held my phone. I finally located it and saw Mom's contact picture flashing on the screen.

"Hey mom. I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"Rose, are you alright? Your mother is worried sick." Shit it was Edward.

"Hey Edward, sorry Jake and I were watching some movies. My phone was on silent and I fell asleep." I tried to lie as best as I could as I looked over to a wide eyed Jake moving from the bed, headed towards the bathroom. Buck ass naked.

He grinned at me, his eyes moving across my body making me realize that I was too…buck ass naked.

"Right." Edward said and I could imagine him nodding. "I will tell your mother that."

Yeah…he totally wasn't buying that bull shit. Well, I wasn't going to force it.

"Well…are you planning on heading home anytime soon? I am afraid that your mom is two seconds away from calling Charlie at which point, he is immediately going to come there and not waste a trip here, first."

Edward, being a scolding father. It was so precious and something that I really liked having. As much as I didn't want to be scolded, Edward was doing it as politely as was possible.

"Yes, don't call Gramps. Please! I don't have the mental capacity to deal with him _and _mom tripping balls." I said and flopped down on the floor, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I dug the rest of my clothes out.

Edward snickered and whispered, "Tripping balls because you were _just _watching movies, right?'

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Right. Movies."

Edward laughed before consenting. "Alright. Thirty minutes or I'm going to let her call Charlie."

I grinned and said, "This whole authoritive father thing. It suits you well."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Thanks."

"I'll be there in a few." I said before hanging up and standing to pull my panties and pants on.

"Are you leaving?" Jake asked as he walked from the bathroom to his dresser and pulled some shorts on, slipping them on quickly.

"Yeah, mom's about to call Gramps and Edward is being really cool about what he obviously knows from my attempt at a lie."

Jake frowned and fell down on the couch, watching me dress. When my clothes were on, I flipped my head upside down and combed my hair into a pony tail before pulling the band from my wrist and securing it.

Standing upright and holding my hands up, I asked Jake with a grin, "How do I look?"

He chuckled, answering. "Freshly fucked."

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the blush on my cheeks as I walked over, straddling Jake's lap and pressing my lips to his. He hummed and wrapped his larges hands around my hips.

"Don't leave." He whispered against my mouth before kissing me again.

I sighed and closed my eyes, melting back into him as his lips roamed on mine for another second or too. "Mom is really going to call Gramps if I am not home in like 27 minutes and counting. Do you want him to rip your nuts off?"

Jake blew a puff of air out of his mouth and threw his head back on the couch as we stared at each other for a few moments.

He grinned slowly and said, "I kind of can't wait."

I felt my face screw up into confusion. "For Charlie to castrate you in a more inhumane way than they do with bulls?"

He chuckled and shook his head, his hand coming up wrap around the side of my face. "To move to Seattle with you. Start a life with you there…have our own place." His hand trailed down until his fingers were resting on my collar bone and his palm was right about my heart. "Our own bed."

I felt my breath catch at his words. He really wanted this. Really wanted us to be together…live together and everything. I felt the uncontrollable smile spread across my face as I leaned forward again, kissing him. But quickly.

"I can't wait either Jake." I whispered against his mouth before kissing him again. "Soon…very soon ."

We started kissing again, deepening our kisses until I knew that if we didn't stop now Charlie would walk into Jake's apartment in about thirty-five minutes, interrupting something a grandfather should never see.

Pulling away I put my lips to Jake's ear and whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rose." He said at the same volume.

Standing up I kissed him one last time and raised an eyebrow. "Call me tonight?"

He grinned and nodded. "Always."

"Bye Jake." I said, waving from the door.

The last thing I saw before I shut the door was Jake waving from the couch and winking once. Grinning like a fool I raced down the steps, pulling my phone from my pocket and calling Alice before I got to my car.

"You did it didn't you?" She answered immediately. How she always knew…I will never know.

"Yes!" I squealed excitedly and relived most of the details as I told Alice on my drive home.

**A/N: Reviews please? Unless you are going to hate on Jake and Rose then just don't :)**

**New chapter soon since I have them finished now but first I want at least 550 reviews? Please please pretty please and then I will post the next chapter of Bella and Edward parenting :D That's only 23 reviews. Come on people that's not too much to ask.**

**Thanks as always to SinCity TowGirl who I am currently trying to persuade into finishing her great one shot and an awesome drabble! :D **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing as always. Remember…23 reviews and you get a new chapter.**

***KRay***


	31. Spanish Inquisition

**A/N: So here it is. Sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I got to 350, I babysit all the time and I was uber busy with six kids nearly every day this week…UGH! Very stressful, folks. I feel the gray hairs growing in and I am WAY TOO YOUNG for that bull crap!**

**Anyway…here is some family interaction :D Enjoy, and of course some Daddyward moments. It's precious. My favorite line in this chapter is Charlie's line, "You're new at all of this, aren't you son?"**

**Haha love Charlie!  
Enjoy. Steph owns**

**Chapter 31 Spanish Inquisition**

**BPOV**

"Movies. My. Ass, Edward Cullen." I said angrily and pointed my finger directly in his face.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at me seriously with an eyebrow raised. "That's what she said, Bella. Who am I not to believe her?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms before accusingly saying, "A man. A man who knows that at the ripe age of 22 you'd have violated an 18 year old girl the same way that Jacob Black has just violated my daughter, if you were alone in your apartment until eight o'clock at night!"

He sighed and raised his eyebrows, both hands on his hips as he thought that one over. I nodded triumphantly knowing that I had him there. He couldn't deny it. But then again…what was I doing at the young age of 18? And especially if Edward was that 22 year old…oh the stamina we would have had. We could have gone for days without stopping.

I groaned, shaking my head and fell down on the couch, dropping my head in my hands. "I can't blame her…I mean I wasn't living the life of a Saint at 18 but damn it, it's harder when it's your daughter. Why are you taking this so calmly?"

I turned back to him, taking this out on him again. It was wrong…I know I shouldn't have been but isn't he supposed to be the one pacing the floors loading a shot gun?

"Because I trust her…and I know that if they _weren't _just watching movies that she was careful. And I don't see Rose as the kind of girl that just hops into bed with whoever. I really think that she and Jake are in love and adults and can make their own decisions and their own mistakes."

I sighed in defeat and slumped back on the couch. "You're right. I know her better than to just assume that she would just give in easily. I'm sure she has made him earn it. I just hope that she told him about Seattle first. And oh god…what if she did and he was just trying to knock her up so that she couldn't leave him or something stupid."

Yeah…it was a long shot but my first relationship wasn't all sunshine and rainbows so I just automatically assume the worse in all 22 year old men.

"It's not that I don't trust her in the situation…I just don't know if I trust him."

Edward sat beside of me, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it gently. "I see the way that he looks at her Bella. I honestly don't think his intentions are along the lines you are thinking."

"How?" I asked, feeling exasperated. "How does he look at her?"

Edward sighed, before kissing me softly. "He looks at her, the way I look at you. The way I see Emmett look at my sister. The way I see my father look at my mother. He loves her Bella. I really believe that."

I swallowed roughly and leaned forward kissing him softly twice, breathing in the wonderful scent of him. "I don't know what I'd do without you right now."

He laughed once and said, "I have a feeling that Charlie would probably be putting a bullet to waste right about now…"

Bella laughed and nodded. "Probably."

Edward showed me his sideways grin before pressing our lips together again. I was just about to move my fingers into his hair when I heard Rose pull into the driveway. Separating ourselves I stood to go make some tea. I had a good feeling I was going to need something to distract myself.

"Hey." Rose whispered when she walked in the door. "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, making tea or coffee." Edward said to her in the same whisper but I could hear them both.

"Is she…?" Rose trailed off.

"On the fritz?" Edward asked with a laugh and probably nodded. I heard Rose groan.

"I can hear you both so please just get your asses in here." I said, loud enough for them to hear me.

"I'm just gonna go…change real quick." Rose said quickly before skitting down the hall.

Edward walked in with wide eyes and a heavy sigh. "I don't know what the hell I am doing with this." He whispered to me.

"Do I tell her to make good decisions? Do I tell her to stay the fuck away from him?" He whispered softly to me.

I laughed once, glad to see that he was starting to freak out a little more than he was a second ago.

"Does she look guilty?" I whispered just as quietly.

"As guilty as sin." He replied, crossing his arms.

"We'll just play it by ear." I said just as I heard Rose's door open.

She came walking into the kitchen with her lips pursed, and sat at the breakfast bar with a heavy sigh.

"How was work?" I asked, nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong and I wasn't freaking out.

"It was alright, Mammaw was cracking everyone up today. She kept telling the patients to come again."

I just stared at her curiously as Edward snickered softly beside of me.

"That's clever." He said, chuckling now.

"We thought so too." Rose nodded with a smile.

"Did you and Jake uh…" I said, clearing my throat and quickly changed my question when I saw my daughter's eyes widen in worry. "Did you tell Jake about Seattle?"

Rose released a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I did. He thinks it's a great opportunity."

"And it is a great opportunity." Edward reminded her with a grin.

"I know. I am getting more and more excited over this audition. I think I will go work with Esme some Wednesday when I get off." She was smiling brightly.

"She would love that I am sure." Edward said, smiling as well.

"So what's going to happen with Jake if you get in?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of what happened while they were _'watching moves.' _

Rose sighed heavily and closed her eyes, probably just wishing I would let it go. "He wants to be with me mom. And I want to be with him…like permanently so as of right now, if I go to Seattle he is going with me."

I felt my eyebrows disappear into my hairline and just as I was about to open my mouth and start in on the fact that they would _not_ be living together in Seattle. No way, no how…but just as I started to speak, Edward reached out and placed his hand on my lower back before stepping close to me and whispering in my ear.

"Don't say something you'll regret. Let's cross that bridge when we get there." He said so softly that Rose didn't hear him but she raised her eyebrows and looked between the two of us just waiting for us to contradict her and Jake's relationship.

They _weren't _going to live together but I listened to Edward and nodded with pursed lips as I turned to my steaming tea pot.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"No thank you. I have to be at work early in the morning so I should shower and head to bed."

"Goodnight." Edward said softly to her.

"Goodnight." She nodded and I added my own goodnight as she quickly slipped down the hall.

With a heavy sigh I crumpled down in one of the closest bar stools. Edward soothingly rubbed my back as I said, "My baby isn't a baby anymore."

Edward kissed my head before saying, "We'll just have to have more."

I heard myself gasp lightly as I turned to look at him in complete shock.

**RPOV**

"Hey." I said, returning Jake's call that I missed while I was in the shower.

"Hey baby, I tried calling earlier." He said with a loud huff. I assumed that he just flopped down on his bed.

"I was in the shower, sorry." I said and curled under my blankets, pulling them high above my neck and getting comfortable.

"Did you get the Spanish Inquisition when you got home?" He asked snickering.

"You have no idea." I said with a loud groan. "I just wanted to walk right back out the door.

Jake laughed. "It wasn't that bad, surely."

"Mom made tea and started asking how work was…if I told you about Seattle. What you said, what we were going to do if I got into SBA."

"And that's the Spanish inquisition?" Jake asked with a snicker.

"She wanted to know what we talked about, therefore resulting in where our conversation led and what happened." I said, as if that should clear it all up. Mom's not stupid…she knows.

"Uh-huh…" Jake sounded confused. "That's makes total sense."

I could hear the sarcasm.

"I told her that you wanted to move to Seattle with me. She knows we did it."

Jake sighed loudly and said, "Yes…we did."

I smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Jake it was…" Words escaped me.

"I know." He whispered. "I miss you. I wish that you were here with me and not all the way over there."

"Me too." I said with a sigh, closing my eyes and remember every touch and kiss. I felt my skin getting a little heated at the thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? You're being too quiet." His whisper made me smile, he sounded sleepy.

Not wanting to get all worked up because I really did need to sleep some time tonight, I asked. "Jake what did you want to do? When you were younger, what did you want to grow up to be?"

"Honestly?" He questioned before snickering once. "I wanted to be a fireman. When I was eight, I remember living with a particular set of foster parents and I had put on a pair of boots that Marcus, my foster dad, would wear to work and walked outside pretending that the trees were on fire. I would get the water hose and spray them all down."

I laughed. "I bet you were so stinking adorable as a kid."

"As a kid?" He questioned, sounding offended. "What are you saying babe?"

I laughed and said, "You're even more adorable now but I bet you were cuter then."

"I thought about doing some volunteer work at a station here but…I never had the chance." He sounded regretful as if he was thinking about his time before the Sperm Bank and I quickly wanted to change the subject.

"Maybe in Seattle. It's a clean slate. You don't know anyone there, we can start over completely." I sighed and rolled over trying to get comfortable again.

"I've been thinking about that." Jake replied, seriously. "Maybe going to school at a community college or something…" He paused to yawn loudly before continuing. "I want to have a career…I want to provide for you. I want us to be happy together. I want a happy life with you, Rose."

I seriously could not get the smile off of my face if I tried. "I love you so much."

"I love you more, Rose. So much, I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. Being passed from home to home when I was a teenager and then finally getting settled with Sue and Harry. I thought that I was finally going to be happy for the first time and then they got taken away from me and all hell broke loose. I thought that I wasn't supposed to be happy that maybe I had fucked up in a past life time and I was never going to be happy."

He was silent for so long I was afraid that he had fallen asleep and that was the end of his little rant. I wiped the few tears from my eyes and sniffled just as Jake started speaking again.

"And then I found you." He said softly, his voice trembling a little. "And then today I thought that you were breaking up with me over this Seattle thing and it was going to happen all over again. But I promise, Rose, I promise you that I will do whatever I need to do to keep you. I want to be everything for you, always."

Ok, it was official. I was crying. Every time he starts on these little speeches they leave me with no words to say and a throbbing full heart. "I love you Jake. I promise you will have me as long as you want me."

"Forever." He whispered in my ear.

"Forever." I repeated.

~  
The next morning my alarm clock went off bright and early and I regretted staying up so early in the morning talking to Jake but only for a moment. His words came back to me making me smile uncontrollably as I got dressed and ready to leave for work. I may have put on the pink scrubs that happened to be Jake's favorite. Smiling brightly I skipped into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal but saw mom there already, pouting over a cup of coffee. She looked like she didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

"Morning." I cheered and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "Did Edward leave last night?"

"No." Mom muttered before taking a sip of her coffee. "He is showering now, getting ready for work."

"Oh." Was all I said as I started grabbing milk and cereal.

When I reached for a bowl to begin my breakfast Mom stopped me. "Rose," She spoke softly causing me to turn and look at her.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked with raised eyebrows. She took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye.

"Promise me…just promise me that you will be careful-with Jake. I know that it's none of my business and I don't really want to know if-" She stopped herself and looked at me seriously. "Please be careful."

Ok, I was going to have to spell this out for her, wasn't I? With a loud sigh, I dropped my bowl onto the cabinet and turned, resting my hands on the bar between us.

"Mom, I love him so much, it hurts and I am pretty positive that he feels the same. He has had a rough love…a really rough life and as conceited as this sounds, I am the best thing that has ever happened to him. He tells me so…constantly. I know the shit that he went through growing up and I am not going to hurt him. I'm not going to push my love aside because my mom is worried about me. I realize that it's just natural for you to be worried and I realize that you had shitty experiences when you were my age with me. I understand mom, I do but I love him. We are in love. I feel safer with him than I do with just about anyone else. Almost more than Gramps and it scares me some times mom…it scares me so bad but I know that what we have is real. I will be careful, I promise that we will be careful in that sense but promise me too that you won't worry about me like you are going to. I know how you are and I don't want you wide awake all night worrying about me. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself. I know that you are worried I will screw my life up by getting knocked up or getting screwed over by Jake, I get it but please…please just let me do this my way. If he screws me over or six months from now I can't see my feet because I'm preggers, I will gladly let you tell me that you told me so but please mom…don't worry like you are about to."

She stared at me steadily for several long moments before sighing and nodding in defeat. Maybe not defeat but in consent.

"Ok." She nodded again. "Alright. I'll trust you on this. I know that you will be careful, Rose but I still worry about him not being so careful. I worry about trusting him, not you honey."

"I know." I nodded. "But he loves me mom. The same way that Edward loves you…he loves me."

She grinned softly as she nodded. "That's the same thing Edward said."

"See…" Speak of the devil… "Great minds do think alike."

He walked into the kitchen shifting a tie up his neck as he walked over and kissed mom swiftly. "Everything alright here?" He asked me with raised eyebrows.

I smiled and nodded before turning to swiftly make my cereal.

"Why the nice rags today?" I asked with a mouthful of cheerios.

"I have court over Emmett wrecking the Jeep. Insurance hearing. A bunch of BS, if you ask me." He nodded before starting to make a bowl of cereal for himself.

He looked so comfortable here with us, in the kitchen as we all started our days. I watched him fill his bowl with cheerios and finally said what I had been thinking for the past few minutes. "I wish you could have been here all along, Edward."

He looked at me in surprise, studying me for a long moment before smiling and nodding. "Me too, Rosebud…me too."

"Gah!" Mom groaned and covered her face. "Now you two are making me cry. I'm going back to bed. Love you Rose, have a good day."

She waved quickly before slipping down the hall towards her room. Edward and I just looked after her and laughed together, once.

Tuesday's work day came and went with no problems or drama or Mammaw making funny comments. Jake was off though and it sucked. He did bring me lunch though and we ate in the break room, stealing quick kisses while no one was nearby. Kate kicked him out when he tried to hang around afterwards though. She said he was making her nervous. We laughed at her and I kissed him goodbye before he finally left. Mammaw eyed me with knowing eyes once she caught me smiling widely at his retreating form. I rolled my eyes and waved her off before getting back to work.

Mom was having Gramps over for dinner in which I automatically invited Jake too. I knew Edward would be there…he was kind of a given now. I liked it though, besides we had a Europe trip to plan for. It was at dinner when Gramps made things a little interesting.

"So Edward…when do you plan on marrying my daughter?" That was the million dollar question that had mom and I both choking on our food.

Edward? He wasn't even swayed. He looked at Charlie with a bright smile and answered, "As soon as I find a ring and she agrees to it."

The look on mom's face was priceless. Obviously this was news to her. I liked it though…I liked it a lot. I kind of loved it. Of course mom and Edward would get married. Why wouldn't they?

Gramps nodded, as if that was a hell of a lot easier than he thought it would be and then turned to me and Jake. I could see the question forming in his eyes and before I had the chance to stop him it was out.

"Jake…what are your intentions with my granddaughter?" He asked just as sternly.

Great.

"Gramps please…not here and not now." I whispered fervently to him. Did he listen to me? Of course not.

Jake just grinned and looked around the table, a little embarrassed. I'm sure he was thinking right now that he wished he had something as smooth as Edward's line. Now Mom _and _Edward were looking at him with the same question glare.

Oh shit…really?

"Gramps, Jake is moving to Seattle with me when I start at SBA. He's in it for the long haul."

I watched as he looked from me to Jake and back to me before his entire face went nuclear. "You are not living with my granddaughter out of marriage. No! Hell no!"

Mom looked a little too satisfied, as if this was the reason she invited him over tonight. I glared her down and mouthed the words, 'you promised.' Only to see her shrug and shake her head. Oh bull shit…this was all her doing.

"In all due respect, sir," Jake started calmly. "I love her more than my own life and I will do whatever it takes to prove to everyone at this table my love for her, in any way you see fit."

"Good." Gramps huffed and slammed his fists down on the table. "Stay away from her."

"Gramps!" I nearly screamed at him in shock. "Don't start that crap. Just don't! I love him, he loves me. There's no harm in it. This is the damn twenty-first century and if I want to live with my boyfriend I will do it. I don't care if it higher lifts the pope. He is what I want and he's in this for the long haul so stop trying to scare him off."

Gramps looked at me like he was about to spit bullets and then started glaring at Jake while he ate with one hand and rested the other one on his belt buckle where his pistol normally sat.

Jake looked scared to death, mom looked pleased-as if her dirty work had been done for her-and Edward looked confused.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Edward stated firmly, looking between Charlie, me and Jake.

Well he just got put on Gramps shit list.

"What?" Charlie asked him as if he had just grown a third head.

Edward shrugged and went on. "They are in love, they know what they want in life. If they want each other then so be it."

Jake smiled and Gramps gripped the side of his belt again. "You're new at all of this, aren't you son?"

Mom's eyes widened as she looked to Gramps with a shut-the-hell-up-now-look. Gramps ignored her.

"Look at them, Charlie." Edward said, all bull shit aside. "They are practically inseparable. You can see that they love each other. What's the harm in it? If they screw up, they screw up. You live and you learn."

"Yeah, unless that screw up is a baby and then you live and learn as parents." He shot a stern glare to Jake, almost as if in warning.

I just covered my face with both hands. This is a disaster.

"I don't see that happening any time soon." Jake finally decided to add his two cents into the conversation. Every eye was on him now. He shrugged and continued. "Rose wants a career in dance. A baby would screw all of that up for her right now and if dancing is what she wants then I am not going to take that away from her. It's that simple. When she wants a family…years down the road, then we will talk about it. Right now that's not even a question."

Well said. I wanted to applaud him.

Charlie gripped his forehead roughly as he stared at his plate. Pushing away from the table, he asked, "Bells, where the hell is the liquor?"

"Freezer, dad." Mom answered, covering her face with her hands in the same way I was just a moment ago.

Gramps was gone for several minutes before coming back into the dining room and standing behind his chair. Everyone was silent as we watched him stand there, eyeing Jake.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He finally asked Jake.

Every eye immediately went to Jake, except me. I glared a hole into my grandfather. "Gramps…" I gritted through my teeth and felt my entire face flame on.

I could feel Jake's hesitation. Charlie's eyes tightened on the corners as he held a hand up to stop me and continued to glare at Jake.

Mom got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. I heard the freezer door open as she was more than likely taking a shot of the vodka there, too.

"Well?" Gramps asked a bit louder.

I turned to see Jake's face as red as a Santa suit as he stuttered out, "Uh, well no offense Chief Swan but…um what Rose and I do in private is our business. We are adults."

"Shit." I hissed and covered my face just as Edward muttered the same thing under his breath.

"Wrong answer!" Charlie said heatedly before starting towards Jake.

Thankfully I wasn't mortified enough to stand up and step between my grandfather and my boyfriend. It was a damn good thing that he didn't have his gun on him. Jake would be a dead man.

"Charlie, just calm down." Edward said, coming over to assist me.

Mom was probably downing the bottle. What would it take for me to get a glass or two of that?

"Gramps, listen to me." I said, stamping my feet at him. "Jake is right, I am old enough to make my own decisions and what we do is our business…not yours, not moms. No one's, ok?"

He was glaring holes into Jake who was standing behind me. "You don't shit bricks because Mom and Edward do it."

"Rose!" Mom screamed from a spot closer now, she would come in now, wouldn't she? And Edward wasn't contradicting it.

"Well…it's the truth. No one in this room is stupid, Ma!" I told her honestly and looked back to Gramps.

"Just calm down and breath, ok?" I asked with wide eyes, watching him closely. "I am not a child anymore Gramps."

"Well not now…not that _he _got his grubby hands on you!" He screamed at Jake.

"Oh for fuck's sake." I whimpered and rolled my eyes. "Will everyone just _can_ it? I am a legal consenting adult. If I want to have sex with my boyfriend, I will and there's not a damn thing that any of you can do to stop me!"

Pretty sure Charlie just busted a blood vessel in his eye, they bulged so big. I was almost worried they were going to pop out of his head.

"I could put him in jail!" Charlie yelled right back at me. "How about that?"

"For what?" I asked him, starting to get angry.

He faltered, not having a foot to stand on. This was all getting so out of hand and for some reason I had become the voice of reason.

"I think…everyone just needs a moment to breath." Edward chirped in and patted Charlie on the arm. "Why don't we step outside for just a moment? Take a second and calm down, ok?"

Charlie looked angrily from me to Jake and then to Edward before nodding. He turned quickly and stomped to the front door, Edward right behind him.

"Are you happy now?" I asked my mother, a little aggravated but not with my mom, just aggravated.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." She said immediately. "That got a little out of hand. He is a little protective when it comes to Rose and I."

"It's ok." Jake choked out and breathed for what sounded like the first time since Charlie asked if we were sleeping together. "I guess I understand."

Mom sighed, nodded and before turning down the hall, heading towards her room.

I groaned and slid down in my chair. I didn't know that one dinner could be so exhausting!

"Hey, are you ok?" Jake asked, rubbing my back soothing and pulling his chair closer so he could reach me.

"I am so fucking sorry Jake. I had no idea that dinner was going to be like this or that Gramps was going to go completely postal." I felt like crying. "If you never want to see me again, I completely understand."

"Rose," He said, almost laughing. He pulled on my arm until I turned to look at him. Taking both of my hands in his, he said, "How many times do I have to tell you that, I love you and I'm not going anywhere, before you get the picture?"

I frowned at him, momentarily wondering if he just witnessed the complete massacre that just went down.

"I love you baby. I am here. Charlie will come around when he sees that I'm not bolting at the first sign of some problems. It will all be ok." He reassured me, moving one hand to my face and slowly wiping away the one tear that had spilled over unintentionally.

"I love you." I said before leaning forward and kissing him deeply. I didn't care who saw us or what they thought. I really loved this boy. They weren't going to keep us apart. Gramps could deal and mom has Edward to talk some sense into her head.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing me quickly and pulling me into a tight hug.

**A/N: Hoped everyone liked! 20 reviews on this chapter and I will post again! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a wonderful New Year! I'm vacationing woohoo! **

**Talk to you next year ;)**

***KRay***


	32. The Ring

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a few days to update, life is crazy right now, like C.R.A.Z.Y. and stressful and ridiculous but you all don't need my sad sob story. Life sucks. The end.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters so I hope that everyone enjoys it. We are getting really close to the end so hang in there. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns as always.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 32: The Ring**

**BPOV**

Edward and I laid in bed together that night, talking over what had happened at dinner.

"I really didn't know that he was going to start all that crap." I admitted, feeling guilty that he flipped on Rose like that. I had apologized to my daughter after Jake and Dad had left. She assured me that it was alright, she knew he was just having a hard time realizing that she was growing up. I don't think he was the only one.

"It was kind of funny to see him go all crazy eyes like that." Edward said against my shoulder, laughing lightly.

I laughed once because yeah…his eyes were going crazy. He looked like a cartoon character.

"Poor Jake." Edward said though. "Kind of glad it was him though and not me."

"Jake really loves her, Edward." I said, turning my head to look at him. "When you all went outside, I stood in the hall and listened to them. She flat out gave him an opportunity to walk right out the door. Any guy who didn't care about her would have walked away then. Especially after Charlie nearly tore him a new one, but he stayed. Told her that he was staying for her and that he loved her."

"See," Edward grinned at me and nudged me a little. "I told you that he loved her."

"He's crazy for not leaving. Charlie would have killed him if he would have had his gun."

"Probably." He agreed and we fell silent.

After a moment of Edward's hand moving lazy circles across my bare back I rolled onto my side so I could see him clearly. Grinning, I teasingly said, "Nice save with the line, find a ring and wait till she agrees."

Edward stared at me seriously, no humor in his eyes as he nodded. "I was serious, Bella. I do want to marry you, and quickly persuade you to have my child…again."

"Edward." I looked at him seriously. "I am nearly forty years old. Forty year old women don't have babies."

Surely he can't be serious.

"Why not?" He questioned, ever the voice of reason.

"Because they just don't…I mean think about it, if we had a baby we would be going through all of this again with another teenager when we were nearly sixty years old. We should be having grandchildren at that age, not _children._"

"Bella, be serious. We love each other and want to be together. Does it honestly matter how old we are, raising a child? As long as it was ours? I missed out on so much with Rose, and I want to do that all with you."

I was quiet as I stared at him for a long moment. "You love me?"

He smiled beautifully. "Of course I do, Bella surely you know that."

"But you've never said it." I stated blatantly.

He frowned and shook his head. "I have said it in my head so many times, I honestly just realized that I never have told you that, but I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Damn that feels good to say. I love you."

I stopped him right there with a deep heavy kiss to shut him up. He loved me.

"I love you too. In case I didn't mention that yet." I stated quickly before putting our lips back together briefly. "A lot more than I thought I ever could love someone. I do love you Edward."

He moved me onto my back and hovered above me, kissing me sweetly and deeply. My head was spinning. He loves me.

"Bella," He muttered quickly before kissing me again. Sitting back a little, Edward stared me straight into the eyes and asked, "Marry me. Please, say you will marry me. I will beg if I must."

I grinned widely at him, sitting up a little. "Of course I will marry you Edward. Anytime, anywhere."

He groaned and pushed me back into the bed, covering my body with his before slowly sliding into me, reminding me that we were made for each other.

Of course I love him. Of course I will marry him. Have his baby? The idea sounded so fascinating and so wonderful, Edward and I as parents but together this time. It would be magical…if it would have happened ten years ago. I feel too old to have kids. I mean physically I am still very capable of having kids, I'm not _that _old but I couldn't imagine having a baby at forty. God!

"Bella…" Edward whispered into my ear, bringing me back to the here and now. "I don't know where your brain is at right now, but could you maybe get here with me?"

I laughed once and nodded before grabbing his head and pulling his mouth to mine, forgetting about my worries for the moment as I made love to Edward. My fiancé. We were engaged!

The next morning I woke up to Edward humming in my ear, 'here comes the bride.' I snickered and pushed him away from me wanting just a few more minutes of sleep. Just five more minutes? Please…I will settle for four and a half.

"Do you have plans today?" Edward whispered as he kissed my back and down my spine.

"Sleeping." I muttered to the pillow and felt goose bumps break out over my arms and neck as he kissed his way back up.

"You can sleep when you're dead." He muttered and tugged on my arm. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Four and a half…" I groaned and pulled the pillow over my heard.

Edward chuckled, kissing my shoulder again. "What are you talking about?"

I didn't answer, just snuggled into my pillow and tried to sleep as Edward continuously moved his mouth from one shoulder blade to the other. After a few circuits of this, his fingers slowly trailed down under the blankets to the tops of my thighs right below my ass cheeks and he began stroking the skin there gently.

What the hell is this? Turn Bella on as quickly as you can this morning?

He moved his hands over my ass cheeks and along my spine. I started tingling as he started humming the same tune again, this time walking two fingers up my back. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I tried really hard because I wanted four and half more minutes of sleep but I was awake and giddy, smiling and horny thanks to Mr. Wandering Fingers.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back before pulling on his head until his mouth touched mine. He was on his side so I easily pushed him over onto his back and climbed onto his lap, straddling him and still kissing him softly.

His fingers trailed over the curve of my ass and moved me against his ever hardening cock between my legs.

"Are you trying to distract me?" He asked. "Because it's working."

"No." I said, kissing his jaw line up to his ear. I took his ear lobe in my mouth quickly before whispering, "I am trying to wish you a good morning since you wouldn't let me sleep for four and a half more minutes."

He snickered and trailed his hands up my sides before cupping my breasts and bringing one tight nipple to his mouth. I groaned and rolled my eyes back in my head as I started to reach between us so I could slide down onto his cock but he stopped me, pushing me up as he sat with me.

"Now what?" I asked getting aggravated.

"Shower with me. I really do want to take you somewhere and if we start this now, we will be here all day."

With a reluctant sigh, I stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him with me into the bathroom.

In the time it took for us to shower together we could have had sex in the bed…twice, and showered separately and probably still would have had some time to spare. Oh well…I was a well sated woman and I wasn't complaining.

Edward wanted to pick out my clothes so I let him. He laid out a fitted dark purple capped sleeve dress with a charcoal grey belt that I matched with my favorite black heels after he slipped on his dress slacks and button up that he had worn to court the day before. When my make-up and hair was done I was completely befuddled as to where we were going or what the hell we were doing.

"Tie or no tie?" He asked, holding his black and silver tie up to his shirt and then taking it away.

"Well, I have no idea what we are doing but I still say no tie." I answered and checked myself in the mirror one last time.

"Are you ready?" He asked, kissing me softly and then pulling my hand towards the front door.

"My purse?" I asked as he dragged me down the hall shaking his head.

"My phone?" I questioned him next.

"Rose knows we are going out, if she needs anything she will call my phone."

"And what if Jane calls?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed my keys from the hook beside the door and pocketed them.

"Tell her you were sick today and your phone was on silent." He shrugged as if it was that simple.

I sighed and nodded as he opened the passenger door to Carlisle's Jaguar he was still borrowing.

Once we got into the car, his phone rang several times but he was very vague and quick to get to the point and off of the phone. Only speaking in yes and no responses. One phone call he said 6:30. So apparently we were doing something at that time. I checked the clock and saw that it was a quarter after one. Honestly…where the hell did this morning go?

Getting onto the main highway and heading south I turned to him and curiously asked, "Is this some kind of scheme to get me pregnant?"

He laughed but looked at me quickly with a wink. "I'm thinking that I will persuade you of that once we are married."

I grinned and asked, "You really want to marry me?"

"Yes." He nodded immediately with no hesitation. "Soon preferably."

My eyes widened, "Oh my god, don't tell me that we are eloping."

Edward laughed a bit louder this time. "Not that soon. I was thinking more along the lines of New years or after."

Smiling I imagined an entirely cliché wedding right at new year's eve, close to midnight. I'd love it.

"Ok." I agreed instantly.

"Oh…you will agree that quick on a wedding but not a baby?" He questioned with wide eyes. He was half teasing but still…I just don't know about a baby.

"I'm not sure, Edward. I mean a baby…I couldn't imagine taking care of a baby. So much has changed since Rose was born…so many things are different now."

"The pain medicine for one." Edward added, like that was going to sway me. "Besides, the one thing that hasn't changed is the way you would love any child of yours. You haven't changed…you'd still love the baby the same way you did Rose when she was born and still do to this day."

I sighed and just looked out the window. _I just don't _know!

"Is that what you were thinking about last night?" He asked, pulling on my hand to get my attention. "When you were anywhere but in bed with me."

I snickered and rested his hand in my lap, playing with his fingers for a moment. "Yeah, I just can't picture myself holding a baby that's mine. Again. It was easy with Rose because I wanted one so bad. I want us to have that connection Edward, to raise a child together but the idea just seems so foreign to me right now."

Edward smiled and kissed my hand once before saying, "We have plenty of time to talk about it in the future. Maybe once we are married we can really sit down and figure out if that's what we want or not. Right now…it's time to celebrate."

Smiling brightly I asked, "What are we celebrating?"

Edward's smile was hypnotizing. "Our engagement of course."

"I'd love to be married to you, wake up every morning and see your face." I said honestly, smiling from ear to ear.

"As would I, love. As would I."

The rest of the drive to wherever we were going was filled with us talking about what we would like in a wedding. We were like kids talking about what we wanted for Christmas. We both wanted small, with our family and close friends. Rose would definitely be a part of the ceremony. Definitely. He was thinking closer February for a wedding. Maybe the first, but I liked the idea of getting married at night with snow on the ground. I was all for that New Year's eve wedding. What better way to bring in the new year than kissing my husband for the first time. I told Edward that and he immediately agreed. New year's it was then. I was seriously giddy by the time that he put his blinker on to get off of the interstate we had been on for quite some time.

"Why are we in Seattle?" I asked looking around at the signs and our location.

"You'll see." He said with a secretive little sideways grin.

I couldn't play with his hand now that he was having to shift gears so much on the city streets. About five minutes into the city, we pulled into the parking lot of an outlet shopping center. That didn't really make sense until Edward parked right in front of the door of one particular store.

"Why are we at a jewelry store?" I asked, already knowing the answer. This part…I wasn't so excited about. I had to pick out my own ring? Not fair…

"No fiancé of mine is going to be walking around for long without a ring." Edward said as he opened the car door and swiftly ran to my side, opening my door as well.

"No fiancé of yours, huh?" I questioned with a raise of my eyebrows. "Got many of those running around?"

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead before pulling on my hand. "Don't be cruel."

"I love you." I said just as he reached for the door.

Stopping, he turned to me quickly and smiled. "I love you too, Bella."

Edward kissed me briefly and then opened the door leading me inside. I took a deep breath and followed him in. Nervous. That didn't even begin to describe how I felt right now.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." The salesman walked straight up to him, shaking his hand. Of course the jeweler knew him by name. "It's so wonderful to see you today. And this must be the future Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed deeply at that but shook the man's hand, nodding hello as he greeted me. This is so intimidating. Like Sweet Home Alabama with Reese Witherspoon and Patrick Dempsey. How do I pick one and know that it's in Edward's budget? I didn't want to pick one and then be told no.

"Right this way sir, we have the few selections you asked for pulled out for your viewing."

Ok good…Edward came prepared. But when did he talk to the man? He just asked me last night! The man escorted us to a side glass case where several shining _large _diamond rings rested in a black velvet box.

"If you would like to view these first and see what you think? I have more in this collection if you would like to see, just let me know."

"Thank you, Benjamin." Edward nodded as _Benjamin _excused himself to help another customer.

"Smooth, James Bond." I said and studied the rings, afraid to touch them.

"What?" He asked, looking at me amused.

"The salesman knows you by name, treats you like an old family friend, _and _already has the selection you requested." I said with a sigh and shake of my head.

Edward laughed and kissed the side of my head. "He _is_ an old family friend, he and Carlisle used to be roommates in college. I buy all of my mother and Rosalie's presents here. I am well known, so I called in a few favors while you were sleeping this morning."

I chewed on my lip and looked from the eight shiny rings back to Edward. "This makes me so nervous, Edward."

Frowning a little, he asked, "Why? Do you want to leave?"

"No." I immediately shook my head and then laughed. "I have never done this before. I have no clue what I am doing and I don't want to pick something that you hate or is too expensive."

Edward sighed-in relief I think-and quickly pulled me tighter to him with an arm around my waist. Kissing me quickly he said, "Pick whatever you like and I am sure I am going to love it because it is going to be my ring on you. We could get a damn quarter machine ring if that would make you happy and I would love it nonetheless. Besides, these are just the few selections I thought you would like. All white gold or platinum…I've never seen you wear yellow gold."

"I like white gold." I nodded in reassurance before looking down at the rings again. They were all beautiful.

"I have been looking at these online for the past week trying to pick one. I had it narrowed down between these two." He pointed to the two closest to my hand. "But like I said, pick whatever you would like."

Immediately I studied the two he had just pointed at. If those are the two he liked most, and the two he thought I would like most, then I would chose from them. I picked up the first one that was an oval shaped diamond in the center with small diamonds laid inside the band going down the sides.

"This is beautiful Edward." I muttered, studying the ring closely. "What collection is this?" I asked, holding the ring between my thumb and index finger.

"Tacori." He answered, taking the ring from my hand and sliding it onto my left ring finger.

It was a little big but they could be adjusted I am sure.

"I like that one." I said, my breath catching in my throat and a smile crossing my face. This is really happening. I am getting engaged.

Holy shit!

"I do too." Edward said smiling brightly at me with a nod. "Do you wanna try the other ones?"

I looked from my hand down to the other seven lying there. Oh why the hell not.

Nodding I took the oval ring off and set it to the side as Edward picked up the first one closest to him. He slipped it on my finger and held my hand out so that we both could look at this one.

The entire band was covered in tiny diamonds and the main stone was a squared off by smaller diamonds around it before the main diamond in the center. It was pretty but was it _the _ring?

We tried them all, save for the last one-which was one of the two Edward had picked. From Big with lots of diamonds to small with just a solitaire. I was tempted to pick the first ring that I had tried because it truly was beautiful. By this point Benjamin had rejoined us and was giving us specific details on each ring. 2 karat. 1 ½ karat. 4 karat- I was nervous just putting that one on. Definitely not!

"And this," Benjamin said, picking up the last ring-one of the final two. "Is a platinum 1 karat with the infinity circles. The middle circle holding the diamond, surrounded by a crest of smaller diamonds."

Edward took the ring from his hand and slid it onto my finger. It was the only ring on the display that fit my finger perfectly, no adjustments needed and it was simple and gorgeous.

"This is it." Edward stated firmly. Saying what I already knew.

"Yes." I nodded towards him. "It's simple and beautiful and totally me. I love it."

Edward grinned so brightly that I was afraid it was hurting his cheeks. Smiling brilliantly he grabbed my face and kissed me softly and sweetly. When we pulled away from each other I noticed Benjamin smiling brightly at us. He knew he was about to make a big sale.

"You sure?" Edward asked, holding my hands so he could see the ring resting perfectly on my ring finger.

"100% positive. I love this one." I said very assured in my choice. I didn't want to ever take it off again.

"This one is in a set, correct?" Edward asked as he and Benjamin continued on in talk about bands and sets and I couldn't stop staring at my finger. It was gorgeous. I couldn't wait to show this puppy off.

"This is the band that goes with the engagement ring and the band most grooms purchase to match the bride's band."

Edward pulled the two bands out examining them closely. "What do you think Bella?"

"I like that this has the small diamonds all the way around, it will contrast with the simplicity of this one." I pointed to my hand. "And they match with the small design around the inside of the ring."

"They're perfect." Edward agreed and nodded before slipping the band onto my finger and his onto his left ring finger. I was kind of disappointed that the band didn't fit as well as my engagement ring but we still had a few months, we could get them sized. Edward's was a little too big too.

"These are your choices?" Benjamin asked with a bright smile.

Edward looked to me with a raised eyebrow and I nodded, smiling just as bright Beni boy over there.

He nodded and slid the other ring back into the case before grabbing the two bands and motioning for us to follow him. Unfortunately they had to order the bands and it would take about two months for them to come in. So we were measured for the accurate sizes and told that Edward would be notified as soon as they were available for pick up. I get to walk out the door with my engagement ring on for the entire world to see, and Edward just put a _huge _amount of money on his credit card. We are talking like close to four digits. Like…fifty dollars away from four digits and that was just the down payment, not including the amount of money that would be taken off of Edward's credit card once a month for the payment plan that was just set up. I think I was getting sick. I would pay for his ring. There would be no argument about it. I would sneak behind his back and do it if I must. Knowing him…I will have to sneak behind his back and do it.

20 minutes, a signature and a handshake later we were walking out the door, holding hands and smiles on our faces.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's all so surreal right now." I said as Edward opened my door for me to slide into the car but before I could he grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him.

One hand wrapped around my waist, while the other held the door and he pressed his lips to mine. I moaned and wondered if it was morally decent for me to bang him after he just spent so much money on me-in his father's car no less.

"Thank you." He said, as he pulled away.

"For what?" I asked, still smiling. "Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?"

"You have made me the happiest man on the face of the planet, Bella." He said, smiling softly before kissing me again.

Our lips met three more times before he helped me into the car, he got in the driver side and we drove off. All the way down the road I couldn't help but to stare at the ring.

"Edward it really is beautiful." I said more times than I could count.

"That was the one I was going to pick. I was stuck between the first one you tried on and that one but the more I thought about it the more I honestly knew that ring was the right choice."

"Thank you so much. I love you." I said and kissed his cheek as he drove through Seattle.

"As I love you." He said, leaning over to kiss me swiftly before putting his focus back on the road.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him excitedly. Anywhere to show off my new ring.

"We have dinner reservations for 6:30 at The Melting Pot." He grinned at me sideways and I couldn't help but to snicker.

"The Melting Pot?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "The first place we ever went to together?"

He nodded with a crooked grin. "Of course…where else, Bella. Where else?"

The entire meal was spent making goo-goo eyes at each other over a pot of hot liquid. He fed me most of dessert and I'm not really even sure if he ate any of the chocolate goodness. I think he was enjoying himself though regardless.

After dinner we walked a little bit just trying to stretch our legs before we got back into the car for three hours. I almost wish that we could just stay the night but I know he has to work tomorrow since he took the day off.

"What were you thinking about me then…the night we met?" He asked as he pulled me closer to his side.

I sighed and smiled. "That you were gorgeous and at first kind of brooding but you seemed to snap out of that as soon as we got out of that damn bar."

He chuckled and said, "Dragged there by Emmett and Jasper. Emmett who is definitely too old to be going to clubs like that and Jasper who was just looking for a good lay. Oh well one good thing did come of it."

I looked up into his dark greens eyes and blushed deeply as I understood his meaning. "True. Wish I would have gotten your number then, though."

He laughed once and said, "Would you have called once you got back home?"

I thought about it for a moment and looked up at him seriously before shaking my head. "No probably not."

He grinned, kissed the top of my head and motioned for me to come across the street. About ten minutes later we were getting on the elevator to the sky needle. One place I had never been in all my times in and out of Seattle. Of course, Edward had to remedy that. I was terrified of heights though so I stayed as close to the building as I possibly could until Edward held me tightly, picked me up from the ground and carried me to the side.

"Edward if I fall off of here and scratch my new ring, I'm going to kill you." I threatened very seriously. Who cares what would happen to me, what about my ring?

He laughed and kissed me again. We were very kissy kissy today. I kind of liked it.

"Look Bella. How beautiful this is…" He whispered into my ear, standing behind me with his arms holding tightly to my waist.

I took a deep breath and looked out over the lights of Seattle. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. I gasped once I realized that I could see for miles and miles up here. I but it was even more gorgeous during the day.

We spent a lot of time up there looking down on Seattle like we ruled the sky. Only two others came and went as we observed the entire view. We had it all to ourselves most of the hour which meant that we made out a majority of the time but it was probably the most romantic thing I had ever experienced.

Reluctantly we had to leave. It was getting later by the minute and I wanted to tell Rose the good news. Besides she was probably off getting her kicks today while Edward and I were gone all day. I should have told dad to keep an eye on her. When I mentioned this to Edward he reminded me that she was going to Forks today to work on her dance routine with Esme. But that still gave her plenty of time to go to Jake's after leaving Esme's. And who is to say that Jake didn't go with her to Forks. He very well could have. The more worried I became about Rose, the slower Edward's pace got as if he was intentionally taking his time.

Soon enough we were in the car and I was digging his phone out of his pants pocket-while he was sitting down, that was a task-so I could call and check on her.

"Hello?" She sung in a cheery voice.

"Hey Rose, it's me." I said sound a little cheery myself. "Edward and I are headed back now will you be up awhile, we wanted to tell you something."

I looked to Edward to make sure he was ok with telling her about the engagement. He nodded and smiled brightly. I grinned with him.

"Yeah, I will be up. I am off tomorrow so Alice is over and we are doing a movie night. I hope that's ok."

"Of course, no problem. How did your dance lesson with Esme go?" I questioned, truly wondering myself. Was she getting ready for her auditions?

"Great! But she is harder than any other instructor I have ever had." She sighed heavily and I knew she would be shaking her head. "It was tough work but I promise she will have me ready for that audition in a week and a half."

"I'm glad that you had a good time though. I'm sure she loves spending time with you. She is the sweetest lady I think I have ever met." Sincerity, right here. I absolutely loved my future mother-in-law. Oh, we needed to tell all of them about the engagement too!

"She is sweet but not so much when she puts on a leotard and tights."

I laughed at Rose and felt Edward slip his hand into mine as we got onto the interstate. "Well baby we are headed home so stay up because I am serious about exciting news. If you go to sleep I will wake you up."

"Ok, ok. I will be up. Drive safely and tell Pops I said hey." She said before laughing and then hanging up.

I laughed once and placed the phone between us in the console.

"What's funny?" Edward asked with a smile as he rubbed the ring on my finger.

"Rose. Before she hung up she said, tell Pops I said hey." I watched Edward closely as I delivered the message.

His smile faltered for just a moment as he thought about what she said and then smiled brighter than when we picked out the rings earlier. He was like a kid on Christmas morning, today. I wish I could see him like this all of the time.

We were fairly quite as we sped down the interstate. I am pretty sure that Edward was nowhere near the speed limit as we finally hit highway 101 it seemed his speed doubled.

Grinning I reached my hand over to the back of the seat and started running my fingers through the back of his hair. "In a hurry?"

He groaned and shot me his crooked smile before inching the speedometer to 80. I am pretty sure we made it to Port Angeles in record time.

Pulling up in front of the house I noticed the living room light was on but I didn't see the lights from the TV. Edward and I hurried out of the car and into the house to find Rosalie sitting on the couch alone.

"Hey!" I said with a bright smile. "Where's Alice?"

Rose smiled at us and turned the volume down on the TV. "She fell asleep in my room. She is such a wimp…never has been able to stay up past midnight."

I just smiled at her as Edward joined my left side. I slipped my arm around his back as he repeated the gesture.

"So what's up?" Rose asked nonchalantly before pulling her feet underneath herself and waiting for us to talk.

"Well…Edward and I…we are getting married, Rose." I said with the brightest smile on my face.

Her mouth dropped open in shock for just a moment before she jumped off of the couch and hugged me tight. "Mom that's so great."

"I know!" I squealed like a teenager asked to the prom by her crush, but I was asked to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. _So _much better than prom but with just as much sex.

"Congratulations, guys." She said before hugging Edward.

"I know," He started. "That I probably should have talked to you about it first but it was just all so fast."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Edward, I'm not five."

He laughed and replied, "Says the girl wearing Hello Kitty pajamas."

They both laughed and Rose looked at us expectantly. "Do you have a ring?"

I giggled and quickly showed her my left hand. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh mom that's so pretty!" She was just as excited about it as I had been but I'm not sure anyone could match my excitement now.

Rose looked to both of us again, grinning brightly. "Now see mom…aren't you glad that I talked you into letting me look him up?"

Sighing in contentment I realized that I was actually really happy that she did look him up. Rose has a father now. I almost have a husband. I don't see how this could have worked out any better. It was absolutely perfect!

**A/N: There it is. One more chapter and then the epilogue(s)! Let me know what you think. I'd like to get 600 reviews all together and then I will post again! That's only 16 more reviews as of right now soo…if everyone that reads, reviews then that will put us there :D**

**Thanks for all of the reviews thus far! I absolutely love them. Keep it up!**

**Thanks to SinCity TowGirl as always!**

**See ya next time **

***KRay***


	33. Together

**A/N: Excuses, excuses…I could blab them all day for the delay on the chapter but you all probably don't care why you just want your update. I don't blame you! Lol**

**Steph owns. I play**

**Chapter 33: Together**

**RPOV**

**10 Days Later**

"I'm so nervous." I think I am going to puke. Like literally vomit all over the place, exorcist style.

"It's alright baby, breathe." Jake said, kissing my forehead and hugging me close.

Mom rubbed my back and gave me a reassuring smile. "You're going to knock them dead, Rose."

I smiled at her and looked to Edward with raised eyebrows, waiting for his reassurance.

He shrugged and grinned, "I think I am just as nervous as you."

I laughed and released Jake to hug him sideways. He _was_ looking a little green.

"Why are you nervous? You're not the one that has to go dance in front of seven complete strangers."

Grinning, he kissed the top of my head and said, "You are going to be amazing baby girl."

I smiled so brightly that it hurt.

"Rosalie Swan?" The instructor called my name from the auditorium side door.

"Go get 'em." Edward said patting my arm and pushing me forwards.

One deep breath, two deep breaths…three.

The tall dark haired woman smiled at me warmly and walked me on through the auditorium, up the side wall and waved her hand towards the stairs that led to the stage.

I walked to the center of the stage and stared at the seven people sitting on the fifth row in front of me. Smiling softly I nodded and said, "Hello, I'm Rosalie Swan."

I could have told them to just call me Rose but all of the papers say Rosalie. I figured I could correct them later, when I see them every day for classes.

"Whenever you are ready, Rosalie." One of the men said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and nodding to them that I was ready. I took my opening stance and waited for the music to start. They had selected the song but it was the song that Esme and I had worked to, I think she had some serious persuasion on the song choice. As the soft violin part started the song I began the dance, moving, flowing, gliding my way across the stage one step at a time. I listened to the music and let it move me, guide me in the right direction. It was like the soft strains of the violin and now cello parts were flowing into my arms and out through the rest of my body making me move. My heart beat heavier and heavier with each step or swing of my leg. It was over just as quickly as it had begun.

When the song ended and I took the last step of the dance, I closed my eyes and bowed gently at the waist before looking up to the seven people. A few of the women were whispering to each other as one man stared at me with wide eyes. Two others looked completely unimpressed and now I knew that I was going to vomit.

"Thank you." The first woman at the right nodded just as the lady that had led me in stepped back to the stairs and motioned for me to follow her. Holding my head high, I walked down the steps and followed the woman out into the lobby.

Stepping through the doors, I saw mom, Edward and Jake but I needed to do something else first. Turning away from them, I bolted to the women's room and threw up the juice I had for breakfast that morning.

"Was it bad?" Mom was the first to speak when we go into the car.

I huddled into Jake's side in the back seat of Edward's Jeep and shook my head. "No, not at all. It went fantastically, I don't think I have ever danced that good."

"Then why did you throw up?" Edward sounded nervous. "Are you ill? Do you need me to stop and get you some medicine?"

"No." I shook my head reassuringly. "It was just the nerves. At least I waited until I got through the audition and into the bathroom.

Jake snickered and said, "I could imagine it would have made you chances of admission pretty slim would you have thrown up on stage."

"My thoughts exactly." I just buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

Now the bad part begins. Waiting. I hate waiting. I've never been a patient person. Mom says that I was even born two and a half weeks early. See, I was impatient even then.

"Esme wanted you to call when you were out of the audition." Mom said as she passed me Edward's phone.

I called immediately and was met with her cheerful greeting. "Rose, you did fantastic."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, smiling.

"I knew you would call and I just go off of the phone with my dear friend Gianna. She said that you were absolutely breath taking. I wish I could have seen it. I bet you blew their socks half way across the auditorium."

I snickered and said, "I didn't see any askew socks so I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh don't be modest. How was it?" She sounded like a kid on Christmas.

"It went really, really well." I told her truthfully. "Not one mess up."

"And the double spin, near the end?" She questioned excitedly.

"Nailed it." I was grinning widely now, feeling very confident about my audition.

"I knew you would. They loved you I am sure. I will call Gianna later today and see if they have made a decision on the scholarship yet."

"Scholarship?" I questioned. This is the first I have heard about a scholarship.

"Yes." Esme said and then giggled. "Of course you are already in, the audition was for the scholarship. The Platt Scholars Award."

"Huh? I'm already in?" Nothing could stop the grin now.

"You have completed your admissions information, correct?" She questioned me.

"Yes, I turned it all in last week, as they requested."

"Then yes, you are in. And I am sure that as soon as the required paperwork is processed you will be receiving a letter in the mail within the week informing you of your awarded scholarship. Start packing your bags honey, you're moving to Seattle at the end of the month."

I laughed. I was so giddy and excited and high on the adrenaline rush of my audition I laughed until it hurt.

I let mom and dad talk to Esme before she hung up and Jake just stared at me like I had completely lost it. Maybe I have.

Edward took us all to dinner in the city and as we ate I explained what Esme had told me on the phone to all of them.

"The what scholars award?" Edward questioned with furrowed brows.

"She said that it was called 'The Platt Scholars Award.'" I stated. "I can't believe that all of this is happening to me. I just feel like I have gotten everything I wanted and I don't deserve any of it."

Jake squeezed my hand under the table and smiled at me widely. "You deserve every single ounce of it baby."

I grinned at him shyly, wishing I could kiss that smile off his face, but mom and Edward are sitting right here. That would be a little awkward.

"Excuse me a minute." Edward said abruptly and got up from the table.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Mom questioned him, grabbing his hand before he could get too far away.

He smiled at her swiftly and shook his head. "Everything's fine, I just need a minute."

With worry in her eyes, she released his hand and let him go. She watched him walk all the way through the restaurant and out the front doors.

Shaking her head, mom started scooting her way out of the seat. "I'm going to check on him. I don't know what this is about."

I nodded and watched, concerned, as she followed his trek and disappeared out of the doors after him.

"Rose." Jake brought my attention back to him. "You're moving to Seattle."

He was grinning but I could see a bit of something else in his eyes. Fear?

I shook my head and kissed him once. "No, we're moving to Seattle."

And just like that the fear was gone. Smiling even brighter, he grabbed me and kissed me. What started as a brief little kiss quickly turned into something much more. His fingers wrapped around my face and he held me closer as his kiss deepened. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding him to me tightly.

We were interrupted by the clearing of a throat above us. Afraid that it was my parents, I quickly pulled away from him to see the waitress standing there with the water pitcher.

"Refills?" She questioned with a small smirk.

"Yes please."I nodded and saw her reach for Jake's glass first, giving him a look that I didn't really approve of.

Yes my boyfriend is hot as hell, no you don't need to sink your cat claws into him. As the waitress began to refill my glass, Jake laid his hand low on my stomach and I looked at him weird.

"Baby I am so excited that you are having my child. What do you want more, a boy or a girl?" He said with wide eyes, hinting for me to play along.

"A boy." I said, catching his drift and running right along with it and cupped his face with my hand. "So that he can have your chocolate brown eyes."

I heard the girl snort and walk off before even refilling mom or Edward's glass.

Jake and I resolved into giggles as soon as she was away from our table. I kissed him quickly and said, "I love you Jake."

"I love you too." He grinned and kissed me twice more. "Come home with me tonight. Do you think your mom would let you?"

"No." I shook my head and laughed at him. "I don't think she would. Plus, I have to be at work extra early tomorrow for inventory." I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively.

"We don't work tomorrow." He started confused until he saw my playful grin. "Oh yeah! _That _inventory."

We both laughed at one another just as mom and Edward came back to the table. Mom was smiling with tears in her eyes and Edward was wearing a rather large grin.

"What's that about?" I asked, wagging my finger between the two of them. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Edward smiled at me reassuringly. "Everything is just perfect."

Mom smiled at him so sweetly before grabbing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

The next morning, I told mom and Edward good bye after eating the rather large breakfast that she had prepared. It was funny to see Edward at the breakfast table nearly every morning now, but I loved it. And I'm not stupid, he and mom are joined at the pelvis now so he will be there all the time. And I am totally ok with that.

Dressed in the guise of my work scrubs, I hopped into my car and headed straight for Jake's. He was up because I called him as soon as I woke up to tell him that operation: work inventory was a go. He snickered and said he'd see me in a little while.

To say that I sped across town was an understatement but I made it to Jake's in record time and up the stairs in an even better record. The door was open so I walked on in. What I expected to see was Jake sitting on the couch in his boxers watching the tube.

What I saw? It was completely the opposite and something that took a few minutes to wrap my head around.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, feeling my blood pressure hit the roof.

The woman crying on the couch quickly looked from the floor to me in question.

"This is my girlfriend Rose." Jake said to the woman and quickly walked over to me, putting an arm around my waist.

I was getting a little pissed and jumping to A LOT of assumptions but at least he said I was his girlfriend. But I still didn't understand why Jake was standing over some crying woman sitting on his couch. I've never heard about any woman in his life. Ever. Except for that son of a bitch's wife Leah.

"This is Leah." I stated. Didn't ask because if the answer was no, I was going to go postal.

"Yes." Jake answered.

I breathed a sigh of relief that at least that was one correct assumption that knocked a few others off the list.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat between my teeth. Still pissed. "Did your sorry low down husband send you to steal the rest of Jake's life away from him?"

"Jacob please." She sobbed into her hands, her chest touching the tops of her legs she was bent over so far. I couldn't see much of her other than her pencil thin frame, dark russet skin and long black hair.

"Baby, don't." He whispered in my ear and held me tighter.

I looked at him like he was crazy! I was about to go all crazy eyes on him-Gramps style-when he started to explain.

"Leah came over as soon as I got off the phone with you this morning. She heard about what I did for Jared a few weeks ago?" He raised his eyebrows wondering if I remembered. Of course I remembered the night he left me to go rescue his cousin. The night some poor kid got shot in Forks. I nodded, jaw clenched tight, for him to continue. "She told Sam and he hit her. Called her all sorts of names for bringing me up after all that I had done to them." Jake rolled his eyes. I could see some of the fire that I felt there in his chocolate depths.

"I don't believe it Jacob!" She screeched all of the sudden. "I don't believe him. I never did. You were a good kid. A good man, now. I don't believe that you would ever steal from us."

"Him." Jake corrected quickly. "I stole from him. And he is a fucking son of a bitch that deserves to rot in hell for what he did to _you, _what he did to me. Leah he took my entire life away from me while I was locked in prison and couldn't do a damn thing about it. I never asked you all to come _rescue _me. I was just fine on my own. I was a lot better off on my own. The he moved you all into Forks to smooch off of me, steal the only thing I had ever had of my own and now your son is getting involved in shit he doesn't need to be around because Sam was thinking of himself and no one else."

I took a step back at the tone in Jake's voice. I've never heard him sound so angry.

Jake took a step closer to her, his fists balled at his sides and his entire body shaking with anger as he got closer to her. "Get your children out of that! Get away from the man that is going to ruin you like a fucking plague! He is manipulative, and mental and will do whatever it takes to get his way. My god he black mailed me just get me to sign over the property that was given to me by the only people that had ever cared for me at the time Leah! And now what? Now you show up on my doorstep for what? What do you expect me to do about this? How can I fix your problems when you sure as hell never fixed mine?"

"I know Jacob and I'm sorry." Leah shook her head and looked up at Jake. She had striking blue eyes, though they were a little blood shot and covered in tears but I saw the large purple bruise on her cheek now that I hadn't seen before. "I just turned my head and let him do whatever he wanted to do. And I'm so sorry that I never took up for you, that I never tried to stop him. I don't know what I was thinking."

Jake sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch next to her. I was still standing at the door watching anxiously as they continued speaking.

"I'm sorry Leah. I shouldn't have gotten angry like I did." Jake said, wrapping an arm around her, trying to comfort her. "It's just that my entire life has always been, let's kick Jacob down, take everything away from him, leave him in foster care his entire damn life. It was never sympathy from anyone. I'm not telling you to be sorry for me, Leah I'm just saying that there isn't much I can do except advice you to get away from him and get the boys out of Forks before they screw their lives up by getting involved in drugs or God only knows what else. I can't help you. I can't fight this battle for you. I had to fight all my battles alone and you're gonna have to do the same thing. I'm here if you need to talk but that's it."

Her crying had calmed some as she sat upright and wrapped her thin frail arms around Jake, hugging him closely. "I'm sorry," She whispered. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, be a mother to you like you needed."

"Don't beat yourself up worrying about me, Leah. I have a family now with Rose's parents. I'm perfect now. Just get you and the boys out of Forks."

I couldn't help the few tears that rolled down my face at his words. They released each other and stood from the couch. Leah looked form Jake to me and nodded before letting herself out the door without another word.

Jake groaned loudly and fell back onto the couch. "I'm so sorry that she was here Rose. I don't even know how she knew I was living here. It was just a knock on the door one minute and then she was in my apartment sobbing the next."

I moved to sit down with Jake, holding his hand tightly in mine as I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to help him confront the demons of his past when they marched in and sat down on his sofa. I wanted to help him, and reassure him but I had no idea what to say.

"Let's go out." He said quickly, kissing my forehead and sitting up off of the couch. "I don't want to be in this apartment right now, I just can't think straight. This was supposed to be my place. A place where my past couldn't touch me and I could worry about the present and the future. The past wasn't supposed to come in and literally flop itself down on my couch!"

"I'm sorry Jake." I said, standing and hugging him, trying to comfort him in the only way I knew how to, by loving him. "I wish I knew what to say to fix this morning, start this day all over again."

He sighed and hugged me tightly to him, swaying us a little from side to side. We stood like that for what felt like all morning before Jake pulled me over onto his bed, kissing me passionately and slowly removing our close. So much for going out. But I'd much rather spend the morning like this. Both of us were completely undressed when we fell down onto the bed, kissing so hard that neither of us could breath. It was like a piece of heaven. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips pulling him closer and closer to me, wanting more of him…wanting all of him.

Jake groaned and pulled away from me, grabbing a condom from the drawer of his nightstand and quickly slipping it on and then just like that he was inside of me, holding me tightly with his large hands wrapped around my waist. I moaned and grabbed his face to bring his lips to mine again.

We moved together with Jake's crushing weight on top of me, it was all consuming. I felt like I belonged to him in so many ways, in all the good ways. Pushing my legs further apart so he could settle into me deeper, Jake grabbed my hands and held them into the pillows beside of my head. I gripped his hands tightly, pulling my head back so I could catch a breath.

"Baby, I love you so much." He whispered into my neck, his hips moving against me continuously.

I felt like crying and laughing and screaming all at once. Moving my hips up to meet him, Jake picked up his speed causing a moan to slip out of my mouth as he pushed us closer and closer to the edge.

"Please Jake…" I groaned out and tightened my grip on his hands.

He raised his head and looked me in the eyes causing my blood to boil and my stomach to start tightening up. I was so close already. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes, I lost myself a little, got wrapped up in what was happening and in his love. I felt my teeth sink down into my lip as we watched each other before I felt my stomach do a flip and my entire body tightened up as I clamped down on him. Rocking my hips to the best orgasm I have ever had, Jake fell down on me, pumping himself harder and harder before groaning loudly and stilling inside of me.

Out of breath and little dizzy, I moved my hands to play with his hair as we drifted down from our high. It was amazing. That was only the third time that we have had sex but it was better than the first or the second. The second time was actually just a quickie in his bathroom when we picked him up yesterday morning before my audition.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, baby." He said, kissing me quickly before moving out of the bed and into the bathroom.

I just grabbed a pillow and rolled onto my side, waiting on him to come back out. When he left the bathroom, he crawled into the bed with me, pulling me close into him and kissed my forehead. I rested my hand on his chest and looked at him, kinda worried about how he was feeling after the whole Leah incident.

"Did you still want to go out?" I asked almost in a whisper.

He sighed and shook his head before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. "No, I want to be right here. You make me feel a lot better."

I couldn't help the tiny smile that spread across my lips. I kissed him quickly and snuggled into his chest, getting comfortable.

"What are we going to do about Seattle?" Jake was the first one to bring it up. I knew it needed to be talked about, I just didn't expect it to happen as soon as we got quiet.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him seriously.

"I want to move with you but it isn't as easy to find a place in a big city as it was to find one here. It could be moves before an apartment comes open and you will move into the dorms at the end of the month. I can't find a place that quick, I don't have that much saved up. I am moving there though, no questions about that. I'm just thinking that it may take a month or two to find a place."

"We will look." I reassured him with a nod. "Together. Because I want to live with you, not some boring girl who is going to be sneaking her boyfriend into the dorm in the middle of the night. Yeah, I may have to live on campus the first semester but the point of this is for us to be together in Seattle, right?"

"Right." Jake nodded.

"Right. So what if it takes a couple of months to find a place?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "Then it takes a couple of months. We will figure this out."

Jake was grinning from ear to ear as he nodded. "Together."

"Together."

**A/N: There you go. Leave a review please!**

***KRay***


	34. A Happy Family

**A/N: Oops almost posted without an author's note. My bad. Here is chapter 34 sorry it takes so long. Life sucks lol story of my life. **

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue so enjoy. **

**I am boucning around a few different story ideas right now. One that my favorite SinCity TowGirl is in love with...that would definitely be her vote right now haha! *cough cough* I get off...*cough cough* I'm not sure yet though. Still up in the air. I thought about taking some time away from fanfic and working on an original fiction story that I started a long long long time ago and haven't been able to work on it awhile. It's something I would like to get published one day so we will see. Hopefully I can have time to work on both the original story and some more fanfic. We will see I guess.**

**Anyway here is the chapter. Enjoy**

**Stephenie Owns**

**Chapter 34: A Happy Family**

**New Year's Eve**

**BPOV**

So much has happened in the past six months that it's unreal. I am kind of blow away at what can honestly happen in half a year. God only knows what is in store for us over the next six months. I know Edward would like to see a baby in the picture somewhere but I still just don't see that happening. My mind is still pretty made up on that point.

Rose-obviously-gave the best audition SBA saw last year and is now working towards an audition threw the school to go to a month long clinic in France this summer. She and Jake are _still _together, despite Charlie's biggest hopes and dreams. He moved with her to Seattle before school started and they have a very tiny one bedroom apartment. It is cute, very Rose. I don't know how Jake lives in there with all the pink and girly dance stuff, point shoes lying everywhere. Beats me but they are happy and I wouldn't trade my baby girl's happiness for anything in the world. Jake is starting courses at the community college in Seattle this upcoming semester. Right now he is working full time as a grease monkey at a car garage. I think Rose said that he is looking to sign up for the classes the fire department has starting in the spring. His plate is going to be full, I am sure.

Edward and I could not be happier. He decided to move in with me until we could afford to get a house closer to Forks. I still don't understand why we couldn't live in Forks in his old house but he said that it was tainted with bad memories of past girlfriends and he had gotten quite used to sleeping in my bed most every night. He also knew that on the weekends that Rose can manage to come home, if she didn't have a home to go to she would be less likely to visit. But those visits did include Jake visiting, sleeping in the same bed. I wasn't too sure how I felt about that exactly but I had dealt with it well enough so far.

It was getting closer and closer to midnight and the closer it got the more butterflies I got. Just like we said, a New Year's Eve wedding with our family and closest friends. All in all there were barely forty people here but I didn't complain. We were getting married at Edward's parents' house. It was plenty big enough. We had everything set up in the sun room which was attached to the back of the house that was also nothing but glass which would be perfect for the fireworks we had someone setting up to go off at midnight. What's a New Year's eve party without fireworks? The guests took party favors that would traditionally be seen at a New Year's Eve party. The hats and little whistlers to blow at midnight. The tacky bobble ear headbands with the new year on it. It was all there. Esme, being the ever efficient planner she was wanted it to be a black tie type thing but Edward and I being the only ones wearing white. And that Esme…she is a persistent little knocker. We gave in because it made a lot of sense, normal New Year's parties were black tie affairs but we didn't want anyone else wearing white so Edward is wearing a white tux with a black vest and tie. I am wear a white satin dress with a small train and starting right below the waist line on the back of the dress is a thin strip of black lace that flows down the back of my dress and widens out to cover the train. It's a beautiful dress. Rose actually picked it out and that makes me love it anymore.

Emmett is Edward's best man and Rose is my maid of honor. We didn't take it any further than that just because we wanted everything to be simple, and simple it was. It was going to be a beautiful and fun wedding. I couldn't wait!

"Mom!" Rose knocked on the door of the upstairs bedroom I was waiting in.

"Come in." I yelled through the door, feeling more butterflies. This was it.

In walked my daughter dressed in a strapless black satin, fitted, floor length gown. It looked absolutely beautiful on her. She had her hair twisted to one side and curled and flowing with a white clip pinning it up. The pin was identical to mine. They were a gift from Rosalie, which was so sweet. They were in the shape of a feather and dotted with rhinestones. Lily had done everyone's hair. Turns out that she is going to be an awesome cosmetologist one day.

"Are you ready? I have Gramps with me?" She asked as they both walked into the room.

"Hey dad." I said, smiling at the teary eyed man in front of me.

He hugged me and said, "Bells you look gorgeous."

Smiling bright I nodded. "Thank you dad. And don't start crying you will make me ruin my make-up."

Dad sucked in a big deep breath and nodded. Before hugging me on last time.

"We gotta get moving if we are gonna start this party at midnight!" Rose cheered excitedly. I think someone gave her a shot of something. Probably Emmett.

"Alright, let's do this." I said with a deep breath, grabbing my bouquet of red roses, the only color anywhere in the wedding. The roses were all Edward. He said that he always pictured me carrying red roses on our wedding day. I definitely wanted to give that to him.

Rose opened the door leading the way out and motioning for us to follow her out. We walked down the hall, to the back stairwell where I could hear music softly playing in the background. Rosalie being the sweetheart she is was playing the piano for us and I honestly had no idea what song this was or what it sounded like or if I had even heard it before.

Rose took the lead, walking down the steps and into the sun room first, slowly with her small bouquet of red roses. She walked between the two groups of people that were standing because we didn't have any room for seats and as short as the ceremony will be we didn't worry about seating. When we entered the den attached to the sun room I immediately heard the piano music shift into something different. It was a bridal march but not Wagner's. Edward and Rosalie were the music experts. I didn't know a note from a staff so they worked through all of that. Stepping into the sun room I smiled quickly at all of the familiar faces standing before me before looking straight ahead and seeing Edward, standing there like a dream waiting for me.

My smile split wide open as my father and I moved towards him. His grin, just as big as mine. Neither of us could hide the excitement that this was finally happening. After all this planning and fretting and stressing and this is it.

Edward took my hand as soon as I was in front of him. I heard Charlie and the priest say the right words before I was swiftly kissing dad on the cheek and stepping in front of Edward and handing Rose my flowers. His hands were ice cold and trembling slightly. I wanted to kiss them but that was the rule for us…no kissing of any sort until next year. I smiled brightly up at him as the priest started speaking.

I spoke when I was supposed to and listened to Edward say his part and finally it was getting to the end. The butterflies were going crazy. This was something we had timed down to the millisecond. The fireworks would go off right at midnight, if everything went accordingly the priest should get to his part. I listened excitedly as he finally said the words I had been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride in… 10…9…8…"

Everyone in the room started counting as goosebumps broke out all over my arms. Edward and I both bouncing excitedly on the balls of our feet, inching closer to each other with every second. I swear to god that was the longest ten seconds of my _life._

"5…4…3…2…"

He stepped forward, pulling me closely to him just as everyone shouted 1, our lips molded together. The fireworks went off just on time and everyone cheered loudly around us as Rosalie started playing "Auld Lang Syne." Everyone in the room started singing along as I pulled my husband closer to me, wrapping my fingers tightly into his hair as his hands gripped my hips pulling me tightly to him.

People were cheering and yelling, still singing, some kissing the spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend as is tradition, while I was kissing my husband.

When everyone started clapping I realized that the song was over and Edward and I were still a little lost in each other's mouths. We had gone 24 hours without kissing. That's a big deal to us, we had a lot of making up to do. But we reluctantly pulled away from each other, held hands and slowly walked down the aisle into the den as Rosalie played the end of the wedding march.

We snuck up the back stairs as quickly as we could before anyone came rushing out of the room to find us. Just a few more moments alone before we have to share each other. I was never good at sharing.

"Hey wife." Edward said, pulling me into the first room we came into. It was one of the guest rooms. He shut and locked the door before resting his back on it and pulling me tightly to him.

"Hey husband." I grinned before leaning up and kissing him swiftly.

"Happy New Year." I said with a bright grin as I slowly began to loosen his tie.

"Uh-huh." He said quickly before picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

I don't think I have ever seen him take his clothes off so fast but before I could get my dress up high enough to show him my little secret he was already naked.

"Ugh." I groaned in disapproval that I was still wearing so much. Why does there have to be like three layers to this dress…what the hell?

"Let me." He said in a deep husky voice. "_Please!_"

Edward quickly slid the dress up my body until it was pooled together at my chest. He gasped and then groaned loudly.

"Bella are your panties…"

"Uh-huh." I nodded and watched his eyes darken as his hands ran up my thigh highs. He flicked the blue garter that Rosalie forced me to wear and then grinned wickedly before scooting me closer to him. "Do you like them? Mari got them for me as a wedding present."

"Remind me to thank Mari…graciously!" He groaned before bending down and kissing me swiftly. The kiss didn't last long as he easily slid right into me.

Yes! Crotchless panties were the way to go! I moaned and grabbed his arms pulling him on top of me.

"I don't want to get your dress sweaty." He whispered as he moved inside of me quickly.

My eyes rolled back into my head before I jerked on his arms anyway. I wanted him close to me. Dress be damned.

"I love you so much." I whispered into his ear as he moved and pounded against me, pushing me closer and closer to my release.

"I know, Bella. I love you too baby…so much. So much." He groaned before pulling back a little and quickly rolling onto his back. He tugged me towards him and nodded. "Quick baby, people are waiting for us."

I groaned and quickly climbed on top of him spreading the dress out so that it wouldn't get too wrinkled. I should have just taken the damn thing off but it took Rose, Lily, Mari and Rosalie to get the thing zipped with the little clasps that go along the inside of it. Edward would never manage.

I settled down on top of him and he quickly gripped my hips under my dress, pulling me onto him harder, back and forth until he stilled deep inside of me just as I tightened down on him, coming with him.

Jumping up quickly Edward ran to the ensuite bathroom to clean himself off and then brought me a wet wash rag as he got himself dressed.

"I think that's the quickest quickie I have ever had." I said teasingly and straightened his tie as he smoothed my hair down slightly before wiping at my lip.

"We're married, Bella." He said as if he just now realized this.

I laughed and nodded. "I know."

He grabbed my face kissing me deeply before opening the door and taking my hand leading me down the front stairs this time.

As soon as we started to descend from the stairs everyone clapped and cheered, making me blush crimson. Everyone was eating the amazing food and waiting for us to cut the cake. I smeared that shit all over Edward's face…and then I kissed it off of him.

Mari found us later as we were heading towards the dance floor. She hugged us both with a big smile and said, "Just think…if it weren't for me and your daughter you wouldn't be here right now. I did a lot of work leading you two together in that club that night."

"Yeah, yeah. It was so hard for you to go get drunk in a club." I teased her with a wink.

"No really," Mari said, taking on her serious face. "I know that you have come a long way Bella, and I am so proud of you. You two deserve the best happiness that love has to offer."

I felt tears start to sting my vision before I grabbed a hold of her, hugging her so tightly to me. "Thank you so much Mari. You have no idea how thankful I am for you."

Mari sniffled once. "You're so welcome sweety. I love you girl."

"I love you too, Mari." I said sucking in the tears that threatened to spill over. Edward rubbed my back soothingly until I finally had enough of the tears held back to pull away from her.

Mari gave Edward another hug before smacking his arm. "Take care of my girl Cullen. I know that we are going to be next door neighbors and all but still…you better take care of her."

"I will Mari, don't worry about that. Oh!" He said suddenly remembering what he needed to thank her for. I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks heat up as he pointed a little down south of my dress and said, "By the way…_thank you _for that!"

She looked confused for a moment until she saw where he was pointing and then started cackling. She patted his arm again and said, "You're welcome you big perv. Now go dance with your wife."

I threw the bouquet at about 2 in the morning. Rose caught it but Edward quickly warned her that it wasn't a sign that she needed to get married next. Everyone laughed at their little public exchange.

I sat in humiliation as Edward removed my garter with his teeth and flicked it across the room over his back. I watched where it fell and then watched Edward's face drain of any color as soon as everyone started laughing even harder.

"No," He said and turned around looking for the garter. "Don't tell me."

He finally found it as Jake waved the garter in the air triumphantly with a big goofy grin on his face. He pointed to Rose standing about three people away from him and winked. "Me and you baby girl!"

"No, that was a fluke!" Edward demanded. "Let me try again."

Everyone started laughing still but Jake shrugged and said, "Go ahead."

He took the garter out of Jake's hands, turned back around and repeated the action by flicking the garter over his shoulder. Everyone was silent as the thing flew through the air and once again landed right in Jake's face.

"What?" Edward yelled just playing around but it was funny.

Jake shrugged and said, "I wasn't even trying that time Edward. Come on! One more time."

Edward made a pouty face and took the garter from his hands before turning his back to everyone again and taking two steps to the right to get away from Jake on his left. This of course made everyone laugh hysterically again.

He turned around a few times to make sure that Jake was still in his spot and flicked the garter. It went flying across the room and landed with a splash right into my dad's cup.

The look on Charlie's face when he pulled that garter up out of his cup will go with me to my grave. I laughed so hard I nearly peed on myself. At least Jake didn't get it again. I think everyone would have died.

The party started dying down a little after that. It was getting pretty early in the morning. As people left we hugged them each and everyone, thanking them for coming and being a part of this, accepted their congratulations and sent them out the door.

It was special, to have all of the wonderful people here that we loved, celebrating a new year full of hopes and dreams and goals, and a new marriage. It was a very happy ending to a very jumbled start. And I wouldn't have it any other way!

**RPOV**

Jake and I swayed softly to the low music humming through the speakers in the living room. Emmett and snuck me a few shots early in the evening as payback…he found at that Edward buys Lily condoms. Now there shots had just made me extremely sleepy. I could hear mom and dad telling everyone goodbye. There flight to Santa Barbara left in the morning at 8. They were going to be zonked.

I yawned thinking about my own sleepy head and looked up at Jake, about to ask him if he was ready to go home, well to mom and dad's home. Before I could speak though Esme was standing next to us, speaking.

"You two look so lovely standing here dancing."

Jake and I just grinned at her as he held me closer.

Esme winked and patted my arm gently. "I guess my scholarship is paying off down there in Seattle."

Her what?

I stood up straight and looked at her in confusion. "You what?"

She chuckled and nodded. "I assumed that Edward hadn't told you yet."

I looked around her small frame towards mom and dad who were now swaying to the music the same way that Jake and I had just been doing.

"What did he not tell me?"

"The Platt Scholars Award."

I nodded. "My scholarship."

She grinned wider and nodded. "Funded by me, Esme Platt Cullen. Well funded by Carlisle and I, named after me."

My mouth literally dropped to the floor. I felt Jake's arm go slack against me as he realized the same thing.

"Esme…you mean that.."

She smiled and rubbed my arm softly. "I wanted you to have this great opportunity and none of my other children or grandchildren will ever dance, the money was just sitting around so we invested in something that we knew would make a difference. We paid for your school, Rose."

I felt tears fill my eyes as her words sank in. They paid for all four years of my schooling, because they thought it would be worth it. I hugged Esme tightly to me, I think shocking her a little but I was so happy and thankful to her and Carlisle.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I said around the lump in my throat. "This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh, you are very welcome dear. We want the best for all of our family." Esme pulled back and looked me sternly in the eye. "Now you go into that audition for the France program and kill it, young lady."

I laughed at her stern voice and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She laughed with me and kissed my forehead before patting Jake's arm and walking off. I looked to Jake with wide eyes, still unbelieving what information I was just given.

"I love these people." I stated as Jake laughed and kissed me.

"Let's get out of here."

I nodded and looked to mom and dad. I didn't want to interrupt their sweet moment but I did want to speak to them.

"I'll meet you at the car?" I asked him as he nodded and headed towards the door.

I stood off from them for a few minutes watching them smile softly and sway back and forth, not really dancing just swaying like a breeze was blowing them. It made me grin, watching them be so content and happy. I finally had the family that I had always dreamed of having as young child. A mommy and daddy that loved each other and loved me. It was perfect.

I cleared my throat as I approached them. Mom's eyes opened and she grinned widely at me just as she and Edward opened there arms for me to step into the circle of their embrace. I stepped right into them, hugged them tightly, loving this moment more than I ever imagined I would. When I started looking for my father many months ago, 1918-9833160623, I never could have know that I would find all of this. A wonderful boyfriend. An amazing father who loves both me and my mother. I found a family. And I love it.

**A/N: It's been a long journey for this three huh? I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I will get the epi up sooner rather than later. And I hope that Edward's reaction to Rose's scholarship from the last chapter is explained a bit now :D**

**Come follow me on facebook, Keely Ray C to keep up with more possible stories in the future.**

**Thanks to all!**

**Peace out!**

***KRay***


End file.
